Somebody That I Used To Know
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: A Fairy Academy fic. Five years wasn't that long, it was only five years that Natsu had left Magnolia. Only five years that he left behind his crush, his friends, his life. But it only took five years for Lucy to turn into somebody that he used to know. T for language.
1. Facing Reality

_**Hey, people! This is a Fairy Academy story, it'll go on for as long as I think it should. I have a pair of O.C.s, twins (Aya and Inuria Dragneel). They're original story is in 'Vanilla Starlight', they're Natsu's younger siblings. This has NO RELATION to Vanilla Starlight, it's not a sequel or anything. This is a new story. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter One ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu sat back on his favorite park bench, popping a piece of candy in his mouth. Hot tamales, his favorite, because he only liked candy that was so hot it was practically on fire.

He leaned his head back, soaking in the sun. This place was his favorite in all of Magnolia, the most sun, right between the candy shop and the T.V. store. He liked coming here when his annoying sisters were at Art. They could _not _say he wasn't doing anything productive, he found this awesome-tastic spot!

"Hey" a voice said. Natsu opened a single eye, then snapped open both eyes.

A girl. She was around his age — which is to say twelve — smiling at him. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi" Natsu scrambled to his feet, hesitated, then offered her a candy "Uh, want one?"

"No, thanks" the girl wrinkled her nose "I don't like hot candy"

"Suit yourself" Natsu shrugged, popping one in his mouth. Then he remembered he was trying to impress her, and spat it out on the ground. "Uh, me neither"

The girl simply laughed "You're funny. I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" he responded, returning the smile "I haven't seen you around, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here" Lucy said.

"From where?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, Hargeon" Lucy said quickly "Do you go to the Academy here? I don't know anybody"

"Oh, I could show you around" Natsu said "I kind of know everyone. Between you and me, I'm seriously popular"

"Why between you and me?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Because no one else knows it" Natsu winked.

Lucy laughed, her laugh sounded like bells. He thought that was cute. "You _are_ funny"

"Natsu-Nii!" a voice shouted "We've been looking for you everyw—"

Natsu turned, seeing his sisters run up to him. Both girls were dressed identically, holding the same backpack full of art supplies.

Lucy smiled "Who's this?"

"These are my sisters," Natsu said "That's Aya and that's Inuria"

The left twin shook her head "I'm Inuria, _she's_ Aya"

"Oh, sorry" Natsu blushed.

"Stop flirting and walk us home" Aya said "Before we tell dad".

Aya's tone was hardly sarcastic or playful, but Lucy giggled either way. Maybe the fact that she could smile no matter what was a good thing, but could she not sense the mood?

"Shut up, Aya" Natsu snapped.

"Didn't I just say I'm Inuria?"

"Shut up!"

Natsu grabbed both twins by a shoulder, dragging them off. He was blushing furiously, and he wished he wasn't. Natsu clenched his teeth, hating his sisters more than anything.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted "Can I see you again sometime?"

The twins exchanged a smirk as Natsu blushed furiously "Y-yeah, I'll see you at school"

"Oniichan's got a girlfriend!" the twins whispered in unison.

"Shut up" Natsu muttered.

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

Eight months later, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were the closest pair of friends anyone could ever find.

"Any closer to finishing that book of yours?" Natsu asked just five minutes before first period started.

"Not really" Lucy grumbled, leaning back "I keep thinking 'you could do so much better' and start all over. I just want it to be perfect"

"You're writing it, Lucy, it'll be good" Natsu smirked "Promise"

"Wow, you're sweet. But that's not going to get my book finished" Lucy rolled her eyes, then looked around "Hey, where're the twins?"

"The island of misfit toys" Natsu grunted, pointing to the back of the room. The twins lived in complete isolation, currently playing on a gameboy at the back of the classroom.

"Could they at least _try _to be social?" Natsu grumbled.

"I think they're getting better" Lucy smiled "Aya actually said 'hi' back to me yesterday! Or maybe that was Inuria . . ."

"Doesn't matter" Natsu grunted "They're like robots, I doubt they even contain human emotions. If they said 'hi' it's because they're playing some evil game with you"

The twins had a devilish obsession with games. They would make up rules, not tell you that you were playing, and then play with you. Mess with your mind, soul, and sanity.

"Maybe it's not an evil game" Lucy said "Maybe it's a nice one"

Lucy always had faith in the twins, she could see a light in everyone, even when it's not there. Even he had given up on his oddball sisters long ago, but she held on.

"Hey, Aya!" Marc, a rather popular boy of the sixth grade, leaned on her desk "How're 'ya doin'?"

Aya looked up from her gameboy "_She's_ Aya. _I'm_ Inuria"

"Oh, uh, sorry Inuria" Marc said, nervously.

Aya giggled "Just kidding! I am Aya!"

Marc lowered his voice to a whisper "Did you get my note?"

Natsu strained his ears, leaning back. He did have extremely good hearing, freakishly good, even, but he dearly appreciated it. Especially in moments like this.

Aya nodded "Yes. Meet me outside at lunch"

_She sounds too cheerful, too nice _Natsu thought, sourly. _What is she up to? _

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

After school, Natsu and the twins walked home on opposite sides of the sidewalk. His relationship with his sisters was completely respectable, he stayed out of their way, they stayed out of his. At first glance, you wouldn't even think they were related.

The twins walked through the door first "Dad, we're home!" they said in unison.

"Don't do that!" Natsu snapped "It's creepy!"

"Sorry, Oniichan" the twins smirked, their voices still in unison.

"Natsu, Aya, Inuria" their father greeted them "Good day at school?"

Igneel Dragneel was an aging man, and he looked much older than he really was. His hair was flame red, his eyes black, just like Natsu's. He was tall, lean, well-built, and stern. A very serious man of business and education.

"Yes, dad" the three said, their voices lacking enthusiasm.

"I have a very important matter for us to discuss at dinner" Igneel said "Now, err, be prepared.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

"_Moving?_" Natsu exclaimed, standing up abruptly "We can't _move_! I don't want to move!" he turned to his sisters "Aya, Inuria! You don't want to move either, do you?"

The twins exchanged a glance "We don't care"

"Of course you don't!" Natsu hissed "It's not like you have any friends—!"

"Natsu!" Igneel snapped "That's enough! This is for my business, we are to move to Oaktown this weekend. You have until then to say goodbye to your friends. Have I made myself clear?"

"No"

"Yes, father" the twins stood, bowed, then excused themselves. Igneel smiled, gesturing to the twins.

"Why can't you be like them?"

"Because I'm _normal_" Natsu retorted, glaring at the spot his sisters used to be. Leaving Magnolia meant leaving Fairy Academy, leaving Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Cana . . .

And Lucy.

He never even got a shot at her. He was officially Friend-zoned, because now he was moving before he even got a chance. Not like he _had _a chance, Lucy was amazing, beautiful, charming. He was just . . . He was just Natsu. And that was bad enough.

He was boiling with rage, he grabbed the nearest thing, an antique china plate, and slammed it on the ground. The plate shattered into a billion pieces, scattering along the ground.

"_I hate you!_" Natsu shouted, running up to his room. He slammed the door behind him, growling in rage. Stupid Igneel, stupid job, stupid Oaktown, stupid moving. He clenched his jaw; he had no choice. He would have to make this last week in Magnolia the best he ever had.

Because it was the last time he ever saw Lucy again.

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

_**So what do you think? Could it make 100 reviews? **__**J I hope you like it! Should I continue? **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

_**Here's chapter two. And to Icy-Blue22, I did base the twin's personalities off Hikaru and Kaoru from OHHC. : ) **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter 2 ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * Ignorance is Bliss ~ * ~ * **_

"MOVING?" Gray shouted, his voice echoing across the lunchroom. The twins looked up from their 'I Spy' book, pressing their fingers to their lips "Shh!".

"You can't _move_!" Gray snapped "Who's gonna go to karate with me on Fridays? Who am I going to have videogame-pizza-horror-movie nights with? Who am I even going to hang out with on Saturdays?"

"It's not like I wanna move, dude" Natsu grunted "But the twins wouldn't back me up and my dad wouldn't listen to me"

"Well, forget about the clones!" Gray popped open his can of coke "You can live with me, my mom won't mind"

"I already asked my dad if I could bunk with a friend" Natsu sighed "He won't listen. He doesn't trust me enough, apparently. If Aya and Inuria had a friend they wanted to bunk with, though, I knew he'd let _them_ stay. 'Cause they're daddy's perfect little angels"

"And don't you forget it!" the twins called in chorus.

"_Did I ask for your opinion?_" Natsu snapped.

"Calm down, bro" Gray said "Every parent picks favorites, even if they don't realize it. Now there's you: kid with bad grades, a bad reputation, and a detention record. Not to mention you broke his antique china and screamed that you hate him, from what you told me. Then there's nice, respectful, good mannered twins with good behavior, good grades, and a perfect record. Who would you choose?"

"The nice twins" Natsu grunted.

"Exactly" Gray smirked, then suddenly jumped on top of the table, holding his coke can up like a sword to prove his new point "Natsu Dragneel, you are my all-time best friend, and you're _leaving_! I will not let you leave Magnolia with bad memories, it is my duty as your best bud to make sure your last week at Fairy Academy is your best one yet. Operation Natsu's Awesome Last Week In Magnolia begins today!"

That, of course, earned a humongous round of applause from the entire lunchroom. Of course. Gray Fullbuster was popular, dramatic, and an all-in-all complete—

"Show-off" Natsu grunted.

"I'm telling the truth" Gray said "And I made my point clear. Now the whole school knows and can help with Operation Natsu's Awesome Last Week In Magnolia!"

"Because everyone needs to hear my little brother's fat mouth" Gray's older brother, Lyon, smirked from a table of older kids.

"Shut up, Lyon!" Gray snapped, clenching his teeth.

"Lyon-_Nii_" Lyon tsked "Or would you prefer to call me Lyon-_Sama_? You're so sweet!"

"He already calls _me_ Ultear-Nee" Ultear, Gray's older sister, smirked "Or maybe Oneesama?"

Gray growled in frustration, ducking his head on the table "I hate being the youngest"

"Being the oldest isn't exactly a bucket of fun, either" Natsu grunted.

"And I don't want to be a middle child!" Gray exclaimed "Maybe people should only have _one_ kid, make things simpler. This oldest-middle-youngest junk is giving me a headache"

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

"Alright: Tuesday" Gray said, balancing himself on the balls and heels of his feet "We missed yesterday, since you went home to throw a temper tantrum—"

"Shut up" Natsu snapped.

"—But we still have today" Gray said "So . . . Elfman, Loki, Gajeel! Get your asses in here!"

Natsu was a little sorry to say he knew the following. Elfman was the sorriest cry-baby in all of Magnolia. Gajeel was the scariest kid in all of Magnolia. It is said that looking Gajeel in the eye causes nightmares, bumping into him puts you in a coma, and picking a fight with him ends in your early death. And Loki was the most popular boy in all of the sixth grade—and the most annoying.

"What're they here for?" Natsu asked.

Gray tossed him a skateboard "_We're_ going boarding"

"But I go skateboarding with you everyday" Natsu pointed out.

Gray smirked "We're racing"

"Then it's ice cream at Lyra's Café!" Elfman exclaimed excitedly. Natsu noticed only then how bundled-up Elfman was; he had knee pads, elbow pads, a helmet, a chest pad, even a funny-looking thing over his ankles. Yeah, he probably just came for the ice cream.

"Sweet!" Natsu exclaimed, hopping onto his board. The five boys were on top of what was locally known as the 'Mountain of Death' or the 'Hill of Horror'. Some called it the 'really high and scary hill', but what was the fun in that?

Elfman was shaking in fear "G-guys? Can I w-wait for y-you at the b-bottom? I d-don't know how to skateb—"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, and with a single hand, pushed Elfman down the hill. The white-haired boy was screaming in pure terror.

"Wow, look at him go!" Loki exclaimed.

"_Help meeeeee!_" Elfman shouted.

"Don't let him win!" Gray exclaimed, taking off on his skateboard. Natsu laughed in agreement, taking off after him, closely followed by Gajeel and Loki. From a distance, one could only see five dots going down a hill. You wouldn't be able to hear the sound of Elfman's screams or everyone else's laughter.

Elfman came to a halt at the end of the hill, then decided to freak out excitedly "Ohmigod, guys, did you see that? I was so fast!"

"Yeah, and I know I know what it sounds like when someone pisses their pants!" Gajeel smirked.

"C'mon, Elfman won" Gray laughed, patting the boy on the back "That means his ice cream is on me. Phase one of Operation—"

"Operation N.A.W.I.M. is complete" Loki said "I think the name you gave it is pretty much a mouthful"

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Wednesday" Gray said as the two of them rounded the corner "Phase two. Alright, here we are"

Natsu raised an eyebrow; Reedus's Art Studio. He knew this place, he walked by it countless times to pick up the twins when they were younger. What he didn't understand it why Gray would take him here.

The windows swung open, revealing the twins. They both smiled "Hey, Oniichan"

"Why're you suddenly so nice?" Natsu asked.

"We can't be nice to our big brother?" Inuria pouted "But Gray paid us 10J each for this. Come on in".

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Gray as they followed the twins to the back of the studio. There was a giant canvas, literally covered in balloons.

"We use this to entertain tourists" Aya said "But we do it sometimes for fun. Put these on". She hand each of them a white coat, goggles, and gloves.

Inuria held up two BB guns "This is the _best_ way to do abstract art. Take this" she gestured to the gun "and shoot the balloons, which are full of paint. When it's done, we get to keep the painting"

"Eve though it looks like a kindergartener's finger painting" Aya rolled her eyes "Anyway, shoot at the balloons, Natsu-Nii. Which means not the artists, not the students, not the windows, not bugs, not lamps, light bulbs, pigeons, or anything else. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Natsu reached out for the BB gun "Now gimme the gun!"

Inuria and Aya exchanged a glance "We must be out of our minds".

In the end, the two boys did follow the twin's instructions. Sort of. They did shoot at the canvas, but a little too closely, and got paint all over them. Then they decided to shoot each other a little but, until Reedus chewed them out for getting paint everywhere and messing up his studio.

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster still aren't allowed to set foot in Reedus Jonah's Art Studio. At least he got to keep his painting.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

"Thursday, phase three. Tomorrow is your last day, Broski" Gray said, sadly "So today is going to be the day of pure awesomeness! Get ready for the fury!"

"The fury of what, Ultear's shower-screeching?" Natsu asked. The two were in Gray's basement, which Gray had turned into a twelve-year-old boy's paradise. A TV with an x-box, a pool table, a ping-pong table, a huge collection of horror and action movies, and a popcorn machine.

"I mean the awesome fury" Gray rolled his eyes "But, uh, yeah. That too. I got Dragon Slayer II, though, so if we turn it up loud enough she'll be drowned out by the sound of death"

"Which sounds better than her singing" Natsu laughed. In a matter of minutes, the two were in the middle of a fight against a dragon.

"Damn! It's the iron one" Gray growled, his fingers darting over the controls.

"Why pick ice magic against a dragon, dude?" Natsu asked.

"Did you know I liked the cold?"

"No, no, I didn't, actually"

Gray bit his lip "So what're you gonna do about Lucy?"

"What about her?" Natsu asked.

"Long-Distance relationships are tough, right?" Gray smirked.

"I'm not dating her" Natsu snapped.

"But you want to" Gray said "That's good enough, isn't it?"

Natsu didn't answer. He tried to concentrate on the video game, using his ultra-flame powers against the iron dragon. But somehow, an eight-bit character breathing out fire didn't exactly sooth him.

"Silence?" Gray said "You're seriously not going to do anything?"

"What do you expect me to do, man?" Natsu snapped "I'm moving!"

"Yeah, but I've seen Chick Flicks with Ultear" Gray said "You could, like, proclaim your undying love. In the rain. And then a sunset could come out at the end, and she'd be like 'oh, Natsu-Chan, I wuv you too!' and she'd say she'd wait for you and stuff. And then there's a rainbow"

"I think you've seen way too many Chick Flicks" Natsu rolled his eyes "We are so watching Saw tonight"

"And all of the Star Wars movies" Gray added "But one day you will need my Chick Flick knowledge! And on that day—!"

"Sure, sure" Natsu said, looking around "Where do you keep Saw Two?"

(6.^)(^.6)(6.^)

Friday.

Phase Four.

Natsu had gotten a text from Gray, telling him to go to the park and wait. It had been about ten minutes and no one familiar was anywhere to be seen. Natsu quickly dialed Gray's number, and his best friend answered instantly.

"Yo" Gray said, he sounded occupied. The sound of little Super-Mario-Mushroom-Guys dying could be heard in the background.

"I'm at the park, where the hell are you?" Natsu snapped.

"Oh, I'm not coming"

"Then why am I here?"

"'Cause I'm not coming, but someone else _is_"

"Who the hell—?"

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked over, and felt himself blush. Lucy was walking across the park, right to where he was standing.

"You sound busy" Gray said, if someone could smirk through a phone Natsu could've sworn he was "Remember: undying love, rain, love, rainbow! Bye"

Natsu snapped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket "Lucy, what're you doing here?"

"Gray said you wanted to meet me" Lucy said "Why didn't you tell me you're moving?"

"I'm sorry, there was just—" Natsu was searching for the words "There was Gray, and then Operation N.A.W.I.M. . . ."

"Operation _what_?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Natsu said quickly.

"I wish you told me earlier!" Lucy growled, then stomped her foot. Natsu never remembered ever seeing her this frustrated. "Then I could've spent more time with you! Now you're leaving tomorrow and I'll never get to see you again!"

"Let's just enjoy the time we have now" Natsu smiled.

Lucy hesitated, then returned the smile "Yeah, you're right. I'm really gonna miss you, Natsu-Kun"

"Same to you, Lucy-Chan" Natsu said.

"I have to go soon, it's late" Lucy said, looking up at the stairs. She wrinkled her nose as Natsu saw something land on it. He reached out, tapping her on the nose to check what landed on her.

"Rain?" Natsu muttered.

"And it's going to rain" Lucy laughed, shaking her head "Anyway, you're one of my best friends. I just want you to know that"

It all happened so suddenly, rain began to fall down in bucketfuls. Lucy squealed in surprise "I have to go, bye Natsu"

_Proclaim your love in the rain_. Gray's voice echoed in Natsu's head. He wondered for a second if Gray scheduled this because he knew it would rain.

"Wait!" Natsu reached out and grabbed Lucy's shoulder. The girl turned, brown eyes full of confusion. She was adorable, even when completely soaked.

"L-Lucy . . ." Natsu swallowed his pride, clenching his teeth "Lucy, I—"

There was the honk of a car horn, and Lucy turned. She shouted over the rain "I have to go, Natsu-Kun!"

"That's ok!" Natsu responded, feeling as if he suddenly remembered how to breathe.

"I'll say goodbye to you tomorrow!" Lucy shouted as she entered the car "I promise!"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

The following Saturday was filled with moving trucks and boxes. And dust. Lots and lots of dust, he didn't even know his house held so much dust.

Natsu ran his hands over his walls. The walls that had survived posters, wallpapers, and hundreds of different colors. This was the room he grew up in, how could Igneel expect him to leave it without a second glance.

"It seems so empty" Gray muttered.

"I know" Natsu said.

"So how was it with Lucy?" Gray smirked.

"Not long. The rain kind of ended it" Natsu said, grabbing a last box.

"Damn it!" Gray exclaimed "Stupid rain. I thought it would help, I made sure it would rain that day"

_Suspicions cleared_.

"She said she'd say goodbye to me today" Natsu muttered "She better come quickly. Dad says we're leaving soon"

"You'll call me everyday" Gray asked "Right?"

"'Course!" Natsu smiled "Life would be boring if I didn't have to deal with you at least once a day"

The best friends hugged for a last time, both looking to be somewhat near tears. But not. Because they were tough-as-nails men, and tough-as-nails men _never _cry.

"Natsu!" Aya called "C'mon, we're leaving"

"See ya" Gray waved.

Natsu nodded "See ya". He was prepared to enter the moving truck when he heard someone scream his name.

"_Natsu!_" Lucy yelled, running forward and throwing her arms around his neck "How could you leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"I—I thought you weren't coming" Natsu muttered.

Lucy's eyes glistened with tears "I promised I would. And I never break a promise, remember?"

"Yeah . . ." Natsu said "Well . . ." He glanced from Gray to Lucy "Bye, guys"

They both waved "Bye"

Natsu jumped in the moving truck, watching his two friends in the rearview mirror as they drove away. He felt lousy, sad, and oddly . . . Broken.

_I will see you again, Lucy_ Natsu thought. He needed to see her again sometime, this couldn't be the last time. Even if she saw him as just a friend, being part of her life was enough. Seeing her smile, laugh, just hearing her call him 'Natsu-Kun' was enough.

_I promise. _

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

_**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story, and it's only 13 pages on word. That's pretty sad. :"( But I think I'll enjoy writing this story. : )**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	3. No Place Like Home

_**Here's chapter three. Eh, nothing to say, really . . .**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Three ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * No Place Like Home ~ * ~ * **_

_Three years later. _

Natsu grunted in annoyance, trying to make himself comfortable in the bench outside the office. If there was one thing he remembered about Magnolia Junior High, it was that the chairs outside _their_ principal's office were much comfier.

Only one week left in the Eighth grade, and he'd already gotten sent to the office. He picked a fight with Sol and Totomaru, the school bullies. The two of them were currently in the hospital.

The door clicked open, Igneel and Principle Jose walked out. Jose gave him the usual look of utter hatred, while Igneel just looked incredibly disappointed.

"This is strike three, Mr. Dragneel" Jose said to Igneel, while as usual, completely ignoring Natsu "One more fight and your son gets expelled"

"I understand, Mr. Porla" Igneel sighed, then turned to his son "Come now, Natsu. Let's go home"

Natsu nodded, following his father out of the school. Phantom Lord Academy was probably Natsu's most hated school. He hated every second he was forced to go to, and found himself praying to go home everyday.

He jumped in the passengers seat of the car, the first minutes of the drive were silent and awkward. Home suddenly seemed like forever away.

Igneel sighed "Seriously, Natsu? They said you breathed fire at them"

Natsu smirked, trying not to laugh. In a way, he did 'breath fire'. Natsu had a bad habit of playing with matches. So he lit one really fast, screamed out something dramatic ("Fire Dragon Roar!") and then blew on the match while cupping his hands so they couldn't see it was a match. He made sure they wouldn't get hurt, they were just covered in soot and incredibly terrified.

"It was just a trick with matches" Natsu admitted.

"They're horrified" Igneel said, not taking his eyes off the road "You know both of them are screaming that you're actually a dragon"

"Cool, I'm a dragon!"

"Not funny. By the way, give me those matches" Igneel held out his hands. Natsu sighed, pulling a box of matches out of his pockets.

"_All _of your matches" Igneel pressed.

Natsu grumbled, taking out the boxes he hid in his jeans pockets, his hoodie, and left shoe.

"Thank you" Igneel said.

"I didn't burn Sol and Totomaru, dad"

"I know. That's the only reason you weren't expelled on the spot, the fact that neither of them were burned in the process. I pointed out that you only scared them" Igneel said "And Jose had to agree"

Igneel turned and drove into their driveway, just as the twins walked home from Art. They both looked incredibly miserable, holding hands like they always did.

"Aya, Inuria!" Igneel called, smiling.

"Father" they said in unison, looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Igneel raised an eyebrow.

"We want to quit art" they said.

"What for?" Natsu exclaimed, jumping out of the car "You two love it there! And you're good at it!"

"We hate it there" Inuria grumbled.

"Don't make us go" Aya added.

"I—I won't, if you don't want to" Igneel said, astonished.

"Thank you, father" the twins said, running up to their rooms. Igneel glanced to Natsu, who crossed his arms. This was the first time in history when he had no friends; the only time where both he and the twins hated a place.

Natsu ran to the kitchen, threw his backpack on the table and picked up the home phone. He dialed Gray's number and collapsed on the couch. Gray picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, bro" Gray said.

"Damn, I hate it here" Natsu responded.

"What? I don't get a greeting?" Gray asked.

"Hey. I hate it here"

"Oaktown's that bad?"

"I got sent to the office again"

"Cool, did you shoot fire claws at them to day and yell 'Talon of the Fire Dragon'?" Gray asked.

"Nah, I breathed fire and yelled 'Fire Dragon Roar'" Natsu answered.

"How do you come up with that stuff?" Gray asked, laughing.

"I have a lot of detention free time. How've things been?" Natsu asked.

"Weird. That new Phantom Academy chick won't leave me alone for five and a half seconds"

"Why do always add 'a half' to the end of it?" Natsu asked.

"Makes it unique. Dude, I got Dragon Slayer III!" Gray exclaimed "I _was_ playing it, but Uly had to completely abduct my TV to watch her dumb Chick Flicks"

"_Don't call me Uly, Gray!_" Ultear shrieked in the background.

"_Shut up, Neesan, I'm on the phone!_" Gray shouted, then lowered his voice "Sorry, she gets grumpy when one of her favorite characters die. She's watching 'Frederick and Yanderica'"

"Julius is perfect!" Ultear snapped.

"I thought he was the bad guy?" Natsu asked.

"He is, but Ultear is a member of his fan club" Gray grunted "Anyway, can you come to Magnolia this summer?"

"Dunno, my dad's pissed at me" Natsu said "According to Principle Nose-e, this is 'strike three'".

"Nose-e, like Jose, except with 'nose'!" Gray exclaimed, laughing.

"Are you stupid or just completely oblivious?" Natsu snapped.

"Ha! Pun!"

"Dude!"

"_Gray, get off the phone!_" Ultear shrieked "I need it!"

"I'm talking to my best friend who's in another town, remember?" Gray snapped "You can wait, Uly!"

"Don't call me Uly!" Ultear shrieked "Give me the damned phone!"

"Never!"

"Give it to me!"

"Ultear, get off m—"

There was a crash, static, and then the toll started.

"Dude? Du-ude?" Natsu asked "Gray?". He sighed and put up the phone. Girls. The only thing that mattered to them was their time on the phone.

"Natsu-Niichan!" Inuria shouted, running down the stairs "Have you seen my cell phone?"

Natsu absent-mindedly pointed to the coffee table, where Inuria's cell phone lay. She sighed in relief, thanked him, and grabbed the phone. Then Aya ran down.

"Natsu-Niichan, have you seen my Ipod?" Aya asked.

Once again, he pointed to the coffee table. Aya sighed in relief, thanked him, grabbed the Ipod and ran down. Then Igneel walked in.

"What are you looking for?" Natsu asked.

"My car keys" Igneel admitted "But . . . Your sisters are going back to Magnolia"

There was a silence, before Natsu jumped off the couch, jumping for joy. He felt great, no, _more_ than great. Completely ecstatic, he could never be happier.

"_We're going home!_" Natsu exclaimed "_We're going back to Magnolia, we're going back to Mag—!_"

"_They're_ going back to Magnolia" Igneel said "You and I are staying in Oaktown"

"_What?_" Natsu snapped "That's not fair! How come they get to go home?"

"_They_ haven't been in eight fights this year!" Igneel retorted "_They _haven't been suspended twice. They aren't this close to expulsion!" he an 'inch' sign with his fingers.

"So? Who're they going to stay with?" Natsu snapped.

"They're going to go to a private dorm school in Magnolia" Igneel said "And the rest of the time, they'll stay in the dorm rooms. Problem solved"

"That—That's not fair!" Natsu exclaimed.

He clenched his teeth, then looked to the top of the stairs. The twins smirked, pulled down their lower eyelids, and stuck out their tongues.

This was completely unfair. Those twins . . . Those twins . . .

Are the _devil_.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

_Two years later. _

"_Get out of my school!_" Principal Jose Porla screeched, his voice echoing against the walls.

A sixteen-year-old boy with bubblegum pink hair grunted in annoyance, running a hand through his hair "Someone needs more time in their anger management classes"

"Last straw, the _last straw_ Dragneel" Jose was shaking with anger.

Natsu Dragneel had completely destroyed the local lunchroom, since he and a gang of bullies got in a fight. Natsu won single-handedly, but trashed the place in the process.

"Expelled!" Jose yelled "Never set foot in this school again!"

"With pleasure" Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Porla, be rational—" Natsu's father, Igneel Dragneel started.

"I'M BEING COMPLETELY RATIONAL!" Principal Jose shouted in pure anger "THAT BOY IS THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING EVER TO WALK THE PLANET! THE WORST KIND OF MONSTER! THE DEVIL!"

Principle Jose inhaled, then clenched his fists and said "I will say it again, Mr. Dragneel. Get your son out of my school"

Igneel sighed "Yes, Mr. Porla. I am so sorry"

He grabbed Natsu by the collar and dragged him out onto to the parking lot. He held out his hand, angrily.

"Give me your car keys" Igneel growled.

"What? No! My baby!" Natsu exclaimed, hanging onto his flame red sports car. He saved up his money for months to buy his baby (he named it "Lucy" when he heard the song "Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds". Nothing to do with a childhood crush at all), and he wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

"You're baby's going to the garage" Igneel snapped, snatching Natsu's car keys out of his hands "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you! What school can you go to now?"

"How about the twins' school?" Natsu asked, sarcastically "that would be a way to get rid of me for good". He hadn't seen his sisters in two years, since they stayed at the dorms for holidays. The trip between Oaktown and Magnolia was too long, and they went back to school too early for them to come over. Even summer was only two months for them, and they seemed too busy to come over, even then.

Igneel hesitated, then said "Ok, sure. Pack your bags, boy, you're going to Fairy Tail Academy"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You need school, and no school in Oaktown will take you now" Igneel said "Your sisters are already there, so I don't see why you can't go there. Pack your bags, son. You're going home"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

_**Natsu's going back to Magnolia! Yay! :3 Hope you like this chapter, next chapter is Natsu in Magnolia! **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. **_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	4. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

_**Hey, I'm glad you guys like this! I'm starting to wonder if I should base this half (notice the word 'half') on Ouran High School Host Club. Thoughts? **_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Here's the story. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Four ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * If you love someone, let them go ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu spent three-fourths of the car ride sleep, and the last bit with his face pressed against the window in awe. His eyes were wide, staring everything over. That was the ice cream parlor he and Gray ate at after karate class, every Friday. That was his favorite park bench in all of Magnolia, he spent countless days munching on snacks with Lucy there. That was the library Gajeel beat him up in. That was the alleyway Gajeel beat him up in. And that was the playground that Gajeel beat him up in . . . he was glad he had Gajeel as a friend now. At least according to Facebook.

Elfman gave him cooking classes at that Public Kitchen. Levy gave him Language Arts tutoring at that library twice every week, but he still read like a five-year-old. Loki tried to get him a girlfriend at _that very same_ shopping mall, once a month. It was a bit weird to him that he remembered all of that, all these years later.

"There it is, son" Igneel pointed to a building just over the horizon "You're new school".

Fairy Tail Academy. A weird name for a school, but he could live with it. Hey, maybe some of his friends went there. After all, it was the best private school in Magnolia. It even had it's own private dormitory and campus.

Natsu exited the car as Igneel parked, his eyes wide as he looked over the campus. There was a freaking _café _on _campus_! And stores, a library, a pool, and a park. Were they rich or did the locals donate out of the goodness of their hearts? He was betting on the first one.

"You're enrolled in the middle of the year, Natsu, so try not to pick any fights before it's too late for enrollment" Igneel raised an eyebrow.

Natsu laughed "Don't worry, dad, I'll try not to get expelled this time"

"By the way," Igneel took something out of the bag in the backseat (why hadn't he noticed that before?) "I thought you might want this back"

"My scarf!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing his precious neckwear and putting it on immediately. Once upon a time, Natsu could never be seen without it. That was back when he lived in Magnolia, he thought he lost it after the move.

"I found it in the car," Igneel said, smiling "I thought you might want it back for when you came back to Magnolia"

"Thanks, dad!" Natsu hugged his father excitedly, practically jumping up and down. Back home, rich school, yeah that's cool, but unimportant. The big thing is, he got his scarf back!

"You better get in uniform soon," Igneel said "I enrolled you with Principle Makarov before we left. You need to pick up your—"

"Natsu?" a familiar voice asked. It was a voice Natsu only knew from the over the phone. Even after five years, he still called every single day.

"Gray?" Natsu turned, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. It was definitely _not_ the scrawny kid of twelve he once knew. This was a lean, muscular, and all around _cool_ teenager of sixteen. He had somewhat spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin.

Gray gave a small smirk "You're back. It's been a while"

"Yeah, it has, huh?" Natsu said. Why did this seem so awkward? He had five-hour-long conversations with Gray over the phone _every day_, and he knew everything that happened in his life in the past five years.

"Well . . ." Natsu offered his hand for a shake.

"Dude, best friends . . ." Gray shook his head, he honestly looked seconds away from tears "We _hug_, man!". And just as they had been when they were tough-as-nails kids, the tough-as-nails teenagers completely hugged each other. Both crying like babies.

"I missed you, dude!" Gray sobbed.

"I missed you more!" Natsu cried.

"Don't ever leave again, do you _hear_ me?" Gray said.

"I won't, dude, I promise!" Natsu exclaimed "I won't!"

"Th-that's good to h-hear" Gray sobbed.

"This is very emotional" Igneel said "Uh, seems like you're having a very warm welcome"

"Dad, we're a little busy" Natsu sobbed over Gray's shoulder.

"Then, err, bye" Igneel said, walking to the car "See you this summer"

"S-See you" Natsu sobbed "Bye, bye, daddy"

When Igneel had drove off, they continued to hug for a few more seconds, until Gray pulled away and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, buddy" Gray said, wiping away a tear.

"Good to be back" Natsu wiped his tears away with his scarf.

"You better go get changed. Erza'll chew you out if you don't" Gray said.

"Oh, dear _God_, Erza goes here?" Natsu cringed.

"Worse. She's class president. Now get in your uniform before you die on the first day!" Gray laughed.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Natsu! It's been a while" Erza smiled, pushing up her glasses. Natsu couldn't remember her ever _needing_ glasses, but whatever floated her boat was fine with him.

"It has, hasn't it?" Natsu agreed, tugging on his collar. The school uniform consisted of gray striped pants, a white polo shirt, black shoes, and a blue-and-white striped tie. He ditched the tie because it didn't look good with his scarf, and he was almost positive that he put his shirt on backwards.

"I thought you were in Oaktown" Erza said, but before he could talk added "Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is: you're here now. To learn and prosper as a student. I should know," she pushed up her glasses with a dramatic flash "I am class president"

"Yeah, he knows, Erza" Gray smiled, grabbing Natsu's shoulder "I told him that you're—"

"Gray, were you talking about me behind my back?" Erza asked. Her tone was calm, but the look in her eyes was scary enough. It was the Erza Glare, as Natsu called it. Completely calm and normal, yet possibly the scariest thing on the face of the earth. Right after moving vehicles.

"No, no, Erza!" Gray threw his hands in the air to show his innocence "I was just telling him how good a class president you are! The best this school's ever had!"

Erza smiled "Why, thank you, Gray. I—"

"Erza?" a girl called "I need your help for a moment". She was a little older than Natsu, with long white hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty, even in the school's crappy uniform.

"Yes, of course, Mira" Erza said, walking to the girl.

Natsu's jaw dropped. _Mira_? He remembered Mirajane Strauss as a punk-rocker girl who was nearly as scary as Erza. 'Course, Erza still fit the scary bill, but no way Mira turned into a supermodel in the span of five years.

"Is that Mirajane?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Gray answered, giving a low whistle "She did puberty right"

"I don't think puberty changes her wardrobe" Natsu sighed, then looked over. Hundreds of students, and no way to tell if Lucy was one of them. Would she even recognize him? If their roles had been reversed, would Natsu see a girl that looked like her and think 'hey, it's Lucy!'? No. He'd probably think 'that's not Lucy, she moved. That's just someone that looks like her'.

"Gray, does Lucy go here?" Natsu asked.

"Still love her desperately, huh?" Gray nudged him with an elbow, smirking "I hear there's rain on Saturday—"

"Shut up and answer my question" Natsu blushed, his face feeling hot.

"I think that answers your question" Gray pointed to the lockers. A blonde girl was taking out a few books, a familiar-looking boy with orange hair seemed to be flirting with her.

"Loki" a girl sighed, putting her hands on her hips "Are you bothering Lucy-Nee again?"

The girl had long brown curls, bright blue eyes, and a scar over her right eye. She completely _jacked up_ her uniform, the skirt was covered in paint, she wasn't wearing the sweater vest all girls had to wear, and that tie was _way _too loose. Natsu didn't know why the girl's recklessness bothered him so much.

"This is the third time this week" the girl next to the other girl said. Natsu blinked. The two looked _exactly _the same, down to every last paint splatter and scar. He guessed they were in the same position, too, on purpose

"I'm not _bothering _her" Loki said, smirking "I'm _entertaining _her"

The girls—_definitely_ twins—exchanged a bored glance. They sighed, and said "Don't make us hurt you" in unison.

Loki seemed to get the message (maybe they beat him up before?) and scrambled away. The blonde girl sighed in relief, turning to the twins and smiling.

"Thanks Aya, thanks Inuria" she smiled.

"Other way around. _I'm _Inuria, _she's _Aya" the left twin corrected.

"Oh, sorry, Inuria" the blonde girl blushed.

"Just kidding! I really am Aya!" the girl laughed.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" the blonde girl snapped.

Natsu felt like fainting. _Aya _and _Inuria_? His sisters? The _Aya_ and _Inuria_ he knew would never mess up a uniform, would never go against a dress code, and would never threaten to hurt someone to their face. Hell, they would never say anything to anyone's face at all!

Wait a damn second. Aya had said Loki was bothering—

Aya stopped laughing for a moment, and her gaze landed on Natsu. Her eyes widened, and she asked "Natsu-Nii?". Inuria followed her gaze and gasped.

Natsu gave a small smile "Hey, sis"

There was an awkward, pregnant silence. Of course, he didn't expect much from seeing his sisters again. After all, they hadn't talked in years. They're relationship was hardly interactive, hardly friendly. Completely respectable.

"_ONIICHAN!_" Aya and Inuria shrieked in unison, running forward at top speed and completely tackle-hugging him.

"You decided to come to school with us!" Inuria exclaimed happily.

"I'm so happy!" Aya exclaimed.

"We missed you!" the twins cried in unison.

Natsu gave a nervous smile, returning the hug with a little caution "I missed you, too . . .?"

He glanced to Gray, who smirked. Everyone had changed. Mira was pretty, Gray was tall, the twins were social. What's next? Gajeel handing out home-baked chocolate chip cookies? Elfman being a tough guy?

"Oh, Natsu-Niichan" Inuria said "You need to meet Lucy-Nee!"

"The best boss ever!" Aya smiled "She's over there"

The blonde girl turned, and Natsu immediately recognized her face. The same blonde hair, now a little longer. The same chocolate brown eyes, yet the face of a beautiful young woman rather than an innocent child.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy . . ." Natsu muttered.

"You know each other?" Aya asked "Great—! For you, I mean! It has nothing to do with us or any debt we need to pay in any way at all! Right, Inuria-Chan?"

"Totally, Aya-Chan!" Inuria agreed, anxiously.

Lucy smiled "It's been forever, hasn't it?"

"Yeah . . ." Natsu smiled. Forever? It had been forever and a _day_. Since he heard her voice, seen her face, seen her smile. Her smile seemed like enough. His heart had broken long ago, plunging him into delinquency, but it was beginning to feel whole . . .

"While you're here, Natsu-Nii" the twins said in chorus "You just _have _to meet Lucy-Nee's boyfriend!"

And now it's broken again.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

_**Wonderful way to end a chapter, huh? ;) How many people are screaming "BOYFRIEND?" right now? **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	5. Forever and a Day

_**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I seriously appreciated it. And to Kitten Frozen in Fire, I hope you see the reference to you in this chapter. I might start updating everyday like I did with V.S. (not Victoria's Secret, Vanilla Starlight). No promises though. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Five ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * Forever and a day ~ * ~ ***_

_Boyfriend? _

_Ah, fuck!_

Those were the words running through Natsu's head, spreading around his body like wildfire. He was incredibly confused. His lungs said 'scream', his legs said 'run', but his head said 'smile and nod'.

Since it seemed simplest, Natsu followed his head's instructions. He smiled and nodded, the said "Boyfriend, huh? That sounds . . . Nice"

"It is, isn't it?" Inuria smiled "He's really nice, huh, boss?" she said to Lucy.

_Why do they act like they work for Lucy?_ Natsu thought, but before her could ask anything, Gray grabbed his arm.

"It's nice seeing you, Lucy" Gray said quickly, as if sensing the tension rising in Natsu "But we need to get Natsu's schedule. Can't let him blindly wonder around the school, you know?"

"Of course" Lucy smiled "it's great that you're back, Natsu-Kun. We need to get to class anyway".

"_Hai, okusama_" the twins said in unison, giving her an army solute "See you later, Natsu-Nii".

As soon as they were gone, Gray rolled his eyes "They're not even in the same class. C'mon, let's go get your schedule"

"How come they act as if she's their boss?" Natsu asked, following Gray to the front office.

"'Cause she is. The twins owe Lucy big time" Gray said simply.

"What for?" Natsu asked.

"They have a bad habit of pranking people. One time, they pulled a prank on Lucy. Second she walked into the room, she got dumped with a bucket of water" Gray said "I'll be honest, she looked like death. And in their little victory laugh, the twins knocked over one of her prize vases"

"How much was the vase worth?" Natsu asked.

"Twenty" Gray said.

"Twenty Jewel? That's not much, I could pay it off for them"

"Not _twenty_ Jewel, Natsu, twenty _million_ Jewel"

Natsu's jaw dropped, and that completely silence him. He knew Lucy's family had money, but _one _vase of theirs was worth twenty million Jewel? Lucy just went from _rich _to _filthy rich _on Natsu's 'money scale' with that comment.

"'Course, they don't have the money to pay her back" Gray answered "So they have to work it off, as her bodyguards. They do a pretty good job, since most of the school flirts are terrified of them. They act extra nice 'cause they're hoping Lucy'll let them off the hook if they do".

"No such luck, huh?" Natsu asked.

"No way in hell. Anyway, the office is over there" Gray pointed to a room marked 'office' "In case you're completely oblivious"

"Yeah, thanks" Natsu muttered "See you later?"

"See ya" Gray answered, walking off to his class. Natsu took in a deep breath, pushing open the doors. A pink-haired young lady was at the front desk, her nameplate said "_Aries_".

"Uh, hey?" Natsu said cautiously. She looked friendly enough, but you can't be too sure with staff members. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the new student"

"Ah, yes" Aries smiled, handing him two pieces of paper "This is your schedule, this is your dorm number. Have a good time here"

"I will" Natsu said.

"I'm sorry!" Aries exclaimed, sadly.

"I—I didn't say anything" Natsu muttered. Aries didn't answer, she just kept whimpering.

"I'll just go to class now" Natsu turned, exiting the office.

"I'm sorry!"

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

_Dorm 101_. Natsu smirked as he read the dorm number. He couldn't take classes today, after all, he just got here. He had to unpack. Even if his dorm number reminded him of a sitcom or a college drama. _Natsu 101. _

He knocked on the door, and was greeted by his childhood nightmare. Gajeel Redfox. It was definitely him, he could tell. As a child, Gajeel was a buff kid with spiky black hair. He had now let his hair grow out, had piercings all along his face, and muscles the size of his head. Now, Natsu was a pretty muscular guy, but Gajeel was even buffer.

"What?" Gajeel snapped.

"It's me, Natsu," Natsu said "You're new roommate?"

Gajeel's eyes widened "Dragneel? I thought you moved!"

"I came back" Natsu said, giving a small smile. Not that he'd ever, _ever _admit it, but he was still pretty scared of Gajeel.

"Cool, cool" Gajeel muttered "Well, come in, make yourself comfortable. Roommate numero uno is in class, so you've got me, for now"

"Shouldn't you be in class, too?" Natsu asked.

"I'm ditching" Gajeel rolled his eyes "Duh"

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed "I'm not the only one who does tha—"

He tripped over something furry, and fell to his feet. Grumbling, he pushed himself and looked to his feet. A little black cat hissed at him, rushing over to Gajeel.

"Don't step on my cat" Gajeel snapped.

"We're allowed to keep pets?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"No"

"Good. Then this won't be a waste" Natsu opened his suitcase, and as soon as he did, a blue cat leapt into his arms. Natsu scratched Happy behind the ears, smiling to himself. At least he wasn't the only one illegally sneaking in pets.

"You have a cat, too?" Gajeel exclaimed happily "A playmate for Panther—! I mean, cool cat. What's his name?"

"Happy" Natsu answered "What's yours name?"

"PantherLilly" Gajeel answered "Wait, why is your cat blue?"

"Dunno. Why does your cat look like a bear?"

"How dare you! PantherLilly is _not _a bear! He's a cat!"

PantherLilly yowled in agreement, leaping out of Gajeel's arms. He walked over to Happy, overlooking him with a cold eye. This cat had a superior air to him, like a war general who knew he was in charge.

Happy blinked at PantherLilly innocently. The air to Happy was more of an innocent, idiotic air. He knew nothing, he was a cat. Nothing more, nothing less.

Happy leapt out of Natsu's arms, prodding PantherLilly with a paw. His tail wagged (an old quirk of his that meant he was happy, it was something Natsu never quite figured out), he looked like he was smiling as he invited PantherLilly to play. The black cat gave him a look that said _"really, dude?"_.

"Gajeel, you can't skip class again—" Gray said as he entered the room "Natsu?"

"Gray?" Natsu asked "You live here too?"

"Uh . . . Yeah" Gray said, then his eyes went to Happy "Where'd that cat come from?"

"He's mine" Natsu answered, then exclaimed "You let PantherLilly stay! It's not fair if you don't let Happy stay, too!"

Gray sighed "Fine. But I'm not taking blame if you get caught"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

"Aya, fix your skirt" Natsu snapped "Or at least get it washed! And where's your vest?"

"Calm down, Niisan" Aya rolled her eyes "Inuria's dressed exactly like me!"

"Inuria, do what I told Aya to do" Natsu added.

"It's uncomfortable" Inuria said "And you have to admit, the paint splatters _do _look cool"

Natsu sighed. He was getting absolutely nowhere "Fine. At least tighten your ties"

The twins smirked, and fixed their ties. At least they looked a little more sophisticated that way.

"Lucy-Sama!" Aya called, seeing Lucy enter the lunchroom. Lucy smiled, walking over to them.

"Afternoon Aya-Chan, Inuria-Chan" Lucy smiled "Natsu-Kun".

Natsu ducked to hide his blush. Her calling him 'Natsu-Kun', ever after she used the twins names with '-chan' was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Lucy" Natsu said "I mean, Lu-Chan"

"Aya, can you get me a bottle of water?" Lucy asked "And Inuria, an apple, please?"

"_Hai, okusama!_" the twins exclaimed in unison, running off. Natsu's mouth fell open. He tried to convince them to wear a clean skirt for half an hour, and the second Lucy asks for water and apples, they bend over backwards to fit her needs.

"You're amazing" Natsu said.

"They currently owe me nineteen million Jewel" Lucy said "From something they broke last year"

"Yeah, Gray told me" Natsu said.

"So, how've you be—?" Lucy started, as a boy leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. The boy had dark, red-brown hair and eyes that flashed between red, black, and brown. He was extremely muscular, probably a football player. Most likely because he was wearing a football jersey saying the '_Fairy Tail Wizards: #11_'.

"Hey, Lulu-Chama" the boy smiled.

"Oh, uh, hey" Lucy smiled.

"Who's that?" Natsu growled. He gripped the sides of his bench. He felt incredibly angry at the fact that this idiot could kiss her and call her some stupid nicknames. And the fact that he had the guts to do it in _front of him_ made him boil with rage.

"Oh, hey, dude" the boy smirked "I don't think I've ever seen you around before. I'm Dan Straight, Lucy's boyfriend"

_Damn straight. _

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

_**Yeah, ok. The first thing I thought when the anime introduced Dan was "did they just say 'damn straight'?". Hahaha. I don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place, or that no one else thought of it. Even in my last fan fiction, I had Lucy and Gray get together and Natsu get jealous. I know Dan's annoying (I REALLY don't like that guy) but if he was sweeter and less crazy-annoying, maybe she would date him. And since this is an alternate universe where he's not an evil wizard, I'm pretty sure it's possible. **_

_** Oh, and 'hai, okusama' means 'yes, ma'am' in Japanese. I thought it'd be more interesting if they said it in Japanese. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	6. Love is Friendship Caught On Fire

_**Hey, guys. Remember me? I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I came up with an idea for another story (published, NaLu, check it out. It's called 'Stained') and got a little excited. Plus, I needed to think up ideas for this story. **_

_**But at least I got it written, right? I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Six ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Love is Friendship Caught On Fire ~ * ~ ***_

If there was one thing Natsu was known for, it was first impressions. All in all, he was a very judgmental person, and was too stubborn to change his mind on an opinion.

Take when he first met Gray, for example. It was in preschool, when he was four. Once he saw Gray, he had already decided that he didn't like him at all.

He was already popular with everyone. Strike one. He looked cocky and cool. Strike two. By the way he looked at Natsu, he didn't seem to like Natsu very much either. Strike three. You're out.

Then they were both put in the time-out area for a reason Natsu had already forgotten. After a ten-minute conversation about how cool it would be if turtles were ninjas, they were talking like best friends. All past conflict and bitterness was gone like that. Then Gray invited him to his house to play, and Natsu knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The point of this little flashback is that first impressions aren't always right. If you stopped and talked to the person, you might actually like them. That was a lesson Natsu always had trouble learning.

Gray was one thing; in that case, he was wrong. But in Dan's case, he was _right_.

Natsu couldn't quite figure out how Lucy put up with that guy. First of all, Dan needed to sit _still_. Some part of his body was always moving (usually his mouth, since he'd be talking rapidly), he'd tap his fingers, his feet, shake his head or run a hand through his hair. Jesus, slow down!

But his biggest quirk was that he wouldn't. Shut. _Up_. No matter what, Dan wouldn't stop talking. Every time Natsu opened his mouth, Dan would cover it up with some other damn comment. And he talked about the stupidest things, like football scores.

Natsu's fists clenched. One more word out of that guy and Natsu would _make _him shut up.

Before he could even move, a pair of identical faces was on either side of him. Aya and Inuria gave him a wide smile, nervous smiles, he could tell.

"Niichan, why don't you eat with us?" Aya asked, happily.

"Yeah, we haven't talked in years!" Inuria added.

"I—" Natsu started.

"Glad you agree," the two grabbed him by an arm, dragging him off to another table. A girl was already sitting there, with short white hair and blue eyes.

"That was close" Aya sighed "You looked like you were gonna sock Dan in the face"

"Really? I mean . . . I felt like it . . ."

"We've all wanted to punch Dan at some point" Inuria muttered, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "But Lucy would kill us if we did"

"To be honest, I think punching Dan would hurt you more than him" Aya laughed.

"Did you hear about the last guy who picked a fight with Dan?" the white-haired girl asked, nervously "That poor guy, what was his name? Everyone called him Sugar Boy?"

"I don't think anyone _knows_ his real name, Lisa-Chan" Inuria rolled her eyes.

"Either way, I hear they had to move him to a hospital" the girl shook her head in disappointment "Honestly, I hope he'll be ok. Oh, and welcome back, Natsu. I thought you were leaving forever"

_Lisa-Chan . . . Is that Lisanna?_ Natsu thought. He remembered Lisanna as a little girl with a bowl cut. True, her hair was still short, but she had passed out of the 'adorable' stage and finally decided to grow up. Things were slowly starting to fall into place. As children, Natsu remembered the twins having a small soft spot for Lisanna.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Natsu smirked.

"M-hmm" Lisanna smirked "You also said you were gonna marry Lucy. Are you going to keep that promise, Natsu-San?"

"Uh . . ." Natsu felt his face grow red.

"'Course not! Our big brother doesn't have the _guts_!" Aya smirked.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Aya-Chan, I forgot he's completely spineless when it comes to girls" Lisanna giggled.

"I am not!" Natsu retorted.

"Then I dare you to propose to Lucy" Lisanna gave an evil smile "Right now"

Natsu gulped, looking down. Lucy was currently smiling with Dan, and he just got back. He hardly had any time with her at all; he had no interest in making an ass out of himself.

"I'm not gonna do it," Natsu said "But not because I'm spineless. I just don't want to"

"_You don't want to right now!_" the three girls said in unison, and then fell over in a fit of giggles. Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance, but ended up smiling.

"Funny, I thought I had twin sisters" Natsu muttered "Not triplets"

(｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)(✿ ‿ )

Natsu had never been so interested in learning. Mainly because Erza was practically breathing down his neck, forcing him to pay attention. He hated the fact that he was so freaking scared of her.

Professor Wakaba just had to seat Erza right behind him, forcing him to learn math. Math is the worst subject ever! Why couldn't he make her sit behind him in physics? When he could learn about fire, he got interested. But numbers were something easily forgotten to him.

At least he sat Gray next to him. They had spent most of class passing notes so Erza couldn't see them. They looked like they were studying, when in reality, a very important conversation was going on.

_You met Lucy's B.F.? ~Gray _

_**Yeah. He's annoying the piss outta me. –Natsu **_

_I admit; the dude needs to lay off the caffeine. ~Gray_

_**He needs to stop talking all together. I didn't get one word with Lucy. –Natsu **_

_Oh, so you're jealous. __ー(￣～￣)ξ __~Gray_

_**I'm not jealous. No need for a weird emoticon. I'm just saying that I just came home; he could at least let me talk to her. **_ **_(⋋▂⋌) _**_**-Natsu **_

_So you're allowed to use weird emoticons? Asking Dan to stop talking is like asking him to jump off a bridge. There's no way he'll do it. You can't blame him for wanting to talk to his G.F. ~Gray_

(¬､¬)_**Damn Straight. –Natsu**_

_Dude, we all know what his name sounds like. That's totally uncalled for! _＼(｀0´)／ _~Gray_

_**Whatever. –Natsu **_

_Dude, I know you're pissed. But what matters is— _

"Are you passing notes?" Erza hissed.

"No!" Both boys exclaimed in unison, scrambling to hide the conversation. Erza raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Like some silly Junior High girls" Erza sighed, returning to her work. Gray and Natsu sighed, exchanging a relieved glance. Natsu remembered that when Erza caught them passing notes in class rather than paying attention in elementary school, she "accidentally" locked them up in the library for the entire night. And then beat them up. She may paint a pretty picture, but Erza Scarlet is the face of pure evil.

Gray gave him a look of an unspecific emotion, and then quickly scribbled something on the desk. _Lucy likes him_. Then quickly erased it and returned to Wakaba-Sensei's math class.

_What matters is, Lucy likes him. _

Natsu gripped his pencil in frustration. It was unspoken (or unwritten, in this case) of, but he knew what Gray meant. His best friend was trying to sugar coat it for him, but he knew what he meant.

_What matters is, Lucy likes him, and not you. _

(*°∀°)=3 ∑(O_O；) (;¬_¬)

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, running out of Wakaba-Sensei's math class. He hadn't even noticed she was in his class; she must have been sitting in the back or something.

Natsu turned, a little to late so Lucy nearly ran into him. Her face was literally inches away from his, and his face felt like it was on fire.

"I didn't see you in class," Lucy smiled, taking a step backwards and ignoring the awkward aura "But Erza told me you're not doing so well in math"

"Yeah, I kind of suck at it" Natsu admitted, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I could tutor you if you want" Lucy smiled "I'm an A+ math student. An hour or two after class"

Natsu opened his mouth to decline, then thought for a moment. An hour or two, alone, with Lucy. No stupid Dan, no twins, no distractions. Just the two of them.

"That sounds great" Natsu smiled.

"And in return, I want physics tutoring from you" Lucy said, "Gray told me you're good. And I really suck at physics"

"Sure. Even better" Natsu said "See you later."

_Two to four hours alone with Lucy. _

Today just got two to four hours better.

(●´∀｀●) (｀・ω・´)"ヽ(；▽；)ノ

_**Ok, this was a short chapter. But at least I got it done, right? Heh heh . . . **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	7. The Warning Fire

_**Here it is! Chapter 7! Yay!**_

_**Nothing to say, really . . . **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Seven ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * The Warning Fire ~ * ~ ***_

" . . . And that's how you find the Square Root of 125" Lucy said, giving Natsu a smile "Do you understand, now?"

"Uh-huh, sure" Natsu said, resting his face on his hand. He was trying to pay attention, but it's hard when your tutor looks like a Super Model.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed "'Course I did!"

"Oh, really? What did I just say?" Lucy asked.

Natsu hesitated, and then said, "You said 'what did I just say'?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but ended up giggling "You're weird, you know that, right?"

"Weird is good. It's better than normal" Natsu smirked.

"Alright, enough math" Lucy pulled out her physics textbook "Make me a physics master!"

Natsu looked over the textbook; it was Standard Plus. This should be easy; he was in Honors Physics.

"Ok, young grasshopper" Natsu said, opening to a page "What do you know about physics?"

"How about nothing? Does that count?" Lucy gave a sheepish smile. Natsu laughed, grabbing Lucy's hand and guiding her finger across the page.

"Ok, let's start here" Natsu said, pointing to one "This problem"

(ˆ.6)(6.ˆ)(ˆ.ˆ)

"So A = 8.10 m/s/s?" Lucy asked hopefully. When Natsu nodded, she literally jumped for joy.

"I did it! I did it! I learned physics!" Lucy exclaimed happily "And it only took me two hours!"

"Shh!" an old librarian hissed, finger to her lips.

"Oh, shut up, I'm happy" Lucy stuck out her tongue in annoyance. She turned, smiling happily and hugged Natsu around the neck "Thank you so much, Natsu"

Natsu didn't hesitate to return the hug "You're welcome. I better get back to my dorm, before Erza flips"

"Erza isn't so bad," Lucy smiled.

"How do you know?" Natsu asked.

"She's my roommate"

"Please don't tell her I said any of that!"

"I won't"

"Pinky-Promise?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling, as she extended her pinky "Pinky-Promise. I've got to go, 'Night Natsu"

"Can you talk to your boyfriend somewhere else?" the librarian snapped.

Lucy's face turned bright pink, her mouth gaping. Natsu figured he looked the same way, he could feel the heat rising to his face.

"He's not my . . ."

"She isn't my . . . Bye, Lucy"

"Good night, Natsu"

With that, Natsu rushed out of the library, going opposite Lucy's direction. He was halfway to his dorm when he heard footsteps.

"Have fun on your study date?" a voice asked.

Natsu turned, seeing Dan leaning against the wall. His figure was shadowed in the darkness, and he didn't seem to be the happy-go-lucky guy from lunch. He was someone much, much darker.

"I was tutoring her," Natsu growled. He didn't have time to put up with this guy.

"Oh, please, we both know what's really going on here" Dan growled "And I'm going to tell you right now that it's not going to work"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu snapped.

"I don't know what game you think you're playing," Dan retorted "But you mean squat to Lucy"

"I'll believe that when I hear her say that" Natsu said.

"She doesn't need to. Five years is a long time, Dragneel" Dan said.

"Really? I didn't know!" Natsu rolled his eyes "Seriously, dude, you just now figured that out?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot" Dan snarled "I find it really suspicious, Dragneel. You can call your best friend every day for five years _straight_, but can't send so much as an e-mail to your so-called crush?"

His words seemed to slice through Natsu like a knife. It was true, he kept contact with Gray for years, but hadn't bothered to contact Lucy. Because of . . . what? Fear? Fear of rejection, of hearing she'd moved on. He figured he was never going to come back, so why cause himself the pain of hearing about her other friends or new boyfriend? He figured to just let her forget him.

"Silence?" Dan smirked "Well, fine, then. You're no boyfriend material, Dragneel, and you're never going to be. To Lucy you're—"

"Like a brother, I know" Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, no. You don't even get the pleasure of being her _brother_" Dan snarled "To her, you're a stranger. Just somebody that she used to know"

A wide spread across Dan's face as he said, "You're never going to get her, Dragneel. So don't even try"

Dan turned to walk away, but Natsu walked after him "I'm going to make you eat those words, Straight!"

Dan turned "You want to end up in the hospital, just like Sugar Boy, then?"

Dan raised his fist to strike, but Natsu saw someone grab his arm and flip him over completely. Natsu's eyes were wide as he looked to the looming figure above him.

"No fighting in the hallways," Erza said, eyes flashing with anger "And especially not at night. Straight, go to your dorm"

Dan scrambled off the ground, taking off like a bullet to his dorm. Natsu shivered as Erza's gaze landed on him.

"I could've taken him," Natsu muttered.

"No, you couldn't have" Erza said, "Be grateful, I saved your ass. Dan wasn't kidding; he could've easily sent you to the hospital. Better yet, he could've sent you out in a body bag"

"Gee, thanks, Er-Chan" Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"It's the truth. Dan even beat me, once" Erza said.

Now _that _struck a vein. Erza had beaten him up countless times before, he himself had never gotten the best of Erza. But way-too-much-coffee-in-the-morning-Dan-Straight had beaten Erza? That meant he was tough.

"You should go to your dorm" Erza said, not looking the slightest bit rattled by remembering her defeat "Before I write you up for being out past curfew"

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

The first thing Aya hard in the morning was her cellphone ringing. She reached over, checking her phone even though she recognized the ringtone. 'Natsu-Nii'.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes turned the phone over, muffling the sound. She turned the opposite direction and tried to return to sleep.

Yet, the song went on. And on. And on. Aya growled in frustration, burying her head under her pillow.

"Aya-Chan . . . " Lisanna grumbled "Don't you hear your phone ringing?"

"No" Aya answered, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Aya, pick it up!" Inuria hissed, "It's a Saturday morning!"

"Don't you recognize the ringtone?" Aya muttered, sleepily "It's just Natsu"

"Aya, answer him!" Lisanna snapped, "He'll just keep calling until you pick up!"

Aya sighed, grabbing her phone and clicking the answer button "Eh, _Moshimoshi?_"

"Aya! What took you so long?" Natsu snapped.

"My phone was underwater" Aya answered.

"Huh?"

"Here's a better question for you: why're you calling me at 6 o'clock on a _Saturday_?" Aya snapped.

"To say good morning to my wonderful little sister?" Natsu suggested.

"Natsu, what the hell do you want?" Aya grumbled.

"Fine, you got me. Does Dan have a weakness?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"Let's say, hypothetically, someone wanted to fight Dan. And they needed to know his weakness. What is it?"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for, Natsu-Nii? Why do you want to fight Dan?"

"I don't! It's hypothetical!"

"Really? Because that's very specific for a hypothetical question!"

"Weakness! I'm not hearing one!"

Aya gripped the phone in annoyance, and then snapped "Fine! You want a weakness? I'll give you his weakness: Lucy Heartfilia"

And with that, she hung up and collapsed on her bed. It took her a few moments to realize that Lisanna and Inuria were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" Inuria asked.

"Nothing important. Natsu has a death wish, so he's asking me for Dan's weakness" Aya said.

"Have you lost your mind, Aya-Chan?" Lisanna exclaimed "Now he's gonna go and do something crazy!"

"Calm down, Lisa-Chan" Aya said, "Natsu's dumb, but he's not that stupid. He knows a fight with Dan is gonna end up with him in a body bag. It was just hypothetical. Now go back to sleep"

Aya rolled over, closing her eyes and willing herself to fall asleep. But something kept her from falling asleep, even though she was completely exhausted: worry for her big brother.

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

_**This chapter was short. And I don't think I did good. (-.-)**_

_**Didn't accomplish much, except Dan being a total dick. I needed at least one bad guy, you know? And I know it's not like me to use the same emoticons twice, but I got lazy. Really lazy, since I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	8. The Truth Hurts

_**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys do know how to make me feel better. :3 And I'm glad that some of you are liking Aya; I was a little scared to bring an O.C. in on the story. :P**_

___**So, I got a review for another story ('Vanilla Starlight', NaLu) asking if they could make a cover for that story. If you want to make a cover for this or any of my other stories, you can. Just give me credit for being the author, and send me a link for the finished cover. If I like it it'll probably become the new image for the story. Just thought I should get that out there. I love art as much as I love writing.**_

_**Well, here's chapter eight! I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Eight ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * The Truth Hurts ~ * ~ * **_

Aya awoke around 2:00 that afternoon, finding herself completely alone in her dorm. Waking up by herself was something she was used to; she loved to sleep. While Lisanna and Inuria, on the other hand, were the biggest Early Birds in all of Fairy Academy. That's the only thing she hated about her roommates, sometimes they woke her up with their "early-morning giggling" sessions.

She stretched out her arms, yawning. Even after all her hours of sleep, she was still a little tired. You can never have too much sleep, as she would always say.

Her Sidekick cellphone buzzed, revealing a single new text message.

_I know you're up by now, Aya-Chan. Do your physics homework. _

_~Lisanna _

Aya rolled her eyes and responded, "Yes, mother". She and Inuria often joked that Lisanna was their "Dorm Mother". She certainly did act like a mother, even if she was her best friend.

Aya sighed, settling on the couch and flipping the channels until she found a baseball game to watch. Sure, she _said_ she was going to do her physics homework, but it could wait. Lisanna wasn't around to chew her out about it anyways.

Her phone began to ring, and it was a ringtone she was already tired of hearing. 'Natsu-Nii'.

"I've gotten popular, lately," Aya said to herself, grabbing the phone and answering "Yeah, what is it, Nii-Chan?"

"Oh, good, you're up" Natsu's voice said at the other end.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aya snapped.

"It means you hibernate like a bear!"

"It's just like you to say that through a phone call! When I get my hands on you, I swear—"

"I didn't call to fight with you, Sis, I called because my . . . uh . . . _friend_ is in a situation"

"Uh-huh, and does this _friend_ happen to also be my big brother?" Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe" Natsu admitted "Look, uh . . . did you know that I might have a certain liking towards Lucy?"

"Seriously? No way!" Aya exclaimed, sarcastically "I didn't notice. So when you stared at her dreamily, or sighed when she laughed, or when you look like you wanna punch the holy hell outta Dan when he's all over Lucy, it's because you have a _crush_ on her? Who would've guessed?"

". . . Am I that obvious?"

"It's practically written on your forehead, Nii-Chan"

"That's not the point! Well, I saw Dan yesterday and he said . . . he said I was somebody that Lucy used to know"

"And that bothers you?"

"Kind of . . . not really"

"The truth hurts, Nii-Chan"

"What do you mean 'the truth hurts'?"

"It's true. You've changed in five years; I've changed in five years, and Lucy's changed in five years. You knew Lucy when she was twelve, she's sixteen now. Lucy is someone that you used to know"

"Ok, tell me about sixteen-year-old Lucy Heartfilia"

"Why're you asking me instead of going off and asking yourself?"

"Isn't it easier like this?"

With that comment, Aya began to laugh "You've gotten desperate, Nii-Chan! You're never going to be her boyfriend if you keep stalking her like a love struck Junior High girl"

"Why is everyone comparing me to a Junior High girl?" Natsu spat "First Erza, now you?"

"Inuria, Lisa-Chan, and I can distract Dan" Aya sighed "Then you can talk to her, and get to know present-day Lucy.

"Thanks, sis. What're you being so nice for, anyway?"

"What're little sisters for?" Aya smirked, then hung up. She grumbled, turning off her T.V. So much for a peaceful Saturday of baseball. Eh, the Yankees were going to beat the Cubs anyway. Time to think of a distraction for Dan.

(・｀ω´・) ψ(｀∇´)ψ （｀ー´）

"Ok, operation Dan-Is-An-Idiot-Who-Gets-Distracted-By-Pretty-Lights is in full blow!" Aya exclaimed, "Lisa-Chan, since you're the innocent one, I suggest you go first"

"Why am I the innocent one?" Lisanna whimpered.

"Seriously, Lisa-Chan?" Inuria rolled her eyes "You're like a puppy. Now go!"

Inuria shoved Lisanna forward, where she completely ran into Dan. Lisanna stumbled to the ground, but Dan remained unmoved. Aya's jaw hit the floor; it was like running into a brick wall.

"I'm so sorry, Dan-San!" Lisanna exclaimed, "I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, little white-haired girl. I know you didn't mean to" Dan smiled, beginning to walk off. Inuria and Aya exchanged an annoyed glance; Lisanna and Lucy hung out almost everyday, and he still didn't know her by name?

"Uh, wait!" Lisanna jumped up, grabbing Dan by the arm "C-Can I buy you a drink? Just to say sorry!"

"I really should be meeting with Lucy—" Dan said.

"She's crashing!" Aya exclaimed, "Time for phase two"

"This should be fun," Inuria smirked.

The two walked over to Dan, not even bothering to pretend to run into him, and literally threw their glasses of soda on him.

"Oops!" Inuria exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dan-Sama, our hands just _slipped_" Aya smiled sweetly.

"You—You—" Dan growled, droplets of soda falling down his face.

"Dan-San, let me buy you a drink!" Lisanna exclaimed, tugging on his arm "Seriously, I'll pay for it! Do you like diet or regular soda? Maybe a smoothie or a coffee or something!"

"You look good with soda all over you" Inuria smirked.

"Better than usual. That stain isn't going to come out of your jersey, though" Aya laughed.

"I for one like frappotinos with whipped cream and caramel. What do you like?" Lisanna smiled.

"Dan's got a soda-face! Dan's got a soda-face!" the twins chanted in unison.

"And I like strawberry smoothies with raspberries and blackberries and all sorts of berries! Don't you like berries? I like berries! But I don't bananas because bananas are icky and nobody likes icky stuff. Don't you agree, Dan-San?"

"Dan's got a—"

"ENOUGH!" Dan shouted, "You _brats _planned this, didn't you?"

" . . . _No _. . ." Lisanna and the twins said in unison, giving nervous smiles.

"While I could be having lunch with Lu-Nyan, I've been wasting my time with you! What do you have to gain from that?" Dan growled.

"He's on to us!" Inuria exclaimed.

"_Run!_" Aya exclaimed, grabbing their wrists and taking off running. She could hear Dan's thundering footsteps behind them, as she urged her friend and her sister to run faster.

"_He's got me!_" Lisanna shrieked; her hand slipping from Aya's as Dan grabbed her leg.

"Lisa-Chan, no!" Inuria shrieked.

"Tell me your purpose!" Dan spat.

"Never!" Lisanna shrieked, trying to pry her leg loose.

"Let her go!" Aya yelled.

"Tell me your purpose before your friend looses a leg!" Dan spat.

"Tell him, Lisa-Chan!" Aya exclaimed, "Nii-Chan isn't worth it!"

"Nii-Chan? Dragneel set you up for this?" Dan growled.

"No!" Lisanna shrieked, "I will never betray Natsu!"

"So Dragneel _did _set you up!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes, alright! My brother asked us to distract you while he got to know Lucy! But he knew you'd never let that happen if you were around! Now let Lisa-Chan go!" Aya shouted.

Dan released Lisanna, who immediately ran over to hug Aya and Inuria. Dan smirked, wiping a droplet of coke off of his forehead.

"We're terrible sisters" Inuria muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu-San" Lisanna whimpered, "This is all my fault"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Ladies" Dan gave a low bow "I have to go kick your big brother's ass"

"Actually, Natsu and I aren't related—" Lisanna started.

"Whatever, little white-haired girl" Dan rolled his eyes, walking off. With that, Aya fell to her knees, screaming at the ceiling.

"_No-o-o! We failed!_" Aya shrieked, letting her ponytail fall loose.

"Is it just me or we making this much more dramatic than it should be?" Lisanna gave a sheepish smile.

"It's more fun this way," Aya said, not getting off the floor, raising an eyebrow "But seriously, guys, we suck at running away"

"What now?" Inuria asked, "If Natsu tries to fight Dan, the only place he's going is the cemetery"

"We can hope" Lisanna offered.

"_Or _we could kick Dan's ass before he gets the chance to beat the hell out of Natsu!" Aya exclaimed, excitedly "It's three teenage girls against one beefy football player! I like those odds!"

"_I don't!_" Lisanna shrieked.

( =①ω①=) ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿 b(=^‥^=)o

It was surprising out much one could learn in half an hour. Natsu found out the simple things about her; she was writing a novel, she loved to read, and her favorite colors were pink and blue. She also found out a few things about him.

"Seriously? 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'?" Lucy laughed.

"It's dramatic, isn't it?" Natsu smirked.

"Ok, show me a match trick" Lucy asked, positioning herself in her seat "Pretty please?"

"Alright, alright, sit back" Natsu said. Lucy followed his instructions, as he lit a few matches quickly and held them between his fingers. The final product made it look like fire was coming out of his fingertips, like a fountain.

"Oh, my god!" Lucy laughed, "That's amazing! And you can make it look like you're breathing fire?"

"Yeah. Not going to do that here, though, that little stunt got me kicked out of Phantom academy" Natsu shook the fire off his hands, smiling.

"You could be in the circus" Lucy smiled.

"Sure"

"I'm serious! Like doing tricks with fire! They would call you . . . the amazing Salamander-Sama! How about that?"

"Sure, Lucy, I'd go around letting people call me 'Salamander'. Get real!"

"Well, when you need a name for your circus act, don't come crying to me!"

Natsu laughed, and then glanced over her shoulder. He saw Dan, over shadowed, talking to a few people. A boy with sky blue-green hair and circular glasses, a boy with silver locks, a teenaged girl with pigtails, and a girl with dyed purple-and-white hair. He recognized them from his and the twins' classes: Samuel Exceed, Byro, Coco, and Mary Hughes. Some of them only seemed to go by their first names, with last names everyone in Fairy Academy had already forgotten.

Dan glanced over at Natsu, a gleam in his eye, but the look on his face was one of complete and utter hatred. _You're dead meat, Dragneel, _was the look Dan seemed to be giving him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that said _Come at me, bro_, before returning to his conversation with Lucy.

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

_**Here's chapter eight. Kind of a joke chapter. Ha-Ha . Sorry if Dan's OOC, but I needed a bad guy, and Dan is the only one who OBVIOUSLY has a crush on Lucy (or Lu-Nyan). :3 **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'm in a hurry, bye!  
**_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja **_


	9. Winner Takes All

_** Here we go. Yeeeaaaahhhh. Nothing to say. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Nine ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Winner Takes All ~ * ~ * **_

He'd never taken a class, but Natsu knew he was a good fighter. He could throw a good punch, and adding in his tricks with fire, he could usually break a guy's nose with just one good punch. Dan could be a different matter, though.

A football player that was so strong, he might as well be wearing a suit of armor. But if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he'd get. Natsu would never turn down a challenge.

Sometime around high noon—how exactly can _noon _get _high_ is what he wanted to know—Natsu was facing Dan, fists clenched, ready to pound the living shit out of him.

"Bets, bets, place your bets!" Aya called, and Natsu realized for the first time that a crowd was gathering.

"Who will win: Dan Straight or Natsu Dragneel?" Inuria exclaimed, collecting ballets.

"Our money's on Straight—no promises. Don't let that discourage you, Niichan!" Aya exclaimed, "We believe in you! Right, Inuria-Chan?"

"Definitely" Inuria smiled, then whispered to Aya "I bet ten Jewel on Dan"

Aya nodded "Same. I'll give my cash to you, you give yours to me"

"Aya, Inuria!" Natsu shouted "I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"Love you too, Niichan!" Aya and Inuria smiled "Now _kick his ass!_"

"With pleasure," Dan smirked "Come at me, I'm completely re—" while he was talking, Natsu lashed out a fist and caught him right in the face.

"Oh! And Natsu takes first move!" Aya exclaimed "A promising start for a fight"

"I thought you were taking bets!" Dan snapped, a hand to his nose.

"We were," Lisanna said "But now that it's starting, we're announcers. Every fight needs announcers. And since this is unofficial, we need no ref"

"And we're bored" Inuria added, taking a sip out her cup, which was bright red with a Coca-Cola mark on it.

"_You're dead, Dragneel!_" Dan yelled, throwing his fist out. He was fast, but his aim was awful; Natsu ducked, kicking him in the leg and tripping him. Dan fell to his face, blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh! And there's already blood" Aya shook her dead in disappointment "It seems that Straight has gotten sloppy with his fighting. What do you think, Lisa-Chan?"

"I have to agree, that punch missed Dragneel by a mile" Lisanna said.

"Maybe Straight has gotten cocky in his recent victory streak" Inuria commented "Putting a guy in the hospital is nothing to brag about, but maybe he lost that talent since then"

"Shut up!" Dan snapped, throwing out a fist. This time, it got Natsu right on the back of the head. The impact could've caused him to spit out blood, but Natsu gritted his teeth and went with it.

"And Dragneel finally takes a hit, Straight getting him in the back of the head" Lisanna observed "That looked like it hurt!"

"_Enough dancing_!" Natsu snapped, lurching forward and tackling him to the ground. He raised a fist, getting a blow to his face twice before Dan threw him off.

"And Dragneel makes a bold move by tackling Straight to the ground" Inuria observed "This fight has us on the edge of our seats, folks, as Straight takes two punches right to the face! Yes sir-y, there will be blood"

Suddenly, Dan drew something from his belt, pointing it at Natsu.

"_Holy shit, he's got a knife!_" Aya shrieked, "As it seems, Straight has pulled out a what looks to be a very nice pointy knife. That can _not _be allowed, folks"

"And we have no ref" Lisanna sighed.

" . . . Oh . . ." Aya's face fell.

"Guys, we suck" Inuria scoffed.

"You wanna get stabbed, Dragneel?" Dan snapped, "You know I'm not afraid to! I wasn't afraid to get Sugar Boy and I'm not afraid to get you! You know where Sugar Boy went after I was done with him? The fucking _hospital_!"

"You're _psychotic_!" Natsu spat.

"Stay away from Lucy!" Dan retorted.

"Folks, what used to be a nice fight for the evening has turned into a stickup by Dan Straight, who may need to see a therapist" Aya said.

"I suggest you run now," Inuria said, and with that, everyone in the crowd took off running. Dan held his knife outwards, preparing to stab anyone who came close, preferably Natsu.

He raised his weapon, but suddenly, someone grabbed it from behind him. Dan turned, only getting greeted to a kick in the chest. He stumbled backwards, collapsing on the ground.

"_Tsk, tsk_" Erza shook her head, overlooking the weapon "Where do I begin? No harmful weapons allowed on campus, no fighting on school grounds, you threatened a student, and admitted to injuring a student so badly he got sent to the hospital" Erza clicked a button on the knife, causing it to return to a safe stance, then stuck it in her pocket "I believe that's worthy of at least a suspension"

"You—You set me up!" Dan exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger to Natsu.

"Correction," Aya smiled, jumping down from the box with Lisanna and Inuria "_We _set you up"

"Making the fight known; drew in a crowd. We knew Erza-San wouldn't be able to resist a fight" Lisanna smirked.

"And got cash from all the bets!" Inuria exclaimed, but added, "Which we won't keep, of course" when she saw the fierce look in Erza's eyes.

"Good," Erza smiled "But, Mr. Straight, before I take you to the office . . . there's some one you should speak to". With that, Lucy ran over from the shadows, walking right over to Dan.

"Lu-Nyan—" Dan started.

"It's _Lucy_" Lucy snapped, "You _threatened _to stab my friend? And you told me you didn't beat up that poor boy. How many times did you lie to me?"

"Lu—Lucy, its all _his fault_!" Dan exclaimed, pointing at Natsu "I swear, he set me up!"

"No, Dan" Lucy shook her head, crossing her arms "You set _yourself_ up. He was trying to be my friend, and you were so damn jealous you lied, and cheated, and scammed to try to get rid of him. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me when I tell them 'we're just friends', and I can't be with someone who's going to do things like that behind my back" Lucy sighed "It's over, Dan. We're over"

That was it. Endgame.

Dan had learned his lesson the hard way, to a point where it twisted his mind, to a point where he brought a knife into the situation. He discovered too late, and he paid the price. Picking a fight at the wrong time, as Natsu had already learned, could end in dire consequences.

He had nothing to be ashamed of. Natsu took the challenge, and he won. Winner takes all.

And the loser has to fall.

(6.^) (^.^)(-.-)

_**This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. But this story is NOT over. Maybe I'll make this one of those really long fanfictions with lots of inner plots . . . yeah, maybe. Thoughts on that? **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	10. The CeaseFire

_**Ahh, the beginning of a new inner plot. Had some fun thinking about this one. ;)**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Ten ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * The CeaseFire ~ * ~ ***_

"Dude, you suck at this!" Gray exclaimed, his finger darting over the controller.

"I haven't played this in years!" Natsu snapped "And I'm still kicking this guy's ass!"

"How many Dragon Slayer games _are_ there?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Dragon Slayer IV" Natsu answered.

"You two are nerds," Gajeel muttered, collapsing on the bed, logging onto his Facebook account.

"Shut up!" Gray snapped between playing, "You'll never understand—the awesomeness—of Dragon Slayer"

"Sure," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"By the way, dude" Gray asked Natsu, "Are you getting suspended?"

"Nah," Natsu answered, not taking his eyes off the T.V. screen "Erza told me I'm off the hook. I don't know why though"

"It's kind of obvious, Dragneel" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, "What is it?"

"Duh, the twins and Lisanna!" Gajeel snapped, "Aya, Inuria, and Lisanna were the _real _witnesses to the scene. They were the only ones, besides you and Dan, who were there from beginning to end. They obviously bent the story to make you seem innocent"

"That's right, isn't it?" Gray said "You better be grateful. If anyone finds out they lied, they could face something serious"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, pausing the game.

"It was serious, man" Gajeel said "Dan went psycho and took out a knife, and he admitted to beating a guy so badly he ended up in a hospital. He got expelled, if they found out they lied about something _that _important, that another kid was involved . . . his parents are rich, they could sue. They'd get expelled, pronto"

"You better buy those guys soda or something," Gray smirked "you owe them big-time"

"They'd do something like that for me?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Good sisters" Gajeel said.

"How do you know they got questioned?" Natsu asked.

"They're in Juvia's second block," Gajeel said, his fingers dancing across the keyboard "She told me they got called up to the office"

"_Juvia told you_" Gray muttered angrily, turning the game council on again.

"What're you so pissed about?" Gajeel snapped.

"Nothing," Gray snapped.

Gajeel shrugged, closing his laptop and walking out. Gray grumbled angrily, trying hard to concentrate on the game.

"Why're you so mad?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm_ not _mad" Gray snapped.

"Oh, really?" Natsu asked, "'Cause you sound really pissed"

"The only one he talks about is Juvia!" Gray snapped "Juvia, Juvia, Juvia! It's like they're dating!"

"Good for them" Natsu said.

"_Not _good!" Gray snapped.

"Why do you care? I thought you said she creeped you out" Natsu said "Don't tell me you like her now"

"I don't!" Gray snapped, "It just annoys me that she only hangs out with him, and he only hangs out with her. Like some damned happy couple"

"It _sounds _like you're jealous" Natsu smirked.

"I'm _not_!" Gray exclaimed.

"Sure, sure" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well what about Lucy?" Gray asked, "Dan's out of the picture, isn't he? So what now?"

"I . . . I dunno" Natsu said "I mean, just 'cause Dan's out of the way doesn't mean Lucy's suddenly gonna run into my arms"

"They do in Chick Flicks"

"Seriously, dude, I'm a little worried about your Chick Flick addiction. It's unhealthy"

"It's Ultear's fault!"

"Sure. I'm beginning to think that you like watching Chick Flicks"

"I do not"

"Yeah, sure, I believe you. Oh, shit, you killed me!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped. The sword just _fell_"

"Aw, fuck you!"

"Yeah, whatever. That's what you get when you call me gay"

"I didn't call you gay! I said you like Chick Flicks!"

"Which is the equivalent of . . .?"

"Damn" Natsu sighed, setting down his controller. Great. Since his ally was a _traitor_, he couldn't play anymore. Not until Gray's little ice prince died or the level ended. He hoped for the first option.

Somewhere in the mess of his things, he heard his cellphone ring. He got off his feet groggily, searching through the rubble. There was Gajeel's failed history test (he answered half 'George Washington did it' and the other half 'I'm not a fucking scientist, how should I know?'), Natsu's gym bag (which currently smelled like a dead fish), Happy, and Gray's physics textbook (which he had a list of Fairy Tail Academy's hottest girls hidden in).

As he threw Happy over his shoulder, he finally found his cellphone. At the name on the caller I.D. nearly made him scream.

"Holy shit, dude, turn off the T.V.!" Natsu exclaimed, dashing over and turning off the T.V.

"What the hell, man, I almost won!" Gray snapped.

"It's Lucy!"

"So?"

"_So_? _So _I don't want her to think I spend my free-time playing Dragon Slayer IV with you!"

"Why is it 'think'? You _do _spend your free time playing Dragon Slayer IV with me—"

"Shh, shh! Be cool" Natsu quickly answered the phone, trying to make it sound like he didn't care she was calling and this was totally unprepared for "Hello?"

"Nobody says 'hello' anymore, dude, you sound like a Brit" Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"And you sound like a Hipster!" Natsu hissed, sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, Natsu" Lucy's voice said on the other end "Sorry if I'm interrupting something"

"No, no, you're not interrupting anything" Natsu answered.

"Liar!" Gray snapped, "She interrupted _my _game! And I was _winning!_"

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"No one important" Natsu answered, scowling at Gray "So, what's up?"

"Well . . . uh . . . it's just . . ." Lucy muttered, he could practically _hear _her blushing "Since the twins are busy and . . . uh . . . s-so is everyone else, and Dan was kind of . . . y'know, _expelled_, I thought maybe we could . . . err . . . go get a coffee and h-hang out this Saturday?"

He nearly dropped his phone in surprise. Did she just _ask him out?_ She sounded so insecure, so nervous. He thought that was cute.

"Uh, sure" Natsu smiled "that sounds awesome"

"Great! I'll see you then" Lucy responded "Bye"

"Bye" Natsu hung up, putting the phone in his pocket and sat next to Gray "Life is good, buddy, life is good"

"What're you so happy about?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy practically just asked me out" Natsu smiled.

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

"Coffee and hang out" Natsu smirked.

"Jeez, you're like some silly J—" Gray started.

"If you call me a 'silly junior high girl' I will punch you in the face" Natsu snapped, holding out a fist to prove his point. Gray rolled his eyes, turning the game council back on and returning to his game.

Natsu leaned back, just when he heard voices outside his room, and three sets of footsteps. Even after five years, he still had incredibly good hearing.

He scrambled off the couch, running to the door. His theory was proven right after he opened the door; the twins and Lisanna were almost at the end of the hallway.

"Aya, Inuria, Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed, chasing after them. At least now the twins were dressed properly, vest and clean skirts. They needed to keep a low profile, after all, if they did change the story about the fight.

"What is it, Natsu-Nii?" Aya asked.

"Uh . . ." Natsu paused, then whispered, "Did you guys change the story? About the fight"

Inuria smiled "Well, our memory of that day was a _bit _hazy . . ."

"Very fuzzy" Lisanna pouted, "We told them what we remembered"

"And we remembered Dan attacking you out of the blue," Aya said, a look of confusion on her face "And you were only acting out of self-defense. Until he pulled a knife on you like the psycho he is"

Natsu laughed a little, shaking his head "Thanks, guys. I owe you one"

"What're little sisters for?" they asked in unison, smiling. Lisanna and Inuria turned first, but Aya lingered for a bit.

"Have fun on your date with Lucy" Aya smiled, then turned and ran to catch up with her friends.

(*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*)

_**And I'm back on track with longer chapters. :3 Yay! Gray is jealous, Gray is jealous, Gray is—!**_

_**Gray: Shut up!**_

_**Me: How'd you get here? This is an author's note! I don't do character dialog! **_

_**Gray: I'm not here. I'm just a figment of your imagination. ***__**Disappears**__*****_

_**Me: Weird . . . Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**~Ninja **_

_**I'm doing everything different, huh . . .**_


	11. The Beauties of Bribery

_**Hey people! Glad that the last chapter was taken well. :3**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Eleven ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * The Beauties of Bribery ~ * ~ * **_

Just like any other teenager's, Inuria's favorite day of the week was Saturday. She would go to the mall with Aya and Lisanna, grab a bite to eat, and just hang out. Talk, laugh, have fun. Just like any other sixteen-year-old girl.

They were eating at a nearby Starbucks, when Inuria left to go to the bathroom. She overlooked herself in the mirror, swiping a piece of hair of her forehead. In her eyes, she was an average-looking girl of sixteen, nowhere near as pretty as Erza Scarlett or Lucy-Sama. Brown curls, blue eyes, somewhat pale skin. What she hated most about her appearance was the scar going through her right eye. It didn't blind her in any way, but the first thing she saw when she looked in the mirror was her scar.

She exited the bathroom, and felt someone grab her shoulder. She nearly screamed in alarm, but whoever it was clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Scream and you're dead," the person, obviously a man, hissed. Inuria nodded, already terrified.

The person turned her around, grabbing her by the wrist and dragged her to a shadier area of the café. She had no idea who he was, but he was about two years older than her, and he towered over her like a giant. He had spikey blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt going through his right eye.

"Inuria Dragneel?" the man asked.

"No, you've got me mixed up with someone else—" Inuria started.

"Don't screw with me," the man snapped "You're Natsu Dragneel's little sister. And you're going to do exactly as I say"

"Or else _what?_" Inuria snapped, crossing her arms.

"Or else I tell the principle you lied about what happened that day," the man snapped, "that you sugarcoated it to keep your bro safe"

Inuria's eyes widened in shock, her arms falling back to her sides "How . . . how did you—?"

"Don't even try to deny it, now" he hissed, "I only have three things for you to do, for _now_, at least. I'll make it real simple. Do you know Fried, Bixlow, and Evergreen? They're seniors in your school"

Inuria nodded quickly. Bixlow was possibly the weirdest guy in all of Fairy Academy, so it was impossible to not at least know _of _him. Fried was the Captain of pretty much everything educational (Erza was Vice President, Fried was President). And Evergreen was the kind of person you only knew if you were popular to her standards, and Inuria fit her bill.

"Perfect. I want you to tell them that Laxus is in town" the man smirked, then handed her a tape recorder "Then, I want you to hide this in your pocket or something, and talk to your brother about his date with Blondie"

"Her _name_ is Lucy" Inuria spat, taking the tape recorder from his hands.

"Whatever. And lastly, tell your sister and that white-haired chick that you saw me, 'cause they'll be seeing me, too" the man, who she presumed was Laxus, said "But don't tell anyone else. If you do, the principle will know a little story. Got it?"

"You want fries with that?" Inuria rolled her eyes, sticking the recorder in her pocket.

"Don't be a smartass" Laxus growled.

"Fine, fine," Inuria turned, walking off, pretending nothing bothered her even though she was scared out of her mind "See you later, Laxus"

⌒（＊＾∇゜）v （ｏ。ｏ；）

Little did Inuria know; two people were at that same café, at the same time, on that same afternoon. But both she and this couple were completely oblivious to the fact that they were in the same place.

Lucy Heartfilia was currently on a _quote-on-quote _"date" with Natsu Dragneel. She had her hands around a cup of coffee (low-fat crème latte with natural sweetening), and she couldn't stop smiling.

Could it be because she was drinking her favorite kind of coffee and it tasted better than usual? Yeah, it had to be that. Natsu was only a friend, a friend, a _friend _. . .

"Wait a second," Lucy hesitated, recalling what he just told her "The twins are younger than you, and they _convinced you_ that you got bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"We'd just seen Spider Man, the twins were seven, I was eight" Natsu explained, looking down, yet smiling at the memory "I had this new obsession, right? So I really wanted to be Spider Man, and they sort of . . . I dunno, made my wish come true? Aya pinched my neck while Inuria distracted me, so it left a mark, and then they pointed out that I had the symptoms that Peter Parker had in the movie"

"Symptoms?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They slipped a sleeping drug in my soda, so I collapsed" Natsu smirked "And in my sleep, they put my contacts on me so my vision was 'perfect'. And then the old fake muscles trick"

"How'd you find out it was a trick?" Lucy asked.

"I tried to climb up a brick wall," Natsu said, giving a sheepish smile "I fell flat on my back. Sprained my wrist, too. At least the twins got a laugh out of it, huh?"

"_I'm_ getting a laugh out of it, too!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing "Mr. Amazing Spider Man!"

Natsu laughed, then smiled and looked at the floor. His cheeks were bright pink; he looked so embarrassed. Lucy smiled.

"I think it's cute that you were so gullible" Lucy smiled which, if anything, made him blush even more.

"Dan wouldn't believe a damn thing I told him," Lucy grumbled. The blush faded from Natsu's cheeks, his face fell. Lucy blinked, gulping. Was it a bad idea to mention her ex on a kind-of-first date?

_Of course, you moron! _Lucy thought.

"But I guess that's why I never really liked him," Lucy admitted, "I guess I was always waiting for a gullible somebody"

For a moment, Natsu stared at her with blank eyes. Then color rushed to his cheeks and he ducked away, as if to keep her from seeing it.

_Are you flirting with him? Don't flirt with him! _Lucy thought, scolding herself. _He's a friend! I don't care if you may as liked him, once, you don't need a boyfriend right after you broke up with Dan! Imagine what people are going to call you? _

"Do you want to walk around?" Natsu asked, wiping the blush of his cheeks "Like, down to the docks, or something?"

"Sure," Lucy nodded, as the two excited the café. Lucy felt Natsu's hand intertwine with hers, and she flinched. But ended up squeezing his hand in return, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

When they reached the beach, sunset was beginning to fall over the waves. She rested her head on his shoulder, using her free hand to hold onto his arm. Just in case she fainted anytime soon.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed, overlooking the sunset. The oranges, reds, and yellows mixing together to create a beautiful mix. Nothing could compare to it, man-made or natural.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu answered, his voice little over a whisper. Lucy looked up, just to see his expression, and met his eyes. Her brown eyes locked on his onyx ones, frozen in place. Frozen in time.

It was like she had no control over actions, and found herself reaching up on her toes. A hand on his cheek, she reached up and fastened her lips to his.

There was no sound, except for the waves crashing on the beach and the cry of seagulls. The lights of sunset shone down, and Lucy felt as if no kiss could ever be this perfect.

If anybody called her anything, it didn't matter. Her heart screamed out for Natsu, wished he'd hold her close. She wanted nothing else from the world, nothing but his presence. And that's all that seemed to matter: the only here and now.

(／_^)／ ● ＼(^_＼)

"He threatened you?" Lisanna's eyes were wide as she listened to Inuria's story.

Inuria bit her lip, settling onto her bed "I guess. He said if we didn't do exactly as he said, he'd tell the principle we lied about what happened"

"What does he have to gain from that?" Aya snapped, "I don't see why we have to listen!"

"What choice do we have?" Lisanna exclaimed, "If we don't, we're all going to get into a hell lot of trouble!" Lisanna cursing usually meant something was extremely serious.

Aya sighed "Did we get any instructions from the almighty Laxus?"

"Just me" Inuria sighed "I'm supposed to ask Natsu about his date with Lucy-Sama, and get it recorded on this" she held up the tape recorder to prove her point "And tell his cronies that he's back in town"

"Doesn't that seem pointless, though?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow "Laxus got expelled last year, he barley even knows Lucy-Sama. How would knowing about Natsu's date with Lucy-Sama benefit to him?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask questions" Inuria admitted "But maybe if we keep our guard up, maybe we won't see him. After all, he's not allowed on school grounds"

"You're right" Lisanna said, "Go get the job done. Might as well get it over with"

Inuria nodded, exiting her dorm. She clutched the tape recorder, hiding it in her coat pocket. Her heart was pounding, her breaths shallow. She didn't want Laxus, of _all people_, to do something horrible with information she was giving him on a silver platter. But if Laxus told, she'd get expelled, and Natsu would get suspended. She could get neither happen.

Clenching her teeth, she knocked on the door, clicking the tape recorder on. Gray, still dressed with a video game council in his hand, answered her.

"Oh, hey, Inuria" Gray said.

"Hi, Gray" Inuria took in a breath "Is Natsu-Nii home yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower" Gray gestured to the back of the room, where a closed door was (thank _God_) "Why?"

"I just need to talk to him," Inuria inhaled "Privately"

"Family issue?"

"You could say so"

"Ok, then. Sure" Gray knocked on the bathroom door, and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEY, YOUR SISTERS' HERE!"

"WHICH ONE?" Natsu yelled.

"INURIA!"

"ALRIGHT, THEN! TELL HER I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!"

Gray turned to Inuria "he says he'll—"

"I heard him," Inuria gave a tight smile, a hand going to her ear. She hoped she still had some of her hearing left.

"Well, ok" Gray said, shrugging. But she could've sworn she heard him mutter "Smartass"

_Why is everyone calling me a smartass? _Inuria thought, and then looked around "Hey, don't you have another roommate? Gajeel?"

Gray nodded "Yeah"

"Where is he?" Inuria asked.

"With _Juvia-Chan_" Gray grumbled, rolling his eyes "in his own words"

Inuria giggled, "_Somebody's jealous_"

"I am not!"

"Sure. And I'm not a smartass"

"You admit it?"

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but . . . I'm not jealous!"

"_Sure_"

"Shut up! I'm not!"

As Inuria laughed and Gray snapped that he wasn't jealous, Natsu exited the bathroom. Somehow already in his P.J.s, which were just pajama bottoms. Inuria rolled her eyes, scoffing "Hey big bro". She knew him well enough to know he just liked to flash his abs.

"Hey little sis" Natsu said, drying his hair with a towel.

"I'll go now," Gray said, exiting the room. Something told Inuria that he was going to just wallow in self-pity and grumble about how Gajeel and whoever _Juvia-Chan_ was must be having a good time. But know that he was absolutely _not _jealous.

"So what do want, Inuria?" Natsu asked, his hair spiking into its usual fashion.

"Nothing much, Natsu-Nii. How'd your date go with Lucy-Sama?" Inuria asked, smirking.

"Heh," Natsu scoffed "It wasn't a date"

"Come _on_, Natsu-Nii" Inuria rolled her eyes, already a little disgusted with herself "You may paint a pretty picture, but I know you better than that! It was a date, and we both know something happened! I won't tell" _you don't have to lie, Inuria, don't make this harder on yourself _she thought.

"C'mon, Natsu-Nii" Inuria smiled "Tell Inny-Chan everything"

"You hate it when I call you 'Inny-Chan'" Natsu pointed out.

"Well . . . just this once" Inuria smiled.

"Well, ok" Natsu shrugged "We talked, got coffee. She got a latte, I got the regular kind"

"You mean the coffee that tastes like dirt?" Inuria raised an eyebrow. Natsu liked his coffee with nothing in it, no sugar or milk or anything. It tasted like fire, or in her taste, like dirt.

"Shut up!" Natsu laughed "Then we went to the beach, saw the sunset"

"Oooh, sunsets" Inuria smirked "Was there hand holding and a bit of lip action?"

Natsu hesitated, then nodded "Actually, sis, there was. Lucy kissed me"

Inuria felt like she nearly had a heart attack, but pulled herself together quickly. She doubted Natsu would get suspicious, but you can never be too careful. She knew she just gave Laxus some amazing information.

"That's great!" Inuria exclaimed, "You must be happy"

"Honestly, I am" Natsu smiled.

"Well, I have to go" Inuria said, "I'll see you later, Natsu-Nii"

"See you" Natsu waved. Inuria somewhat rushed out the door, closing it behind her. She glanced down both ends of the hallways before taking out the tape recorder, clicking it off. She sighed, two jobs down, one to go. The worst was over.

"In-Chan!" Inuria glanced up the hallway as she heard someone exclaim one of her nicknames.

_Speak of the devil. _She thought as she saw Evergreen and Fried walk down the hallway. Evergreen could be one of the prettiest girls in Fairy Academy, which said a lot since almost the entire female population was pretty.

"Hi, Ever-Chan" Inuria gave a tight smile.

"I have seen you in forever, where have you been?" Evergreen smiled. Fried said nothing, as he looked absolutely bored with Inuria's presence.

"Around," Inuria smiled "I ran into someone who said they knew you two"

"Really?" Evergreen asked "Who?"

Inuria took in a breath, and said "Laxus is back in town"

The two of them froze; mouths open in shock. Inuria took a few steps back, turning and walking off. She had a feeling that they were so shocked, they wouldn't notice if she were gone anyway.

_I did what you told me to, Laxus. _Inuria thought sourly _so what now?_

(-^-^)p_|_o_q(^-^ )

The next day, Inuria kept the tape recorder hidden in her coat pocket. Just incase she saw Laxus again.

She walked to the vending machine, slipping in a quarter. She bent down to grab her soda, and when she stood up again, she was looking into Laxus' blue eyes.

"Oh my God!" Inuria exclaimed, jumping in surprise.

"You get what I wanted?" Laxus asked.

Inuria gulped, then reached into her pocket, and pulled out the tape recorder. Laxus snatched it out of her hands, smirking, as he over looked the tape.

"Perfect" Laxus said.

"You're welcome," Inuria snapped, preparing to walk off. Laxus grabbed her by the shoulder, and then leaned close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Tell Lisa-Chan that she's going to get a visit from me," Laxus whispered "Very soon". He shoved her forward, as she stumbled on her own feet. She gripped the soda with her hands, as if it were her only link to sanity.

_I'm so sorry, Natsu-Nii. _Inuria thought, and then ran off to join her friends.

(ｏ・_・)ノ"(ノ_＜。)

_**Wooo, cliff-hanger. Kind-of, sort-of, I guess. I think I got a lot accomplished in this chapter, the kiss that everyone has been waiting for has happened! Yay! **_

_**And I got a review asking what they could call me. I think it's sweet, any of you who have certain nicknames for me (ex.: Aoi-Chan, Ninja-San, etc.). And for the ones who DONT come up with nicknames for me . . . You're ok, too, I guess. You guys can call me whatever you like. :3 **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	12. Like Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the kiss scene so much, I admit, I was a little doubtful. I thought I rushed it into the story (since in the last chapters Lucy didn't show much feeling towards Natsu. Then again, he hardly saw her at all), or that I didn't make the scene long enough. But you guys liked it, and in my opinion, that's all that matters. I uploaded today because 1). I was bored, and 2). I think I might be busy tomorrow.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_*** ~ * ~ Chapter Twelve * ~ * ~**_

_*** ~ * ~ Like Two Sides of the Same Coin * ~ * ~**_

Ever since Lucy Heartfilia moved to Magnolia, Lisanna had been waiting for Natsu to ask her out.

She was a very observant girl, and she could tell that he liked her. By the simple things, he would be the first to say 'hi' to her in the mornings. He blushed whenever she grabbed his hand or arm. And he always tried to impress her, in the tiniest ways, like actually _playing_ the sports if Lucy was watching. She bugged him about it for days.

She had been jumping for joy when she heard that Lucy had practically 'asked Natsu out'. Sure, it meant that Natsu never got the guts to ask _her_ out, but it was close enough. Better than nothing.

And then, the next day, Inuria had played the recording to her and Aya. When Natsu had said that he and Lucy kissed, Lisanna literally screamed in pure joy. They got a call from Erza telling them that people were complaining about a "screaming fan-girl" and to shut up.

The only thing that bothered her was Inuria telling her the next afternoon that Laxus said he'd be seeing her soon. Lisanna knew that she already hated him; he made one of her best friends betray her brother and go through hell. And the thought of what he could make _her_ to scared her out of her mind.

She had left math class, alone, and walked to the park area. She bought a coke from a nearby vending machine, and then heard the screeching of tires against the pavement. There was the horrible smell of gasoline, and a man on a motorcycle rode up to her.

His tires screeched as he came to a stop, and removed his helmet. He had spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. His muscles were the size of her head; he was good looking in an expelled-senior-kind-of-way.

"L-Laxus?" Lisanna spluttered.

He gave her an evil smile "Hey, Lisa-Chan. I'm sure Inny-Chan told you I was coming"

Lisanna inhaled, sucking up all her courage and saying, "Yes, she did. And her _name_ is Inuria"

"So you're gonna pretend to be brave?" Laxus smirked "Ok, not my problem. I only have one job for you"

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"There are two sides to every story," Laxus said, pulling out a tape recorder "and I want you to get Lucy's side. See if the date was really all that awesome, or if it was just in Dragneel's head"

Lisanna bit her lip, and took the tape recorder. She wasn't going to bother questioning him, she already knew. If she didn't do what he said, the principle would find out that they lied about what happened the day Natsu fought Dan.

"Why me?" Lisanna asked, "The twins know her better. I'll do it, but it seems like you're making an idiot's choice"

"I don't need anyone getting suspicious, thinking I'm using the twins to get my dirty work done" Laxus rolled his eyes "I had Inny-Chan go for Dragneel because they're related, so it seems normal. You're going for Lucy because you're innocent" he slipped his helmet back on, starting up his motorcycle "And, by the way, give that tape to Evergreen when you're done"

With that, he sped off, literally leaving her in a cloud of dust. Lisanna coughed, fanning away the smoke. Of course, Laxus couldn't be seen on campus, so he had her give it to his cronies. That must've been why he had Inuria tell them he was back in town.

Lisanna heard the bell for third block ring, just in time. She slipped the tape recorder in her messenger bag, walking back to class. The next class was an elective: art. One she had with the Juniors, the one class she sat next to Lucy in.

_Is that why Laxus came to me now? Because it's the only class I have with Lucy? _Lisanna thought, _No . . . he can't know our schedules. He's expelled! He can't set foot on school grounds. It's probably coincidental. _

"Hey, Lucy" Lisanna smiled, slipping a hand into her bag and clicking the 'record' button.

"Hi, Lisanna-San" Lucy whispered, just as the teacher announced that class was going to start. For some odd reason, this class had lab tables rather than desks, two to a table. Lisanna thought it was weird, but then again, better quality for the tape.

"Look, I was getting really curious about your date with Natsu-San" Lisanna whispered, "care to give me details?"

"I . . . well . . ." Lucy spluttered.

"Please?" Lisanna begged, "I won't tell! I've been waiting five years for this! Pretty please with sugar on top?" _You're innocent_ Lisanna reminded herself _but you don't have to overdo it. _

"Well . . . ok, fine" Lucy smiled "We had coffee, I had a latte, he had black coffee. And we talked and laughed, and then we went to the beach, and . . ." Lucy leaned in closer "And then I kissed him, Lisanna-San! Can you believe it?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lisanna exclaimed, a hand flying to her mouth as if this were the first time she heard "Really? That's great, Lucy-San!" Lisanna's mouth twitched into a devilish smirk "So does that mean you and Natsu-San are a couple now?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Lucy blushed "I don't want to rush into things, since I just broke up with Dan. But . . . I really like him, Lisanna-San. I just—"

"Miss Strauss, Miss Heartfilia" the teacher, a Mr. Reedus Jonah, asked "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Reedus-Sensei" Lisanna and Lucy said in symphony. Lisanna reached into her bag, stopping the recording. She was glad she got that into the conversation before Reedus-Sensei noticed.

Lisanna glanced behind her as she felt someone kick her chair. Evergreen and Fried were sitting behind her, Evergreen looking completely innocent (which, to her, meant looking entirely bored).

Lisanna gritted her teeth, the passed Evergreen the tap recorder from under the table, all without turning around. Evergreen slipped the tape into her pocket, all while not looking at Lisanna and resting her hand on her palm. When the recorder was safely hidden, she looked at Lisanna, gave a small smile and winked.

Lisanna returned the smile, then turned her head and returned her attention to Reedus-Sensei's class. She did what she had to do; she had nothing to worry about. Laxus wasn't going to bother her anymore.

She just had to pray for Aya's sake.

｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽﾏｯﾃｪ(ノ；Д；)ノ ｀、、ヽ｀ ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ

Aya had decided to skip her afternoon soda after what Lisanna told her. It seemed that whenever they went to the fucking _soda machine_, Laxus popped up out of nowhere with a task straight from hell.

Normally, to her, skipping out on coca-sola meant skipping out on breathing. But she would stop breathing all together if it stopped her from running into Creepy McDelinquent.

Aya opened her locker, and was greeted by a bottle of coke in the center of her locker, on top of her stack of books, in plain sight. The cherry kind, like she bought every afternoon. Attached to the front of the bottle was a yellow sticky note with scribbly hand writing on the front:

_Want this? I missed you this afternoon._

_-L _

"Shit," Aya muttered, crushing the note into a ball and shoving in in her coat pocket. She took the coke bottle, popping it open and taking a sip. Hell, even if it was Evil Soda, it still tasted amazing. At least she didn't have to suffer from a sugar black out later today.

Aya stuck the soda in her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and walking to her dorm. She'd helped Reedus-Sensei out in the art room, so it was pretty late. The stars gleamed in the sky; the campus was completely quiet. After all, it was just a Tuesday night.

"Well, look who came out to play"

Aya froze, glancing to her left. Leaning on a nearby lamppost, was no doubt this Laxus guy. He had delinquent written all over him, down to the muscles and headphones. And he was smiling as if he'd already won.

Laxus took one step towards her, and then Aya snapped "Get any closer to me and I'll kick your ass"

"Someone's got spunk" Laxus smirked.

"I'm _not_ going to let you mess with me" Aya growled "I'm nobodies puppet! Screw with me, my friends, or my family and I will make your life hell!"

Laxus hesitated, and then laughed "Ha! I knew you were the tough one. Last but not least: Aya Dragneel!"

"Get away from me" Aya hissed.

"Or save the best for last," Laxus said, his voice little more than a whisper. He put a hand on her shoulder, the other lifting up her chin, as if studying her face.

Aya slapped his hand away. _He's messing with you. You're not going down without a fight, Aya! _

"Don't touch me," Aya snapped.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice" Laxus said, "I like you, Aya. You're strong; you've got sass. And you're tough, unlike you're smartass sister"

"I bet you said the same thing to Lisanna and Inuria!" Aya growled. She wasn't going to deny it; Inuria _was_ a smartass. But she wasn't going to give Laxus the pleasure of knowing she agreed with him.

"Those two are weak," Laxus said "Like I said, save the best for last"

"What's the job, anyway?" Aya snapped. As of now, she just wanted to get this over with and go home.

"Rushing things, are we?" Laxus laughed "Fine. You get something simple. Convince your brother to date Lucy, make it official and whatnot"

"That's it?" Aya raised an eyebrow. That wouldn't need much work; since she was sure Natsu needed little convincing. Now she was even more confused about what Laxus wanted: break them up or put them together?

"And then, I want you to let slip about Lucy's ex" Laxus smiled.

"Natsu already knows about Dan, you moron, that's why he—"

"The ex_ before_ Dan"

Aya's eyes widened "He doesn't need to know about that, Laxus! It'll just make him mad! Its ancient history, d—"

His movements were quick and sudden. He grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her face about two inches away from his. She was looking right into his eyes, a dark blue. She seemed to really notice now that Laxus had a scar going through his right eye, just like her.

"I don't want to threaten you," Laxus whispered, "So I won't. But you know what'll happen if you don't do what I say, don't you now?"

Laxus let go of her, turning on his heels and walking into the darkness. Aya was stunned for a moment, and then quickly pulled herself together. She didn't want to get expelled; she loved Fairy Academy. She knew she had to do exactly as Laxus said.

_I'm nobodies' puppet. _Her own words ran in her head as she walked towards her dorm.

"Aya, you damn liar" Aya muttered to herself, hating how true her own words seemed to be.

＝( ^o^)ノ ．．．…_ｏ

_**Chapter twelve, yeah! So, does Laxus "like" Aya? I'm not sure if that's cute or creepy . . . (O.o) **_

_**Challenge time! I did this with my other fic (Stained, NaLu) and I figured I should make things even. A question to make sure you guys are paying attention to the story. Q: What do you think Laxus is up to? Leave your answer in the reviews, and reasoning behind it would be appreciated. :3 **_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	13. Some Things Are Better Left Untold

_**EIGHT MORE REVIEWS AND WE'RE AT 100! Oh my god! I'm so happy! :3 I know you guys can give me just eight more reviews!**_

_**Anyway, thanks everyone. I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirteen ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Some Things Are Better Left Untold ~ * ~ ***_

Aya gripped the tape recorder, gritting her teeth in annoyance. Bixlow had given it to her, saying Laxus needed proof that she was actually going to do what he told her. She hated how smart he was.

"Natsu-Nii!" Aya exclaimed, seeing Natsu sitting at one of the lunch tables. Since it was the beginning of lunch, he was by himself. She was thanking the lord above for her luck, now she could get this over with quickly. As she walked over to him, she clicked on the recording button from inside her messenger bag.

"Oh, hey Aya-Chan" Natsu said, giving her wide grin.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Aya asked, taking a seat next to him.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy! Duh" Aya rolled her eyes, smiling "Aren't you guys an 'official'" she made air quotes around the word "couple now?"

"I—I don't know" Natsu looked down so she wouldn't see him blush. Natsu _never_ blushed. _Ever_. That she knew about her big brother. He must really like this girl, if he blushed when he thought of her.

"C'mon, you two are crazy about each other" Aya said "Dancing around each other like this, it's not healthy. You better make it official soon, or else you'll never be together"

"You know what," Natsu nodded "You're completely right. Gotta get my nerve up and . . . you know . . ."

"Say it" Aya narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously, Ay—?"

"Say it!"

"Make it official! Gonna ask her to be my girlfriend! There, I said it!"

"That a boy!" Aya exclaimed _Let it slip, Aya, now! _"You've got nothing to worry about, no competition"

"Really?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow, a look of surprise etched on his face "I thought all the guys wanted to date Lucy"

"Well, sure, they _do_. But they've got no chance" Aya got a distant look in her eyes, acting as if she was speaking her thoughts, completely ranting, "Well, I guess there's Gray, but she wouldn't date him again—oops"

"What?" Natsu stood up; eyes wide "Date him _again_?"

"I said too much," Aya muttered, clamping her own hand over her mouth.

"Damn it, Aya, tell me!" Natsu snapped.

Aya cringed. There was no way Lisanna and Inuria's tasks were this hard "Well . . . before Lucy went out with Dan, she was dating Gray"

Natsu's fists clenched "For how long?"

"End of freshman year and all of sophomore year. They broke up in the summer between sophomore year and junior year," Aya said, and then quickly turned off the recorder before she said "Don't be angry, please Natsu!"

Natsu shook his head, muttered something (it sounded like "I'm not mad" but it could've been "It's not bad"), and walked off. When he was gone, the lunch tables were all pretty full. Buzzing with students and activity, Aya looked to the tape recorder in her hand.

She looked to the table where Evergreen, Fried, Bixlow, and a few other members of Evergreen's clique sat. Aya gripped the tape recorder in anger, how could they act all normal and innocent when they had a part in ruining her life?

She walked right over to Evergreen, and rather than being discreet, slammed the tape recorder on the table "Take your shit" she snapped, then turned on her heels and walked over to Lisanna and Inuria.

"Got it done?" Lisanna asked.

"I feel terrible," Aya muttered, laying her head in her arms.

"I feel your pain," Inuria said "What did you have to do, anyways?"

"Convince Natsu to 'make it official' with Lucy," Aya said "and then . . . then I told him Lucy and Gray used to date"

"Oh my God," Inuria whispered "He's gonna be so pissed"

"He's _already_ pissed" Aya said "I know my brother, and stuff like that makes him mad. I don't know why it bothers him so much, though. It's in the past"

"I think it bothers him that his competition is his best friend," Lisanna said "It's easy to hate a stranger for being Lucy's ex, it's easy to accept it if it's someone you barley know. It's hard to accept it when it's your best friend"

"And the fact that now he has competition," Inuria pointed out "Gray's popular and good-looking, you have to admit. If any ex is hard to compete with, it's Gray"

"Thanks for making me feel better, guys" Aya snapped, "I really appreciate it"

"Sorry, Aya-Chan," Lisanna gave a small smile "But, really. Natsu and Gray have been best friends for forever, nothing is going to change that. If anything, Gray can talk some sense in him"

Aya nodded, her mind drifting. Friendship was something that couldn't be broken. She and Inuria had been best friends since birth, they _were_ twins, and they never once had a _real _fight. Something like that was completely possible, even for people who weren't related. Natsu and Gray themselves had never had a serious fight.

Surely Natsu knew that . . . right?

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

When Natsu got to his dorm, Gray was already there. Gajeel wasn't, he was God-knows-where. Natsu immediately threw his backpack on the floor and collapsed on his bed.

"Hey, dude" Gray said, "You never come here for study hall, what's up?"

Natsu didn't answer; he rested his arms behind his head. Gray seemed like such a different person to him now. There was his best friend and there was Lucy's ex-boyfriend.

"Natsu? You ok, man?" Gray asked.

"I'm fine" Natsu answered.

"Oh, ok. I thought you were pissed or something" Gray said.

"I'm not mad"

"Great, dude. You wanna play Dragon Slayer? Dragon Slayer V is coming out soon, you k—"

"Why didn't you tell me you used to date Lucy?"

Gray hesitated, then reached forward and turned on the PlayStation 3. He grabbed a control and immediately started playing Dragon Slayer IV.

"Dude?" Natsu snapped, "Why didn't you tell me you used to date Lucy"

"You wanna play? You can hook up a controller right now," Gray said, completely ignoring his question, acting as if nothing was wrong "I'm almost done with the game anyway. But Dragon Slayer V is supposed to be the best one yet"

"That's not the answer to my question!" Natsu spat "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Lucy?"

Gray sighed, not taking his eyes off the screen "Because it's ancient history. We broke up; we're done. We're just friends now, nothing more. You don't have to worry about it"

"I'm not. It's just . . . five years of phone calls, and you didn't tell me?" Natsu asked "Not one time could you mention 'hey, I got a girlfriend. Her name's Lucy, and you liked her while you lived here'"

"You'd just get pissed about it!" Gray snapped, "Just like you are right now! Look, Lucy and I had an on-again, off-again thing going on. I don't think we ever really liked each other anyway; we were just desperate. I'm serious, dude"

Natsu sighed, "You promise?"

Gray nodded "Yeah, man. Nothing happened, why would I lie to you?"

"I dunno, it's just . . . I like her, Gray, and you're my best friend. The thought of my best friend and my maybe-would-be-future-girlfriend going out," Natsu shivered "that's a little unsettling"

"I hear ya," Gray said "But I mean it when I say nothing happened. C'mon, let's get to 3rd block. Study hall's over"

Natsu nodded, grabbing his backpack. He walked with Gray to their lockets, where he stuck his backpack in his locker. His locker decorations consisted of a few things: the Dragon Slayer V poster Gray had given him, flame print designs, his best grade in math (a 78%, be jealous), a magnet Aya and Inuria gave him (saying 'the best Nii-Chan twins could ask for'), and a picture of Lucy he hid in the back. If anyone found that it'd be the death of him.

Gray's locker was of a similar form, except he like his background to be all shades of blue. He also had a Dragon Slayer V poster, his best English grade (he flaunted his 79% in his face for hours), and the magnet Ultear had given him (it read 'best little brother in the world', causing a good argument on who got the better sibling-related sticker).

"Gajeel-Kun!" Natsu turned to see a teenaged girl run towards Gajeel and throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Gajeel laughed (this was literally the first time Natsu _ever_ saw Gajeel smile), hugging her bag.

"Hey, Juvia-Chan" Gajeel smiled.

Gray growled, rolling his eyes and finding a sudden new interest in his locker "Juvia-Chan, Juvia-Chan" he grumbled in annoyance "Ah, gimme a break"

"Jealousy" Natsu smirked.

"I'm not jealous, it's just annoying" Gray spat "I mean, come_ on_, have you ever seen that emotionless freak crack so much as a smile? Then when _she's _around it's all hugs and laughs and 'Juvia-Chan'. Like a happy couple"

"I could see them as a couple" Natsu shrugged, glancing at the so-called Juvia girl and Gajeel. Juvia was a girl around Lucy's height, with moonlit pale skin, dark blue hair that curled into circles at the tips, and dark blue eyes as if to match her hair. She was pretty, that Natsu would admit, but held a gloomy, social-outcast aura to her. It made her and Gajeel seem almost perfect for each other.

"I can't" Gray snapped, trying to avoid looking at Gajeel and Juvia (Gajeel was currently giving Juvia a piggy-back ride to class, and Natsu had never seen him look so happy). Maybe he couldn't see them as a couple; they seemed to be on a strict best-friend-only thing. But there was no harm in bugging Gray about it, was there?

"Well, I think you're just jealous" Natsu said, just as the bell rung. Gray kept snapping at him that absolutely was _not _jealous of Juvia and her emotionless freak of a friend.

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

Aya, Inuria, and Lisanna had been seeing a movie that night. Even thought it was a Wednesday, they could _not_ miss the premiere for _the Hunger Games_. They walked back to their dorm laughing and chattering about how great the movie was, but how much better the book was.

"Well, if it isn't my three favorite sophomores" a voice they all knew much too well said.

"What do you want, Laxus?" Aya asked, turning.

"That tape you gave me, it was disappointing" Laxus shook his head "Not at all what I expected from you, Aya. But it was good enough"

"_I said what do you want?_" Aya snapped, clenching her fists. Lisanna grabbed her by the shoulder, to restrain her from trying to attack Laxus.

"I do have another task, but it's for the three of you" Laxus crossed his arms "as soon as Dragneel and Lucy make it official, you three are going to turn that school into a romance playground for Lucy and Gray"

"That's too far!" Lisanna snapped "What do you have to gain from this?"

"Absolutely nothing," Laxus smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets "But I have my reasons, Strauss. I have a choice, but frankly, you three don't. You have to do everything I tell you to do"

"You sick bastard!" Inuria hissed.

"I'm the best kind of bastard," Laxus smiled "the devious, winning kind. And I've got eyes all over the school, if you guys chicken out, I'll know. And the principle will know to expel three little girls who seemed so innocent, once"

And with that, Laxus walked into the darkness, leaving them completely alone. Tears streaked down Lisanna's cheeks, her shoulders heaved with sobs. Aya and Inuria reached over to put their arms around her shoulders, giving their friend a comfortable hug.

"I h-hate this" Lisanna sobbed "I d-don't w-wanna h-hurt a-ny-bo-dy. _W-Why is h-he making u-us d-do this_?"

"I don't know, Lisa-Chan" Inuria sighed "But I don't think we have a choice"

"We s-should al-ways h-have a choice" Lisanna wiped away her tears "He's l-like an evil Puppet Master. And I hate having to be his puppet"

"We all do," Aya whispered, "We all do"

(((*°▽°*)八(*°▽°*)))

_**Here it is! Chapter thirteen! And here's a little challenge question: do you think Gray was lying about his relationship with Lucy (that they weren't "desperate" and really did like each other)? Leave responses in the reviews and reasoning behind it would be appreciated!**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	14. Two Can Keep A Secret

_**We made it, people! Last I checked, this story had 119 REVIEWS! I'm so proud and happy! You're all so sweet, even when you're calling Laxus a Motherfucker it brings tears to my eyes. :') Thanks everyone! Sorry this took long, beach time. :3**_

_** I'm so happy I don't know how to celebrate . . . hehehe. **_

_**Well, I don't own Fairy Tail. On to the story.**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirteen ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * Two Can Keep a Secret, If One Of Them Is Expelled **__**~ * ~ * **_

A romantic playground. Couldn't she just give them a normal playground?

Every time they so much as talked of the "plan", it ended with Lisanna in a fit of tears. She never wanted to hurt anybody, especially if that somebody was either Natsu or Lucy.

"Ok, phase one of Operation 'Laxus Is a Motherfucking douchebag' is in session" Aya grumbled as she, Inuria, and Lisanna walked to their first block class "you know what to do"

Lisanna would've been happy if the name of the operation was 'Laxus Is A Bastard', but they said that wasn't strong enough to fit their hatred for them. And even Lisanna had to agree with that statement.

Lisanna scanned the lockers, immediately finding Gray. She inhaled, and then ran over to him.

"Hi, Gray-San" Lisanna smiled.

"Hey, Lisanna" Gray said, he sounded incredibly annoyed. Except he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Gajeel and Juvia, who were currently laughing on the other end of the room.

"You sound annoyed" Lisanna said, bluntly.

"I'm not jealous!" Gray snapped.

"I never said you were"

"You were thinking it"

"Ok, ok, guilty as charged. I just wanted to know when you started seeing Lucy again"

"What?" Gray turned, raising an eyebrow "I'm not seeing Lucy, she's dating Natsu. Why would you think I'm seeing her again?"

"Oh! I'm such an idiot" Lisanna's face turned bright pink as she gave herself a light smack on the forehead "I should've known. Sorry, we were just hanging out yesterday. Well, now that I think about it, she _said_ she was dating Natsu, but she kept mentioning you and how good things were when you were dating. She mentioned you so much I thought you might've gotten back together"

Gray got a far-off look in his eyes, and he looked in his locker, as if finding something interesting in there "She was talking about me . . ." he muttered.

"Anyway, sorry for the interruption" Lisanna smiled "bye!". She quickly turned on her heels and literally ran to class. She was just extremely glad to finally get out of there.

A romantic playground. It seemed so obvious to Lisanna what Laxus wanted: for Gray and Lucy to completely dance around each other. While they each knew they liked someone else, but to have them remember their relationship in a way that was almost regretful.

Lisanna wished she didn't have to hold Laxus up on such a high pedestal. Or she would have never agreed to any of this.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"Element Four!" Aya and Inuria exclaimed, setting down their hands. Aya had her hand upside down, with her fingers pointing up. Inuria had her hand flat out.

"Ha!" Inuria exclaimed triumphantly "Air beats fire! I don't have to defend Gray!"

"Damn it" Aya scoffed. Element Four was a game similar to Rock, Paper, Scissors that the twins and Lisanna used. The rules were a bit more advanced, there were four elements: air, water, fire, and earth. Air beat fire, fire beat water, water beat earth, and earth beat air. Also, air beat water; fire beat earth, and water beat earth. It was actually pretty simple; you just had to think about how the elements work.

"There's Lucy," Inuria hissed as Lucy entered the Creative Writing class "Remember, we are _strictly_ talking about _House of Mirrors_. Got it?"

_House of Mirrors_ was a Supernatural drama that the twins would watch with Lisanna every Tuesday night. It starred three kids who got super powers after breaking into a haunted house as a joke, then later were forced to go a paranormal ghost-hunting spree. Aya loved that show to death; now she was using it for pure evil.

Aya nodded "Got it. Hey, did you see the new episode yesterday?"

"Yeah, Nick and Claire got back together" Inuria smiled "I was so happy for them!" By then, Lucy had already taken her seat in the desk across from them.

"I wasn't," Aya rolled her eyes "I mean, come _on_. Gabe was _so_ much better for her"

"Aya, seriously. They broke up, done-zees, over" Inuria responded "And they were completely on-again, off-again"

"Yeah, but Nick left. For five freaking years, too!" Aya exclaimed "Gabe was there for Claire when Nick wasn't. And anyone could tell that they cared for each other. I think that if they stopped to talk it out, they could get back together"

"Well, suck it up and deal with it" Inuria snapped "Claire's dating Nick"

"I think she's an idiot for that" Aya rolled her eyes "Five years, and nothing from him? No phone calls, e-mails, not so much as a birthday card? And he could call Gabe every day? You can call your best friend every day for five years but not your girlfriend? And when the twins went back, he could've asked them to send a message"

"Selena and Serena were social outcasts back then, remember?" Inuria said, "I honestly doubt they even knew who Claire even _was_. And I think it's cute that he was so nervous to call her. Remember, he fought for her, I think he deserves to get her—"

"Hey, guys?" Lucy looked up from her book, but she didn't look them in the eye. Her own brown eyes had a distant look to them, as if she was completely lost in thought.

"_Hai, Okusama_?" the twins asked in unison.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but what exactly are you two talking about?" Lucy asked.

"_House of Mirrors_, it's a T.V. show" Inuria said, "Do you watch it?"

"No, no I don't" Lucy answered "But I've heard of it".

_Oh, thank God _Aya thought in relief. If Lucy had watched that show, she would've known that they were talking about extremely outdated information. Nick coming back and fighting for Claire had all happened in season two, which had aired and ended last year.

"Oh, it's one of our favorites" Aya smiled "You should start watching it"

"What's it about?" Lucy asked.

"Three kids with Superpowers. But it's also a drama" Inuria said "We like talking about the drama part"

Lucy nodded; giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes "I see"

At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom. She was a young woman that went by the name of Miyuki Fukushima, and she was the kind of teachers that had the male students drooling in their seats. She had honey-colored hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She reminded Aya of how angels looked in old paintings, and the fact that she helped assist Reedus-Sensei in the art room did help Aya's 'Angel suspicion' grow.

"Good morning, class" she said.

"_Good morning, Miyuki-Sensei!_" every single boy in class responded immediately. She had came to Fairy Academy as a young woman fresh out of college, who said that "calling her –sensei was a one-way ticket to her heart". Ever since then, no one has ever forgotten to call her –sensei.

Aya glanced over to Lucy as she handed in her homework. She seemed so distracted, so distant. As if she was here, but she wasn't here. Creative Writing was Lucy's all-time favorite class, why was she zoning out of it?

_Because of you, stupid! _Aya thought _your little House of Mirrors fiasco has her thinking! If she breaks up with Natsu-Nii for Gray, it'll be all your fault! _

Aya grimaced, biting her lip. As she took out her notebook, even as she began to draw amongst the sidelines, her mind was elsewhere. Lucy wouldn't break up with Natsu for _Gray_, would she?

When she thought about it, Gray and Lucy as a couple were hardly any different from Dan and Lucy as a couple. Seen together most of the time, almost like a single person when together. Yet, when they were apart, it was almost as if they were single. Lucy hardly said a word about Gray when she hung out with them, then they were all over each other when they were together. It was almost as if they were playing a game.

But, if it was a forgotten game, why were they suddenly remembering it now?

└(^o^ )Ｘ( ^o^)┘ (゜-゜)

It was a bit ironic that Inuria moved back to Magnolia _for_ art, only to realize that art wasn't exactly her passion.

Five years ago, she'd come home and realized she left something when she went to the garage to check out motorcycle prices (she had always wanted a motorcycle). She'd ran into the owner of the shop, a boy named Haru, who told her everything about cars and machinery. Vehicles had become her new true love, her new interest, for the next five years. And they still were.

She had become quite the grease monkey, when it came to designing and fixing cars. While Aya was out making manga comics, she was working on fixing a Mercedes. It was just the way things worked.

Getting back on track, Inuria had been working on a motorcycle she found in the junkyard for the last couple of months. When she found it, it was the sorriest piece of shit she'd ever seen. But she was convinced that a paint job and a few tweaks would make it as good as new. Haru let her come to the garage whenever, she even had a part-time job there.

"Haru-Sama?" Inuria called as she entered the garage "it's me, Inuria!"

"Inuria-Chan! Hey!" Haru exclaimed running down the stairs. He lived on the upper floor of the garage with his mother, Yamani, but he owned the garage. Inuria really couldn't believe that her boss was a Junior at her own school.

Haru Dragion bore such a striking resemblance to Natsu; it was almost scary. The same bright pink hair and onyx eyes, the same skin tone, even the same _height_. But there couldn't be a pair of more different people on the planet.

"Someone sent in a new car, this thing's a _Ferrari_. I'm not really used to working on high-tech fancy cars, but I think we can pull this one off" Haru smirked.

"Sounds cool," Inuria said "Finished my motorcycle yesterday, I finally got in a new motor. I think I can test drive it today—"

When Haru opened the door to the garage, Inuria's mouth fell open. The first thing she noticed was that somebody completely _trashed_ her precious motorcycle. The engine was gone, the paint was jacked up, and both headlights were busted. The motorbike she'd brought back from the dead, the one she worked on for so long, was destroyed once again.

The second thing she noticed was the Ferrari. Someone had taken a key and dragged it all along the sides, leaving deep scratches all over it. Someone had also taken a hammer and smashed in the windshield.

"Holy shit" Inuria whispered, because her throat felt like sandpaper. She wanted to scream, but it was like the words had been snatched out of her mouth.

"Oh, my God" Haru was crying, tears falling down his cheeks as he ran right to his safe. A hand flew to his forehead as soon as he opened it "We've been robbed. Geez, I don't know how I'm gonna pay you—"

"It's ok, I'll work for free" Inuria said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"But your motorcycle—"

"I'll worry about that later. First thing's first, we need to fix this car"

Haru wiped his tears on his sleeve, and then nodded "R-right. I'll get the material to fix those scratches; you get the glass out of the seats. And take out that old windshield, we really need a new one of those"

"Aye, sir!" Inuria nodded, opening the car door. She pulled over a container, and began to pick out shards of the broken glass. As she cleaned it out, she thought she saw something.

She reached to the back of the car, and pulled out a hammer. Someone had obviously shattered the windshield on purpose, that was no accident. A note was tied to the hammer by a ribbon. Inuria's hand shook as she read the note, her mouth dry, as she completely forgotten how to speak.

_You call that romance? I expected more from you. _

_This is what happens when I get disappointed. _

_~L_

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

_**Whoa. We were all waiting for it, weren't we, people? Laxus has finally gone completely criminal. **_

_**And here's the challenge question for you guys. Q: How far do you think Laxus will go to get the three (haven't came up with a group name for them) to do what he wants? Answers in reviews, reasoning behind your answer would be appreciated. **_

_**As for a group name for the three (Aya, Inuria, and Lisanna) any ideas? I haven't really thought of that, until now . . . ideas would be appreciated. (^.6)**_

_** Oh, and "Haru", is really Edolas Natsu. But I couldn't have him have the same name, so I changed it to Haru. What comes before summer? Spring. And the star of Hiro Mashima's other work was called 'Haru' so I thought it fit him. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	15. Itazura Shōjo

_**I love you guys! You're hatred for Laxus, it's like my candy. Maybe that's just my writer side talking, though. I really love it when you guys review! I've decided to split this story into arcs; the first (Chapters 1-10) is called the Facing Reality Arc. And this arc, the second arc, (11-on) is going to be called the Puppet Master Arc. Just getting creative :3**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Fifth teen ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Itazura Shōjo ~ * ~ ***_

Aya was fed up with Laxus. She had came to her part-time job at Reedus' Art Studio, only to find the entire place trashed. Not to mention all the money in the register was stolen. In bright red paint, someone has written the same note over every single one of her blank canvases: _**You call that romance? I expected more from you. This is what happens when I get disappointed. ~L **_

After spending all of her Saturday morning helping Reedus-Sama clean up the studio, she'd headed back to the dorm. Lisanna and Inuria were already there, with stories similar to hers. Lisanna worked at the Take-Over Pet Store, and "somebody" had vandalized the store and stolen all the money from the register. The exact same thing had happened at the garage Inuria worked at.

"My motorcycle," Inuria looked incredibly miserable "I worked on that for months"

"You're not the only one," Aya muttered "Laxus destroyed every single one of my paintings. And ever manga I've ever made, and it was all a years worth of work"

"He unlocked the cages for all of the animals _I _nursed back to health," Lisanna said "He knew which ones were my responsibility to care for"

"He's gone too far!" Aya exclaimed "I say we call the cops on this bastard"

"There's no proof it was him," Lisanna said.

"The note, that's proof!" Aya snapped "'L'? What else could that stand for?"

"Levy, Lucy, Lisanna?" Inuria suggested, "Laxus was smart. He didn't sign his name; he gave one initial. I didn't even find footprints, and I'm pretty sure it's the same with you guys. Even though it's obvious that it's him, there's no real evidence tying him to the crime"

"This sucks!" Aya snapped, "Why can't we just go there and kick his ass? If we get Natsu-Nii—"

"Then he'll just run off and tell Makarov!" Lisanna snapped "If we beat him up, we loose. Don't do what he says, we loose. Do what he says, we loose. Don't do what he says good enough, and we _still _loose. We can't win!"

"Damn it, guys, the Itazura Shōjo don't give up that easily!" Aya exclaimed.

"The what-now?" Inuria raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I thought we should have a name. Team Itazura Shōjo" Aya smiled "the _mischievous girls_"

"Sometimes I really worry about you" Inuria laughed.

"I like it," Lisanna smirked "the Itazura Shōjo. It's better than 'Laxus's Favorite Sophomores'"

"Much better," Aya said, and then glanced out the window. The sun was high in the sky; it was already noon. Funny, time seemed to slow down while she was helping Reedus-Sama clean up. But she found it hard to believe it was already lunchtime.

Her stomach growled, and Aya glanced to Lisanna and Inuria "Are you guys hungry, too?"

"Starving," Lisanna agreed, "Let's grab a bite to eat, shall we?"

Aya nodded, as Team Itazura Shōjo made their way down to the lunch area. It was outdoors, a sort-of cave in style, a patio-like area completely surrounded by stairs. People ate a both the tables and the stairs, if the tables were full, seeing people eating on the stone steps was completely normal.

However, Team Itazura Shōjo had a table all their own. Everyone seemed to know it was their table, because they sat there everyday. No one else sat there, or rather, no one else _wanted_ or _bothered _to sit there.

The day almost seemed normal, eating lunch on a Saturday, chatting and laughing. Just like it was last week, before Laxus had completely bombed in on their lives.

So, of course, there had to be chaos.

As they were talking, there was a scream from the stairs. Lisanna's eyes went wide as she shrieked "Mira-Nee!"

Mira Jane had been walking down the stairs when she somehow tripped, falling down the hundreds of steps. She finally came to a stop at the stone floor, blood trickling down her forehead and on to the ground.

"Mira!" Inuria and Aya yelled, running over to Mira.

"Nee-Chan, what happened?" Lisanna asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I d-don't know," Mira spluttered, "My h-heel broke . . ."

"We need to get you to the nurse," Inuria said, draping Mira's arm around her shoulders "Aya, Lisa-Chan, a little help?"

＼（ ´−｀）人（´▽｀ ）／

The time Aya spent alone in the dorm with her sister was possibly the longest on-going moment of her life. Never had she ever had nothing to say to her twin, but as of now, she didn't. And Inuria seemed pretty distracted with Mira's broken-heeled shoe as it was, so Aya decided to keep quiet.

Lisanna had entered the dorm at sometime around six o'clock. Aya had sat up right away to greet her with a hug "Is Mira-San going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Lisanna nodded "She broke her ankle, and got a pretty nasty bruise from that fall. But other than that, Mira-Nee is going to be fine"

"That's good to hear," Aya sighed, "For a second there I thought—"

"Guys," Inuria stood up from her place on the couch, still holding onto Mira's shoe "I've got bad news. I think this was sabotage"

"What?" Lisanna exclaimed, "Inuria-Chan, Mira-Nee's heel broke, she tripped. It was an accident"

"No, they knew it'd figure it out" Inuria held out the shoe, moving the broken heel back and forth "See, the heel was broken before Mira-San went down the stairs, it was being held together inside the fabric by glue, but very thinly. It's like using sawdust in an transmission"

"Look, we don't understand your mechanic talk" Aya said, raising an eyebrow "So can you please repeat that again, in English, this time?"

"When you put sawdust in a run-down transmission, it'll work fine" Inuria sighed, rolling her eyes as if she was talking to a pair of idiots "That is, until you hit a speed bump or something. Then it'll completely break down. This is the same case scenario, but the sawdust is the glue, the heel is the transmission, and the stairs are the speed bump. I think someone broke her heel, and then put a thin coat over glue over it, so Mira-San would walk fine on flat ground. Until she got to the stairs, or the speed bump, where the difference in depth caused the heel to break and for Mira-San to trip"

"Jeez, Nee-Chan," Aya smirked "You're smart"

"How am I 'Nee-Chan'? We're twins" Inuria raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your Nee-Chan, you're my Nee-Chan" Aya laughed "Since which one of us is the eldest is another secret of the universe, it can be a win-win situation!"

"Who would do that to Mira-Nee?" Lisanna breathed, looking incredibly horrified.

"Who else?" Aya's fists clenched "Laxus and his cronies. Now they've got too far, if they so much as _touch_ Natsu-Nii, I swear I'll—"

"Calm down," Lisanna took in a breath "You have a very interesting theory, Inuria-Chan. But there's no real proof that this was sabotage. Heels break easily, this was all just an accident"

"Lisa-Chan, I know that this was no accident! Think of all that's been happening, does it seem likely that this was an accident?" Inuria snapped.

"Inuria!" Lisanna spat "I know that it seems hard to believe that accidents still exist anymore, but this wasn't sabotage. Heels break, that doesn't mean that someone went through all that trouble to get Mira-Nee hurt!" Lisanna took in a breath, then sighed "C'mon, let's go to the library. If I don't read a new manga sometime soon, I'll explode"

Aya nodded, locking the door behind them as they went to the library. The Fairy Academy library had the biggest collection of manga's ever to be seen in a school. While other idiotic schools were banning them, Fairy Academy was practically collecting them.

In the corner of her eye, Aya saw Natsu and Lucy studying in the back. Cute. Natsu acted as if people_ couldn't _see them holding hands under the table, as he tried to look bored and act completely cool. Please, Nii-Chan, nobodies buying your 'I-don't-care' act.

Aya had finally decided on _Hetalia_, _Ouran High School Host Club_, _Fairy Tail_, _Ghost Hunt_, and _Wolf's Rain_. She was checking out her books when there was a creaking sound, a giant crash, and a loud, feminine scream.

"_Natsu!_" Lucy shrieked. Aya and Inuria turned on their heels, fast as lightning, running over to Lucy.

"What the hell happened?" Inuria asked.

"I—I don't know! Natsu w-went to put up a b-book, and the book shelf just fell on him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu-Nii!" Aya exclaimed, rushing to the bookshelf "Help me get this off him!"

Nearly everyone in the library rushed forward, pushing the bookshelf back. The twins and Lucy rushed forward, pushing books off of Natsu's face. He was out cold, a thin trail of blood trickling down his forehead.

"Nii-Chan . . ." Inuria breathed.

"C'mon, we need to get him to the nurse!" Lisanna exclaimed, rushing foreword.

"Still think this was an accident?" Inuria whispered. That time, Lisanna didn't answer.

(○｀ε´○)／＼(○｀ε´○)

"Explain the bookcase, oh all-knowing one!" Lisanna spat at Inuria "Use your little car smarts to explain a bookcase falling over!"

"I can explain it," Aya said "In art, we do a lot of wood work. Making stuff as well as drawing and painting. We learned about those bookshelves. Very fine works of art. Sturdy, almost heavy, but completely hollow"

"So?" Lisanna asked.

"_So _they'd be easy to push over. All someone would have to do was push it from the other side while Natsu was getting a book, and since they fall easily, it'd be easy to get away fast" Aya explained "Lisa-Chan, this is too much of a coincidence. Your sister gets in an accident on the same day our brother gets in an accident, while all the while Laxus is pissed at us for not doing our 'task' the exact way he wanted us to?"

"It's no accident" Inuria said, "That cowardly bastard was aiming to hurt our families"

"Ok, ok, fine" Lisanna sighed "Sorry for trying to keep things normal. This was sabotage. Some really, obvious sabotage that I was too blind to notice was even going on"

"Only a crazy person would notice it," Aya sighed, "Which goes to show how totally messed up we are"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Inuria went to answer it, finding nothing put a C.D. Written across the top of the C.D. in black sharpie was: _To Team Itazura Shōjo_.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Inuria sighed, showing them the C.D.

"Play it," Lisanna said, pointing to the C.D. player. Inuria slipped in the C.D., pressing the play button. After a moment of static, Laxus's voice began to play.

"_Good afternoon, Team Itazura Shōjo, or more commonly known as Lisanna Strauss, Aya Dragneel, and Inuria Dragneel. I hope you enjoyed the little gifts I left for you at your workplaces_" Laxus's voice said "_And I recently heard your siblings suffered from terrible accidents. Want the torture to stop now? Start doing your jobs better_"

"Asshole" Aya growled through clenched teeth.

"_You do know you brought this on yourselves. Only bad children get punished,_" Laxus's voice continued "_In fact, I'm going to spell out your task for you. Make your Onii-Chan jealous of his best friend. And I don't mean Lisa-Chan's muscle-brained brother, I mean Dragneel. I'm so glad that you know to do it right this time. After all, you know now that only bad children get punished. Until next time_" then there was nothing but static.

"Lemme guess," Aya sighed as she removed the C.D. "This tape is useless to use against him since he never actually admitted to hurting Natsu-Nii or Mira-San, or trashing our places?"

"Sorry" Lisanna said "but yeah"

Aya glanced at the C.D., then tossed it on the ground and stepped on it, cracking it with her heel. She needed to take her anger out on something, and since that could be evidence against _them_, why not destroy it? Plus it was useless to them now, anyway.

"I hate Laxus"

(＾○＾)オ(＾▽＾)ハ(＾０＾)ツ～

_**Whoa. Laxus has gotten really desperate. But in a super-genius-smart-in-a-way kind of way. But here's the challenge question: what do you think Team Itazura Shōjo (a.k.a. Lisanna, Inuria, and Aya) are going to do about Laxus (how to stop him for good)? Answers in reviews, please, and reasoning behind why would really be appreciated.**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	16. It's not love that's blind, but jealousy

_**Hey people. Thanks for all the reviews, it seems that you guys have VERY strong feelings about Laxus and what the Itazura Shōjo should do to / about him. You guys inspired me a lot, I was a little stumped there. What would I do without you guys?**_

_**Anyway, one of my friends here on (Mangalover2000) has posted a story called 'Starbeams'. I for one thinks it's awesome, it's NaLu, go and read it if you like. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, and on we go! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Sixteen ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * It's not love that's blind, but jealousy ~ * ~ ***_

_Jealousy is the key to defeating your enemy. _For as long as they could remember, that was the Itazura Shōjo's motto. The best way to trick someone was to go deep into their hearts, and flaunt their weakness around until they fell. Flaunting around Lucy's relationship with Natsu around Dan got him expelled, and out of their lives for good.

"Make Natsu jealous?" Aya sighed "How is that gonna help him?"

"That's it!" Inuria snapped, "If Laxus tells Principle Makarov a damned _thing_, I'm calling the _cops_! Breaking and entering, stealing, and vandalism are much bigger crimes than three teenagers bending the truth a little to help their Nii-Chan!"

"There's no evidence that Laxus did anything, remember?" Lisanna said "But if Laxus has something like a video of what happened, or proof that he was there, there's a lot of proof we lied. All he has to do is get his henchmen to say they were there and agree to the story. Then they'll see that Natsu started the fight, and hurt him, not to mention we started a betting booth on campus, another thing that's against the rules. And we kept the money, another thing"

"Plus, it's been a long while since the fight happened" Aya said "And we haven't said a thing, we're sticking to our story. Every day we keep quiet adds to the trouble we'd get in if we got caught. Face it, guys; we're practically digging our own graves. We're a disaster waiting to happen . . . we're a time bomb"

"I know, I know," Inuria sighed "But we can't keep doing what he says! We're nobody's puppets! The Itazura Shōjo have always found a way to trick our way out of situations like this! We tricked Dan and we can trick this guy! I mean, he had to leave behind some evidence"

"I doubt Laxus even did any of the vandalism" Aya scoffed.

"What are you talking about? Who else could it be?" Inuria asked.

"I think Laxus was the one who made the call," Aya said "After all, the notes said 'L'. But think about it: there are three of us. And three people in the Thunder God Tribe"

"You're just giving everyone nicknames, now, aren't you?" Lisanna rolled her eyes, but then her face fell "You're probably right. Why would Laxus risk getting his hands dirty?"

"He's an evil genius" Inuria gritted his teeth "God, what are we supposed to do? If we do what he says, we ruin Nii-Chan's life! We can't just follow his orders—"

"No, no" Lisanna smirked, standing up "That's actually _exactly_ what we're going to do. We're going to follow Laxus's orders to a T"

"Lisa-Chan? Have you _finally lost it_?" Aya snapped.

"Think about it. We've always been the devilish, tricky type" Lisanna smirked "We could take Laxus's orders, and bend them to _help _Natsu and Lucy's relationship, rather than ruining it! Every girl thinks it's completely adorable when boys get jealous"

"Lisanna, you're a genius!" Inuria exclaimed, holding up her fist "the Itazura Shōjo has done it again!"

"Itazura Shōjo has done it again!" Lisanna and Aya exclaimed in unison, holding up their fists.

"_NaLu forever_!" Lisanna exclaimed happily.

Aya and Inuria paused, lowering their fists, exchanged a glance and raised an eyebrow "'NaLu'?" they asked in unison.

"Natsu and Lucy," Lisanna blushed, giving her a wide smile "C'mon, modern couple nicknames. I promise you, they'll catch on"

(＾○＾)オ(＾▽＾)ハ(＾０＾)ツ～

"Ok, pardon my dramatization" Aya smirked, then threw up her fist, then threw it down again and pointed to Lisanna "Lisanna, I choose you!"

"Huh?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged "Hey, whatever. If you can be dramatic, so can I. Inuria, put Gray in position, I've got Lucy under control!"

"Aye, sir!" Inuria exclaimed, and then literally jumped over all the stairs. She grabbed Gray by the collar and shoved him towards the stairs.

"Inuria, what the fuck—?" Gray started.

"Sorry, I tripped and lost my balance. Had to grab the nearest thing," Inuria smiled "Did I hurt the jealous whittle Gray-Chama?"

"Shut up," Gray gritted his teeth "I'm not jealous—"

As Lucy walked to the stairs, Lisanna jutted out her foot, causing Lucy to nearly fall to her face. Gray turned a last moment, and Lucy fell straight into his arms.

"Lucy-San!" Lisanna exclaimed, a look of mock surprise across her face. She did look genuinely worried; Lisanna was a damn good actress.

"D-do I not g-get to say a full s-sentence?" Gray spluttered. Lucy had her arms around his neck; it looked like one of those couple shots in those cheesy chick flicks Ultear liked to watch. And of course, there was the jealous hate machine walking in on the scene in the background. That was Natsu.

"What the hell?" Natsu exclaimed, "It's like everyone is going out of their way _just_ to hurt my feelings!"

'_Everyone' is named Laxus _Aya thought. Lucy looked like she was trying to remember how to breathe, while Gray looked on the verge of having a heart attack. Natsu, on the other hand, looked like he was a bomb waiting to explode.

"Natsu, it's not what it looks like—" Lucy started, and then the totally unplanned happened. It kind of left Aya cursing the universe itself.

"Dude, this was just an accident—" Gray tried to step forward as Lucy turned her head, and the biggest known crime of indirect kissing happened. Was it a bad plus that it looked like a scene out of a Nicolas Sparks novel?

"You fucking bastard!" Natsu yelled, rushing forward and punching Gray straight in the face.

"You're crazy!" Gray spat "That was a complete mess-up, man, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"'Didn't mean for that to happen'? You had your lips all over my girlfriend!" Natsu snapped "And I'm the crazy one! You told me it was over!"

"We are over!"

"So you're gonna lie to me twice? Well, don't let me interrupt your little relationship"

"I swear, Natsu, that was an accident!" Lucy exclaimed, a hand to her mouth. She looked seconds away from tears "I would never lie to you"

"Really? Then start telling me the truth!" Natsu spat, his voice nearly echoing across the empty hallway.

"You want the truth? I'll give you the truth" Lucy took in a breath "While we were dating, Gray and I—"

"Lucy, you don't need to say things that aren't important" Gray gave a worried smile "C'mon guys, Natsu's little sisters are here with Lisanna. We're going to be late for homeroom—"

"If he wants the truth, I'm going to give it to them" Lucy spat "I slept with Gray, ok? You happy? Is that what you wanted to hear, Natsu?"

It was as if they were frozen in time. The Itazura Shōjo girls each had their jaws practically hitting the floor. Natsu's eyes were the size of dinner plates, while Gray was looking towards the floor.

Natsu's fists clenched "Gray. Tell me the truth. Is that true?"

Gray bit his bottom lip "Well . . . we were dating, and stupid, and younger than we are now, I guess. Like I told you before we were both pretty desperate, we just wanted to get it over with, so we—"

Natsu moved like lightning. He quickly turned and punched Gray, square in the jaw. Gray stumbled backwards, a hand to his face. Gray clenched his teeth, but straightened himself up once more.

"That was uncalled for," Gray said "Don't you think?"

"_Uncalled for_?" Natsu snapped, "_You slept with my girlfriend!_"

"While we were dating _last year_," Gray spat "it's over, we're done, and we're not going to do it again. Now grow up for once in your life"

"I'll kill you!" Natsu snapped, but he only got to make one step for the Itazura Shōjo completely tackled him to the ground.

"Calm down, Nii-Chan!" Inuria exclaimed "So what if they did a certain thing while they were dat—"

"Shut up and get off me!" Natsu growled.

"Run!" Lisanna shouted at Gray "We can't hold him down much longer! Go! Save yourself!"

With that little warning, Gray took off like a speeding bullet. Natsu struggled, and they were able to restrain him for a good forty-five seconds, before he completely broke free and ran after Gray.

"Why did I tell him?" Lucy whispered, a hand over her mouth.

"I'm thinking the same thing," Inuria said. The three girls were still sprawled out on the floor from when Natsu completely threw them off him. The Itazura Shōjo got to their feet, dusting off their skirts and smoothening down their hair.

"You—You guys won't tell anyone, right?" Lucy turned to them with worry in her eyes "I'm serious, I didn't even tell Dan when we were together. Don't think bad about me, please, I don't sleep with every guy I date it's just that Gray—"

"Lucy, its fine" Lisanna smiled "We don't think any less of you. We won't tell a soul"

"Why would we want to?" Aya said, eyes wide "I love you and all, Lucy-sama, but I'm mentally barfing right now"

Lucy laughed "you know, you always know how to make me feel better, Aya-Chan. I'm going to class now, and so are you" she pointed an accusing finger at all of them.

"Yeah, yeah," the Itazura Shōjo rolled their eyes, waiting until they could no longer hear Lucy's footsteps to completely freak out.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! _This wasn't supposed to happen!_" Inuria shrieked, falling to her knees while clutching her skull.

"Laxus knew! Some how that all-seeing bastard knew that Gray and Lucy did the _unthinkable!_" Aya was pounding her fist on the ground in anger "I don't know how, but he did! That motherfucker set us up!"

"Damn it!" Lisanna snapped, falling to her knees "He got us! He knew we'd try to use him for good and not evil! That bastard!"

"I can't take it anymore," Aya growled "We are marching over to Laxus and demanding him to stop"

"We have no idea where that coward is!" Inuria reminded her.

"We don't," Lisanna said, standing up "But the Thunder God Tribe do! We have to go to one of them and get the location out of them"

"Exactly!" Aya smirked "We aim for their weakest link"

(〃￣д￣)八( ￣д￣ )八(￣д￣〃)

And so, in the middle of what most considered homeroom, a loud feminine scream could be heard from the Janitors closet. Lisanna growled in frustration, grabbing Fried by the shirt collar and punching him across the face.

"Don't make me hurt you even _more_" Lisanna snapped, "Now tell me"

"Never!" Fried exclaimed, "I will never betray Laxus-Sama!"

"C'mon, Lisa-Chan, lemme punch him. You've been hogging all the fun," Aya grumbled.

"It'd be easier if you squealed soon, Justine" Inuria smirked, crossing her arms "You know we can't control Lisanna. She's practically an animal"

Lisanna gritted her teeth, throwing Fried on the ground. He curled into a ball, trying to shield his face.

"But we're not too civilized, either" Aya said, kicking Fried on the chest. That completely knocked the wind right out of his lungs, blue eyes wide.

Lisanna crouched down and grabbed Fried by the collar, holding his face close to hers, so he was practically nose-to-nose with her. The look in her eyes was one of pure hatred, a look that could set fear into the heart of Erza Scarlet herself.

"I'm going to ask you again, and this time, you _better_ have an answer" Lisanna growled "Where is Laxus hiding?"

Fried bit his lip, and then sighed "the Hotel on 25th street, the _Karakuri-Shi_. The big, expensive-looking building, you can't miss it. Now let me go"

Lisanna held his face at a distance from hers, then smiled "You know, you're as big of a coward as Laxus is. Betrayed a friend to save your own ass; you're all pathetic. And you're all going down. Aya!"

Aya moved like lightning, lashing out a fist and hitting Fried right in the center of the face. She hit him hard, and she must have hit a nerve point along with it, because he collapsed. He also hit his head again on a bucket when he fell, so he should've been out for at least two hours.

"Well, guys" Inuria smirked, popping her knuckles "It's time for Itazura Shōjo to kick some serious ass"

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

_**My best guess is that you guys have mutual feelings about this chapter. I'm finally giving you the ass kicking you've been begging me for in the next chapter, but I might have ruined NaLu . . . sorry. Maybe things get better? Wait, why am I saying 'maybe'? I'm the author, I know what's gonna happen! Ha! In your face!**_

_**Just kidding, I'm not rude. Anyway, challenge question. Maybe you remember me talking about arcs in this story. The question is: what do you think the next arc is gonna be about? Answers in reviews, reasoning behind it would be appreciated.**_

**_ And for those of you who think Fried and Lisanna were totally out of character in that last bit of the chapter-you're completely right. I did make them out of character. But you have to admit, Lisanna knows how to fight and Fried is really in touch with his feminine side. I just bent it a little to make a joke . . ._**

* * *

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	17. The Puppet Master

_**And here it is. The long-awaited final moment: the Laxus ass kicking. You guys should enjoy this, since you've been begging for it long enough.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Onward go!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Seventeen ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * The Puppet Master ~ * ~ * **_

"No fucking way!"

Aya was dashing around the garage like a five-year-old hopped up on coffee. Lisanna was being more polite about her excitement, squealing to herself and jumping up and down. Inuria sighed, grabbing the keys for the only car they could possibly "borrow" from her workplace.

"We get to ride in a Ferrari!" Aya exclaimed.

"For the billionth time, Nee-Chan, _yes_" Inuria huffed, unlocking the car. In order to totally get back at Laxus and stop this crusade for good, they were skipping school, and stealing—correction, _borrowing_—a car that cost more than everything in her dorm.

"This is a Ferrari 458 Italia," Inuria said "Which means if you so much as get sweat on these car seats, I'll murder you. Got it?"

"Understood" Lisanna and Aya said in unison.

"But, Inuria-Chan, this is an expensive car, right? Why not take another one?" Lisanna asked.

"Look, everyone heard that we're fixing a Ferrari, so they stopped coming in" Inuria said "But a few touch-ups and a new windshield was all it really needed, and the owner also must've not known too much about cars, because the engine just needed a few tweaks. Anyway, my baby" Inuria gestured to her motorcycle "Is still completely trashed. They were really aiming for me by getting my baby hard rather than the Ferrari. Look, Lisa-Chan, this car is our only hope. We can't walk all the way to 25th street"

Lisanna nodded, getting in the car. Lisanna was in the back, Aya in the passenger seat, and Inuria was driving. She put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"I'm so fired" Inuria muttered, dashing out of the garage and speeding down the street.

"This is so awesome!" Aya exclaimed, then her eyes widened as she glanced to her twin "Nee-Chan, you're 15. You don't have your driver's license"

"No, but I have my learners permit" Inuria answered, not taking her eyes off the road "If we get pulled over, I'm driving to work with you guys. And Lisanna, you're twenty-three. Just in case an adult needs to be present"

"Gotcha" Lisanna smiled, and then turned on the radio. _Highway to Hell_ was playing, and Inuria couldn't help but think that the song fit the moment completely. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of Laxus.

"_I'm on a highway to hell!_" Aya and Lisanna screamed at the top of their lungs, rolling down the windows. Inuria rolled her eyes, but ended up screeching the song with them, just as loud.

She pressed the gas pedal, willing the car to go just a little bit faster. The Ferrari was going just as fast as the speed limit allowed, and this was a_Ferrari 458 Italia_. Driving under 80 miles per hour was like an insult to its creators.

"There it is, there it is!" Lisanna shrieked, pointing to a hotel "The _Karakuri-shi_!"

As Freed had said, it was a very expensive-looking hotel. Three buildings, perfectly clean and polished white, in a circle-formation. There were three pools, tropical plants, and what looked like a small river circling in front of the buildings. People were leaving the spas, reading at a library, drinking and eating at the various bars. And by the sound of it, playing at a casino (every five minutes you could hear someone yell "yes!" or "_no!_").

"How could Laxus afford a place like this?" Aya breathed, "He can't even dress like a human being, how can he live like a freaking millionaire?"

"I won't question how he gets his cash," Inuria said, putting the Ferrari to a stop. They leapt out, Inuria stuffing the keys in her pocket. The second she did so; it began pouring rain.

"Shit!" Lisanna exclaimed, grabbing them by the arms and running into the hotel. They dashed inside the lobby, and found themselves getting started down by the lady in the front desk.

"May I _help _you?" the woman asked. She had extremely long blue hair, which was dead straight, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. She looked like she could be Juvia's mom, but nobody in their right mind would accuse her of being a mother. They knew this because they recognized her.

"Aquarius-Sensei?" they exclaimed in unison.

Aquarius was the swim team coach and swimming teacher at Fairy Academy. Even if a student _didn't _take her classes, she insisted that they call her '-sensei'. Anyone who refused faced getting sprayed by the water hose of pure doom.

Aquarius raised an eyebrow "Do I know you?"

"N-no, we have friends who go to Fairy Academy" Lisanna said "Err, Aya Dragneel, Inuria Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss? They're always talking about how much of a great teacher you are, and how you're their favorite in all of Fairy Academy. We figured someone like you should always be given the respect of being called '-sensei'"

Aquarius straightened her posture and smirked "Well, your friends are some delightful young ladies"

"Aquarius-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Aya asked, "We were told you taught the swim team at Fairy Academy"

"That's part-time, the other half I work here. What is it you young ladies are doing here?" Aquarius asked, her voice suddenly extremely polite.

Inuria noticed that she hadn't recognized them because they were wearing their hoods, and they had just escaped the rain. They were wet, their hoods drawn, and out of uniform. It would take a really good teacher to recognize them.

"We're looking for our friend, he's staying here" Inuria said, "Which room is Laxus Dreyar staying in"

"Who is it that's asking for him?" Aquarius asked.

"Um, I'm Harumi Hokkaido, and these are my sisters," Aya said "Uh, Haruhi Hokkaido and Haruki Hokkaido. We're triplets"

Aquarius glanced over them, as if to see if that story was believable. Even though the twins had brown hair and Lisanna had white hair, they did look a bit alike. Light skin and blue eyes, even though the twins had matching scars going through their right eyes. And since their hair was unseen, they did look enough alike to be related.

"And you're relation to Mr. Dreyar?" Aquarius asked.

"We're his cousins," Lisanna, or Haruki, said.

Aquarius nodded, writing something down on her book "I'm sorry, girls, but Mr. Dreyar requested top security on his visitors. He even gave me those questions to ask any visitors. He's staying in the penthouse, the only room on the very top floor"

"Thank you, Aquarius-Sensei" Inuria smiled, rushing them into the elevator. When the doors had closed, Inuria turned to Aya "Harumi, Haruhi, and Haruki? Seriously?"

"I wanted us to sound like triplets," Aya shrugged "And it's cute"

"Ok, yeah, it is" Inuria agreed, as the floors of the elevator went us. _22 . . . 25 . . . 28_. The elevator doors opened when they reached the 31st floor, and like Aquarius had said; there was only one room. The exhaled, grabbed each other's hands and walked to the door.

Aya gritted her teeth and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Laxus's voice called.

"Your _cousins_" Lisanna said sarcastically "Haruki, Harumi, and Haruhi"

There were footsteps, and the door swung open. Laxus was fully dressed, in a t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. He was in an army jacket, a camouflage one, with at least three different dog tags around his neck. He looked like a soldier fresh out of a warzone, but they knew what he really was: a no-good bastard.

"Hey, I missed you guys," Laxus smirked, leaning on the door pane "Cousins. Come in"

They exchanged a glance, and then walked into the room. He closed the door behind them, and then asked, "You guys want anything to drink? I've got wine"

"We're fifth teen" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Who's gonna tell? Me? You?" Laxus scoffed, pouring three glasses of wine. Aya raised the glass to her lips, taking a sip. Most wine she drank tasted like absolute shit, but make evil wine is different? This type tasted sweet, fruity, but still held the normal sting of wine. Eh, better than normal wine.

"Now, what do I owe this pleasure?" Laxus asked, taking a sip.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuria asked "All of this, the recorder, the vandalism—"

"Vandalism? Whatever do you mean?" Laxus asked, a look of mock surprise on his face.

"You trashed our workplaces, then stole money from the registers" Lisanna spat.

"You're wrong, Princess" Laxus smirked "I never set foot anywhere near where you work"

"Of course you didn't, you just had the Thunder God Tribe do it" Aya growled "I found Evergreen's broken glasses under a canvas, I knew they were hers because they had her name on them"

"I caught Freed screwing up the place on security footage," Lisanna said, crossing her arms.

"I recognized Bixlow's handwriting" Inuria said, "You told them to wreck the place and take the money because we didn't do what you told us to do. Well, we did it, but according to you we didn't do it good enough"

Laxus laughed, "You guys are smart, did you know that? Fine, you got me. I told the Thunder God Tribe to wreck your workplaces and take the cash. You guys deserved it, you didn't do your job right"

"Why are we doing this job?" Inuria asked.

Laxus hesitated, then said "You know what, you guys are good kids. And judging by the fact that Lucy let everyone know a little bit too much information, I don't think Dragneel will be running back to her too soon. So I'll tell you, as a reward. I was hired, by a Mr. Jude Heartfilia"

"Hired?" Lisanna asked.

"Sit down, children, I've got a story to tell you" Laxus smirked, sitting in front of the counter "Once upon a time, there was a whining little dumbass named Dan Straight. And his girlfriend dumped and he got expelled. Most people would call it quits and find a new school, a new girl. But those people are normal, and Dan Straight is a millionaire's son"

"He's _rich_?" Aya breathed, her eyes wide.

"Extremely. And the ways of the universe is rich people marry other rich people, and parents prepare their kids for the future" Laxus smirked "The children of rich people date the children of other rich people. No difference from 100 years ago, those of us who have money hold ourselves on higher pedestals than the people who don't. Anyway, Dan came to Mr. Heartfilia saying that a certain Natsu Dragneel had waltzed in and fell for Lucy. He also mentioned that his sisters and their friend Lisanna had pulled the rug from under him and practically stole Lucy from him. The one more angry about the situation, surprisingly, was Mr. Heartfilia"

"Why would he be mad? As long as his daughter was happy, shouldn't that be enough?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe in a movie, kiddo" Laxus smirked "But not in the real world. According to Mr. Heartfilia, non-rich people are as good as dirt. He wanted an heir that had all-rich blood running through his veins. So, went out and he found an ex-criminal, an expelled student, a.k.a _me_. He paid me 800 Jewels a day plus hotel expenses to get the damned Dragneel boy away from his precious daughter, and he gave me information on a pair of Dragneel twins and a Miss Lisanna Strauss. Said to get revenge and use them to get them apart"

"What'd he expect them to do after they broke up? There's no way she's going back to Dan" Aya asked.

"He didn't expect her to go to Dan, he expected her to go to Gray Fullbuster" Laxus said.

There was a moment of silence, before all three members of Itazura Shōjo burst out laughing.

"S-Sorry, we d-don't mean t-to r-ruin your dramatization" Aya laughed, clutching her stomach "Ohmigod—I'm crying, I'm _crying_!"

Inuria slammed her fist against the table "L-Lucy's d-dad is a m-moron! Gray i-is the cheapest, poorest bastard I-I've ever m-met! You k-know, when his clothes don't fit him, he just s-sews on m-more space? A-and if he g-gets holes in h-his c-clothes, he j-just p-patches t-them up?"

"He w-won't even buy himself pencils, h-he j-just t-takes them f-from the r-rest of u-us" Lisanna laughed "He doesn't o-own a n-notebook b-because he s-says p-paper is cheaper!"

"I'll let you know then," Laxus didn't look the least bit amused "That that cheap bastard comes from one of the richest families in all of Fiore. His mom is a billionaire"

That shut them up.

"He's . . . he's rich?" Lisanna spluttered.

"His mother is very rich, and Gray has inherited her business" Laxus said, "He denied the first two times she offered, but took up on it the third time. When Ur Fullbuster dies or retires, Gray takes up on her business with Lyon and Ultear Fullbuster act as his business partner"

"They dated before, why didn't he freak like this when they broke up?" Inuria asked.

"Lucy has a history of dating rich boys. Dan, Gray, and before that, Loki Celeste" Laxus explained, taking a sip of wine "When she dumped Gray, Mr. Heartfilia figured there were lots of other rich fish in the sea. Even if it's unintentional, she finds a moneybags kid to date. That is, until she really lowered her standards and took in your big brother"

"Hey!" Inuria spat.

"She doesn't need to lower her standards to date Nii-Chan!" Aya snapped.

"Guys, let's be honest" Lisanna bit her lip "Someone _really _needs to lower their standards in order to date Natsu-San"

The twins hesitated, then nodded "True, true"

"Anyways," Laxus stood up, backs to them, looking out his huge full-wall window "I'd like to thank you girls for your help. None of this could have been possible without you. You three won't be seeing me anymore, though I can fairly say that I didn't quite like seeing you so often. You're all annoying brats"

"The feeling is mutual" Inuria growled through gritted teeth.

"Where does this Mr. Heartfilia live?" Aya asked.

"The Heartfilia estate, it's nearly two hundred and fifty miles from here" Laxus said, "Why would that matter to you"

"So we can tell him to back the hell off personally," Aya said "And to tell him who told us exactly what's going on"

"The hell to do—?" Laxus started, but before he could even completely turn around, Aya grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it across his head. The bottle shattered into a million pieces, while Laxus's eyes went wide, then fluttered shut as he fell to the ground.

"I'm very tempted to tell you 'stab him,'" Lisanna said, looking to the broken off handle in Aya's hands.

"I'm not a murderer" Aya said, simply seeing the broken glass on the counter "Now let's get to the Heartfilia estate. I have a few strong words to say to Mr. Heartfilia"

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

"_Shit_!" Inuria exclaimed, "Where's the car?"

They had parked the car right in front of the hotel, and the Ferrari was nowhere to be seen. All up and down the street, there wasn't anything that so much as resembled the car. Somebody had stolen the cherry red Ferrari Inuria's _boss_ was trying to fix.

"Somebody stole the car!" Inuria exclaimed.

"But the keys are with you," Aya said, her eyes wide.

"They must have hotwired it," Inuria clenched her teeth, gritting her teeth "I'm so fired, I'm sofired, I'm _so fired!_"

"I'm sorry someone took the car, I know it was expensive," Lisanna said.

"_Expensive_?" Inuria looked to the two of them, not blinking even as the rain hit against her face "That car cost _229,825 dollars_! That car cost more than the three of us _combined_! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Inuria, I know this looks bad" Lisanna said "But we can figure something out! First things first, we need a way to the Heartfilia estate"

"Hey, Nee-Chan?" Aya asked, glancing down the street to where Laxus's infamous motorcycle was parked "Do you still know how to hotwire a motorcycle"

Inuria smirked "Yes, yes I do"

(〃￣д￣)八( ￣д￣ )八(￣д￣〃)

Inuria screeched the motorcycle to a halt in front of what could possibly be the biggest mansion she'd seen in her entire _life_. It could pass of as a hotel, but it's size, gardens, pool, and all the damn rooms. Even after an hour and a half drive, it was still pouring rain. And they didn't exactly look too clean, either.

"This is where Lucy used to _live_?" Lisanna breathed "I gotta say, I'm already loving it here"

"Same," Aya whistled "Now, let's have a good old fashioned talk with Mr. Heartfilia"

The three walked to the front door, and Inuria reached up on her tiptoes to grab onto the knockers. How tall was Mr. Heartfilia? Like a freaking giant or just a small freaking giant?

"Yes?" a woman in a maid's outfit answered the door.

"Hi, we're friends of Lucy's? We'd like to speak to Mr. Heartfilia" Lisanna smiled.

"I'm sorry, unless you know him personally or are a business partners, Mr. Heartfilia does not accept visitors" the maid smiled, and then began to close the door.

"We're the Dragneel twins, and that's Lisanna Strauss" Inuria said quickly before she completely shut the door. The maid's eyes were wide, and she opened the door again slowly. She swallowed, and then bit her lip.

"Right this way," the maid opened the door, letting the three of them walk through. The maid closed the door, locked it once again, and walked up the stairs, gesturing them to follow. She walked them over to a room, then stuck her head in the crack of the door and whispered something.

"Come in" a voice boomed.

The maid walked away, and the Itazura Shōjo entered the room. Jude Heartfilia was, as Inuria suspected, a freaking _giant_. He had brown hair, beady black eyes, and a thick mustache. He was wearing a dark suit, as he was standing behind his desk. No emotion, a serious aura was around him, as if they were business partners rather than three teenaged girls he paid someone to threaten.

"Aya Dragneel, Inuria Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss," Jude Heartfilia said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr. Heartfilia, we drove 250 miles in the rain to come here," Inuria said "On a motorcycle. Please, of all means, listen to what we have to say"

Mr. Heartfilia paused, then gave a small nod "Of course, go on"

"We're warning you" Lisanna said "If you ever mess with our lives, our brothers life, hell, if you mess with the life of anyone at Fairy Tail Academy in anyway at all, there _will_ be consequences"

"Oh?" Mr. Heartfilia smirked, as if she was a toddler threatening to beat him up "How will you do that?"

"If there's anything Laxus taught us," Aya smirked, taking out a tape recorder from under her jacket "Is record important conversations with your enemies," she clicked the play button on the recorder and Laxus's voice played " . . . _I don't think Dragneel will be running back to her too soon. So I'll tell you, as a reward. I was hired, by a Mr. Jude Heartfilia_".

Mr. Heartfilia's eyes widened "You . . . you brats set me up . . ."

"Oh-ho, no, we haven't set you up _yet_" Inuria smirked, crossing her arms.

"If you mess with Lucy's personal life again, which means her relationship with Natsu-San, this tape is going straight to the police" Lisanna said "And don't say we have no proof he did a crime. Aya, dear, will you please rewind that tape?"

"But of course, Lisanna, darling" Aya smirked, rewinding the tape, then hitting play " . . . _you got me. I told the Thunder God Tribe to wreck your workplaces and take the cash. You guys deserved it; you didn't do your job right_"

"You . . . I only want what's best for Lucy!" Jude spat.

"You only want what's best for your fucking business!" Aya snapped.

"If you wanted what's best for Lucy, you wouldn't care who she dated," Lisanna crossed her arms angrily, "And that includes boys who aren't as rich as you. People like you disgust me, you do a crime for yourself and then blame it on your kid?"

"Lucy-Sama is like our sister. Do you think we hang out with her because we owe her money? No!" Inuria snapped, "We're her friends because she's an amazing person. And that's something she obviously didn't inherit from you"

"So, in short," Aya held up her right hand and gave the finger to the richest man in Fiore "Get the fuck out of our lives"

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

The ride back to Fairy Academy was just as long as the ride to the Heartfilia estate. And all the while, it was still raining. When they reached the school, night had already fallen.

"Lucy!" Aya screamed as they practically flew past her on the motorcycle "Natsu-Nii!"

They both stopped, eyes wide as they looked to them "Is that the . . .? How did you guys get a motorcycle?"

"No time to explain!" Inuria parked "Look, you guys had a problem in your already shaky relationship"

"But we skipped school, stole a car, hotwired a motorcycle, and drove a total of 500 miles to fix it" Lisanna sighed "Because it was kind of our fault, but we made it better! Yay, rainbows and sparkles!"

"We kicked a guys ass with a wine bottle, too" Aya breathed, out of breath from shouting their names "Don't forget that. And I know this isn't probably making any sense to you but you guys were made for each other. What you have it's . . . it's just . . ."

"Right" the Itazura Shōjo said in unison.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a glance. Lucy hugged herself lightly, her gaze watering a little. Natsu sighed, and then looked to the ground.

"I—I . . . Lucy, I wanna be with you, really," Natsu said, "You're the only girl I've wanted for the last five years. But to think to slept with my best friend while I was gone . . . I just can't look at you the same way anymore"

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm saying . . . I'm saying I need time to think about this, about us" Natsu said, "We _both_ need time to think. So . . . so no, I can't date you right now. I'm sorry"

"Ok," Lucy's voice cracked, but she walked straight past him "If that's the way you want it to be, fine. Goodnight"

"No! Lucy, wait! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Aya exclaimed "We kicked Laxus's ass, fixed the problem, and managed to get it all in one chapter!"

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know what that last bit meant," Aya said, looking around.

"Miss Strauss, both of you who go by Miss Dragneel" a voice said. The Itazura Shōjo whisked around, eye wide.

"Principle Makarov!" they exclaimed.

Principle Makarov was an old man who was the exact height of a three year old. But even though he was about three feet tall, he gave off the feeling, the aura, of being really tall. Every student on campus respected him, but they were also completely terrified of him.

"A moment in my office," Principle Makarov said, "If you will"

ヽ(○´∀)乂(*´∀`*)乂(∀`●)

"So, first violation of our rules first" Makarov folded his arms on his desk (he was sitting on at least four phone books to look over the desk) "You skipped an entire day of school. Not even Gajeel Redfox has skipped an entire day. You're brother was worried sick about you" he glared at the twins "And Miss Heartfilia looked all over school for you, because she said you are the best at comforting and giving advice" he glared at Lisanna.

The Itazura Shōjo girls cringed "We're sorry"

"Then, you stole a Ferrari 458 Italia," Principle Makarov continued on as if they didn't say anything "Yes, I know about the Ferrari. Your boss showed up looking for you, Inuria, saying he needed help finding a missing Ferrari. And Aquarius-Sensei told me of three girls showing up to the hotel she worked at part-time in a Ferrari. Harumi, Haruhi, and Haruki? Seriously?"

"That was Aya's idea," Lisanna and Inuria said in unison, pointing to Aya.

"Wow, thanks guys" Aya muttered.

"To make matters worse, you then stole and hotwired my grandson's motorcycle," Principle Makarov continued "After _smashing him in the head with a wine bottle_! What the hell was that about? But that's not it, apparently, but you kids committed a crime before today. You lied about what happened the day of that fight to protect your brother, and you kept up the story for a _month_! You guys are sinking yourselves in quicksand. I just want to ask: why? Why did you do it?"

Aya bit her lip, and then took the tape recorder out of her jacket. She pressed play, and the entire conversation between them and Laxus played. Principle Makarov's eyes widened, he seemed completely intrigued with what he was hearing.

"What is this?" Makarov asked.

And so, they explained everything. How Laxus forced them into doing his bidding with black mail, how he vandalized and stole money from their workplaces, and how he admitted to being hired to do so. They also told him about threatening Mr. Heartfilia with the tape, and how they spent all day tracking him down.

"Ah," Makarov said, "I don't think anything can be linked to Laxus. After all, from what you told me, this tape is your only evidence against him. And even then, he can say Heartfilia hired him. And Heartfilia has too much money to be arrested, he'll get fined at the most"

"So we're just supposed to let it slide?" Aya asked.

"That would be smartest. After all, you won. No use in risking your victory by screwing with Fiore's biggest billionaire" Makarov shook his head "I'll admit, you three are some smart cookies. Most people would do what he said, then curled up in balls and cried about it"

"We're hard to break" Inuria smirked, then her face fell "What . . . what are you going to do about the fact that we lied . . ."

"Considering you solved a crime on your own, and since this is the first time you've screwed up," Makarov said "I'll let you off the hook. But you do have detention for a week, but that's more for skipping class than anything. You're excused"

The three stood up, bowed, and said, "Thank you so much, Makarov-Sama".

They returned to their dorm completely exhausted, the twins practically sprinting to their beds. But Lisanna lingered behind when she saw Lucy. The girl looked completely miserable, leaning against a wall while sobbing into her hands.

Lisanna laid a hand on her shoulder "Lu-Chan?"

Lucy looked to her, brown eyes full of tears. She really was heartbroken; Lisanna had never seen her cry after a breakup. She must have really liked Natsu.

"You know . . ." Lisanna gave a small smile "Someone once said I'm the best at comforting and giving advice"

Lucy get out a sob, then threw herself into Lisanna's arms. Lisanna hugged her, whispering comforting words to her. She honestly didn't know how in the world she could possibly make her feel better, but she had to try.

"Lisa-Chan . . ." Lucy sobbed, "I-it hurts s-so much . . ."

"I know, sweetie," Lisanna whispered "I know"

(╯︵╰,) ╥﹏╥ o(；△；)o

_**Ok, this is literally the longest chapter I've ever written for a story, and it's 16 pages on word. That's . . . that's pretty sad. **_

_**So this is the end of the Puppet Master Arc. Most of the problems were solved, since Laxus got his ass kicked. But Lucy and Natsu are splits-Ville. **_

_**Challenge time. I've already done this question, but now's the fair time to really ask it. Q: What do you think is going to happen in the next arc? It'll be called the Dawn of the Past arc, answers in reviews, and reasoning behind your answer would be appreciated. **_

_**Like it, Love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	18. Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds

_**Hey people! This is the start of a new arc, of something NEW. It won't make much sense if you didn't read the last two arcs, so if you're somehow accidentally on this chapter, go back and read **__**seventeen freaking chapters**__**.**_

_**So here's some news-y. These next few chapters will be in first person, by whichever characters I feel fit. And if I think it goes better this way, maybe it will keep being in third person. I'm not going to do the whole '_'s P.O.V' thing, I think it sort of ruins the feeling of the story. So I'll fit hits and their name / meaning of their name in the chapter name. All good?**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Eighteen ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * L**__**ucy In the Sky With Diamonds**__** * ~ ***_

All my life, I've wondered what was real and what was a dream. A younger me with her mother, until one of them had to leave. How long have I hoped that it was just a horrible nightmare I could wake up from? Seeing the redness and bruises on my wrists, from my father believing it right to slap a child's wrists with a ruler when she answered wrong. And the coldheartedness of her stepmother, who treated the young me and the present me as an annoyance, something that wasn't worth her time of day.

That is a nightmare I'm still hoping to wake up from.

Happiness became possible once again when I came to Magnolia. One person, however, stood out the most from my childhood: Natsu Dragneel. The first person I met, the one who was always there for me. Even if I didn't know it, I liked him more than I wanted to admit.

And then, he was gone. Just like my mother. And just like my mother, I had no contact from him. Nothing so much as a birthday card from either of them, and I knew I was never going to get one. The only people I got birthday cards, or even birthday gifts from, were my friends and the staff, from both my house and my school. No one of my relation even cared for my birthday.

Between the time where he left and he came back, which is to say, five whole_ years_, I didn't know what to feel. Like a physics exam of emotions, mixing together and refusing to make sense. I got my first boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe. What can I say? I have a "thing" for bad boys, but that relationship didn't last very long, mainly because he goes to Saber Tooth Academy. Also, just a little side note, he was a complete _jerk_.

Then came Rogue Cheney, who was a pretty nice guy. Not to mention the only student from Saber Tooth who I _didn't_ want to punch. We didn't fight, but that was mainly because we hardly interacted at all. I left him alone, he left me alone, we saw each other on weekends, and then claimed we were in a relationship. We broke up because we just didn't click.

Then there was Laxus. The Itazura Shōjo had told me what he did to them, so basically, I regret ever laying my hand on his. He was always the sulky, sarcastic type but I somehow was able to look past all that and find someone that I could love and care for. That relationship ended when he almost completely _murdered_ Loki Celeste and got expelled.

All my visits to Loki ended up with us deciding to go out. My relationship with Loki lasted exactly two and a half weeks. He swore I was the only girl that mattered to him, and then he would say those exact words to some other girl he wanted to flirt with. His bachelor nature made it impossible for him to ever _really_ make it official.

And somehow, Gray and I found a way to get together. Have you ever heard the saying 'opposites attracted'? I'm pretty sure whoever said that is a filthy, filthy liar. Gray and I clicked instantly because we were so much alike in the strangest of ways; and we had so many mini-breakups because we were so much alike, we fought constantly. If that makes any sense at all.

I was so convinced that I loved him; that I wanted him to be mine forever. Until we both gave into the pressure and did the . . . _unthinkable_. But our relationship was still shaky at best, we still fought, until we knew that one more fight and there'd be no going back. That one fight happened.

Dan was kind of like a cushion for me after my break up with Gray. I was sad, and a bit heartbroken, and he was the male shoulder to cry on. Though annoying, I found his nicknames funny and adorable. And he seemed to look at me like a goddess, something no one had ever done for me. Too bad he was just another asshole playing the field.

Natsu. Need I say more? The break up with him didn't leave me sad or depressed. It crushed my soul, my heart, and my every emotion. I was heartbroken, miserable beyond what I thought to be repair. I knew it was time to face the truth to myself now that he wanted nothing to do with me; I loved him. And now . . . now he hates me.

It was a weekday, a Friday afternoon, to be exact. But I was curled up on the bed, with my head in Erza's lap, sobbing and crying my eyes out. Erza patted my hair, eyes full of sadness, whispering how everything would be all right.

"Sweetheart, don't cry" Erza soothed "there are plenty of other fish in the sea"

"I waited five years for this one," I sobbed "And I went through six others before him, Erza! I-I'm such an idiot"

"Natsu's the idiot here! He doesn't know what's he's missing" Erza said, "Whatever you did with Gray while you two were dating, it's none of his concern"

"You don't understand," I wiped a tear with the back of my palm, sitting up to look her in the eye "While we were dating . . . I slept with Gray."

Erza's eyes were wide "You did _what_? You _slept_ with Gray?"

"I know, I know!" I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands "It was stupid and irrational and . . . stupid. I don't even know why we did it in the first place, peer pressure? I don't know! But that's why Natsu's so mad at me, Erza. I slept with his best friend while he was gone, I feel like such a fucking whore!"

"Lucy," Erza reached over to give me a comforting hug "You're not a whore. Anybody who calls you that is a liar, and they'll face my wrath, too. You were dating Gray at the time, best friend or not, you had every right to do whatever with him"

"Erza . . ." I sobbed, burying my face into her shoulder. I was getting my tears all over her shirt, but she didn't seem to mind. She just gave me comforting squeezes and rubbed my shoulders.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed, running in. Erza and Levy were my roommates, as it was three to a room here at the mystical campus of Fairy Tail academy. Levy sat next to me, a hand on my shoulder, looking to Erza for an explanation.

"You never came back last night," Levy said.

"I slept over with Lisanna and the twins," I said through sniffles.

"Lu-Chan, what happened? You guys weren't in class," Levy said. Erza whispered something to Levy, extremely silent, but I could hear it anyways. 'I came here for my classes and she was crying on the bed'. God, it even sounds pathetic.

"Natsu broke up with her," Erza said.

"Oh, my gosh," Levy's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, eyes wide. Erza gave a sad nod, giving me a comforting squeeze around the shoulders.

"It's because I s-slept with Gray, Levy-Chan," I sobbed, wiping away a few tears "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone, ok? If the whole school found out I'd never hear the end of it"

"We promise," Levy and Erza said in unison. I let out a sob, the tears beginning to fall down my cheeks once more, as I laid my head down on Erza's lap. I did nothing but cry as Levy and Erza tried to comfort me.

"I know what will cheer you up, Lu-Chan" Levy smiled "We'll have a girl's night, just the three of us. We can have dinner, see a movie, go dancing"

"Meet new boys," Erza added, nudging my shoulder. I smiled through my tears, overlooking my friends. They were genuinely trying to help me; they felt my pain as their own. They really did care about me, even in my darkest.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," I said, then for whatever reason, I threw my head back and laughed. Laughing as the tears, leftover from when I wept, fell down my face like rain down a window. It took Levy and Erza a few seconds, but then they too began to laugh.

I have some of the weirdest friends.

But that's why I love them.

╥﹏╥ (*´・ｖ・) *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"So how much you wanna bet," Erza said, as we sat down at our table "that the girl is going to fall in love by the end of the movie?"

Erza, Levy, and I had agreed that we would eat at the Take-Over Diner (it's a popular burger joint, designed to look like a '50s diner), then see _Brave _in theaters (it's cute, it's woman-empowering, and it's Pixar), then go home and watch even _more_ cute Pixar movies. Just a typical girls night for us.

"I bet against it," Levy said "This one's supposed to be different, the only boys are either related to her or of no importance at all. She's the only princess not to have a love interest"

"Disney is all about love, you know," I said, intertwining my own hands and resting my chin on them "I doubt that she won't get married in the end. Why does every princess have to have a boyfriend? Couldn't Cinderella be about her finally saying 'fuck you' to her stepmom, standing up for herself, playing a number of pranks on them, and then finally leaving their house and getting a job and living life on her own? I'd like to see that movie"

"Yeah, I agree with Lucy," Erza slammed her fist on the table to prove her point, shaking it a bit "Why couldn't the Little Mermaid be about a mermaid just being a mermaid? You know, swimming around and trying to figure out her life? But _no-o_, she had to fall in love with some random human. She didn't even know the guy!"

"I have to agree with that; no one can fall in love in a day" Levy said "I mean, the first day was just the afternoon and the third day the prince went and got engaged to some other girl with the same voice. I mean, who does that? The second someone comes around singing a pretty song, he forgets about his 'love' and goes to little Miss Sings-A-Lot?"

Our waitress came while we were laughing at what Lisanna said. She had short, white hair, blue eyes, and light skin. She was looking at her notepad, so she didn't exactly get a good look at our faces. But she was smiling and looked incredibly happy, either way.

"Good evening, my name's Lisanna, I'll be serving you this evening," she said, "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Lisanna?" I asked, my eyes wide "It's us!"

Lisanna looked up, then a wide smile came across her face "Lucy-San, Levy-San, Erza-San! It's so great to see you"

"I can't believe it, when did you start working here?" Levy asked.

"Mira-Nee owns the place, our parents left it to her" Lisanna explained "So Mira-Nee got me and the twins out of detention if we did community service. Which is to say, we work here until we pay off the cost of gas for 500 miles, paying off a hospital bill for a head injury, and paying for a new bottle of wine. I honestly would've preferred detention, but maybe it'll be more interesting"

"So Aya and Inuria are here, too?" Erza asked. At the mention of their names, I looked to the table. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I didn't want much to do with the twins anymore. Even if they did owe me a hell lot of money from the vase they broke, they reminded me too much of Natsu.

"Yeah, they're somewhere around—there! Aya, Inuria!" Lisanna called "Look who's here!"

The typical uniform for the Take-Over is a really '50 style thing. Which is to say: white polo shirts, ascots, and poodle skirts. Aya's outfit consisted of a blue skirt and ascot, Inuria's was purple, and Lisanna's was pink. I'll admit, the three of them as a group looked completely adorable. But anybody related to Natsu were the last people I wanted to talk to.

"Lucy-Sama, Levy, Erza!" Aya and Inuria ran to our table, smiles plastered to their faces "Good to see you here"

"Same to you," Erza smiled.

"Well, we've gotta keep working" Inuria said "But it was great to see you. Mira will go all demon on us if she doesn't see us working every second"

"See ya later," Aya smiled.

Erza and Levy exclaimed their goodbyes, but I kept quiet and simply ordered my drink from Lisanna. As soon as Lisanna left, Erza and Levy gave me looks of confusion.

"Do you have a problem with the twins, or something?" Erza asked, "You looked like you were praying for them to leave the entire five seconds they were talking to us"

"I dunno, I just . . ." I looked to the table, ashamed "They remind me so much of him . . ."

"I admit; they do act a lot alike" Levy said "Siblings do tend to. But the twins didn't do anything to you, Natsu did. You can't push them away because of something their big brother did"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I sighed, "Hey, I'll be right back. I need some fresh air"

"Ok, sure," Erza gave a small smile "Just don't ditch us, though, ok?"

"I promise, I won't," I laughed, rolling my eyes. I walked out of the diner, leaning against the wall. I sighed, taking a tiny bottle of Malibu out of my purse. When I say 'tiny', I mean tiny. Barley an inch high, only enough in it for once shot. But I felt as if one shot of alcohol was enough everyday. I drank it quickly, taking in a breath.

I heard the screeching of tires as a car stopped at the curb, a cherry red Ferrari to be exact. A figure stepped out of the car; I could only see a few details on him. He wore a ratty t-shirt, ripped jeans, and had messy pink hair that stuck up in every direction.

"Natsu?" I asked, walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face.

"Huh?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia? Your _ex girlfriend_" I spat.

He just looked confused, before he sighed "Oh! Lucy, Inuria told me all about you. I'm not Natsu; I'm Inuria's boss. My name's Haru"

For a second I found it hard to believe it; he looked exactly like Natsu. Then I remembered; he came out of a car. If Natsu wanted to come here, he'd walk, mainly because got motion sickness very easily. "Haru" didn't look the least bit sick in any way. Inuria had told me her boss looked a lot like Natsu, but I didn't think he'd look _exactly _like Natsu.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. You look . . . you look exactly like somebody I know" I said.

Haru gave me a small half-smile "I get that a lot". Natsu never smiled like that; I found half-smiles incredibly adorable.

"Well then, let me rephrase. You look exactly like somebody that I used to know" I sighed "I'm sorry I was rude and snapped at you before, that somebody that I used to know is my ex-boyfriend"

"Ex?" Haru looked genuinely confused "Who'd wanna break up with you?"

My mouth fell open, and he turned bright pink as soon as I looked to him. He looked to the ground, obviously embarrassed out of his mind.

"I—I'm sorry, t-that c-came out w-wrong" Haru spluttered "W-what I meant w-was you seem l-like a nice person and a-all, I w-wasn't h-hitting on you right a-after I m-met you—"

"Hey, it's fine," I smiled "You're really sweet. Here," I took a pen and notepad out of my purse, scribbling down "this is my cellphone number. Text me sometime"

"Y-yeah, sure" Haru smiled "I will. I-I could give you mine t-too, if you want"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I said, and Haru hand me his cellphone number on a piece of paper.

"I'll text you sometime," I smiled "Anyway, I'm here with a few friends. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Haru said, "Uh, Inuria works here, too, right? Could you give her this for me?" he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket "It's her, uh, paycheck. And tell her I'm the one who took the Ferrari, the car's fine, and she's not getting charged. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok, I'll tell her" I nodded, taking the note from his hands. I turned and began to enter the restaurant again.

"Lucy!" Haru exclaimed, and when I turned, he said, "It was great meeting you"

"Yeah, you to" I smiled. Then I walked back into the diner, the happiest I'd been all day.

(*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*) (●´∀｀●)

"Oh, my god" Erza breathed as walked to class the next morning "You gave him his number?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"What's his name?" Erza asked.

"Haru" I answered.

"Haru _what_?"

"I don't know. We had a short conversation. But he's Inuria's boss and possibly the sweetest thing I've ever met"

"Ok, from what you told me, he does sound sweet. 'Who'd wanna break up with you' is a sweet accidental pick-up line. But, Lucy, you just had a hard break-up, you can't rush into another relationship"

"I don't know, it's not like we're dating _now_, it's not like there's plans. I just gave him my number and told him to text me"

"You don't know anything about this guy"

"Yeah, but I want to find out"

Erza sighed, "Ok, fine, Lucy. I trust you. But does he even go to this school—?"

"Lucy?"

I turned and saw a figure at the lockers. Haru was talking to a boy with dark black hair, dark eyes, and a scar on his forehead. The boy was wearing about eight different jackets, a scarf, and mittens.

"Haru!" I exclaimed, "You go to school here?"

"Yeah, we were just heading to class" Haru said, "Uh, this is my friend"

"Hey, I'm Ashton" the clothes-covered boy waved.

"I'm Lucy, this is Erza," I said, offering my hand for a shake. Ashton took it, and he must have been more than one pair of mittens, because I couldn't even feel his hand through the fabric.

"I could walk you to class, if you want" Haru offered.

"Oh, I was walking with Erza—" I started.

"Lucy, it's ok. I'll just go find Mira" Erza smiled, then winked "Don't get too flirty, do you hear me?"

"Oh, shut up" I scoffed, but proceeded to walking with Haru. Almost immediately, he started talking. In that way he was like Natsu, I guess. In a matter of seconds, were having a conversation about Aquarius-Sensei and Scorpio-Sensei.

"I mean, they like make-out on the track field," Haru said "Do you know how many people have tripped and gotten hurt because they're distracted? They get scarred for life out there"

"Poor guys!" I laughed, "What does Scorpio-Sensei even teach?"

"Woodshop, and he helps Sagittarius-Sensei with all the sports teams," Haru said "Then again, I never see him around campus. It's like he never leaves his classroom"

"So he likes being surrounded by wood and sandpaper?" I asked.

"And water" Haru winked.

I gave him a playful shove "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aquarius-Sensei is the swim teacher, pool, and water . . .?" Haru smirked "Unless you thought I was talking about something else"

"I was not!"

"Oh, you were! Lucy Heartfilia: innocent on the outside, pervert on the inside"

"I am not a pervert!"

"Yeah, I believe you. What class are you going to?"

"Math, with Wakaba-Sensei . . . right here" I said, just as we reached the class room "it was great talking to you, thanks for walking me to class". I got to my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"Uh, oh, um . . . I'll text you later" Haru smiled, he looked like a little kid who got a lifetime supply of his favorite candy "Bye"

I waved "bye". I entered class and took my seat next to the window; gaze out dreamily. Class was about five minutes from starting, and I was pretty much doodling hearts in my notebook. It would only be more obvious if I had written _L + H_ in the little hearts.

"Lucy," Natsu said, leaning on my desk. I jumped a little, he'd just came out of nowhere, like a ghost.

"Who was that guy?" Natsu demanded.

I raised an eyebrow "What guy?"

"You know what I'm talking about! The guy you were with before class?" Natsu asked, "You kissed him?"

"Oh, that was Haru. And I kissed him on the cheek" I answered, proceeding to draw in my notebook.

"Are you dating him?"

"Why do you care?"

Natsu paused, mouth open, gaping like a goldfish. As if he really didn't know the answer to that question. I got to my feet, leaning forward to look him right in the eyes, leaving a good two inches between our faces.

"We broke up, I'm free to date whoever I want" I reminded him "You ended it because you need time to think, right? Well have fun thinking, Natsu. Because I'm done thinking about you"

Ψ(￣(ｴ)￣)Ψ ┏((＝￣(ｴ)￣=))┛・㉨・

_**So here it is, chapter 18. BAM! Lucy slammed Natsu! Drama, drama, drama. And guess what's going to come up later? More drama! Yay! **_

_**Ok, so challenge question: do you think Lucy and Haru going to start going out? Answers in reviews, please, and reasoning behind it would be appreciated!**_

_**Another little side note, Ashton is Edo-Gray. I need to change their names, you know, just to make character discrimination. I know their last names are different, but do you really call someone by their last name? I considered naming Edo-Gray 'Haiiro' (Japanese word for Gray). But Haru and Haiiro sound like brother-twin names, and . . . I dunno. I thought Ashton sounded better. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!  
**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	19. In The Eyes of Lisanna

_**Ok, so judging by all the comments, I take it you're pretty excited about this past chapter. So I'm not gonna rant about blah, blah, blah, and this and that. Thanks for all the reviews, yadda, yadda, yadda. What the hell, LLAMAS. I don't own Fairy Tail, only my O.C.s. Onto the drama!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Nineteen ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * In The Eyes of Lisanna ~ * ~ * **_

"Aya, Inuria!" I exclaimed, running towards their table at the library. Identical faces looked to me, blue eyes full of confusion. The librarian gave me her famous evil eye, pressed a finger to her lips, and hissed "_shh_!"

"'Sup, Lisanna?" Aya asked, setting down her book (_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, if you were wondering. Inuria was reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_). I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead, taking in deep and shallow breaths as I took a seat next to them.

"I was t-talking to L-Lucy-San," I panted "And she got a-a text"

"So?" Inuria raised an eyebrow, then took out her phone "I got one just now"

"She got a text from_ Haru_," I said, my eyes wide. Aya and Inuria's hands flew to their faces, eyes widening, all in complete sync. It kind of creeps me out when they do that, honestly, but it amazes me at the same time. I've long gotten used to the likeness of the two.

"Haru Dragion? As in my _boss_?" Inuria exclaimed.

"Was it a wrong number?" Aya asked.

"No, it was on Speed Dial," I said. Aya sighed, leaning back, hands behind her said. She didn't exactly look so bothered about it.

"Eh, what're you gonna do? Looks like Lucy moved on, good for her" Aya said. Inuria scowled at her twin.

"Are you _completely _heartless? This is our brother's soulmate we're talking about!" Inuria spat.

"Nii-Chan's 'soulmate' can find someone else. Honestly, in this situation, I agree with Lucy" Aya smirked "Nii-Chan broke up with her for a stupid reason. He was possibly gone forever, she found a boyfriend, and he knocked her up. No big deal, he was miles away"

"_No big deal_?" Inuria exclaimed, "Aya, do you hear a word you're saying?"

"I think I'm the only one who really knows what's going on here," Aya snapped "Natsu-Nii left and didn't contact her for five fucking years, but he can call Gray every day through all of it? For three years, we didn't get so much as a Facebook post from him! He couldn't expect her to wait for him, and if he did, he's even stupider than I thought he was. If Lucy found a new guy after the moron we call our brother, I say, good for her"

"Aya, you can't still be mad at Natsu-San for that" I said. Everyone in the Itazura Shōjo knew that Aya used to hold a grudge against Natsu for not keeping contact with her for three years. Even Igneel had called the twins on their birthday or on holidays, but like Aya said, Natsu didn't leave so much as comment on their Facebook walls. But I was pretty convinced that that grudge went away when Natsu came to Fairy Academy.

"I'm just saying I've had a bit of time to think," Aya said "And I hate to admit it, but Natsu-Nii can be a pretty big douchebag. Why am I even calling him Natsu-Nii? He's officially just Natsu"

"Aya, have some pity" Inuria had a genuine look of worry in her eyes, "Natsu-Nii won't admit it, but he's heartbroken"

"Maybe," Aya said, "People were always betting on Lucy breaking his heart. But the thing is, only a few people know that Natsu broke her heart, first"

"That's what I don't get," Inuria turned to me "We all know Lucy was heartbroken, I mean, duh! It was really obvious. But why is she suddenly cozying up to my boss? I appreciate the thought if she's trying to get me a raise but . . . seriously? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled, resting my chin on my palm "Because Haru _looks_ like Natsu-San. I think it's kind of sweet, actually. She doesn't want to admit she's over him, but she ends up falling for another man that looks just like him"

"So, what? She only likes him because he looks like Natsu?" Aya raised an eyebrow "Or is she trying to get revenge on Natsu, or something?"

"I think it's all psychological," I explained "We all know that Lucy craves companionship, it's why she likes to rush into relationships after one doesn't work, and it's usually why her relationships don't last very long. She's still in love with Natsu, but she's trying to convince herself she's not. Her brain sees someone who looks like Natsu, but isn't Natsu. So it's basically a home run. We all know that Lucy sees personality when she looks at people, I mean, why else would she date Rogue and break up with Loki? Think about it, this is all her brain trying to figure out a way to keep her heart from breaking"

"It does make sense," Inuria said "She never mixes them up, I've seen her. She calls Haru by his name and completely ignores Natsu. 'Course I thought they were just saying 'hi', I didn't think they were little texting buddies"

"Maybe Haru would be good for her," Aya shrugged "I mean, come _on. _If Lucy slept with Gray, best friend or not, that's her problem. It in no way has anything to do with Natsu, but of course, he has to be an emo bastard about it. If he really loved her, he would believe her when she said it was over, and stay with her even if he'll never be her first"

"Stop lashing out at Natsu-Nii, Aya!" Inuria snapped, "I get that you're mad about something that's ancient history and all, but don't you think you should defend your big brother? After all the trouble that we went through to help him"

"I'll remind you that we went through all that trouble just for him to end the relationship we were trying to save!" Aya retorted, "I flicked off the richest man in Fiore, I hit Laxus in the head with a wine bottle, Lisanna punched a guy, you hotwired a motorcycle, we stole a Ferrari, drove a total of five hundred miles in the _rain_, and that's how he repays us? Plus, it was over something stupid, too! I'll also remind you that when I told Natsu that Gray was Lucy's ex; he didn't go to Lucy to ask what was wrong. He went to _Gray_. Maybe he should date Gray if he trusts him so much—"

"Aya, stop it!" I spat "I get it, you're pissed! But I don't think Natsu expected us to do all of that for him, even if we did tell him. But whether you like it or not, we're not done here! I didn't do all that just for them to break up, and I'm not going to quit so long as this big mess is going on!"

Aya rolled her arms, scoffing as she crossed her arms "Yeah, whatever. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't—" I started, and then heard something hit the ground. A book fell off the shelves, toppling over to us. It handed right at my feet, almost as if it was meant to be. I reached over setting the book on the table. I planned to ignore it, but the title caught my attention. _I Spy. _

We all exchanged a glance, smiling a bit at the memory. To think it was a simple find-it book when we were thirteen that got us all to be best friends . . .

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

_Three years ago_

"_Aya-San! Inuria-San!" I exclaimed, running towards the twins. Two girls with wavy hair that stopped below their shoulders, sky blue eyes, scars that ran through their right eyes, both of which were around my age, which is to say thirteen._

"_Hello, Lisanna-San" the twins said in unison, they looked extremely bored. The twins were identical in every way possible, and life itself seemed to bore the living crap out of them. Yet, they interested me. They were different, they stood out, and they were possibly the weirdest people I ever met. But, even so, I did want to be their friend. _

_They were sitting in a table by themselves in the park area, holding a book between them. If one thing was known about the twins, it's that they've been stuck in their own personal daydream since year one._

"_What are you reading?" I asked. Rather than responding, they held up the cover of the book. It was a simple find-it book, _I Spy_, most likely made for kids under the age of seven. Not like they acted like they contained human emotions, but they did seem a little happy about it. _

"_Oh, that looks like fun" I smiled "Can I play?"_

_The twins exchanged a glance, raising an eyebrow. As if saying 'Who invited this chick?' _

"_Who're you asking to play with?" the right twin (as I didn't know them separately) asked "Me or my sister?"_

"_I'm asking both of you," I said nervously. _

"_Who's 'both of us'?" the left twin asked. _

_I gave a small laugh "ok, then, I'm asking Aya and Inuria"_

"_But which one of us is Aya, and which one of us is Inuria?" the twins asked in sync "Can you tell?"_

"_Um, uh . . ." I started, then bit my lip, and took in a breath and pointed to the twin on the right "Y-you're Aya!"_

_The twin hesitated, then shook her head "No, sorry, I'm Inuria"_

_I looked at the twins, my eyes filling up with sadness, then I quickly said "I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you apart, I didn't mean to offend you, honest! Please don't cry, maybe if I get to know you better, I'll be able to tell you apart. I'm sure you're different people once I get to know you"_

_The twins hesitated; clutching each other's hands as if it were their only way of staying alive, as if it were their lifeline, and their heartbeat was slowing. They showed no emotion, just like always, as they completely stared me down._

_Embarrassed, I looked to the ground, my cheeks turning pink "Sorry I bothered you, I'll be going". My head hung slightly, I turned, preparing to walk off. _

"_Lisanna-San!" one of the twin's voices shouted. I turned, seeing that they hadn't moved from their spots._

"_You can still play _I Spy_ with us," the right twin said._

"_If you want" the left twin added. _

_I hesitated, and then smiled as I walked over to them "I'd like that very much"_

(〃￣д￣)八( ￣д￣ )八(￣д￣〃)

"I can't believe we still played _I Spy_ when we were thirteen," Aya scoffed, but the happiness and delight of the memory was reflecting in her eyes.

"We had a hell lotta fun with that book, though" I smiled, then shook my head and returned the book to its rightful place on the shelf "Whatever, back to the matter at hand. We need to—"

"Hey little sisters," Natsu sighed, siting in the chair next to Aya. She scooted away, but not because of a grudge. I could honestly smell him from the bookshelf; it's not that he smelled _bad_, exactly, but . . . you know; it was just something no one wants to smell.

"Natsu?" Aya asked, "Damn, you look _awful_"

"Thanks, Sis, I appreciate every little piece of criticism you give me, really" Natsu said with a glare.

"I have to agree with Nee-Chan," Inuria scooted back "You look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep"

"That's 'cause I haven't," Natsu slammed his head on the table, refusing to pick up his head again "I'm such a moron. Why did I care so much, so what if they did something while they were dating? We did stuff while we were dating"

"Natsu-San, did you sleep with Lucy?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"No"

"Oh, sorry I reminded you"

"Whatever"

Aya, Inuria, and I exchanged a glance, Aya seeming to forget about whatever grudge she was starting to have. Grudge or no grudge, when your brother has sank that emotionally low, you have to do _something_ about it.

"Natsu-Nii?" Inuria asked, trying to pick her brother's head off the table "C'mon, cheer up. There are plenty of fish in the sea"

"I don't want a fish," Natsu grumbled "I want my girlfriend"

"_Ex_-girlfriend" Aya reminded him.

"Aya!" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, that slipped out. I meant to say . . . don't cry over spilled milk? If you love something, let it go?" Aya offered, obviously just saying the first quotes that came to mind "Ah-ha, got it! If it comes back to you, it's yours! If it doesn't, it never was! You have to wait!"

"I'm sick of waiting" Natsu grunted.

"Juvia doesn't understand!" a voice screeched. Every head in the library turned, all of us looking to Gray and Juvia, who were currently arguing next to a bookshelf. The librarian tried to _shh_ them, but Juvia just waved her off.

"Juvia chased you for years, she was so nice to Gray-Sama and he ignored her!" Juvia snapped, talking in third person just as she usually did "And now, Gray-Sama is being a jealous _bastard_?"

"I'm not jealous!" Gray snapped, "You're being overdramatic, I was plenty nice to you! I'm just asking you not to hang around Gajeel so much when I'm around, it annoys the holy hell out of me!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Juvia shrieked, "That's called jealousy, and Juvia knows that Gray knows that! Why do you care so much? Why?"

"I care because . . ." Gray started, his pause leaving everyone in the library at the edge of their seats, books lying forgotten on the tables.

"Because?" Juvia demanded.

"Because . . ."

"If Gray won't give an answer, then Juvia will—!"

"_I'm jealous because I like you!_" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs "_there, that's the because! Are you happy now, Juvia_?"

Everyone in the library, and that included the librarian, gasped. I was gripping the bookshelf, as was Aya and Inuria, everyone waiting to see Juvia's reaction. Her hands were over her mouth, eyes wide and beginning to brim with tears.

"G-Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed, throwing her arms around Gray's neck and kissing him, right on the mouth. The entire library erupted in applause, the librarian wiping tears from her eyes, clapping the hardest of all.

"Beautiful!" the librarian sobbed "GrUvia forever!"

"See?" I turned to the twins smiling "Modern couple nicknames! They caught on!"

"Now, when has the library ever been this crowded?" Inuria wondered aloud.

"'Cause Gray likes to be dramatic," Natsu's voice was muffled from having his face buried in the table, "To him, nothing is worth it if it doesn't draw a crowd. That sick, lucky bastard"

"You want to date Juvia-San?" I asked.

"I want the girl I've liked for a long time," Natsu said.

"Natsu-Nii! Stop moping!" Aya exclaimed "So, you lost the girl of your dreams and watched your best friend get his long-time crush, so what! At least you still have us!"

"_I'm doomed!_" Natsu exclaimed, his voice still muffled "I'm gonna be lonely _forever!_"

"Gee, thanks" Aya, Inuria, and I said in unison, glaring at the top of Natsu's head. We would have glared at his face, but since he had his head buried in the table, we'd have to get the best out of what we got.

(＾○＾)オ(＾▽＾)ハ(＾０＾)ツ～

"Lucy-San," I said, entering her room staring at my phone "The twins and I have the day off, we were wondering if you wanted to see a movie with us—?" When I looked up, I saw Lucy jump off her bed, trying to look as if she was doing nothing before. But that didn't get rid of the redness of her eyes, the face that her nose was pink.

"Lisanna, hey," Lucy said, smiling even though she looked absolutely horrible "H-how are you?"

"Lucy-San . . .?" I asked, "Have you been crying?"

"W-what? No!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around, acting as if I couldn't see her wipe her eyes "Why w-would you think that?"

"You're not over Natsu, are you?" I asked "That whole thing with Haru. You're not over Natsu, and you're not in love with Haru. You're just telling yourself that you are because you don't want to get hurt again"

I heard Lucy give a small sniffle "Y-you're a smart g-girl, did you know that, Lisanna?"

"So it's true?" I said, more like a statement than a question "Is that what you're feeling, Lucy?"

Lucy turned, and I could see the tears running down her cheeks "I don't even know what I feel anymore. When I see Natsu, it hurts. When I'm not with him, it hurts. When I'm with Haru it hurts me, because he looks so much fucking like him!"

Lucy fell back, sitting on her bed "I t-thought if I hung out with H-Haru, I'd b-be happy again. B-because he's s-so sweet, so n-nice to me, and he u-understands, just like Natsu did. I thought I could replace h-him, but I c-can't! I'm s-such a m-moron" she buried her head in her hands, her shoulders heaving with sobs.

I sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders "Nobody likes to feel pain, Lucy, no one. You were just trying to save yourself from it, it's only natural, trust me, I know. You thought if you found someone a little bit like him, it'd fill the emptiness a little. But it can't, can it?"

Lucy wiped her eyes, looking at me with admiration "I-it can't . . . you talk as if f-from experience . . ."

"I just observe," I smiled, and that wasn't a lie. The twins often told me that I saw things as they were, and told them as they are. I can honestly say that I've never been in love, but I sure as hell know a lot about it.

"I don't know what to do," Lucy sobbed, sobbing on my shoulder "I . . . I just want things to be the way they used to. I just want him to look at me the way he used to"

"Lucy," I held her a good distance back by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes when I said "Maybe if you stopped and opened your eyes for a moment, you'd see that Natsu _still_ looks at you the way he used to"

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

_**Awww, Lisanna! I can honestly say that that last line is probably the cutest line I've ever come up with! Which brings me to my ever-so-stupid challenge question: what do you think is the cutest line I've ever come up with? Dunno why I'm asking this, I just wrote the line, thought it was cute, and then thought 'hmm, I wonder what everyone else thinks'. You know the drill, answers in reviews, reasoning behind it would be appreciated. **_

_**Oh, and that little flashback scene with the Itazura Shōjo is partially based off Ouran High School Host Club. In case you noticed, it had a different ending. In this one they became friends, in Ouran, the flashback ended and went forward. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	20. Summer's Thoughts

_**200 FUCKING REVIEWS! I love you guys! I never expected for a story to get 200 reviews! You people are awesome.**_

_**Now, I suspected some of you wanted this. Don't know for certain, though, since no one reviewed about it. If you want a certain P.O.V., just review and tell me about it. I'm all for requests. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, so here we go!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * Summer's Thoughts ~ * ~ * **_

Has it ever seemed like the world was ganging up on you?

Like the entire universe was trying to make you feel miserable? You try to smile, but it doesn't quite reach your eyes? Then you look around and everyone else is all happy-time butterflies, and you can't even smile right? The second I break up with someone, couples are fucking everywhere.

My mind was messed up; I couldn't stop thinking about her. About that dumb devilishly handsome guy, Haru, she's always hanging out with. About her smile, her laugh, the tears that fell down her cheeks the night we broke up. I loved everything about her, and I let her go. It seemed to be like dropping a bucket of sand on the ground: it's impossible to pick up all the pieces.

I couldn't even sleep right at night. I would glance over to where Gray was sleeping and think 'is that where they did it?' Then I had to rush over to the bathroom and scrub my skin with soap because I might have sat on Gray's bed when we were playing Dragon Slayer IV earlier. And then I woke up Gray and told him to take a shower.

"Natsu . . . what time is it?" Gray grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"That doesn't matter! You need to get clean!" I snapped.

"It's one o'clock in the morning!" Gray exclaimed.

I grabbed Gray by the shoulder (I would have grabbed him by the shirt collar, but as always, he wasn't wearing a shirt) and shoved him towards the bathroom. I shut the door behind him, locking it from the outside and shoving the key in my pajama pocket.

"The hell—? Why'd you lock the door, Natsu?" Gray exclaimed.

"Wash the deed off your skin! _Wash it off!_" I yelled back.

"_Mrrow_?" Happy blinked awake, looking at me from the foot of my bed, where he always slept. Over from Gajeel's bed, PantherLilly gave me his normal evil glare of complete hatred. Stupid cat.

"Gajeel!" I exclaimed, running over to Gray's bed "Help me change the bed sheets!" I grabbed the covers and completely yanked them off the bed "Be gone, you evil thing! Get out of my sight!"

Gajeel and PantherLilly exchanged a glance (see? Can cats do that? No! PantherLilly is some evil genius).

"Well, he's finally lost it" Gajeel whistled.

"I'm not crazy!" I spat, throwing all the sheets on the ground. I even jumped on his pillows to be sure that I completely rid them of all their unholy evil, too.

Am I being paranoid? Oh, yeah, completely. Am I being irrational? Definitely. It's just . . . the thought of someone touching Lucy in places that _no one_ but me should touch completely screws up my mind. It makes me want to scream, to erase the thought out of my head. So Lucy could still be my girlfriend, so Gray could still be my best friend, for everything to be the way it used to be.

Gray ended up sleeping on the floor that night.

By the next morning, Gray pretty much hated me. He kept complaining about all the shit you'd expect him to complain about: 'my neck hurts', 'my back hurts', 'your cat attacked me in my sleep'.

"Quit whining," Gajeel smirked "At least your bed's been cleansed, huh, Natsu?"

"Shut up" I grumbled, pulling a shirt over my head. I walked to my locker, Gray going off to meet Juvia, Gajeel going to eat breakfast. For some odd reason, I wasn't too happy about Gray finally getting Juvia. Couples are everywhere when I'm single.

I kind of screwed around in my locker for a few moments, just to make it look like I was doing something worth doing. Do you know how hard it is to make it look like you're doing something productive with your life? It's fucking hard!

"Natsu-Nii!" Aya yelled, as she, Inuria, and Lisanna ran up to me. Of course, they were with Lisanna, _like always_. I know I should be happy that my sisters are happy and social, but it's like I have three sisters instead of two. Or do the twins count as one item? It seems that when they're happy, I'm miserable; and when they're miserable, I'm happy.

"Hey sis, other sis" I looked to the twins, then to Lisanna "Someone who's not related to me"

"Trying to make it look like you're doing something productive?" Aya raised an eyebrow, smirked, and then crossed her arms.

"Shut up," I muttered, turning back to my locker.

"Now that's just sad, bro" Inuria said, "So, we were thinking, since Christmas is just around the corner, we should call Dad and—"

"Uh-huh, yeah" I said, glancing over Inuria's shoulder. Lucy was at her locker across the hall, smoothening down her hair and putting on a coat of lip-gloss (lipstick, Chap Stick, eyeliner? Whatever the hell it's called) over her lips. She kept squinting at her locker mirror, as if she found something wrong with her appearance. As if that was possible.

"And ask . . . If . . . we can . . . go . . ." Inuria's words slowed, and then came to a stop as she followed my gaze. Aya and Lisanna looked to where I was looking, and I ducked away, looking into my locker.

"Not over her, huh, Natsu-Nii?" Inuria asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sighed "We broke up, we're over, done. It's ancient history"

"Shakespeare is ancient history, too, but everyone cares about him" Aya said.

"I don't think that's the same thing," I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Shakespeare did write a lot of star-crossed lovers stories!" Lisanna reminded me "We're worried about you, Natsu-San. Gray told us what you made him do. You made him take a shower at one o'clock in the morning, then had him _sleep on the floor_?"

"They could have done it on his bed!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, think a little" Aya rolled her eyes "You're bed was unoccupied back then. They could have done it on Gray's bed, they could have done it on Gajeel's bed, hell, they could have done it on_ your _bed"

"Thanks a lot, sis" I muttered "Now I'm not going to sleep at night"

"Look, face it, you're not over her" Inuria said, "You've gone paranoid. It happened in the past, Natsu-Nii, face it. Accept it, then move on"

"I . . . I guess . . ." I muttered.

"I have the best news for you, Natsu-San!" Lisanna squealed, jumping up and down like a crazed fan girl "I was with Lucy the other day, right? So I came to her room and she told me that she—"

Lisanna stopped in midsentence, and as it seems, so did everyone else in the hallway. A woman had entered the school, her presence causing the entire hallway to go silent. She had wavy blonde hair, red lips, and possibly the smoothest skin on the fact of the Earth. Her eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses; she wore a black leather jacket, designer jeans, and high-heeled leather boots.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"That's Lucy's stepmom" Inuria said, looking to the floor. She, Aya, and Lisanna had a dark aura to them, as if there was something they weren't telling me. But they all didn't want to meet the woman's eyes.

"She's pretty," I observed.

"I hate that woman," Lisanna muttered. My eyes widened as I looked to her; Lisanna _never_ said she hated someone. Even if someone treated her like absolute shit, the strongest she said was 'I really, _really_ don't like them'. In other words, she really, _really_ doesn't like to say the word 'hate'.

Lucy looked over from her locker, and her face broke into a smile as she ran over to the woman, prepared to hug her "Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to—?"

_CRACK! _

The sound echoed across the hallway, as the woman lashed out her hand and slapped Lucy across the face. Lucy's hand went to her face, frozen in her position, her cheek bright red and bruised from the impact.

"Don't touch me," The woman snapped "And don't call me 'mom'. If I ever gave birth to something as ugly as you, I'd kill myself from the guilt"

"Y-yes," Lucy whispered, as if she had already heard that a million times over. But she never expected for her to say that in front of everyone.

"You're going to call me by my name," the woman hissed.

"Y-yes, ma'am" Lucy muttered.

"Well? What's my name?" the woman snapped, "Say my name, you stupid whore! Say it!"

"Amber" Lucy said, "Y-your name is A-Amber"

"And don't you ever forget that," Amber growled, shoving her stepdaughter out of the way and walking right past her "you stupid brat"

Lucy's eyes watered with tears, as she turned on her heels and ran to her locker, trying to rush herself along. I couldn't blame her for crying. Her stepmom slapped her and called her an ugly whore in front of _everyone_. And then Amber had he audacity to fucking _walk away_?

I slammed my locker shut then ran over to Lucy. I took the unharmed part of her face in my hands, wiping away her tears with my thumb. Her eyes widened in surprise, looking at me with confusion.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No . . . it d-doesn't hurt. I'm f-fine" Lucy said.

"You're lying to me," I said.

"Ok, it hurts a little. But I'm fine, honest" Lucy said.

I gritted my teeth. How dare she? How could Amber ever hurt Lucy? If you ask me, that was a crime punishable by death. So Amber better be thanking the Lord above, because I'm not a murderer. But I am an idiot.

"Don't ever lay a hand on Lucy again, you anorexic bitch!" I yelled at Amber. She stopped in her tracks, the entire hallway going silent. I gritted my teeth as Amber turned her head, yet didn't turn around completely.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"I did," I answered.

By then, Amber turned around completely. She pulled her sunglasses down, showing her eyes. They were a piercing bright green, and they would have been pretty if she wasn't such a tramp.

"And who might you be?" Amber asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's b—Lucy's friend" I said, stopping myself from saying 'boyfriend' and making a complete ass of myself.

"Well then" Amber growled "I'll have you know that you just insulted Amber Heartfilia, the richest, most beautiful woman in all of Fiore"

"Debatable," I said, not intimidated the slightest by her (ok, I was a little intimidated. But I wasn't going to let _her _know that) "You just hurt the richest, most beautiful woman in all of Fiore. And I'm not going to let you do it again"

Amber leaned forward, looking me straight in the eyes "I don't take insults on lightly, Dragneel. And I don't ever forget. There _will_ be consequences for what you just said, that I promise you"

"Bring it on," I snapped. Amber scowled, turning on her heels and walking to the Principle's office. Maybe she was going to try to hook up with Makarov, I don't know. All I know is Makarov would never do a thing with that _thing_.

"Alright, everyone," Aya said, rounding up everyone in the hallway "Go back to your knitting". They didn't need to be told twice, as everyone rushed to their classes. Even the Itazura Shōjo dashed off to their classes at warp speed, leaving Lucy and I alone in the hallway.

Lucy smiled at me through her tears "Natsu . . . that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. And that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me"

"Nah," I smirked, handing in my pockets "I bet people have done plenty of good things for you, said lots of good stuff about you".

I walked over to Lucy, brushing a lock of blonde hair off her face, a hand to her cheek "Don't listen to a word Amber says, Lucy. None of it's true. That I promise you"

Lucy smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. And then she jumped up, arms around my neck, kissing me full on the mouth.

I was surprised at first, and then I calmed, hands on her waist. You know what? Forget everything else. Forget Haru, forget Amber, and forget Gray. Forget whatever Gray did with Lucy, that didn't matter. Now she was mine, all to myself, and absolutely no one else's.

Her fingers ran through my hair, my hands were clutching her back. At some point I slammed her against the lockers (not harmful or roughly, I promise. Just enough to make noise), giving everyone who was in class a good idea of what exactly was happening out here.

For the sake of your sanity, I won't go into too much detail. There really wasn't anything dirty, honest. But there was tongue, a whole damn_ lot_ of it.

Lucy broke away first "We should probably get to class—"

"Shut up" I said, taking her face in my hands and kissing her, right on the lips. She immediately gave in, returning the kiss with a fiery passion. It had been so long since we kissed, since she kissed me, it was almost like this was a dream. The kind of kiss I longed to get from her when we broke up. But I can honestly say that she's never kissed me like this before.

It was like, in our time apart, we needed more interaction from each other. Being separated built up a need to be together, a want, so when we actually got together it was a new kind of paradise.

But who cares about reasons?

What mattered was Lucy was here with me now, and that I was never going to let her go again.

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

_**So if you're wondering if this is the end of the story, the answer is: no. The conflict will go on. I promised a kind-of long (for me, at least) fanfiction with lots of inner plots, and I sure as hell are going to give you one! Stop reading if you don't want that, I guess . . . **_

_**So, for the challenge (I guess it's more of a comment) question: What do you guys think of Amber? I tried to make her bitchy as I could without overdoing it . . . don't judge me. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	21. My Little Light

_**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy. :3 You guy seem to have some pretty strong thoughts about Amber . . . just like you did with Laxus.**_

_**I do have one thing to say. My friend, Purplecookieninja, just came out with a story. It's called 'Fire's Passion'; it's NaLu. I read it; I think its awesome, go check it out if you want. **_

_**So, the first-person P.O.V.s are standing strong! The title may be a little hard to understand, so I'm going to come out and say it's Lucy's P.O.V. The name 'Lucy' means 'light', so . . . yeah. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty One ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * My Little Light ~ * ~ * **_

_Les mots qui sont nés, mots qui disparaissent. _

A voice that plays in my head, weaving in and out of my dreams, as soft and kind as the voice of an angel. There is no music, but the song holds its own melody, so that I felt that if there were music, it would have just ruined the beauty of the song.

_Et les mots qui vivent en toi,_

_Ils vont changer dans le courage, quand le temps se sent gelé. _

I recognize the voice, but it's one from so long ago. A memory I had almost forgotten, of a mother who would kiss me goodnight, and who would sing to me before I fell into the sweetness of my dreams.

_Maintenant, commencez à marcher sur les,_

_Vous deviendrez plus fort que vous étiez avant. _

Her name is one that I can taste on my lips; feel on my tongue. Her name was one I said so frequently so long ago. A name that I would say today; had things been different. Her name had yet to fade from my memory.

_N'hésitez pas,_

_Croire en ces mots à partir de ce moment-là. _

Her face comes to my view; with honey blonde hair and eyes like chocolate. Her face was one I could only dream of having, one with so much beauty and maturity. I reach out for her, calling her name, but the words never leave my throat. I have no voice.

My mother stopped singing, then reached out her hand and said in a tongue I've long since spoken "_Ma vie serait si sombre sans toi, mon peu de lumière_"

I felt as if I should say something in return, I knew what I should say. But my voice was gone, left only with my thoughts. My mother smiled, and kissed my forehead, making me feel warm and whole inside.

"_Lucy_" My mother said, for the first time in English "_It's time for you to wake up_"

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

"Lucy! It's time for you to wake up"

My eyes fluttered open, only to find that I was indeed without my mother. I was in my dorm, with Levy and Erza hovering above me. Erza had been the one telling me to wake up; Levy was only half-awake herself.

"Mm?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "Is it . . . is it morning already?"

"I said the same thing," Levy muttered, pulling off her P.J. top and slipping on her uniform. My little white Chihuahua, Plue, looked up at me with sad eyes, licking my hand. Even though pets aren't allowed in Fairy Academy, they're about as popular with the students as backpacks are: almost everyone has one. The student council and Principle Makarov have pretty much accepted that, but they're too lazy to actually go and change the rule.

"I heard about what happened yesterday," Erza said, sitting at the foot of my bed "That the Devil Woman came while I was out yesterday?"

I gave a weak smile, and then nodded "Yeah, Amber came. It was no big deal"

"_No big deal?_" Levy exclaimed, turning to Erza "That bitch slapped Lu-Chan, then called her an ugly whore in front of _everyone!_ But Natsu-San came to the rescue, and called the Devil Woman an anorexic bitch. He also told her to never lay a hand on Lucy ever again"

Erza raised an eyebrow at me "That doesn't sound like 'no big deal', Lucy. Shit, I wish I was there! If I were, I would have taught that bitch a lesson she'd—!"

"Speaking of which," I said, "Where were you yesterday, Erza? You were gone all day"

Erza's face turned the color of her hair, as she looked to the floor, scratching Plue on top of the head "I w-was n-nowhere i-important"

"'Nowhere important', huh?" I smiled, resting my chin on my hands "It's a boy, isn't it? Whenever a girl says she's been 'nowhere important', it's because of a boy"

Levy looked to Erza, smirking "Is that true, Er-Chan? Did you go out and get a boyfriend without telling us?"

Erza's face turned an even brighter shade of red, as droplets of sweat fell down her forehead (we were only joking, but Erza does take things pretty seriously) "I . . . I did meet a boy . . . the twins c-convinced me to t-take the d-day off . . . s-so I did and I r-ran into this b-boy . . ."

"What's his name?" I squealed "Oh, Erza, I want all the details! What does he look like? What school does he go to? Does he go to Fairy Academy? Do we know him?"

"H . . . his name is Jellal Fernandez," Erza said, smiling at the mention of his name "He goes to Crime Sorcière Academy, you know, the same school that Gray's sister and Meredy Milkovich go to?"

I nodded. A few years ago, Gray's siblings, Lyon and Ultear, switched schools. Ultear went to Crime Sorcière Academy, while Lyon went to Lamia Scale Academy. No one really knows _why_ they moved schools, Gray always jokes that they couldn't take going to school with each other for any longer.

"What does he look like?" Levy asked.

"He has . . . his hair is dark blue, his eyes are brown" Erza said with a dreamy look in her eyes "He has a tattoo over his right eye, bright red, but I think it looks cool. And his voice . . . "

"Somebodies' in lo-ove!" I said in my best lovey-dovey singsong voice.

Erza blushed "shut up. What's up with you and Natsu, anyway?"

"We got back together," I said, my voice almost laughing as I changed into my uniform. I've never remembered being so happy, this beat when Natsu and I got together for the first time.

"You sound happy," Levy observed with a smile, then she suddenly ran to open the window and yelled "Gajeel-Kun! Hi!"

I only then noticed that Gajeel was seriously close to our window; I mean a few feet away. And I was only in my bra, _right in front of the window. _

My face turned bright pink, as I gave a little scream and held up my shirt to cover my chest "Levy, close the window! _Close the window_!"

Levy's eyes widened before slamming the window shut and closing the blinds. She slapped herself in the forehead in frustration, her face bright pink.

"Looks like Gajeel got quite a show," Erza smirked.

"Sorry, Lu-Chan" Levy gave a nervous smile "I . . . I just wanted to say hi . . . he's always alone. I figured he needed something to brighten up his day, especially since Juvia started dating Gray"

"You sure brightened up _his_ day," Erza laughed "Showing him Lucy without her shirt on . . . genius, Levy!"

"_That was planned_?" I shrieked.

"N-no!" Levy exclaimed horrified "Er-Chan, you demon! I would never do that to Lucy? And why would Gajeel want to see her in her undies? He's not a pervert; you're the pervert! I was just trying to say 'hi', and this is what I get? Nothing is appreciated in this world, every time someone does something nice it backfires into—"

"Levy," I smiled "You're starting to rant"

Levy sighed, and then grabbed her backpack "I'm going to class. Don't show off your bra to any other boys, Lu-Chan"

"We've been over this! That was an accident!" I shrieked, turning the color of fresh cherries. Erza was laughing her head off as I grabbed by backpack and went to my locker. Not ten seconds later, Natsu was already by my side.

"How much did he see?" Natsu demanded.

"Huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gajeel! He saw you in your underwear, didn't he?" Natsu's eyes were wide and utterly furious, as if he was prepared to punch the nearest thing if I said 'yes'.

"It was an accident," I explained "He walked by the window while I had my shirt off. But only for a few seconds, we closed the window and the blinds. I can't say it's 'no big deal', but . . . hey, it happened. Can't do anything about it, can I?"

"I don't like other guys looking at you while your half-naked" Natsu said with a straight face, as if this was a crime of murder, rather than Gajeel seeing me in my bra.

"I—I had a bra on, if that counts"

"It doesn't"

"Well, sorry, then. It won't happen again, it was an _accident_. I'm not a stripper, Natsu"

Natsu blushed at the thought of me being a stripper. The thought of him thinking of _that_ made me blush, so we were basically two people blushing at each other, waiting for one of us to say something.

"I . . . It's not going to happen again," I spluttered, then smiled "But I think it's cute that you care so much, Natsu"

"I could beat Gajeel up, if you want me to" Natsu offered, probably just for the simple joy of getting to fight Gajeel. I laughed at the thought; Natsu didn't want to believe it, but Gajeel could easily beat him.

"You don't have to do that," I smiled, taking his face in my hands and kissing him, right on the lips. If there was one thing I loved, it was kissing him. Of course, humans in general like kissing. But with Natsu . . . I can't explain it. It's a new kind of joy, of ecstasy, that I've never known before.

"_Something_ told me I'd find you kissing a boy," the voice that I always hate to hear said "But what else can I expect out of a slut like you?"

I broke away from Natsu, who refused to let me out of his embrace, forcing me to look over his shoulder to see the red lips, blonde waves, and dark sunglasses. She pulled down her sunglasses, showing me the green gaze I so feared.

"Amber" I breathed.

"You're coming home for the day," Amber said, her voice hardly playful or kind "And you know very well that I never take 'no' for an answer"

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

The car ride to the Heartfilia residence was a very fast, very awkward one. Mainly because I refused to talk to Amber, and she refused to talk to me. She spent most of the ride applying make-up, while I spent most of it staring out the window.

When we arrived, Amber grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the living room. She snapped at the staff to bring us coffee and sweets, and then snapped at me to sit on the couch opposite her.

"So, my Little Light" Amber smiled, taking off her sunglasses and crossed her legs "How's that little boyfriend of yours?"

I hesitated. 'Little Light' was the nickname my mother, my real mother, gave me when I was a child. She never called me 'Little Light', hell; she never called me anything that wasn't related to the word 'stupid' or 'slut'. Why was she being so nice to me, now?

"G-good" I whispered, "Why do you want to know?"

"So I can make sure I'm completely crushing you when I say this," Amber growled, "I talked to your father, and he is heartbroken. You wouldn't listen when he hired someone, you won't listen when he's nice. You're no longer allowed to date this boy"

"What?" I exclaimed, "You can't force me to break up with Natsu just because you're mad at him!"

"You're his world, Little Light," Amber gave an evil smile "I take you away . . . And ha," she clasped her hands together in glee, much like a little kid "it will be the perfect revenge"

"No!" I snapped, "You can't make me! I won't loose him again!"

"Now, now, I think you're being melodramatic, Little Light" Amber calmly took a sip of her coffee "He's not that important, he's just another boy who doesn't have nearly as much money as your father—"

"_You_ were just another girl before you married my father!" I snapped, the anger pouring out of me like a waterfall, I was shouting before I even knew what I was saying "You didn't have money, either, you gold-digging tramp!"

Amber's eyes widened in horror, then narrowed and darkened in anger as she lashed out and grabbed my wrist. Her coffee spilled all over the bottom of my shirt, I let out a small cry of pain as the hot liquid burnt my skin.

"You think that hurts?" Amber hissed as she dragged me upstairs "I am about to make you enter a world of pain, you useless bitch!"

Amber pulled me into her room, throwing me onto the floor. When I looked up, she was holding a belt in her hands, her eyes full of hatred as she glared at me.

"Shirt. Off." She growled, tightening the belt along her palm, holding it like one would a whip. I did as she said, looking to my stepmom, silently begging for mercy as my eyes watered.

"W-what are you going to do to me—?" I started, and then screamed in pain, as there was a sickening _crack! _sound, and the belt lashed across my bare back like a whip. The impact was so hard I saw a small trickle of blood go down and stain the carpet.

"I told your friend earlier," Amber growled, raising the belt once more "I don't take insults lightly. And I never forget"

_CRACK!_

ヽ(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)ノ

_**So, Amber just went up a few notches on my bitch scale. And that was pretty much the only important thing that happened in this chapter. Besides the flashback with Lucy's mom, that's pretty important. Remember that for later. **_

_**So, I don't really have a question. Sorry if you were looking forward to it or something . . . whatever. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	22. Summer's Vengeance

_**Oh. My. God. I'm so . . . so proud of you guys! Seriously, I could cry! The way you called Amber a bitch, and damned her to hell . . . the way all of you care for Lucy touches me, I was almost in tears. You people are so damn awesome!**_

_**I do have one pretty important thing to say. My friend, Purplecookieninja, just came out with a story. It's called 'Fire's Passion'; it's NaLu. I read it; I think its awesome, go check it out if you want.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty-Two ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ ***__** Summer's Vengeance **__**~ * ~ ***_

"Last one in looks like Natsu!" Aya exclaimed joyfully, jumping into the pool, quickly followed by Inuria, Lisanna, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza . . . and pretty much everyone else.

"You guys suck!" I yelled, but found myself laughing. The love my sisters had for me . . . it really touches me, you know?

Most people wouldn't _want_ to go the pool in December, but of course, we were a bunch of weirdoes. Fairy Academy had a big indoor pool, and since nobody else thinks of going to the pool in this weather, the twelve of us were the only ones there.

There was all of the Itazura Shōjo, me and my roommates, Lucy and her roommates, Cana, Elfman, and Mira Jane. And since no one was here, we even took the pets. Basically, there was just one dog vs. four cats, as if that was hardly fair.

Lucy's Chihuahua, Plue, barked at literally everything (the water, the people, students passing by, the cats), and he ran around as if he had rabies. Happy ran around with him, looking as if he was having the time of his life. While the twins' cats, Spice and Mint, spent their time trying to convince PantherLily to play with them.

I've always found it weird that identical twins own identical cats. Spice was jet-black, with a white belly, paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Mint was a white cat with jet-black paws, belly, tail tip, and ear tips. Creepy or coincidental? I have yet to figure that out.

Our time at the pool was complete chaos. Elfman was screaming at everyone to be a man with his shirt off (I just_ know_ that he's showing off his abs. I _know_). Gray and Juvia were having a little love-fest in the middle of the pool, whereas Juvia clung to Gray's bare chest (and yes, that looks as dirty as it sounds). Everyone else was pretty much doing something stupid.

That is, minus Lucy. Usually that's normal, except this isn't your idiotic type of stupid, this is _fun_ stupid, and yes, and there is a huge difference. My girlfriend was sitting at one of the beach chairs, fully dressed, smiling and reading what may or may not be a Nicholas Sparks book (Gray's chick flick knowledge rubbed off on me a little, ok? Don't judge!).

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, taking a seat next to her, soaking wet. She raised an eyebrow, scooting back to keep water from dripping on her book.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Why won't you come in the pool with us?" I asked "The water's perfect!"

"I don't want to go outside with wet hair," Lucy rolled her eyes "It's freezing outside! Plus, I don't really feel like swimming, you guys"

"Come on, Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed, laughing, "Have a little fun!"

Lucy shook her head "Seriously, guys, I'm fine"

I smirked "Lucy, if you don't jump in, I'm going to _throw_ you in"

Lucy's eyes widened "You _wouldn't_"

"You really shouldn't have said that," I smirked, and then took up Lucy in my arms. She screamed in alarm, dropping her book, slamming her fists against my chest.

"Incoming!" I yelled, jumping into the pool with Lucy in my arms. Lucy screamed in horror, and then slapped me across the face when we resurfaced. If people weren't laughing before, they sure were now.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, a hand going to my face "That hurt, Lucy"

"Damn it, Natsu!" Lucy snapped, shaking the water of her hair and swimming out of the pool "How insane are you?"

"Very insane," I smiled "My sisters tried to send me to the Looney Bin"

"Twice" the twins said in unison, identical grins on their faces.

"What do you mean 'tried'? They _did_ send you to the Wacky Shack, once!" Lisanna laughed, "Remember? We found out for a fact that you are _not_ crazy, we had you checked!"

"You sent him to an Insane Asylum?" Erza asked me, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, worst three hours of my life," I laughed, splashing water in Aya's face "At least I know for sure now: I am not crazy!"

"You sure you went to a professional?" Gray laughed "You seem pretty insane to me!"

I laughed, and then I noticed that Lucy was gone. She must have snuck out of the pool in all the commotion. Judging by the wet footprints on the floor, she was heading towards the locker room, probably to get out of her wet clothes.

I jumped out of the pool when I saw Lucy's duffel bag, one filled with her dry clothes. If she forget that, then . . . oh, _hell_ no. Lucy wasn't going to come out here in front of a bunch of pervy guys in just a towel. I've seen the towels Lucy uses; you can practically see her entire ass in those things.

I ran forward at top speed, grabbing the duffel bag and running into the girl's locker room. Man, fuck boy-girl discrimination. Lucy is _not_ going out there half-naked! Gajeel's already seen much more of Lucy than he needs to.

I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it again when I saw Lucy. She had her back turned to me, and was currently taking off her shirt. I know I should say something, but c'mon. Accidentally seeing your girlfriend strip is like accidentally finding a new IPhone. You don't go looking for one, but you don't complain when you find it.

But, I don't know. Seeing Lucy topless is pretty much what I've been dreaming of since the sixth grade. But when my dreams finally come true, does it really have to be . . . _this_?

I could see them. The scars. The redness, dried blood that wouldn't come off, and the bruises all over her back. The bumps and the cuts aligning down her backs, crawling like vines around her shoulders and all over her back.

"Lucy?" I asked. Lucy turned, using her shirt of cover herself, her face bright red. Her mouth formed a small 'o', the look on her face said she didn't think I saw all of her scars.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

I raised the duffle bag, and then shook it around to prove my point, but I didn't say a word. Lucy nodded, smiling "Thanks for bringing that to me. 'Else I might have had to go out there in a towel"

I nodded, but still didn't say anything. Lucy raised an eyebrow "N-Natsu? Are you ok—?"

"Shirt. Off." I said, completely emotionless, not thinking the least bit on how that could sound like sexual harassment. Lucy's eyes widened for a moment, then lightened up again as she laughed.

"Oh, to get even with Gajeel!" Lucy laughed "Clever, seeing me topless, right? Well, I'm sorry that you're still mad, but I'm not going to—"

"Lucy," I gritted my teeth, then pretty much ordered "Turn around and take your shirt off"

Lucy's eyes began to water, as she turned, but just stood there. As if she was waiting for me to leave. That I would give up and walk away. Fortunately, I don't give up that easily.

I walked to her, and then lifted up her shirt, running my hands along her scars. Just to make sure that they were real, and I was hoping that they weren't. I gritted my teeth in anger as I pulled down her shirt, I grabbed Lucy by the shoulder and whisked her around, taking her face in my hands.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded, almost angrily.

"N-Natsu, it's n-nothing" Lucy muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"That isn't nothing! You're scared, Lucy, you're hurt and there's no way in hell that was an accident!" I snapped, pulling her face closer to mine "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"D-don't g-get mad, please," tears began to stream down Lucy's face.

"It was Amber," I growled "Wasn't it? That stupid bitch hurt you, didn't she?"

Lucy bit her lip, and then nodded. The sadness in her eyes completely broke my heart, only making the anger I held, the hatred I had for Amber, stronger. I leaned in and kissed her, almost roughly, keeping her face in my hands.

"How did she do it?" I asked.

"W-with a belt," Lucy said, "I was disrespectful, I c-called her a gold-digging tramp and she g-got mad. I can't blame her for being upset, I was p-pretty mean—"

"Why are you defending her?" I snapped, "Even if you did disrespect her, that doesn't mean you deserved to get whipped! You were cut, Lucy, how hard did she hit you? Tell your dad, there's no way you like her as your stepmom"

"No," Lucy shook her head, the tears flying off her face like raindrops "P-please, don't tell my dad. It was my fault, h-honest. She's a really good mother, I swear!"

"Good mothers don't hurt their daughters," I said "Tell me the truth, Lucy, please. Why the hell are you defending her? I know you don't like her—"

"I don't like her, ok!" Lucy snapped, pushing me back so I wasn't inches close to her face anymore "But my dad does! He likes her a lot! I've never see him so happy, Natsu; I've never seen him smile so often. I . . . I want to keep him smiling. If Amber is what makes him happy, then I don't matter, and I never will"

"Lucy . . . " I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close "You can't let Amber hurt you like that . . . "

"Anything to keep her here," Lucy said through her tears "Anything to . . . she wants me to break up with you, Natsu. But . . . I-I can't"

"I'm not going to loose you again," I said, tightening the hug, pressing my forehead to hers "Just . . . tell her that we broke up, if you have too. We can have a secret relationship"

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Lucy smiled, as if this was a dream come true for her.

"Anything to keep you here" I whispered.

(＾○＾)オ(＾▽＾)ハ(＾０＾)ツ～

"Romeo and Juliet," Lisanna sighed, turning the color of cherry blossoms "That's _so_ romantic, Natsu-San!"

"And so cliché!" Aya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, get creative, Natsu-Nii!" Inuria exclaimed, then her voice softened "Seriously, though, who else have you told about Amber . . . doing . . . you-know-what to Lucy?"

"Just you guys and Gray," I said "And you have to promise not to tell a single person. Lucy would freak, she really doesn't want anyone to know"

"We promise," the Itazura Shōjo said in complete sync.

I sighed "Why . . . why does Amber hate Lucy so much? She's just a girl, she hasn't done anything—"

"It's not really what she did," Lisanna whispered "It's more of what her dad did"

"Amber's mad at Lucy because she was born," Aya said.

"W-what?" I asked, "Because she was born? What do you mean?"

"Lucy didn't tell you?" Lisanna asked.

"Natsu-Nii . . . " Inuria whispered, "Lucy's illegitimate"

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

_**Ah! Why does Amber hate Lucy? Does that answer your question a little, anyone who was wondering? There isn't much to say here . . . ah . . . **_

_**But anyway, the next chapter is going to be Lucy's story. You know, the whole 'illegitimate child' story. My only question is, do you guys have any idea on how that's going to go? Suspicions and whatnot? Answers in reviews, reasoning behind it would be appreciated. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	23. All the Colors of Life

_**So, you guys seemed pretty fucking excited about the last chapter. And since I'm so nice, I decided to make a deal for you guys. The day this story gets 300 reviews is the day I post two chapters on the same day. No joke, I make the Celestial Wizard promise! That's a promise I'll never break. ;) **_

_**The chapter name seems a bit confusing, so I'm going to come out and say it. This is Aya's P.O.V., since the name 'Aya' means 'colors' or 'colorful one'. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_*** ~ * ~ Chapter Twenty-Three ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * All the Colors of Life ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu's mouth hung open as he stared at us, eyes wide "I-Illegitimate? Lucy? H-how . . . what . . .?"

"You don't know what 'Illegitimate' means, do you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, no I don't, actually" Natsu shrugged, not looking the least bit embarrassed "What does it mean?"

I sighed, exchanging a glance with Inuria and Lisanna. Typical of my big brother to be a junior in highschool, and is still asking his little sisters for word definitions.

"It means she's not a legal child," Lisanna explained "Her dad had a kid with another woman while he was married. Basically, Lucy's dad cheated on Amber, and Lucy is the product"

"I?—I always thought her parents divorced," Natsu said "Or that her mom died or something"

"Lucy's mom is alive . . . I think," Inuria said "Look, the stories a bit complicated, but Lucy told us everything. Getting called a 'tramp' or a 'gold-digger' is a soft spot for Amber. She was living normal before, but then Lucy's grandma found out that Amber's mom died and left her with her fortune. Amber's always lived her life as a spoiled brat, you see"

"So, just like how rich people always do, they were married for their money" I said "But one fine day, Lucy's dad went to France on a business trip and met Layla Heart"

"Layla's pretty much everything Amber isn't," Inuria explained "Smart, witty, fun, caring, _nice_, beautiful. She was a college graduate, while Amber's a college dropout. Amber married into money, while Layla was living normally from her own accord. Plus, Layla speaks four languages"

"It was love at first sight!" Lisanna exclaimed, as if she was waiting all day just to say that "They spent a lot of time together, until they had a beautiful baby Lucy-San! It's so romantic!"

"Yeah, until Lucy's family found out what happened," Inuira rolled her eyes "Then he dashed back to the states and he didn't even bother taking Lucy with him. He just took off and left Layla with the kid"

"That bastard!" Natsu spat, slamming his fist on the table. Causing it to shake, which made my bottle of Dr. Pepper nearly fall over. I reached forward, grabbing it at the nick of time, only to hit him in the head with it.

"Don't interrupt the story!" I snapped "Anyway, Lucy grew up in France after that. Layla had her go to school, she made friends, she was a lovely little bilingual child"

"Then there was a problem," Lisanna said "Amber can't get pregnant. She couldn't then, and she can't now. That can be a good and bad thing. Good thing: if Amber had a kid, they'd be the biggest brat in the world. Bad thing: they needed an Heartfilia heir, and Lucy's dad had another kid in Europe"

"Basically, they suddenly wanted Lucy back" Inuria explained "She said no the first few times, because Layla got sick very easily, so Lucy usually had to stay and watch her, keep her company. Then Amber McEvil gave her a new deal"

"The deal was: come and live with us in Magnolia," I said "And we'll give your mother all the medical help she needs so she'll never be sick again. So Lucy decided to leave France and go live with her dad in Magnolia. A big choice for a twelve-year-old"

"She gave up her mom and her homeland . . . " Natsu whispered "For her mother's health?"

Lisanna nodded "A very sweet, very thoughtful move. Anyway, to Amber, Lucy is pretty much a stain she can't wash out. A reminder of her husband's affair. That's why she treats Lucy like shit"

"Does Lucy want to go back to France?" Natsu asked "Does she miss living there?"

Inuria shrugged "I dunno. Whenever we ask, she just says 'I like it here'. As if that's an answer. I don't think she wants to hurt our feelings, but she looks to her mom like a hero"

"She keeps her picture under her pillow," Lisanna sighed, her eyes full of sadness "I found it when I went to her dorm, once. I don't think she'll ever admit it, but I know she misses living in France"

ヽ(*^ｰ^)人(^ｰ^*)ノ

A big philosophy I've always lived by is 'you never know what you have until you've lost it'. I didn't know how much I loved my big brother until I lived without him for three years straight, the same goes for my dad. I didn't know how great Magnolia really is until we moved. With that philosophy also comes 'you never know what you're missing until you've tried it', since I didn't know how great friends are until I gave people a chance.

I wonder if that's how Lucy feels? Did she take her homeland for granted before she had to leave her friends, her mother, her home, her culture, even her language? She doesn't have an accent anymore, and she hardly ever stumbles on English words. But she still can't say 'Peter Parker Picked A Peck Of Pickled Peppers', even after five years surrounded by English.

After class, I headed over to the nearest lunch table, where Inuria and Lisanna were already sitting. They seemed to be deep in conversation, heads bowed, a dark aura filling the air around them.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a seat next to them.

"We were just thinking . . ." Lisanna said "Maybe it would be nice if Lucy could get to go back to France"

"What?" I exclaimed "You want her to leave?"

"No, I mean . . . for a visit, I guess," Inuria explained "Just so she could see her mom again"

"Guys, let's face facts" I whispered "This may be the most heartless thing in the world to say, but who says her mom is still alive? Wasn't she very sick when Lucy left?"

"B-but . . . Amber p-promised Health Care, remember?" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Since when is Amber the most trustworthy person?" I hissed "I want Lucy to be happy just as much as the next guy. But I also don't want her to fly over to France just to find her mom's grave"

"And if she doesn't find a grave?" Inuria asked "What if her mom's still alive? Lucy's dad won't let her have any contact with Layla Heart, but maybe . . . maybe she'll be alive and well. You know, maybe there's hope"

"Do you really want her to take that chance?" I asked, my eyes wide "She'll be heartbroken! I just . . . I don't know . . . It seems like we're leaning on a miracle"

"We lent on a miracle" Lisanna said "Who says Laxus was telling the truth back then? We stole a motorcycle and drove 250 miles because of something someone we hated told us. We got a chance and took it"

"There's a big difference between 250 miles and a million miles!" I exclaimed "Who can afford that plane ticket, anyway? Her dad will never let her go! This . . . this is crazy! And it's impossible!"

Inuria smirked "But isn't that what the Itazura Shōjo is all about? The crazy and impossible?"

I paused, then nodded quickly "Ok, ok, fine. You got me, how are we going to do this?"

"We were thinking—" Lisanna started, but was interrupted when the loudspeaker said: "_Attention students. Will Aya Dragneel, Inuria Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss please report to the office for one moment. Aya Dragneel, Inuria Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss, please report to the office for one moment. Thank you_"

"Aya, what did you do?" Lisanna snapped at me.

"I haven't done anything! . . . Recently" I muttered, as the three of us walked to Principle Makarov's office. Once inside, I saw the back of a woman's head. She had wavy blonde hair, and when she turned, I saw that her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Makarov-Sama looked to us, and smiled "Aya, Inuria, Lisanna! Your aunt is here to talk to you for a moment"

"Our . . . aunt . . .?" Lisanna muttered.

"'Course!" I exclaimed, smiling, after I saw the 'make-a-scene-and-you're-dead' look on Amber's face "Auntie Am-Chan!"

Amber gave me a tight smile (she's _obviously_ gotten a botox done) "Makarov-San, may I _please_ talk to my _wonderful_ nieces alone for a moment?"

Makarov-Sama nodded, jumped off of his desk (he has to sit on three phone books just so he can look over his desk) and exited the room. Amber narrowed her eyes (I think? She did scrunch up her nose, I'll tell you that), and crossed her arms as she looked to us.

"Auntie Am-Chan? Seriously?" Amber asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were _related!_" I exclaimed.

"If you want to get technical, daddy Igneel is my cousin," Amber rolled her eyes "So we are related. And don't complain, Lisa-Chan, because as far as anybody in this school is concerned, the three of you are sisters"

"What the hell do you want?" Inuria spat.

"I thought for a bit and I realized that the problem here isn't Lucy," Amber said, "It's _you three! _You're always the one to really ruin it. You tricked Dan, you hit Laxus in the head with a wine bottle, you flicked off my husband!"

"That was Aya," Inuria and Lisanna said in unison, pointing to me.

"'Course it was," Amber said, walking towards me, grabbing me by the shoulder and roughly yanking me forward, so I was looking her in the eyes "I know you're the man behind the mask, Aya. You're the one to think of the plans and leave your friends to figure out how to get it done. You're the real Puppet Master, aren't you?"

"I'm not an Evil Genius," I growled, "I'm a teenager"

"Oh, I know you're no genius" Amber spat "But you have no teenaged mind. And don't beat yourself up about this, Inuria" She said, glancing at my sister "I know Aya just dragged you along down with her"

_What? _I thought, scowling at Amber. Is she seriously blaming this all on me? I'll admit, half the time the plans are my ideas. Ok, more like 85% of the time it's my idea. But it's not like they fight against it! They agree to them, they really get into them, too!

I waited for Inuria to defend me, but after a few seconds, I only heard laughter.

I whisked around, seeing my sister covering her mouth with her hand, her laughter muffled. But either way, she was laughing. Seriously? Is this _funny_ to her? Does she really agree with this psycho?

"I—I'm s-sorry, Aya, I d-don't mean to laugh" Inuria said, but ended up bursting out laughing. I crossed my arms in anger, growling in annoyance.

"I don't see what the real problem is," I snapped at Amber "I do what I want, I speak my mind, and I don't care about the consequences or what people think of me. And at least _I _don't follow my sister around like a lost puppy"

Inuria stopped the laughing, then straightened herself up, and crossed her arms "And I'm the kind of person who has to tame her own sister. You know, teach her manners and shit. Because she acts like a fucking three-year-old when I'm not watching her"

"Nobody asked you to follow me!" I snapped at my sister, standing up abruptly "And I'm the one who has to teach you to have fun! You're the one who wants to live on the island of misfit toys!"

"It's your fault we owe Lucy money! That stupid prank was your idea!" Inuria spat "And I know how to have fun, you know how to get us in juvy!"

"The prank was my idea, but you're the one who _really_ got into it!" I retorted "You got the stuff for it, you figured out how to do it! Don't you dare blame any of this on me!"

"I only do it because I have you watch your every move so you won't make an ass of yourself!" Inuria spat "You're such a baby!"

"You act like my mom!" I retorted "I don't need stalkers like you watching me, Inuria!"

"Ugh! You're such a moron!" Inuria spat.

"Tramp!" I retorted.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Sex Pixie!"

"Man-Hands!"

"Your Mama wears too much make-up!" We screamed at each other in unison. Then we growled in annoyance, turning our backs to each other and crossing our arms, all in perfect sync.

"That's it!" We snapped in unison "I'm done with you! C'mon, Lisanna"

I grabbed Lisanna's hand and tried to drag her along, but found that Inuria was also trying to drag her away. I sneered at my sister, then saw that she was also sneering at me.

"Fuck off!" We snapped in unison "Lisanna's more of my friend then yours! Stop copying me! Ugh, leave me alone!"

I turned, storming out of the office. I was halfway down the halway when I scoffed "Ugh, can you _believe _her, Inuria—". I stopped myself when I realized that my sister wasn't near me. And that I was supposed to be mad at her. I clenched my fists, trying to make myself annoyed.

But to be honest, it was a little hard. Inuria's been my best friend since I was born. And I mean that literally, we're twins! She's always been there for me, I've always been there for her. A life without my sister next to me, seems . . .

Seems . . . boring. Almost unlivable.

No! No fucking way! She's been dragging me down my entire life. 'Calm down, Aya', 'that's impossible, Aya', 'you're being irrational, Aya', 'no, you can't escape to Vegas, Aya'. Ugh! She has no imagination, she's stuck-up as hell, and she never lets me live my life. You know what? This is good for me. A life without Inuria? It's going to be heaven.

. . . I think.

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

_That's that, then. And to 'Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail', I AM a big fan of the Big Bang Theory. BAZINGA! _

_That last line in the twins fight 'your mama wears too much make-up', I just had to put that there. It's probably the funniest thing I've ever heard on Ouran, so I just had to have it here. I guess a comment question would be: how long do you think this fight is going to last? Between the twins, I mean. Answers in reviews, reasoning behind it would be appreciated._

_Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!_

_Aye, Sir!,_

_Ninja _


	24. The Ways of Revenge

_**Yay for reviews! I love reading the reviews you guys give me, it's so much fun. In a way, sort of. It just makes all of this worth writing. :3 **_

_**And on to business, if you can't already tell, 'Inuria' is a name I made up. Yeah, real shocker. It's an edit on the Latin word 'Iniuria' which mans 'revenge'. Well, it's one of the words for 'revenge'. So I hope that helps you realize who's P.O.V. this chapter is in. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty-Four ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * The Ways of Revenge ~ * ~ * **_

"INURIA!" Lisanna exclaimed as she entered our dorm room. I looked up from my laptop (I had finished unfriending Aya, and deleted every picture of her. Or just cropped her out of them).

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Lisanna exclaimed. I looked to the locks of my hair, which I had dyed my favorite color.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Like it? It's _purple_!" Lisanna exclaimed. Ok, that was true. I'd dyed my curls purple, just to differ myself from Aya.

"That wasn't an answer," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I'll admit: it looks pretty damn cool" Lisanna laughed, then said "Why would you want to dye your hair purple?"

"Well, I can't let people mistake me for Aya anymore, can I?" I smirked "From now on, I'm the purple-haired twin"

Right that moment, Aya had entered the dorm. Looks like _she _had the same idea to dye her hair some random and wacky color. Except her hair was dyed light, sky blue rather than my light violet.

I growled in annoyance at my sisters presence, scoffing and turning my head "Aya"

"Inuria" She retorted as if my name was an insult.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Lisanna smiled, trying to lighten up the mood "Here we are, three _friends_ hanging out together—"

"She's _not_ my friend" Aya and I said in unison. When we realized that we were talking in sync, we growled at each other, crossing our arms in front of our chests.

"Well, I was thinking we could, you know, all chip in to get plane tickets. Then we could all go to France for a day—" Lisanna started.

"I don't think I can handle that," Aya growled at me "Ten hours in a tight space with her, and no escape . . . I'm pretty sure she'd murder me in my sleep"

"Sleeping in the same room as you doesn't exactly excite me either" I retorted.

"You want to switch rooms? Fine, go have a fucking permanent slumber for all I care" Aya growled "Just take all your shit with you"

"You know what? Fine, I hate seeing your damned face every morning, anyway" I growled, randomly grabbing a backpack and shoving a bunch of shit in it (random clothing, my laptop, cellphone, I-pod), and then slung it over my shoulder. I stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Stupid Aya. All my life, I've been dealing with her fires, and I've been the one getting burned. I have to watch her and keep her out of trouble, and in the end, I have to deal with the punishment, too! I'll admit, the pranks are fun. Up until she drags me down with her.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Lucy's room, knocking on the door quickly. Lucy came to the door quickly, in a loose tank top and designer jeans. Her eyes widened when she saw the color of my hair.

"Inuria . . . or Aya, whichever one you are" Lucy said, "Your hair is _purple_"

"I noticed," I grumbled "And I'm Inuria. Listen, Aya and I are fighting, basically I got kicked out. Have . . ."

"Do we have room for one more?" Lucy smiled, "Of course, come on it. Why are you and Aya fighting over anyway?"

"Oh . . . Aya's being a bitch," I said, throwing my backpack on the vacant bed "Just like always. She doesn't see that I have to follow her around and watch her every move, just so she won't make a fucking ass of herself"

"I . . . I never knew you felt that way," Lucy whispered, "But . . . you guys have never fought before. You'll make up sooner or later"

"Fat chance" I grumbled, taking a hair-bow and tying my hair back. A purple lock fell in front of my face and I pushed it back, almost angrily. I don't remember ever being this angry. At Aya, at the school, at myself, even.

I've never had a fight with Aya, we've always pretty much been two peas in a pod. Having each others backs at all times. But being mad at her . . . it's an emotion I've never felt towards my sister.

Oh, no. Fuck this emotional shit, all of this has been Aya's fault. The whole Laxus façade, more than half of that was her. She hit him in the head with a wine bottle! I mean, who the hell does that? Then she flicked off the richest man in Fiore! She's stupid and immature and an all around _bitch_!

Life without Aya? It's going to be heaven.

. . . I think.

＼( ^o)( ^ 0 ^ )(o^ )／

The next morning, I faced about eight hundred people asking me "What the _hell_ did you do to your hair?". I don't really see what the big deal is. Yes, my hair is purple. Now please go on with your lives.

I rummaged through my locker for a few minutes, basically trying to look like I was doing something productive with my time. Ok, Natsu-Nii wasn't lying. It's fucking hard.

"Inuria!" Natsu growled, slamming my locker shut.

"Is there a problem, my dear brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be a smartass!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing a lock of my hair and pointing at it like it was a crime "Gray told me you did something stupid, but I didn't believe him! Now I know, he was _right_! What is _this_?"

"Hair, dumbass" I retorted.

"I know what it is! But it's _purple!_"

"So? Your's is pink"

"But . . . But . . . mine is natural! When did you dye your hair?"

"See, now, there's a place where people go to get their hair fixed, called the Salon. But judging by the fact that nobody on this planet is born with bubblegum pink hair, you already know about Salons, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu spat "Nobody said you were allowed to dye your hair!"

"Nobody said I _wasn't_ allowed to dye my hair," I pointed it out "Look, I don't want to be mixed up with Aya any more. It sucks to be mistaken for that dirtbag! So, I decided to dye my hair. Happy?"

"Couldn't you dye it a normal hair color?" Natsu groaned.

"Couldn't you have been _born_ with a normal hair color?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough" Natsu sighed "What are you—let me rephrase that" he said, when he saw that I opened my mouth to make a speech on how much Aya sucks "_When_ did this fight start?"

"Yesterday, I guess, when Amber came here" I said, opening my locker again.

"Wait, wait," Natsu said, looking to me "When . . . When did Amber come here?"

"She wanted to talk to me, Lisanna, and my ex-sister in the office" I explained, "She's blaming us for everything that happened. Made a good point though. I shouldn't beat myself up about everything that happened, because Aya was just dragging me along down with her"

"What were her exact words?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you care—?"

"Enough with the attitude, Inuria, just tell me!"

My eyes widened as I looked to my brother. Yeah, I know, I'm a smartass. But I figured my brother had gotten used to my attitude by now. He's never snapped at me like that before. Ever.

"She said Aya is the real Puppet Master of the Itazura Shōjo" I said, my eyes still wide "And that I shouldn't beat myself up about it because Aya was forcing me to come along. Why does it matter so much?"

"You're idiots," Natsu growled "You and Aya both, you're such fucking _morons!_"

"I don't see you getting a Master's degree either, Nii-San!" I spat "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You've fallen right into her trap" Natsu growled, grinding his teeth together as he walked away. In all the years I've known Natsu, I've never seen him so angry. He looked like he could punch a hole in the wall, like he would kill anybody who even bumped into him.

And judging by the look in his eyes, I honestly doubt Amber Heartfilia is going to live to see another week.

(｡･｀ω´･｡) o(｀ω´*)o | ｀Д´|

_**And here is chapter twenty-four. I had some trouble writing this, because basically, I know what I'm aiming for. I know where I want to go, I'm just having trouble getting there. So, yeah. This is a bit of a filler chapter. But things will get better. I promise! -.-**_

_**Comment question would be: Amber, live or die? Answers in reviews, reasoning behind your answer would be appreciated!**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	25. Summer's Plan

_**Thanks for the reviews, guy! Natsu's happy that you all called him smart. **_

_**Natsu: Yay! People know I'm smart now!  
**_

_**Me: Get the fuck out! This is MY author's note, Natsu, is the rest of the story not good enough for you?**_

_**Yeah, sorry about that . . . I don't own Fairy Tail. And to Otaku'25, Aya and Inuria's original hair color was brown. Now, on we go!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty-Five ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Summer's Plan ~ * ~ * **_

I had entered the Itazura Shōjo's room sometime that next afternoon, only to get hit in the stomach with Lisanna's jewelry box. It knocked the air right out of my lungs, and it turned out that jewelry boxes weren't the only things getting thrown around the room.

Aya and Inuria were pretty much blue and purple blurs as they threw random objects at each other. Most of it was stuff like clothing, pillows, and stuffed animals. 'Course, with my luck, the one solid and hard object that gets thrown ends up hitting _me_.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys! Calm down!" I exclaimed. When I glanced around, I saw that Lisanna gave up on trying to calm them down a very long time ago, and was currently hiding behind her bed wearing Elfman's football helmet (which, by the way, I don't know _how_ she got).

"You think I haven't been trying to tell them that?" Lisanna shrieked, her voice was extremely high-pitched.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I-Inuria came back to get Mint . . . it all went downhill from there" Lisanna said. Spice and Mint were calmly sitting side-by-side, doing random cat-stuff like licking their paws and batting each others ears.

"Spice!" Aya exclaimed (while at the same time Inuria yelled "Mint!). They grabbed their cats in question, petting them on the heads, checking them for any disease the enemy cat might have given them.

"Keep your fleabag away from my cat!" Inuria growled.

"Same to you!" Aya retorted.

"Can't you two see what's going on?" I spat, "Amber's tricking you! She just said that to push you over the edge, to make you fight so you can't concentrate on the matter at hand!"

The twins exchanged a glance, then gave me an annoyed look as they asked in unison "Do you really think that changes anything?"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open at that comment. Seriously? I tell them that they were being set up by that bitch, and they _refuse_ to hug and make nice? How dare they?

"W-What?" I snapped.

"Even if she said that to make us fight," Inuria said, "That doesn't make what she said any less true. I still have to babysit my twin sister so she won't make an ass of herself"

"And I still have to deal with my twin sister following me around and acting like my mom," Aya said, crossing her arms "It doesn't matter what her intentions were, she wasn't lying"

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" I snapped "You two have been best friends since the day you were born! Literally! And some random chick can come along and make you fight like this? Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not the slightest" the twins said in unison, then scowled at each other "Hey! Stop copying me! Copying you? You're copying me! Stop that! I'm serious! Ugh! You're so annoying! Fuck off!" they glared at each other, then shouted "A purple marshmallow stole my moose! Oh, shut up!"

"Perfect sync," Lisanna said, climbing out from behind the bed, yet refusing to take the football helmet off "Even when they don't want to be"

"That's . . . creepy" I said, then shook the feeling off "Look, I'm not asking you two to make up. I'm not asking you to hug and be best friends again and ride off on unicorns that ride on rainbows. That would be nice," I glanced at them to see their annoyed expressions "But I'm not asking you to. This is about getting Lucy to see her mom again. So can you guys at least live with each other until that happens?"

The twins exchanged a glance, then turned their backs on each other, crossing their arms and leaning on each others backs. They said in unison "Fine, for Lucy. Hey, stop copying me—!"

"Ok, that's settled" Lisanna smiled, taking off the football helmet "Now, lets get down to business. Problem number one, there's no way Lucy's dad is going to let us run off to France with her"

"Who says her dad has to know?" Aya asked, stroking Spice on the head "Lucy never goes home for Christmas, she just stays here at the dorms, with us, Remember? We can go to France for a bit, come back in time for school, call our parents and give an excuse, and bam! Problem solved"

"That sounded completely insane, Aya" Inuria growled, scratching Mint's shoulders "But it's not like anything your demented mind comes up with makes any sense, anyway"

"Oh, shut up! This whole France runaway idea was your idea!" Aya spat.

"At least wait 'till we're done planning to fight!" I snapped "_Then_you guys can kill each other, for all I care. That's two plane tickets I don't have to worry about paying for!"

"That was harsh, Nii-Chan" the twins said in unison, smirking at each other. Then they realized they were mad at each other, and turned abruptly, crossing their arms in anger.

"Problem Number two," Lisanna said, "How are we going to afford Plane Tickets?"

"P-planes?" I asked, my face turning a shade of blue-green at the thought of the moving vehicle "C-can't we just _swim_ to France? O-or a-at least _drive_!"

"We can't drive to France, Natsu-San, it's in Europe" Lisanna said with what looked to be a very annoyed smile "It would take _months_ to drive to France. I know you're scared of planes, but—"

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, angrily "I'm not scared! Natsu Dragneel isn't scared of _anything_! Bring it on, Air Travel! I'm coming for you!"

"Right," Aya raised an eyebrow "I'm not sure you can afford Air Travel, Natsu-Nii. If we put all our paychecks together—and when I say 'we', I mean Inuria, Lisanna, and I, since my big brother's nothing but a jobless freeloader"

"Oh, shut up!" I retorted, "I'll get a job when I feel like it!"

"We still wouldn't be able to afford a number of tickets," Inuria said "Who wants to come see Lucy's mom anyway? Who spilled?"

"I told Mira-Nee and Elf-Niichan" Lisanna admitted "They want to come along"

"I told her," Aya said, pointing to Inuria.

"I told her," Inuria said, pointing to Aya.

"I told Gray and Gajeel," I admitted "And Levy, Erza, and Juvia . . . they all want in, too. You seriously only told each other?"

"We're good at doing things undercover" they smirked, then once again returned to hating each other. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

I know I told a lot of people. But the ones I did tell were trustworthy, and they all cared about Lucy. And when you really think about it, this is _France_ we're talking about. Who wouldn't want to spend Christmas in France? Honestly, I'm just doing everyone a favor.

But that's an extremely useless favor if we can't get all that money fast.

＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ ( ^O^ ) ( ^O^ )

"See ya later, Natsu!" Elfman called as I exited the football field. Yes, I am a football jock now. And I am _very_ proud of that accomplishment.

"See ya!" I called. The team consisted of me, Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Loki, and a few other people I've never met in my life (who are, therefore, unimportant).

"You better show up for practice tomorrow!" Elfman warned. As our Captain, he also acts like our crotchety old grandpa who wants us to visit him too often. Even so, I rolled my eyes and said that I would be coming to practice. No promises that I would show up on time, though. The one thing I learned from living with my sisters is always mention every detail. You never know if it's going to be important.

When I hit the streets to walk back to my dorm, I was already out of my football uniform. I had my duffel bag slung over my shoulder, but still had those black lines crossed over my cheeks.

Snow was falling lightly, slowly on the ground, forming a blanket of white. I shivered and zipped up my jacket, grumbling my complaints. You see, I really _hate_ the cold. I've always been a 'sun, beach, bikinis' kind of guy. The one thing I really hate from good 'ol Mother Nature is stuff like ice and snow.

Suddenly, a limo had driven up to where I was. And I do mean _suddenly_. One minute, it was there. The next minute, it wasn't. The car rolled by slowly, at the exact same pace I was walking. I came to a stop as the window rolled down.

An unfamiliar man in a black hoodie looked me over. I could tell he was giving me some kind of look, even though I couldn't see his face.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" the man asked "Lucy Heartfilia's boyfriend?"

"Uh . . . yeah?" I said, unsure. To Fairy Academy and the rest of the world, Lucy and I are an item. To Amber and any of the poor souls she forces to be her friends, we broke up. Except with this guy, I couldn't even tell if he was either.

The man took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me "It's yours". With that, the limo took off, its leave just as sudden and quick as its entrance.

Confused, I opened the letter. My eyes widened, and the envelope nearly fell out of my hands. _Eleven_ plane tickets, five of them coming with pet transport, all going to Paris, France.

Out of some random emotion—joy, maybe?—I started to laugh. This solved all our problems! Now all we needed to really pay for was hotel stay and food. Saved! We were literally saved.

"Thank you!" I shouted down the road, hoping the mysterious guy in the limo would be able to hear me. God, I was more than happy. Is there a word for more than happy? If there is, I was even happier than that.

But it was mainly for one reason, and one reason only: because this was going to make Lucy happy. And to be honest, her happiness is more than enough to make me happy.

We're going to Paris, baby!

へ(゜∇、°)へ （-＾〇＾-）（＞ｙ＜）

_**Ok, just so you guys know, I was VERY tempted to make that last line be: "We're going to Paris-ebi!". But then I reminded myself 'Ninja, they don't have magic here. That wouldn't make any sense". I hate myself, sometimes. -.-**_

_**Another thing is, I get a lot of reviews of people telling me that they love my little emoticons. And Suzume Tsuji asked where I got them. So here's the link to the site where I get all my emoticons:**_

_**japaneseemoticons. net**_

_**It's really cool, they have lots of different emoticons separated into catagories, and I got all my emoticons from there. Hope that helped a bit. :3**_

_**As for a comment question: who do you think the guy in the car is? You know the drill, reasoning behind your answers would be appreciated. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	26. Brown Eyes, Scarlett Locks

_**Hey, people! Thanks for all the reviews, I think I just might be updating this story every day. Just a heads up, in case you guys are expecting a schedule or something out of me. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. On we go!**_

_*** ~ * ~ Chapter Twenty-Six ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Brown Eyes, Scarlett Locks ~ * ~ * **_

_J. Fernandes: I missed you yesterday. Where were you?_

I smiled at my cellphone, a blush spreading across my cheeks. I was on chat with Jellal on my phone, since I had no signal for texting. I discovered a new talent of mine: texting with my left hand while writing my note with my right. Well, my notes were pretty much random words (currently "pancake waffle neko-chan Jellal" was written in my notes).

Jellal was talking about how I was supposed to have lunch with him at a nearby diner (yes, the "Take-Over diner". Maybe it was for the better, the Itazura Shōjo would have made so much fun of me. No matter how divided they are). I had to take a rain check because Natsu somehow got hold of plane tickets to Paris.

_E. Scarlett: I'm sorry, I would have told you why before but I was really busy. I was packing my suitcase. Natsu suddenly got hold of eleven plane tickets to Paris! Can you believe it? _

_J. Fernandes: That's great, Erza! How did he get them?_

_E. Scarlett: Nobody knows, it's just another mystery of the universe. I wish you could come with us._

_J. Fernandes: I do, too. Paris, sunset at the Eiffel Tower with you . . . perfection. _(⌒.−)＝

My face turned the color of cherries as I pictured that happening. The top of the Eiffel Tower, as the sun begins to set, with him by my side. An arm around my shoulders, me resting my head on his shoulder. That would be the perfect time for our first kiss. . .

I shook the feeling off, then began to type my response.

_E. Scarlett: I think so, too. _

_J. Fernandes: Perfect time for our first kiss, huh?_

My mouth fell open, and a hand went to my mouth. I bit down on my palm to stop myself from squealing in pure joy. Squealing isn't something I usually do, well, it's actually something I never do. But it's like he read my mind.

_E. Scarlett: Yeah . . . yeah, it would! You're really trying to tease me, aren't you?_

_J. Fernandes: Guilty as charged. When are you going to France?_

_E. Scarlett: This weekend, for Christmas. Are you going anywhere this Christmas?_

_J. Fernandes: Nah, I'm probably just going to hang out with Ultear and Meredy. Regular, boring Christmas at Crime Academy. France is going to be so much more exciting. Send me pictures, ok? _

_E. Scarlett: I promise I will. I'll text you as soon as I get off the plane. _

_J. Fernandes: While you're over there, can you do something for me? _

_E. Scarlett: Sure, anything. What is it?_

_J. Fernandes: I have a project due in Jan., the week after Christmas. It's for photography, we're supposed to take a picture that "observes nature in a stunning way". I think it'll rock hell if I get a sunset picture from the top of the tower. If I lend you my camera, can you take the picture for me?_

_E. Scarlett: Smart. Sure, I'll take it for you. _

_J. Fernandes: Awesome, thanks! Did you know I love you?_

It was a playful line, one I'd heard from a million other people before. But when he told me that, it made my heart leap up into my throat. I could hear my heartbeat thunder in my ears, as I prepared to write a response.

_E. Scarlett: Yeah, I know. _(⌒▽⌒)

Pull it off as if it's nothing. Number one rule of talking to your boyfriend, I couldn't let him know that what he said got to me. After all, I'm Erza Scarlett! Fairy Tail Academy's vice president—!

"Miss Scarlett?" Gildarts-Sensei, the school's history teacher, looked to me and raised an eyebrow "You're not texting during my class are you? 'Cause something really exciting seems to be happening under your desk"

"N-no, Gildarts-Sensei" I spluttered, turning off my phone and shoving it in my messenger bag.

"Really, Erza? Nobody looks at their crotch and smiles," Gildarts-Sensei rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. I sighed, putting my cellphone in his open palm. He put my precious phone in his pocket, walking back to the front of the class.

"Erza!" Natsu hissed. I turned to see that him and Gray were looking at me with wide eyes. They looked as if the world had just ended, right before their eyes.

"You were_ texting_?" Gray whispered.

"Shut up" I hissed. As I looked under their desk, I saw that both of them had cellphones in their hands, hidden right under the desk. Even as they were talking to me, they were texting.

"Who are you texting?" I whispered.

"Natsu," Gray whispered.

"Gray," Natsu whispered.

See, now? What's the point of texting someone who's _right next to you_, in the middle of a class? I mean, a girl texting her boyfriend who happens to go to another school, that case scenerio is worth it, right? Not when it's the best friend you happen to live with!

But, even so, I could tell that Gildarts-Sensei didn't even suspect them of texting. The looks on their faces were ones of complete attention, as they wrote with one hand and texted with the other. That kind of concentration and skill must have taken years to master . . .

Those fucking geniuses.

＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ 凸(｀△´＋）

"Paris, France!" Levy exclaimed, jumping around our dorm like a kid hyped up on coffee "We're going to _Paris! _City of Lights, City of Love, City of every amazing thing to ever hit the pla-net!"

"You've had a lot of soda, haven't you?" I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Soda _and_ coffee!" Levy exclaimed, grabbing Plue around the stomach and hugging the life out of that poor dog "Plue, I love you _so_ much! You're like the dog of heaven! Er-Chan, do you love this dog? _Because I fucking love this dog! _Oops, I cursed! I'm going to do it again: curse, curse, curse!"

"'Curse' isn't a curse word, Levy" I said.

"It is to _meeee_!" Levy exclaimed, spinning around and spinning Plue with her "To me and _Pluuuuuuue!_"

"Levy?" Lucy asked, entering the room "Did you give her soda again?" She glanced around the room, seeing my pile of suitcases and Levy's single duffle bag "What's going on? Why're you guys packing bags?"

Levy and I exchanged a glance, smirked, then I handed Lucy a pink envelope. She raised an eyebrow, opening the envelope and took out her plane ticket. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she looked to us.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to Paris!" Levy and I exclaimed in unison. Lucy literally screamed in joy, rushing over and hugging us around the neck. We jumped around in a circle, squealing in pure happiness.

"Is anyone else going?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, and the Itazura Shōjo" Levy said, fixing her hair "Natsu got us tickets! We're going to have so much fun in Paris, Lu-Chan, it's going to be a—!"

The door burst open, causing all of us to go silent. Amber walked in, in her same stupid whorehouse outfit. She overlooked all of us with a cold eye, applying a coat of cherry red lipstick to her already red lips.

"Well, isn't this exciting" Amber smirked, "The little Lucy gets to go back to Paris, to see Mommy again. Is that what you think is going to happen, you whores? That this is going to be a happily ever after for you guys?"

"Shut up, Amber" I growled "She is going to see her mom, and—"

"Fat chance, Ginger" Amber spat "Her mom's dead"

And time seemed to stop.

We stared at Amber, eyes wide, jaws dropping. Wondering if her words were true, and hoping with all our hearts that they weren't. She promised Lucy that her mom would get health care! There's no way she could have died while Lucy was a million miles away.

"T-thats not t-true" Lucy whispered, her eyes watering with tears.

"Oh, but it is. All the health care in the world couldn't help that bitch," Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes "She was too sick, and eventually, I had a little trouble paying for her medical attention"

"You stopped paying for her doctors?" Lucy shrieked "You promised you would keep her healthy! That's the only reason I agreed to live with you in that hellhole of a house! You _promised_!"

"People lie, sweetheart" Amber smirked "And if anything, that bitch really did deserve to die. Now, since you have no reason to want to go to Paris, why don't you just stay home and—"

_CRACK! _

The sound echoed across the room as Lucy lashed out her hand, slapping Amber across the face. The impact was so hard, Amber's sunglasses flew off her face. Landing across the room, the lenses cracked as soon as they hit the ground. Honestly, I think she deserved to get punched. But that slap really look like it hurt.

"Shut up!" Lucy shrieked "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm tired of you treating me like shit! Of you hurting me, of you calling me names! Of you humiliating me in front of everyone! It's not my fault my dad cheated on you, so stop blaming me for your shitty life! I'm not going to put up with you treating me like shit anymore!"

Amber's eyes were wide, her mouth open in a perfect o. She closed her mouth, picking up her sunglasses and putting them in her coat pocket. "Fine. Go to Paris and get your heartbroken. It's all you deserve anyway".

Amber walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Lucy's fists were clenched, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. I walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a tight hug.

"Lucy . . . I'm sorry" I said, soothingly "We don't have to go to—"

"No," Lucy shook her head "We're going to Paris. We can still have a lot of fun over there. And even if my mom is dead, I'd still like to pay my respects to her gave" Lucy gave Levy and I a bright smile, even through her tears "We're going to Paris, baby!"

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

We had gone through security and were currently waiting to enter the plane. After a pizza breakfast (which was very delicious and felt _very _good to eat, I might add), we sat around the waiting room, screwing around on computers and reading books. It was exactly seven o'clock, AM, and we would land in France at about four o'clock, PM.

"_Now boarding, Magnolia, U.S.A. to Paris, France_" the announcer's voice rang out. I started packing up my things when I saw Aya darting around, her eyes full of worry.

"Where's Inuria?" She asked, her eyes darting around.

"She's probably in the bathroom or something," Natsu said "Come on, she'll come around"

"No!" Aya spat "I'm not going to Paris without my sister! What if she's still around here?" she turned on her heels, abandoning her bags and running off down the hallways "Inuria! _In-ur-i-aaaaaa!_"

Natsu and I exchanged a glance, as I gestured for him to board the plane while I ran after Aya. Aya ran around as if her life depended on it, screaming out her sister's name. Somewhere along the way, she ran straight into Inuria (Who was screaming "_Ayaaaa_!").

"Inuria!" Aya exclaimed (while at the same time Inuria yelled "Aya!"). She threw her arms around her sister's neck, hugging her closely "Where the hell were you, our plane is boarding!"

"You just dissapeared, I went looking for you!" Inuria said.

"I was in the bathroom, you idiot" Aya said.

"I was worried about you!" Inuria retorted.

Aya sighed, then bit her lip, eyes watering with tears "I know!". She hugged her sister even tighter "I was worried about _you_! I thought you were going to get left behind!"

"I thought you guys hated each other," I said crossing my arms.

"Heh, what can we say?" Inuria smirked, the two turning towards me. They had one arm around each other's shoulders, their other arm on their hips.

"Nothing this good stays broken for long," they said in unison "I mean, c'mon! We're too awesome to stay fighting!"

"The Itazura Shōjo is back on!" Lisanna exclaimed (I seriously didn't notice her getting here). She ran up to them and the three of them shared a very colorful, yet I'll admit, a very awesome, group hug. They were suddenly laughing, arms around each others shoulders, laughing and talking as if nothing had ever happened.

I smiled to myself, crossing my arms and following them back to the plane. They were right, nothing that good ever stays broken for long. You're real friends forgive you easily, even if they don't want to. It was the same scenario when Natsu and Lucy broke up.

Nothing that great stays broken for long.

ヽ(○´∀)乂(*´∀`*）乂(∀`●)

The seating groups on the plane were two by the window, three in the middle, and another two by the window. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky by the time we took off.

I didn't mind sitting alone by the window, and lucky for me, I was literally alone. Neither friend nor stranger occupied the seat next to me, so I got two seats, a window, and a movie player all to myself. Whoopie.

The Itazura Shōjo occupied the three seats across from me. Natsu might have been thinking that they would like to sit together as a group, which adds to my suspicion that the tickets were bought before they started fighting. Almost as if he knew they'd make up before they left. They were all currently laughing and screwing around with the movies, trying to pick one.

Across from them, Mira and Elfman were at their place beside their own window. Mira was showing Elfman a few recipes in her book (while Elfman made a few random outbursts like "cakes are _man_!" and "muffins are _man_!". And the occasional "a real man makes his oatmeal raisin cookies with cinnamon!").

Natsu and Lucy were also in their own little window seats, Natsu currently trying to convince Lucy to switch seats with him, so he could sit by the window. Lucy kept refusing, but her attention was divided from trying to read one of her books.

Gajeel and Levy were also in their own window seats, with Levy reading to Gajeel. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself with her book learning. Of course, he looked just as bored as he usually did. But every time she paused he would ask "then what happened?". And if she put the book down he would say "don't stop, damn it, I wanna know what happens next!".

Gray and Juvia also had their own little double-take seats, but that seemed to be a bit obvious. Gray had an arm around her shoulders, while Juvia clutched onto his shirt as they watched some movie. I think it might have been a comedy, since they would burst out laughing at some moments. But they might have been laughing at something else, like pain or sadness or a pathetic romance. You never really know with those two.

By noon, I was the only one still awake, and we had three hours left on this thing. I was already bored out of my mind, watching the third movie of the evening. I glanced around, overlooking everyone.

The cutest scene by far was Natsu and Lucy. Lucy had fallen asleep while resting her head on Natsu's shoulder, and he had fallen asleep while resting his head on hers. Lucy's hand was on the armrest, while Natsu clutched it close, holding her hand without even realizing it.

Gajeel and Levy were in similar positions, Levy resting the book on her chest while resting her head on Gajeel's shoulder. He actually had an arm around her shoulders! Seriously! How cute is that? He could be the most adorable romantic on the planet, even without realizing it.

Somewhere around 4 o'clock, or maybe a few minutes passed, we landed in Paris. Grabbing our bags and taking a cab to the hotel, I glanced outside, examining the scenery. Snow covered the ground in a light blanket, and I can honestly say France is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen.

By the time we'd arrived at the hotel, check in, and unpacked completely, it was already 5:30. Remembering Jellal's request, I left with a quick goodbye and headed to the Eiffel Tower.

The top of the tower was surprisingly empty, probably because of the cold. I raised the camera to my eye, taking a picture of the French landscape. As I put the camera in my purse, I overlooked the sunset, sighing from the beauty. I was so mesmorized by the beauty of it all, I didn't hear the footsteps from behind me.

I let out a gasp as a pair of hands came out, covering my eyes. Before I could say anything in protest, I felt a warm breath on my neck and heard someone whisper in my ear:

"You have ten seconds to guess who I am. Guess!"

My eyes widened "Jellal?".

The stranger removed his hands, and I whipped around, seeing the familiar blue locks and brown eyes. Jellal gave me a charming smile, then opened up his arms for a hug "Surprise!"

"Jellal!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug "You scared the piss out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I thought France sounded better than a boring Christmas with Ultear and Meredy" Jellal smirked, returning the hug "So I bought a plane ticket and flew here. Didn't I say this moment would be perfection? I wouldn't miss it for the world"

I smiled up at him, as he rested his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder as we overlooked France, all the way from the top of the Eiffel Tower. He came here for me, he did all of this just so we could share this moment. It was probably the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me.

It was perfect. And only one more thing was needed to make it even more perfect.

I turned to him, taking his face in my hands, then reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him, right on the lips. His hands were at my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just as the last beam of the sun left, and the moon rose in the sky. A big, love-struck full moon.

Perfect.

(✿ ‿ ) (｡ ‿ ｡) ╣[-_-]╠

_**Yay! I'm back on track with longer chapters! And in a little side note, Suzume Tsuji, you don't have to repay me in any way. :3 **_

_**You might be wondering why I made Gildarts a history teacher. But I couldn't really think of anything for him to teach. And Gildarts never ceases to surprise me, so I thought "make him to the last thing you'd think he'd do", and he's still in his surprising character. **_

_**Now, I think that JeRza thing is possibly the BEST thing I've ever come up with. I was saying "aww" even while I was writing it. And considering the fact that I'm the author and I knew what was going to happen, that's pretty pathetic. (-.-) **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	27. City of Lights

_**Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Ah! We're almost at three hundred reviews!**_ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* _**Wait, that means I'm going to have to write two chapters in one day . . . **_（・＿・；)

_**Oh, and to Nadeshiko Redfox, if my story was a T.V. show . . . that'd be a dream come true! **_o(*≧▽≦)o _**Oh, and by the way, we're back on track with 3rd-person chapters. Ah, my friends, the 1st Person Era has ended. I guess it was good while it lasted. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, on we go!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty-Seven ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * City of Lights ~ * ~ ***_

"_Lisanna!_" Elfman exclaimed as soon as all three members of the Itazura Shōjo reentered the hotel room. Mira had told the twins earlier that since they weren't fighting anymore, they should get rid of their wacky new hair colors. They'd taken Lisanna to the salon with them, they said just so she could point out their original hair color among the many bottles of brown dye. But nearly every one knew the real reason was so they'd have someone to talk to.

Or maybe for this . . . ?

Natsu could have sworn that the brown the twins dyed their hair was their actual hair color, and they were just wearing wigs this whole time. But, then again, Lisanna probably just picked out their original hair color spot-on. Because they're hair did not look like a blue or purple wig before.

And, to add to that, each member of the Itazura Shōjo had dyed colorful streaks in their hair. All of a single color, with the tips of their bangs along with locks of their hair, dyed a single color. Aya's was sky blue, Inuria's was light purple, and Lisanna's was hot pink.

"Lisanna, _what did you do to your hair_?" Elfman asked.

"Do you like it, Elf-Niichan?" Lisanna smiled, running a hand through her now pink-streaked hair.

"Like it? It's _pink_!"

"So?"

"Doesn't it look pretty damn cool?" Inuria smirked, resting her elbow on Lisanna's shoulder.

"_You_" Elfman pointed an accusing finger at both of the twins, who were standing on either side of Lisanna "_You_ influenced her to do this! I bet you forced her into dying her hair! You evil little—"

"We don't know what you're talking about, Elfy-Chan" Aya smirked "We figured we could dye our hair to match our skirts back at the diner, you see, we were just thinking about our uniform"

"_So technically, it's your fault_" the twins said in unison, their eyes gleaming in victory. Elfman's eyes darted between the two twins, then he stumbled backwards. He would have collapsed on the floor, had the bed not been there to catch his fall.

"You three are devils!" Natsu laughed, looking over to where the members of the Itazura Shōjo were (almost literally) dying of laughter. Aya wiped the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, as Lisanna and Inuria were clutching their stomachs.

"We d-didn't think h-he'd _faint!_" Aya laughed.

"It's j-just hair!" Lisanna laughed.

Natsu rolled his eyes, flipping through the channels. Just as he suspected, most of them were dramas of people crying or romance movies of people crying. Their T.V. channels weren't so different from the States', after all. He finally settled on a French dubbed version of _Spongebob Squarepants. _

"_Prêt les enfants_?" the captain in the picture asked. And just to be polite, and because he knew the theme song by heart, Natsu felt obliged to answer him. After all, he's the head of a sea captain, stuck in a painting, with only a parrot for company. At least_ someone_ should answer him.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Natsu exclaimed.

"_J'ai pas entendu!_" the captain exclaimed. Natsu knew that was a load of bullshit, he was sitting close enough to the T.V. for that captain to hear him. But, even so, Natsu felt as if he should answer him.

"_Aye, aye, Captain!_" Natsu yelled at what could be the top of his lungs.

"_Ooo, Qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer?_" The captain sang.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"_Qui compte bien y faire carrière!_" The captain exclaimed.

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"_Si vous avez un souhait qui faut-il appeler?_"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"_Qui n'a pas peur des gros méchants poissons!_"

"Spongebob fucking Squarepants!" Natsu snapped, grabbing the T.V. Yeah, there's being polite to the lonely sea captain, and the songs pretty fun to sing. But it gets annoying after the fifth question to which the answer is just 'Spongebob Squarepants'.

"_Bob l'éponge carrée!_" the kid's voice in the background exclaimed. Seriously? All that answering, and it wasn't even Spongebob? It was just some French poser sponge who stole his theme song!

"Ah! Fuck you, Spongebob!" Natsu yelled, shaking his fist at the T.V. Just then, the phone rang. Lucy picked it up, said a few things in rapid French, then hung up. Just after she did so, she burst out laughing.

"The guys in the lobby said to stop cursing Spongebob, they can hear Natsu from down there" She laughed.

"They understand English?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think the words 'fuck you, Spongebob' are pretty universal," Aya smirked, collapsing on her bed "I'm bored"

"You're always bored," Natsu said.

"_I'm booooored!_" Aya whined louder, as if by objecting, Natsu didn't hear her the first time.

"You're bored in _France_" Levy pointed out, as if that fixed anything.

Aya stuffed her face in a pillow, her voice muffled when she said "We've eaten the french ice cream, eaten the french food, seen the Eiffel Tower, made snow angels, and cursed Spongebob! We've been here for two days and we've already done _everything_!"

Natsu looked over to Lucy, and it was pretty obvious that the two of them were thinking the exact same thing. _Not everything; not yet. _

"Hey, Aya, I've got an idea" Natsu said "If you're so bored, and we've done all the sightseeing here in Paris, why don't you guys go to London? Lucy and I are going to hang around Paris for the day"

"Oh! Romance!" Lisanna squealed, making a heart out of her hands and holding it up in the air, and then she started to sing "_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night , and we call it Belle Notte! Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Belle Notte!_"

The twins exchanged a glance, shrugged, and then began to dance around the room, singing with Lisanna "_Side by side, with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here! The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near!_"

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped, grabbing the nearest twin and tackling her to the ground. He'd grown muscular from football, so he quite literally threw his sister right over his shoulder.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, pounding her fists on her brother's back "Put me down! I didn't start it, Lisanna did!"

"I don't care who started it, you're gonna end it," Natsu spat "Ah . . . um . . ."

"I'm Aya" She muttered.

"Aya! You're going to finish it, Aya!" Natsu growled "Stop singing!"

"Ok, ok! Stop trying to mug your sister," the twin he took to be Inuria muttered, as he set Aya down. The three of them, almost literally, dashed out of the room. They yelled that they were going to the lobby, so they could catch a cab or a train to London. Everyone except Natsu and Lucy followed.

Natsu looked to Lucy "We . . . we can look up where—"

"No," Lucy shook my head "I know _exactly_ where she's buried"

(¬‿¬) (n˘v˘•)¬ ಥ‿ಥ

"I used to live here," Lucy said as they entered the town "Before I moved to the States"

It looked like a town right out of a Fairy Tale storybook. With stone houses, flowers everywhere, and black roofs. There were tiny ponds, filled with lily pads and fountains. Ivy crawled up the sides of the houses in the most beautiful way possible, and as it turned out, they weren't ivy, but wall-climbing roses.

"It's . . . it's beautiful" Natsu said, just as a ball hit him in the back of the head. He turned, and a little girl ran up to him.

"_Je suis désolé, Nii-San_" The little girl said in rapid French. Judging by the look on her face, Natsu took a wild guess that she was apologizing.

"'S ok," Natsu said, handing her the ball. She gave him a wide smile.

"_Je vous remercie_, _Nii-San!_" the little girl said, then ran off with her ball. Natsu looked to Lucy, confused.

"She called me 'Nii-San'," Natsu said "I thought that was only something from Magnolia and Japan"

Lucy shook her head "I remember from back when I lived here. Everyone, even people who aren't related to you, is either your big brother, big sister, aunt, or uncle. Too keep it in a more traditional fashion, people are called 'Nii-San' or 'Nee-San'. It's all about being polite and being friends with everyone"

"Oh, that's nice" Natsu said, as the two continued down the road. To comfort her, Natsu took Lucy's hand in his "Where are we going?"

"There's a local cemetery near the church," Lucy said, resting her head on Natsu's shoulder "We would go there every Sunday. When she showed it to me, she said that everyone in our past family was buried there, and that she would be buried there one day. I know now that not _all_ of my past family is buried there"

"So you think she kept the streak?" Natsu asked.

"I _know_" Lucy said, then pointed to the cemetery that was coming up ahead "There, that's the cemetery" Lucy stopped in front of the gates, as if she couldn't believe what she saw, or that she was here "Well, I . . . I guess we should s-start looking"

I nodded, as we entered, overlooking every grave. They were all made and carved beautifully, some made with statues of angels and hooded figures. Others were made with a simple elegance that couldn't be overlooked.

"Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes darted out of the cemetery, where one of the most beautiful woman Natsu had ever seen was standing. She had blonde hair in a loose bun, kind brown eyes, and pale skin. She was holding a bag full of books and groceries, and she . . . she looked like Lucy. A lot like Lucy.

"M . . . Mom!" Lucy exclaimed, running over to the woman. Layla Heart dropped her bags, running forward to take her daughter up in her arms. She hugged her close, patting her daughter's hair, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I . . . I t-thought you were d-dead" Lucy sobbed "_Je. . . . Je pensais que je vous p-perdu . . ._"

"_Oh, mon peu de lumière, ma vie a été si sombre sans toi_" Layla said, softly. Now, Natsu didn't understand a word she said. But Lucy did, it was the small rhyme her mother would tell her "Oh, my Little Light, my life would be so dark without you". Except, now, she said "Oh, my Little Light, my life has been so dark without you".

Lucy gave her mother the same answer she'd always given her "_Je ne suis la lumière parce que vous allumé ma bougie_". 'I'm only light because you lit my candle'. The rhyme they would say before she went to bed, before she left for school, and even when Lucy left for the United States.

Layla looked over Lucy's shoulder, seeing Natsu standing a few feet away, smiling with his hands in his pockets "Who is this?" Layla asked, her voice had a slight French accent to it, but it was more cute than ridiculous.

"That's my boyfriend, Natsu" Lucy smiled, wiping away her tears. Natsu walked over, giving Layla a quick handshake. Layla kissed both his cheeks (Natsu knew that was French hospitality, but it still made him blush furiously).

"Mama," Lucy smiled "I have so much to tell you"

( ^ー^ ) (´ω｀ ) ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

_**And here we go, chapter 27. I just HAD to include that thing about Spongebob, since I do feel sorry for the captain. I mean, he only shows up once or twice every episode. He only says a few words that people most likely just skim through . . . yeah, kind of like a fanfiction author . . . T.T **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	28. City of Love

_**Hey, guys! As promised, two chapters will be updated today. Celestial Wizard promise, one that's never broken. Thank you so much for 300 reviews! You guys are so awesome, this is the biggest number of reviews I've EVER gotten for a story! Thanks a million! So, no more ranting, here we go. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty-Eight ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * City of Love ~ * ~ * **_

By noon, everyone was already at Layla's house. It was the same house Lucy lived in when she lived in France, and Lucy's old room remained untouched, with all her old clothing, posters, and toys.

Layla played the part of perfect mother in the world, and Natsu found that he himself would never want to leave her, even for all the health care in the world. Maybe that does sound selfish, but Layla is just. So. Awesome.

For starters, she cooked like a champion. She knew hundreds of recipes from all over the world, and today she settled on making a full-course Italian meal ("You've 'ad enough food from France, 'aven't you?" she said). There was all sorts of pastas, salads, breadsticks. It all looked straight from a restaurant, rather than someone's home cooking.

"Dis amazin'!" Natsu said through a mouthful of food. Layla smiled, handing him a napkin.

"_Merci_" Layla smiled "I learned when I traveled to Italia"

"You've been to Italy?" Gray asked.

"Many times, it's a beautiful country" Layla smiled "I've been to many places in Europe, how else do you think I learned these recipes? A nice lady I met in Italia named Alessandra gave me these recipes"

"I've been to Rome before," Levy said "It's a very nice place"

Layla nodded, then turned to Inuria "Inuria-San, Lucy told me you like to fix cars"

"I do," Inuria answered.

"Well, if you're interested, there's a Rolls-Royce and a Mercedes Benz in the garage" Layla said, as she began to wash the dishes "But they're both broken, and I'm no good with my hands. I can't get either of those pieces of garbage to run. Can you have a look at them for me?"

"A Rolls-Royce and a Mercedes Benz? Those are really old," Inuria's eyes widened "But sure, what model are they?"

"Um . . . I think it's a Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost and a Mercedes-Benz . . ." Layla thought, then snapped her fingers in realization "Mercedes-Benz 540K Special Roadster! That's it"

"A Silver Ghost and a 540K?!" Inuria exclaimed, standing up abruptly, her eyes the size of dinner plates "Are you serious? Do you know how much those cars are _worth_?"

"Nothing, they don't run" Layla said, simply "So do you want to—?"

"_Yes, I want to look at it!_" Inuria exclaimed, happily, jumping up and down in excitement "Where's the garage"

Layla pointed to the back of the room, where Inuria practically ran to the garage, muttering random car nonsense to herself. Layla then looked to Aya and Lisanna, who were talking rapidly.

"Let me just say, I love your hair" Layla smiled "Lucy said you're an artist, Aya?" when Aya nodded, she continued "I have a few painting and paint sets in the attic. Not to mention probably the biggest manga library in town, I'm all about art"

"Mangas?" Lisanna and Aya's eyes widened, looking to Layla.

"Anime is an art, isn't it?" Layla raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"_You're perfect!_" Lisanna and Aya leapt forward, hugging Layla around the waist. Layla was surprised for a moment, then returned their hugs. They ran straight up to the attic, in search of their beloved anime novels. When they were gone, Layla then turned to Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel.

"Erza, a young man has come to pick you up" Layla said, and Erza literally dashed outside, meeting up with a boy Natsu had never seen before. But the boy had dark blue hair and light brown eyes, not to mention a red tattoo over his right eye.

"Lucy also told me that you like football, and that you've been complaining about not getting to practice" she smiled "There's a football field a few miles from here, it's open, but nobody is there because of this weather. If you'd still like to, you can go there to practice"

"It's snowing" Gajeel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you aren't man enough to practice in the snow," Layla gave a small sigh "I suppose you can just watch football—"

"_Man!_" Elfman yelled, then grabbed Gray and Gajeel by the collars "We are practicing in the snow, to prove we _are_ man enough! Practice makes perfect!_ Men!_"

"You sound like Ichiya-Sensei" Gray grumbled, referring the "possibly bisexual" designer and home ec. teacher. Elfman ignored him, dragging them off, while Juvia and Levy followed, just to watch them play.

"No, Natsu" Layla said, when she noticed that Natsu was going to follow him out "You're staying here"

"Won't Elfman notice that I'm gone?" Natsu asked.

"If he does, he'll come back after they've arrived at the field," Layla rested her chin on hand "And so, while Lucy's in her room and while everyone else is busy, let's talk about your relationship with my daughter"

Oh.

That's what this was about.

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?" Natsu asked "Telling Inuria about the cars, Aya and Lisanna about the mangas, Elfman and the guys about the football field. I bet you even invited Erza's boyfriend"

"I'll admit, that was in mind from the start" Layla said, taking a sip of Coke Zero (tea would have been more fitting, but Natsu took it she wasn't that kind of mother) "But Jellal Fernandes coming was something completely coincidental"

"You're smart," Natsu sighing, sitting down "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"You, mainly," Layla said "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"Two months the first time, two weeks the second time, still going" Natsu answered, twidling his thumbs.

"Ah. Well, my Lucy has had six relationships before you came along," Layla narrowed her eyes, but not in anger or intimidation, but in thought "And most of them lasted twice as long as you said. What makes you so special?"

Natsu thought for a moment. She had a point. What made him so special? He didn't sleep with her like Gray did, nor did his relationship last as long. To be honest, Lucy's relationship with Gray seemed to be a better one than the relationship she had with him. What in the world could be possibly say? There was little to no evidence that they even had a good relationship.

"I care about her the most," Natsu said "I know this sounds cliché, and know this isn't something I'd usually say to anybody . . . it's something I'd never say at all . . ."

"But?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

"But . . . I'm in love with your daughter" Natsu said, looking to the ground "And I'd do anything to make her happy"

Layla smiled "Now, isn't that sweet. I have to say this: you're the first of my daughter's boyfriends that I've met in person. But she has described her past boyfriends in letters to me. I honestly think you are the best boyfriend for her, the best I've heard of in a long time"

Natsu gave her the biggest smile he could muster, and maybe it would have been bigger, if his mouth could stretch that much. Her words made him the happiest he'd ever been in a long time.

He stood up, giving Layla a low bow "Uh, _merci Mademoiselle_". See? He knew some French!

"Please, Natsu-San" Layla smiled "Call me Layla"

ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ d=(´▽｀)=b ＼(*T▽T*)／

"So my mom says she likes you," Lucy smiled, as the two looked over the night sky from the balcony in Lucy's room. She was resting her head on his shoulder, he had his hand over hers.

"Yeah, well, your mom's pretty awesome, too" Natsu smiled.

Lucy sighed "Natsu, there's . . . there's something I have to tell you . . ."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"My mom . . . she offered for me to stay here with her," Lucy said "She said that if I wanted to, I live here in France with her"

Natsu paused, putting an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. He lost her once, when they broke up. But at least he got to see her everyday, back then. If she stayed in France, he'd never see her again. Never hold her close, never clutch her hand, never kiss her lips. He would never see her again . . .

"Natsu?" Lucy asked "W . . . What do you think?"

"I . . . I want you to be happy," Natsu said, finally "And if France makes you happy, if your mom makes you happy . . . then I want you to stay here"

"Natsu . . ." Lucy whispered, reached up and kissing him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist, pulling her close.

How did they get to the bed? _When_ did they get to the bed? But then again, what did that matter. He was unbuttoning her shirt, unzipping just about everything. . .

And it was all downhill from there.

＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ ( ^O^ ) ( ^O^ )

_**Ok! That's enough of that, hopefully you got the picture, no need to describe ANY MORE OF THIS! Let's keep this rated PG-13, at least! This story is rated 'T', and I don't write lemons or rated M fanfictions. That's just what I do.**_

_**Anyway, the next chapter will be uploaded later today, and it will start off as the morning after. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	29. City of Fallen Stars

_**Hey, guys! Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! Congrats to **__**Alia DragFillia, for being the 300th reviewer! I don't know what you're prize could be . . . request something, I guess? So thanks again for 300 reviews, I seriously appreciate it, on to the story!**_

_**I don't own Fairy tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Twenty-Nine ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * City of Fallen Stars ~ * ~ ***_

Lucy awoke when she felt the sunlight on her bare back, blinking herself awake. She was in Natsu's arms, clutching onto his bare chest. Her mouth fell open, pulling up the sheets of her bed to cover up her bare chest.

"Natsu, Natsu" Lucy whispered, shaking him awake "Wake up"

"Lucy . . . W-what—? Oh, my god" Natsu scrambled up, overlooking her completely "You . . . You're not . . . w-wearing anything u-under there . . . are you . . . ?"

"N-no . . . I take it you aren't either?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged, ruffling his hair sheepishly, then shook his head no.

"Did we . . . ?" Lucy asked.

"I think we did" Natsu muttered, but the smile that was beginning to form on his face was enough to show how he felt about their situation.

"In my mom's house" Lucy rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah"

"In my old room"

"Uh-huh"

"Oh, dear God"

"You're pretty much just narrating the situation, Lucy"

"No, no!" Lucy turned to him, her eyes wide "Our friends and my _mom_ is in this house, too! What if they heard us? What if my mom walked in while we were sleeping? A hundred bad things could have happened!"

"But what if they didn't?" Natsu said "What if a single bad thing _didn't_ happen? I would say 'what if', but something good _did_ happen! This isn't exactly a bad thing. I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend, we're dating. We're allowed to do whatever the hell we want together".

"Right . . . Yeah, you're right" Lucy smiled, jumping out of bed. She quickly dressed herself, pulling a t-shirt over her head. She quickly walked over to Natsu, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She opened the door, walking down the stairs and going to the kitchen.

_Nothing wrong, we've done nothing wrong. _Lucy thought, seeing her mother preparing breakfast. Lucy quickly walked over mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_Bonjour, Maman_" Lucy said, wishing her mother good morning in rapid French.

"_Bonjour, ma petite lumière_" Layla responded in the same tongue, using the nickname 'Little Light' that she had called her as a child.

"_Hmm, ça sent bon le petit déjeuner, qu'est__-ce que tu prépares_Lucy said. She'd said: Hmm, breakfast smells good. What are you making?

"_C'est juste un petit déjeuner à l'américaine pour tes amis américains_," Layla smiled, "_Oeufs, Bacon, Crêpes, j'espère que ça vous ira_". She'd said: Just the traditional American breakfast for your American friends. Eggs, bacon, pancakes. I hope you like it.

"_Je sais déjà que je vais adorer, c'est toi qui le fait maman_" Lucy answered. She'd said: I know I will, Mama, you're making it.

"_Donc, ma Petite Lumière, vous avez bien dormi cette nuit__?_" Layla asked, in English, she had said: So, my little Light, did you sleep well last night?

"_Oui, très bien, comme un bébé_" Lucy answered, she'd said: yes, very well, like a baby.

"_Vraiment? Parce que je pense plutôt que tu as dormi comme une adolescente le fait avec son petit copain_" Layla smirked, fixing her a plate of breakfast. She had said: Really? Because I think you slept more like a teenager with a boyfriend.

Lucy's eyes widened, turning to her mother with a horrified look on her face. She . . . She _knew_? If that was the case, why was she being so calm and nice rather than skinning her alive? She knew that's what Amber would have done if she found out she slept with Natsu.

"_Comment as-tu. . .?" Lucy asked, saying: How do you . . . ?_

Layla smirked, holding up a skeleton key "_Je peux ouvrir toutes les pièces de cette maison, ma Petite Lumière. N'ai-je pas le droit d'aller voir si mon innocente petite fille va bien, même pendant la nuit? Mais je commence à regretter de l'avoir fait._" She had said: I can open any room in the house, little light. And aren't I allowed to check on my innocent little girl at night? I'm beginning to regret doing so.

Lucy realized why her mother had kept up the conversation in French, so this could remain private, and nobody else in the household could understand them when they spoke their original tongue.

"_Tu es en colère, pas vrai?_" Lucy asked, saying: you're mad, aren't you?

"_'En colère' est un euphémisme Lucy, je suis furieuse._" Layla hissed, the anger showing in her eyes rather than her voice. She had said: 'mad' is an understatement, Lucy, I am furious.

"_Comment pouvez vous coucher ensemble dans ma maison! N'étais-tu pas venue me voir ce soir?_" Layla hissed, gritting her teeth. She'd said: How could you have sex in my house? And on the night you come here to see me?

"_Je suis désolée Maman . . . Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé . . . ça c'est juste fait . . . comme ça . ._ _." Lucy answered, she'd said: I'm sorry, Mama. I don't know how it happened, it just . . . did._

Layla sighed, tying back her hair into a ponytail "_Voilà comment ça s'est passé avec ton père et moi. Je te connais suffisemment Lucy, pour savoir que rien de tout ça n'était prémédité._" In English, she would have said: That's how it happened with me and your father. I know you well enough, Lucy, to know that that wasn't planned.

"_Tu vas me punir?_" Lucy asked, in English, she'd asked if she would get punished. After all, she had slept with Natsu. And in her mother's house, too, on Lucy's childhood bed.

"_Ca dépend, Lucy. Vas-tu rester avec moi en France?_" Layla asked, and her words made Lucy freeze up completely, biting her lip in thought. She gripped the counter, wondering what to answer.

_That depends, Lucy. Are you going to stay in France? _

(´｀;) ？ 〈(゜。゜) (゜。゜)

Lucy had came back to the hotel late that night. They still had to stay at the hotel, it was already prepaid for a week in France. Though it may have been cheaper, and more enjoyable, to stay with Layla.

"Hey, guys" Lucy said, giving everyone a small smile.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed "Where've you been?"

"Just, walking around Paris" Lucy said "I've . . . I've had a lot of thinking to do"

Natsu glanced over (he'd been yelling at an English subtitled French Soap Opera with the guys, and all of them had been yelling at the characters to do whatever they thought was the right thing). He was almost 100% sure that Lucy would pick to stay, I mean, they slept together. What was more of devotion than that?

"Girl, you can do _so_ much better than him!" Gajeel snapped at a character in the show.

"What are you talking about, piercings? They're _meant_ for each other!" Gray snapped "They're a match made in heaven!"

"A real man knows true love when he sees it!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your little drama fest," Lucy raised an eyebrow "But . . . I have an announcement to make"

Everyone stopped what they were doing (turning off their phones, pausing the T.V.) to look at Lucy, their eyes all asking the exact same question: Hey, what is it, Lucy?

"A few days ago, my mom offered for me to stay here in France and, uh, live with her" Lucy said "So, I've had some time to sit back and think. And I've finally decided what I'm going to do"

Lucy took in a deep breath, then said her answer at what could have been supersonic speed. As if she thought, as if she hoped, that saying it fast enough would break his heart a little less. As if his heart wouldn't be broken, no matter how she said the words.

"I've—I've decided to stay in France"

｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡ (。┰ω┰。) (゜´Д｀゜)

_**WHAT? No! How many of you are saying that? Just asking. **_

_**Just to get this out there, I do not speak French. I went on Google Translate, and then I got a better translation from sOHAe. I bet it really sucked before . . . Thanks to sOHAe for a more accurate translation. I had Lucy and Layla speak in French because it's their original language, it would just make more sense for them to speak that. Plus for the obvious reason that was said. **_

_**Two chapters in one day! Woo!**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	30. City of Heartbreak

_**Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews! If this story does somehow make it to 400 reviews . . . same deal. Two chapters on the same day, Celestial Wizard's promise. One of my stories making 400 reviews . . . that'd be like a dream!**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * City of Heartbreak ~ * ~ ***_

"No! I _will not_ support AdCe!" Gajeel growled, referring to two of the Soap Opera's characters: Adam and Celeste. "He fucking cheated on her, and with that whore Claire! I say she dumps him"

"Have you been paying attention?" Gray snapped "He apologized and promised he'd never do it again, metal-face!"

"I don't see Claire McSlut promising she'll never kiss Adam again!" Gajeel snapped "There is no way it's over between them! You can't just be friends with a girl who looks like that, you naked bastard!"

"What the hell?! When did I get into my underwear!" Gray exclaimed, just then realizing that he'd been sitting in his boxers this entire time.

_Maison de la Passion_, or _House of Passion_ in English, was a French Soap Opera that the guys had gotten addicted to over a span of two days. Of course, after Lucy announced she was staying in France, it lead to Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel crying over the show with tubs of ice cream. Pathetic.

The only one of them anyone was worried about was Natsu. He hadn't said a word after Lucy left with the Erza, Levy, and Mira Jane to have a "girl's last night out'. The twins only refused to go when they heard a salon and nail polish would be involved, and Lisanna admitted to rather wanting to hang out with them then get her hair fixed again.

Natsu sat by the window, overlooking the French landscape, not saying a word. His face was solemn, emotionless, as he was deep in thought. The news that Lucy wasn't going to come home with them really rattled him, but he wouldn't say a word on the subject.

"Lucia needs to come back! I miss her" Elfman whined "I mean, c'mon! Italy can't be that good, even if her mom is there. Nathan has been heartbroken ever since she left"

"At least Nathan hasn't been cheating on her like Adam has!" Gajeel snapped "But, yeah, that's true. If she's in love with Nathan, shouldn't she stay with him?"

"This is Lucia's mom we're talking about," Gray reminded them "I wouldn't give up mine for the world, and I know you guys wouldn't either. If it's a choice between your girlfriend or your mom, who would you pick?"

"Don't get tricky on us, Gray," Elfman snapped "Nathan and Lucia have had the strongest connection on the show so far! They already broke up once, and didn't Nathan vow to never loose her again? If she goes to Italy for forever, she's lost! NaLu would be broken!"

"NaLu?" Gajeel asked.

"Nathan and Lucia, I came up with it just now" Elfman said.

"Whatever, I agree with football head" Gajeel said, "You're never going to loose your mom, even if you do move away. But you can loose a friend if they decided to move. Friends can be forgotten, but family is forever. Yeah, I want her to come back, but she won't. Trust me, guys, Nathan will have a new girlfriend by the next season—"

"Guys, guys," Gray hissed, gesturing to Natsu with a shake of his head "Shut _up_!"

"You were talking with us," Elfman muttered, then threw his spoon at the T.V. "Oh, hell no! Claire is _totally using you_, Basil! Don't fall for her little bitch tricks!"

"Hey, buddy?" Gray asked, not getting up from his place on the couch, but glancing over to Natsu "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, man," Natsu grumbled "I'm fine"

"You—You wanna watch with us?"

Natsu shook his head, simply turning to look out the window once more. Gray couldn't blame him, the poor guy had a lot on his mind. And the fact that they were practically ranting about his situation didn't exactly help.

"I do ship BaCl," Gajeel said to Elfman "Not only does it sound like his name, you know, BaCl, _Basil_. But if she's all over Basil, then maybe Adam will get jealous and the cheating thing will happen! Then Celeste will see him for the cheating bastard he really is!"

"Or maybe it will just bring Adam and Celeste together," Elfman pointed out.

"I'm starting to think you want Celeste to be single just so _you_ can have her," Gray laughed, punching him on the arm. Gajeel didn't flinch, and Gray wouldn't admit it, but the impact did make his hand hurt like hell.

"She _is_ hotter than the sun" Gajeel smirked "But Gajeel Redfox is taken, I already have a girlfriend"

"Who, Levy?" Gray asked, then Gajeel nodded "Nice, man."

"GaLe!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Seriously, dude? The couple names thing is getting out of hand," Gajeel said, raising an eyebrow, then his eyes returned to the T.V. "Oh, _shit_! Basil, how are you flirting with Celeste when you're with Claire? Back the fuck off!"

"It's just a T.V. show, Gajeel" Natsu grumbled.

"What's your deal?" Gajeel growled.

"My deal is that a teenaged football player is about to piss his pants because of a damned Soap Opera" Natsu snapped "Honestly, grow a pair, will ya?"

"What're you tryin' to say, Pinky?" Gajeel snapped.

"_I'm saying maybe you should start dealing with your own life instead of freaking out over someone else's!_" Natsu snapped, loud enough so that he was practically yelling.

Gajeel paused, looking furious, but knowing well enough not to say anything. Gray's eyes glanced around, then he said "Hey, Natsu, you wanna practice out in the field? You didn't get to yesterday"

Natsu hesitated, then nodded. Gray got up, but whispered to Elfman and Gajeel "Fill me in on what happens when I get back, ok?". The two nodded in responce, then glued their eyes back to the T.V.

Gray and Natsu proceeded to walk the ¼ of a mile distance to a football field, where Gray grabbed a nearby football (weird how people just left them laying around there), and then tossed it to Natsu. Their game of catch went on for five minutes before Gray decided to say something.

"I take it you're pissed?" Gray asked.

"I dunno," Natsu shrugged, throwing the football back to him "I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to leave Fairy Academy"

"Yeah, I hear 'ya" Gray said "But this is her mom we're talking about. I think it just might destroy her sanity if she leaves a mom like Layla just to go home to a mom like Amber"

"True," Natsu grumbled, catching the football and digging his fingernails in it, gripping it in anger. It ended up popping and Gray had to grab another one for them to use.

"Sometimes, I wish either Layla knew karate so she could karate chop Amber into the next millenium" Natsu muttered.

"You won't do it yourself?" Gray asked.

"Do I look like I know karate?"

"No, definitely not"

"Hey!"

"You asked me, I told you the truth"

"Yeah, I get your reasoning behind completely insulting me," Natsu rolled his eyes "And . . . Layla's the perfect mom, I understand why Lucy would never want to leave her"

"Nah, Layla's not the perfect mom. Well, she's the perfect mom for Lucy," Gray admitted, shrugging, while throwing the football "But not for everyone. My mom's the perfect mom for me, Layla's the perfect one for Lucy"

"I wonder if my mom was the perfect one for me," Natsu muttered. His mother died shortly after the twins turned six, and when Natsu was seven. Seven is the worst age to loose someone. It's just old enough to feel pain, and hurt, and to just barely remember them. But young enough so that when the years pass, you begin to forget nearly everything about that person.

"I'm pretty sure she was. But I guess your perfect mom is your _dad_" Gray laughed.

"Dude! Now I'm scarred!" Natsu snapped.

"Hey, be grateful your dad cares. My dad was a good-for-nothing douchebag" Gray said with a smirk. Natsu didn't know how the fact that his dad abandoned his family didn't bother him much. He had a hell lot of fun insulting his dad for the act he did shortly after Gray was born. Gray didn't even remember his father.

"Yeah, sorry about that, dude" Natsu said.

"'S alright, I never knew him," Gray said, he was smiling but Natsu could see the flash of sadness in his eyes "It's Ultear and Lyon you've gotta feel sorry for, not me. So,what're you gonna do about Lucy?"

"I dunno," Natsu sighed "What if she doesn't even come to say goodbye? Maybe she'll get so caught up on spending time with her mom, she'll forget to come say goodbye"

"She'll say goodbye, I promise" Gray said, "So . . . Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool" Natsu said.

"So . . . guy handshake or pathetic guy hug?"

"Handshake, duh"

They didn't handshake for more then five seconds before they gave into the "pathetic guy hug". The two laughed off the awkwardness, walking right back to the hotel. Natsu just had one thought on his mind, though: Lucy.

ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ (*´∀｀*) Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Three days later, Natsu found himself dragging both his suitcase, Aya's suitcase, and Aya. It was seven-thirty in the morning, and Aya had refused to wake up, just like any other casual Saturday. Even if she needed to catch a flight, she wasn't going to wake up before ten o'clock on a weekend.

People have him strange looks when a seventeen-year old boy walks in an airport carrying a sixteen-year-old girl and dragging two suitcases (his and Aya's) into the airport. Natsu did admit, it did look like he was kidnapping someone.

"Aya, wake up" Natsu grumbled, setting her on the floor. She muttered herself awake, supporting herself on her feet. He handed her her suitcase, which she accepted with a growl of annoyance.

"You couldn't let me sleep any more, Natsu-Nii?" Aya snapped, but ended up resting her head on Lisanna's shoulder and went back to sleep. Lisanna just shrugged, allowing Aya to sleep on her shoulder.

"Uh, Lisanna?" Natsu asked "Are you sure you're ok with that . . .?"

"Hey, as soon as we start moving, you're carrying her again" Lisanna smirked, crossing her arms. Natsu scoffed in annoyance, putting the bags on baggage claim and handing in his passport.

As he walked towards security, he looked around worriedly. They were almost about to go through security, and Lucy was nowhere to be found. Was she even going to be coming? If this was the last time he was going to see her, he wanted this to be good, perfect if possibly.

Erza was causing a riot in the security by all the stuff she put in her limited bags, and the fact that she liked to wear a lot of metal. And after she got through, Gajeel caused a riot because his metal-clad face couldn't go through security, and he refused to take off any of his pirecings.

Ugh, this was taking _forever_. And where is Lucy? Natsu knew very painfully that she was going to stay in France, but was she at least going to say goodbye? Did she care that much?

Aya was going through security (to be honest, Aya fell asleep against she metal scanner and the attendants were trying to wake her up), and he was next. He sighed, putting his suitcase to be scanned.

"_Natsu!_"

Natsu turned when he heard Lucy's voice, then saw her shove her way through the line. She ran her way through, then threw her arms around Natsu's neck, kissing him right on the mouth.

"I—I thought you weren't going to come" Natsu breathed.

"How could I let you go without saying goodbye?" Lucy said, giving him another kiss. People had already taken out their phones for pictures and videos, one woman was crying her eyes out. Most of them in the line had already started clapping.

"D-don't forget me," Lucy said, backing off. Natsu nodded.

"I can't forget you, that's impossible" Natsu said, "I . . . I love you, Lucy"

"_Aw!_" the crying woman exclaimed "_Say you love him back!_"

"I love you, too" Lucy smiled, the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she hugged him one last time. Natsu smiled at her one last time, then turned and went through security. He waved at her, smiling as she waved back.

Even if he was going to loose her, at least he had this to remember as a goodbye. He should've known, five years ago she didn't forget. And she wasn't going to forget now.

(*^▽^*) (＾▽＾) （'-'*)

_**Yeah, I don't know if this is the end or not. Depends on what you guys say, because really, I'll continue it if you want. If you're content with this ending, then it's the ending. All based on the reviews. **_

_**Oh, and that line Natsu said: "I wish either Layla knew karate so she could karate chop Amber into the next millenium", that I got from a review from Tazski. See? I pay attention to what you say!**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	31. Hidden Happiness

_**Hey, guys. So, majority rules, this story is continuing. I had a lot of help from LuckyLifeSmile; she helped me A LOT with the plot. She came up with more than half of it! This wouldn't be possible without her. Thanks, Lucky-Chan! **_

_**This new arc will be called the 'Hidden Happiness' arc, I think you guys know why. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, on to the story!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-One ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * Hidden Happiness ~ * ~ ***_

Principle Makarov sat at his desk, watching the rain splatter against his window. Unlike how most though, Makarov found the rain calming, and addictive to watch. So he ignored the sound of a door opening; and of wet footsteps on his wooden floor.

There was a loud _click_ as the guest slammed a credit card on Makarov's desk. Makarov's onyx eyes glanced back at the desk with his peripheral vision, not turning away from the rain.

Makarov sighed "What is this?"

"A credit card," the man panted, his voice sounding as insane as the look in his eyes, "It's made out to you, and I signed it in your name. Take it"

Makarov turned, overlooking the card, "And it's connected to your account?"

"Yes, you wouldn't accept cash" the man answered.

"How much is on here?"

"Twelve million Jewel"

"Ah," Makarov gave a small smile, twirling the card around in his hand. Then took each ends between his fingers and snapped the credit card in half. The man's eyes widened, grabbing both pieces of the broken card.

"Why─_Why did you do that_?" the man exclaimed "That was worth twelve million Jewel!"

"It was connected to your account, you still have the money. I just can't use it" Makarov leaned back in his seat, "I told you the first time, Mr. Heartfilia, I will not accept money. I was doing a favor, for a friend and for one of my children"

Jude Heartfilia sighed, looking to the floor "I feel as if I should pay you"

"For what? All I only told you who her boyfriend was," Makarov laughed, "Nothing more, nothing less. You're the one who gave them the tickets to go to Paris. But don't you think 1st class and a 5 star hotel is a little much for a group of teenagers and their pets?"

"Nothing is too good for my Lucy," Jude said.

"Of course, that's completely understandable" Makarov's eyes were full of understanding when he asked, "Did you think she was going to stay in France, Jude?" For a question like this, he called him like an old friend rather than the father of one of his students.

"Yes," Jude sighed, as if the memory saddened him, "I knew she and Amber didn't get along, I knew she missed her mother. When you showed me that tape of her friend's planning a trip to France for her─I couldn't resist".

Makarov shook his head in sadness "It always pains me to loose a child. Well, Mr. Heartfilia, keep your money. Be on your way"

"Yes, Makarov-Sama, I'll be going" Jude gave a slight, small smile before exiting the room. His hand was on the door handle when Makarov called:

"Mr. Heartfilia! I do hope Lucy comes to visit, sometime soon"

Jude smiled, and then nodded "As do I, Makarov-Sama, as do I".

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ （ ´∀｀） (^～^)

Have you ever had a day that seemed to be completely on your side? The sun is shining, the sky is blue. The grass is greener on _your_ side of the backyard. The birds are singing your favorite song, and so far, you're days been amazing. A on that science test of yours, your coach told you that you're the most hardworking player on the football team, and to keep up the good work, 'cause your skills are just so amazing.

This wasn't one of those days.

Natsu Dragneel grunted in annoyance, pulling his hoodie over his head. His backpack slung over his shoulder, he made his way to his history class across campus. Most kids were huddled under umbrellas, and most only meant minus 2. Since Juvia was dancing in the rain and she was making Gajeel dance with her. Except Gajeel "doesn't dance", so he basically just stood there and watched her twirl around.

It had been three weeks since Lucy had decided to stay and France, and a lot had changed. Gray and Juvia broke up (Juvia caught him "cheating" on her, when in reality; he was just talking to Cana. He tried to explain that, but she called him a liar and slammed the door on his toe), and Levy and Gajeel had the fight of the century on whether or not education was important. It ended up with Levy calling him a 'brainless asshole with no future', and breaking up with him on the spot.

As for Natsu, his life was as fucked up as it could get. F- on his Science test, which was even lower than the D+ he could usually muster with Erza's help. To top that off, Elfman had told him he was slacking off in football, and that he'd kick him off the team if he didn't get better soon.

Perfect. Just perfect.

It was almost as if he couldn't hold his life together if Lucy wasn't around. No, wait, he _couldn't_ hold his life together if Lucy wasn't around, no 'almost as if' needed. There was nothing to look forward to when she was gone, there was no "I've got a date with Lucy after class". No, there was just "I've got a date with my football or a T.V. after class".

Every man's dream was turning into a nightmare. And with the fact that his head was all the way in France, his grades were beginning to slip, too. F.M.L.

He collapsed in his seat, shaking the rain water out of his hair like a dog. Gray cringed next to him, holding up a notebook to shield himself from a min rainstorm.

"So you're a dog, now?" Gray asked, flicking a droplet of water off his arm.

"Good. Dogs get to stay at home and sleep all day," Natsu grumbled, then scratched his hair in annoyance "But they get fleas"

"Dude, you get fleas _now_" Gray smirked.

"Shut up" Natsu snapped. At that moment, Gajeel and Juvia entered the room, laughing their asses off. Juvia smiled "Hey, Natsu-Kun!"

Natsu gave a small, forced smile and a wave "Hey, Juvia". Not that he had a problem with Juvia or anything, but talking to your best friend's ex is kind of the most awkward thing on the planet. After talking to your own ex, that is.

Juvia scowled at Gray, giving him the 'I-shall-kill-you-in-your-sleep' look. Gajeel was about to take his seat by Levy, but Juvia grabbed his arm and said "No, Gajeel-Kun, can't you sit by_ Juvia_? Just for today?"

"Um, no" Levy gave a tight, sarcastic smile "Gajeel-_Kun_ is sitting by me, just like every other day, Ju-Chan"

"Just for _today_, Levy-Chan" Juvia gave the same tight smile as she yanked Gajeel's arm "He sits by Levy-Chan, every day, can't he sit by Juvia for just one day?"

"He _always_ sits here!" Levy snapped.

"You broke up, why do you care where Gajeel-Kun sits anymore" Juvia spat.

"Ladies, Ladies, do I have a say in this?" Gajeel asked, his eyes looking a bit crazy from being shaken back and forth.

"What?" Juvia and Levy snapped in unison.

"I-I guess I can sit with Juvia-Chan?" Gajeel said to Levy, the tone in his voice made it seem like he was asking a question.

"Juvia-_Chan_? Fine," Levy shrugged, not looking that disappointed in the end, but Natsu could see her grip the table in anger "Go ahead, sit next to her. You can sit next to her in every class, for all I care. We broke up"

"I kn─" Gajeel started, while Juvia squealed in happiness, dragging Gajeel to her seat near the back of the room. Gray growled in annoyance, taking out his cell phone. Ironically, it looked like he was playing Angry Birds.

"What're you so pissed about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing," Gray grunted, the snapped "Stupid pig! Why can't you die like the rest of your little pig buddies! Go to _hell_!"

Natsu would have made a comment on that, but he played Angry Birds before. He hated those little green eight-bit pigs more than words can express.

"Look like their back on the best-friend track again" Gray mumbled, continuing to fling birds at houses and pigs. Seriously, though, could that be counted as animal abuse?

"Why do you care?" Natsu hissed as Gildarts-Sensei passed out the quizzes from last week (F, _again_) "You broke up, remember?"

"Mr. Dragneel?" Gildarts-Sensei called, not turning from his place at the board "I'd like to talk to you after class. Now, we all know history: it happened yesterday. Anyways, I'm tired. Do whatever the hell you want, I'm going to sleep".

He did keep that promise. Gildarts-Sensei put his feet on the desk, leaned his head back on his chair, and was out in seconds. Everyone shrugged, taking out their cell phones and I pods, or just talked. With Gildarts-Sensei, this was a normal happening.

"Yeah, but going after another guy right after a break up?" Gray asked, jumping up to sit on his desk. Natsu followed, taking out his I-pod and playing it in his ears, just loud enough for him to ear Gray, but for there to be a nice, musical background.

"'S what Lucy did to me. Remember Haru?" Natsu said, tapping his fingers to the music "I'll admit, he had an extremely handsome face . . . for a guy, I mean"

"He looks just like you, you narcissist" Gray rolled his eyes "And she never dated him, she just flirted with him to piss you off"

"Juvia's doing the same thing," Natsu pointed out, "I mean, I think she is. And it's working. Just get back together with her, man, it was all a big mistake. Now just be happy─"

"Oh, no, I tried telling her that and she wouldn't listen! So now, I declare a second break-up!" Gray said, proudly, leaning back on his arms.

"Oh, God" Natsu sighed.

"Yeah, yeah! I break up with you, Juvia Lockser, for time number two!" Gray exclaimed, only loud enough for himself and Natsu to hear, "Because you're . . . you're a possessive freak! Yeah, that's it! Take that, possessive freak─!"

"You want her back, don't you?" Natsu sighed.

"Very much so, yes" Gray sighed, "But she won't listen to me! You know, I'm gonna go get a hot girlfriend, and make her jealous! Yeah, I'm a genius"

"What hot girl would wanna date you? Juvia's your only hope" Natsu laughed, laughing Gray to scowl and punch him in the arm. Before Gray could respond, the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Wha─? Is it over?" Gildarts-Sensei jolted awake by the sound of the bell, rubbing his eyes "Dragneel! A word?"

Gray smirked, patting him on the back "Good luck, buddy. What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?"

"Shut up" Natsu snapped, taking a seat in front of Gildarts' desk. The students poured out of the classroom, and as soon as everyone was gone and the door was locked, Gildarts spoke.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Gildarts asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Look, you're not smart. I know that. In fact, you're what some would define as 'stupid' and 'dense'" Gildarts explained.

"Gee, thanks" Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"But this is a new record, even for you. You used to get C's, in my class, not you're _failing_. I checked with Totomaru-Sensei, too, you're in honors physics, Natsu! How can you be getting D's in that class? What the hell is going on?"

Natsu sighed "I don't know . . . confused? Stressed? Some other shit that shows up in a parenting book. I don't know"

Gildarts sighed "Does this have anything to do with your girlfriend moving to France?"

"How did you know?!" Natsu exclaimed, standing up.

"Thought so," Gildarts sighed "The entire staff knows that Lucy Heartfilia moved to France, she was our student, after all. And to top that off, you know how well Erza gets along with the staff"

"Fucking pedophiles," Natsu grunted.

"You know what I mean! Now, I know you're upset. It's hard to loose someone you love," Gildarts' eyes were full of understanding "But it's harder to loose someone you love, knowing that you're not _really _loosing them. That they're just leaving you, going to see other people and forget you"

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I know" Natsu muttered.

"That's not going to happen," Gildarts smiled "Lucy isn't going to forget you or replace you. You haven't lost her; she's just away at the moment. Will all this modern-day crap, can't you just call her or video-chat or something?"

"Yeah, I know. She's been busy lately, said she couldn't call" Natsu sighed. But, of course, his paranoid mind kept saying that she was cheating on him with some hot French model, and that she wasn't _really_ busy. Looks like Juvia isn't the only possessive freak in Fairy Academy.

"I thought the girlfriends were the ones who got obsessed over their boyfriends," Gildarts sighed, but ended up smiling "You must really like this girl Dragneel. Now, get to class before its past curfew. I know you have homework to do"

"Shit," Natsu winced when he mentioned the word 'homework'.

"_Daaaaad_" Cana appeared at the door, leaning against the pane "C'mon, I wanna go _hooooomme_"

"Yes, yes, darling" Gildarts smiled at his daughter "I just need to collect my paperwork, Cana-Chan. I was having a nice little talk with one of my students, this is Natsu Dragneel. Have you met him before, Cana-Chan?"

Natsu stared at his teacher, as if saying: _Who are you and what have you done with Gildarts?_ As soon as his daughter walked in, he was all sunshine, butterflies, and daddy-daughter bonding time.

"Yeah, I know 'im" Cana shrugged, blowing a bubble and then popping it with her teeth "Sup, Natsu?"

"Hey, Cana" Natsu said, waving goodbye to his teacher as he collected his stuff, walking out in to the pouring rain. He could still hear their conversation, even as he walked to his dorm.

"It's raining! Here, walk under my umbrella, Cana-Chan!"

"I brought my own, dad"

"Don't be mean! Spend some time with Papa!"

"Dad, I'm serious, I can hold my own umbrella"

"Oh, look, there's the car! Does Cana-Chan want to go on a car ride with papa?"

"Cana-Chan wants to go home, dad!"

Natsu smirked to himself; he was never going to let Cana live that down. Maybe next class he should ask Gildarts more about his daughter . . . yeah, that'd be perfect.

Natsu entered his dorm room, slinging his backpack on his bed. Gray was already playing Dragon Slayer IV, deep into concentration. Gajeel was no where to be found, but Natsu guessed that he was out spending time with Juvia or something.

He was about to join Gray with his game when his laptop made a little _ding_ sound. He checked it over, and a wide grin spread across his face. He lifted a finger to select the '_accept call_' button.

And for the first time in three weeks, he said the two words he'd been waiting to say for forever.

"Hi, Lucy"

(￣个￣) ＼(^▽^＠)ノ ("⌒∇⌒")

_**Yeah, sorry I didn't include much drama, if that's what you were hoping for. But it's the first chapter of a new arc; I didn't want your minds to explode or something. I feel like I'm writing a new story . . . **_

_**Well, I am continuing this. And until future notice, this will be the last arc of this story. Yeah, sorry. As for the way Gildarts acts around Cana, I realized that in the anime (which I only watch, I haven't read the manga yet) he's crazy about his daughter. So I used that as a comedy point here. **_

_**Another big thanks to LuckyLifeSmile, this is all thanks to you. Love you, thanks a bunch, Lucy-Chan!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	32. Hidden Time

_**Hey, guys! I'm glad you like it that I'm making a new arc. But I am surprised that some of you were asking about the Itazura Shōjo, I didn't think they were popular or anything. But I'm really happy that you like them as a team. :3**_

_**So I promise this chapter will include Natsu, Lucy, and the Itazura Shōjo. Celestial Wizard's promise!**_

_**Here we go, I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Two ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Hidden Time~ * ~ * **_

"Hi, Lucy" Natsu smiled. Lucy looked gorgeous, even in her Pajamas. Her hair was tied back in a rather elegant knot, even if she didn't mean to make it look that elegant. She was looked like she was wearing a little bit of make-up, just enough to give color to her cheeks and lips.

"Hey, Natsu" Lucy smiled, leaning forward on her elbows "How are you? How's everyone at Fairy Academy?"

"Pretty boring without you, except Gajeel and Levy broke up" Natsu explained, rolling his eyes "So did Gray and Juvia"

"Because she was a crazy, possessive freak!" Gray exclaimed.

"He wants her back, doesn't he?" Lucy asked.

"Really badly" Natsu smirked.

"Hi, Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, waving. Gray looked up from his video game, walking up to behind Natsu's chair, and then waved.

"'Sup Lucy" Gray said "France working out for you?"

"It's cool," Lucy nodded, smiling.

"Hey, get out," Natsu grunted, shoving Gray out the door "This is practically a date. Go mope in self-pity about your break up with Juvia, will you?"

"I will go find a hot girlfriend," Gray snapped "So I am leaving out of my own free will. As long as you're not having video-chat sex or something—"

At that, Natsu slammed the door in his face and returned to the lap top "Sorry about him, he's a bastard. Have you started school yet?"

"I'm actually starting tomorrow, I was about to get ready for bed before you decided to call" Lucy said, gesturing to her bed, which had the covers drawn. He noticed that she redecorated the room to fit her age, new bed sheets, posters, and he could see the desk where her laptop was sitting.

"You're going to bed? At this hour?" Natsu glanced to the clock. Since he had that heart-felt talk with Gildarts, and walking to the dorm in the rain took a while, it was only 4:25 in the afternoon.

"Time change, remember, Natsu? It's . . . 10:25 over here" Lucy answered, quickly glancing at the clock. Natsu's eyes widened; Lucy was seven _hours_ away. When he was getting up, she was just leaving school for the day.

"Whoa, seven hours" Natsu whistled.

"Yeah, but at least you can say goodnight to me" Lucy smiled "And maybe I can say good morning, if you're on the computer by then"

"If I get to say good morning to you, I'll leave my computer on all night" Natsu smiled.

"That's sweet," Lucy smiled "I guess I'll say the same if it means you'll say goodnight to me"

"Have you met anyone in France yet?" Natsu asked. He was partially hoping she'd say 'no' and that she was lonely and missed everyone. He wanted her to be happy, but he didn't want her to forget him or any of her friends here at Fairy Academy.

"Not yet, but I start school tomorrow" Lucy smiled "If I remember right, people this part of France are really nice. After all, this is Paris, there's bound to be plenty of nice people"

"_Petite Lumière! Allez dormir, vous avez l'école de demain!_" Layla's voice shouted in France. Natsu didn't understand a word she said, but he guessed she was telling Lucy to go to sleep or something.

"_Oui, Maman__!_" Lucy shouted back, and then turned to Natsu "I've got school tomorrow, gotta wake up bright and early"

"Yeah, I understand" Natsu sighed, hoping he could talk to her for just a little longer "Good night . . . um, Little Light"

"Good night, Salamander" Lucy smiled.

"'Salamander'? Where did that one come from?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Your circus name, remember? Back before we were dating and you showed me your match tricks?" Lucy smiled "I said you could join the circus, and they'd call you the 'Amazing Salamander'? It was only a few months ago, you forget stuff easily, don't you?"

"I guess," Natsu shrugged "But I haven't forgotten what kissing you feels like"

"Yeah, neither have I," Lucy smiled, and then blew him a small kiss "Bye, Goodnight."

"'Night" Natsu said, as the words _Call Ended_ came across the screen. He sighed, stretching his arms back. Getting to see her again was a plus side to his day, but _seven hours_? How often would they get to talk like this when there was a _seven hour_ time change?

(ノ＞▽＜。)ノ＼（＠；◇；＠）／＼( o◎)／

"I'm so _bored_!" Aya exclaimed, slamming her forehead on the table. It ended up shaking the table, so Inuria calmly grabbed her soda to keep it from spilling. Lisanna, however, grabbed both ends of the table and held on as if an Earthquake was going on.

"Aya, if you have a hard head, you probably shouldn't go around banging it on places" Inuria said, rolling her eyes. Aya growled in annoyance, resting her chin on her palm.

"It's the truth," Aya grumbled "Lucy's gone, so all our debts are paid. We haven't played a prank in weeks, and Natsu-Nii's acting emo. There's nothing to do!"

"How about learn?" Lisanna suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"_Learn_? At _school_? Are you out of your mind, Lisa-Chan? Nobody does that anymore" Aya said as she rolled her eyes "What we really need to do is prank someone. We've got a reputation to keep up, people!"

"Not Natsu-San, he's dealing with enough crap already" Lisanna said, then glanced around "Hey, what about Gray? Ju-Chan says he cheated on her last week, she could use some revenge"

"'Ju-Chan'?" Aya asked.

"She means Juvia," Inuria explained, then smirked at Lisanna "Lisa-Chan, I didn't know you were that evil"

"I just don't like cheaters," Lisanna smirked "So, we could find a way to handcuff him to one to one of the desks, so he'd either have to sit there and miss his classes, or drag around a desk all day"

"Genius!" Aya exclaimed, then smiled "And to think, you've been hiding all that evil with that little innocent act"

ヽ(○´∀)乂(*´∀`*)乂(∀`●)

"Hurry it up!" Aya hissed, as she stood by the desk in hand cuffing question. Lisanna fumbled with the handcuff, trying to figure out how to open up the handcuffs.

"Gray's coming!" Inuria exclaimed, running in.

"We're not ready! This stupid thing isn't working!" Lisanna hissed.

"Well figure it out!" Inuria spat. She hid next to the wall as Gray entered the classroom, backpack slung over his shoulder. Inuria held out her foot, causing Gray to trip, landing right in front of the desk.

"Lisanna!" Aya hissed.

_Click, click, click. _

Aya supposed the sound was of Lisanna opening the handcuffs, cuffing one to Gray's wrist and the other to the desk. Gray groggily got up, yet not getting off the floor as he looked to his wrist. But Aya found that when he moved his wrist up, hers moved with it . . .

Aya's eyes went wide, as did Gray's, as they exclaimed in unison "_Shit!_"

"You handcuffed me to Gray?" Aya hissed.

"You handcuffed me to _her_?" Gray snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Aya "Are you Aya or Inuria, 'cause I seriously can't tell"

"I'm Aya!" Aya snapped, turning to Lisanna for an explanation.

"I'm sorry!" Lisanna exclaimed "I had trouble with the cuffs! And the room was dark, your arm was right next to the desk leg, I had to do it quickly, and I was nervous and rushed! I've never pranked anyone before this is supposed to be your thing! Aya-Chan, I'm so sorry!"

"Think of this as—as karma! Yeah, karma!" Inuria exclaimed "You took the seat next to Lisanna on the way back from France, so I had to sit next to a stranger! This is all karma!"

"Getting handcuffed to Gray is way worse than sitting next to a stranger!" Aya spat "For starters, I bet that stranger knew a thing or two about _personal hygiene_!"

"Hey!" Gray snapped "I don't smell bad! I smell good! In fact, I'm pretty sure I smell like—"

"Nobody cares, Jockstrap!" Aya snapped, showing Lisanna and Inuria her cuffed wrist "I don't care how, just get us out of this!"

"I—I lost the key," Lisanna spluttered, "You know, the whole thing about revenge for him cheating on Ju-Chan? I wanted it to be hardcore"

"I didn't _cheat _on Juvia! She caught me talking to Cana and went nuts!" Gray snapped.

"Great, just great! All of this trouble, I get chained to bubble-brain here, and he _wasn't really cheating on her_?" Aya exclaimed angrily. Normally, she wouldn't believe a story like that. But Gray's story did sound a lot like something Juvia would do and think.

"Ok, ok, calm down. We'll figure out a way," Inuria smirked "We're just going to have to try everything until the cuffs come off"

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

Lucy bit her bottom lip, going over French words in her head. The last thing she wanted was to fumble on a word or get made fun of because of her accent. After all, she hadn't spoken French to a stranger in years.

Sakura Academy was a private school, and one of the best in all of Paris. Even though Layla wasn't exactly "rich", her money plus Lucy's grades allowed her entrance to the school.

She'd said goodbye to her mother, entered the doors, and ended up running right into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed in French, "I'm new here; I have no idea where anything is"

She'd bumped into a girl, who had short white hair and brown eyes, with a black rose pinned in her hair. She reminded Lucy of Lisanna, of a brown-eyed Lisanna, that is.

"That's alright" the girl smiled, responding in the same tongue "We were all new sometime, right? I'm Yukino Aguria; I've been here for the last three years. Where'd you come here from?"

"Fairy Tail Academy, in the States" Lucy answered.

"You're from the U.S.? You don't have an accent" Yukino observed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was born here. I left for a few years, but" Lucy shrugged "Now I'm back!"

"Fairy Tail . . . there are a few people who used to go to school around there," Yukino said, "and Academy called Saber Tooth. Do you know it?"

In truth, Saber Tooth Academy was Fairy Academy's rival school. T-shirt's supporting Fairy Academy usually said something like '_Beat the Kitties!_' or '_Make the House Cats Go Home Running!_' 'Kitties' was just the usual teasing nickname for the school's students. Hell, they even sold dart boards (that were currently out of stock from people buying them so often) with Saber Tooth Academy's logo on it.

"Yeah, I've heard of it" Lucy smiled, not wanting to scare off Yukino. She used to date two boys from Saber Tooth, anyway: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. She wasn't one for hating on the other school.

"You should see them sometime. Well, if you don't know where anything is, I'll be happy to show you around" Yukino smiled.

"Yeah . . . I'd love that, thank you" Lucy smiled. And so, Yukino began to show Lucy around, as they were laughing and talking about just about everything. It seemed to be perfection, until the last person Lucy expected to see in France showed up.

"Yukino, was there any science h—Lucy?"

Lucy whipped around, and then gasped. A face that did look a lot like Natsu's, but with dark eyes and spiked blonde hair. Even though she was dating Natsu, even though she was in love with Natsu, his was a face she still found attractive.

"S-Sting?" Lucy spluttered.

"You know each other?" Yukino asked.

"We used to date," Sting said in perfect, rapid French, then turned to Lucy and said in English "Lucy! It's great to see you; I thought you were still staying in Fairy Academy"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in French, just to show him that she knew the language just as well as he did "When did you come to France, Sting?"

"'Bout two or three years ago, after we broke up," Sting explained, changing back to French "A few others from Saber Tooth are here with me. It's no big deal, Luce"

"_Luce_?" Lucy exclaimed; horrified that he was using the little cutesy nickname he gave her when they were dating "I have a boyfriend now, Sting, so don't even try anything. Now, I don't want to be rude, but Yukino-San was showing me around—"

"Lucy, Lucy, I get it. We broke up" Sting said, grabbing her arm "I don't want any trouble. I just want us to be friends again, that's all. So what do you say? Friends?" He offered his hand for a shake.

Lucy took in a breath, then took his hand and shook it "Friends"

"Lu-Chan? You don't mind if I call you that; do you?" Yukino asked.

"No, of course not, Yu-Chan" Lucy answered with a smile.

"We need to get to class," Yukino smiled at Sting, grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her off. Once they were out of Sting's earshot, Yukino whispered "You used to date him?"

"Yeah, back in middle school" Lucy said "Nothing big happened; we were only in the Eighth grade"

"God," Yukino sighed, "He's practically my brother and I _still _find him attractive. Was he as cute as he is now in the Eighth grade?"

"I admit he went from adorable to downright sexy" Lucy said, her cheeks turning a shade of light pink "But it doesn't matter. I have a boyfriend, now, back in the States. Natsu Dragneel, we're in love"

"That's so sweet, Lu-Chan, a long-distance relationship" Yukino gave a sigh "You're life is like romance novel, did you know that?"

Lucy smiled as she glanced back to Sting. Yeah, she was the kind of person who believed in second chances. But when she broke up with Sting, he was a good-for-nothing asshole of a douche-bag. But people change, right? It had been about two years since she'd seen him.

But something told Lucy that Sting wanted more than friendship.

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

_**First things first, I'm sorry if Yukino is out of character. I didn't read the manga, but everyone was talking so I googled her. I figured some of the members of Saber Tooth could be students in Sakura Academy. As for Sting, he's supposed to be out of character for the time being. Put up with it. **_

_**The naming of Sakura Academy doesn't mean shit, by the way. I just liked how it sounded. I considered naming it 'Bradley Academy' after my own school, but I thought Sakura sounded better. **_

_** By the way, let me just say that as a girl and as a Fairy Tail fan, I find Sting INCREDIBLY attractive. Even though I think he looks a bit like a blonde, cuter Natsu. Ok, that made it sound creepy. But Sting is one of the many Fairy Tail guys that I am in love with. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	33. Hidden Problems

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And to Tazki, yes, I know I should read the manga! T.T But alas, I'm too lazy to read all those books. So I'm probably just hunt down the magic games arc and read that. Good enough, right? **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, on with the story!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Three ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Hidden Problems ~ * ~ * **_

"Natsu-_Nii!_" Aya exclaimed as she burst through his door, followed by Inuria and Lisanna. Natsu didn't think she planned for him to open the door for her, so the fell to the ground, piling up on each other.

"There anything you want?" Natsu asked, smirking, trying not to laugh. He apparently wasn't trying hard enough, because he ended up bursting out laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Natsu-Nii" Inuria growled, as the three of them got up off the floor.

"We heard that you call Lucy-San on video chat, at this hour" Lisanna said, whipping the dust off her P.J. bottoms "And we wanted to talk to her, too"

"No big deal, right?" Aya asked "Unless we're interrupting your, I don't know, video-chat sex or something—"

"Hey, I wanna see that!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Pervert," Natsu growled, turning on the video-chat. In seconds, Lucy answered it. He made sure to call at an earlier time so he'd get to talk to her longer ("God forbid you do any math for it," Aya added, the unappreciative brat).

"Hi, Natsu . . . and friends" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy-San!" Lisanna exclaimed, the three of them scrambling over each other to wave like retarded morons. When Aya figured out that she couldn't jump over Inuria and Lisanna, she pretty much shoved Natsu's head down to wave over him.

"Hey, guys" Lucy laughed "Don't kill your brother! I need a potential boyfriend, you know"

"Love you, too" Natsu grumbled.

"Lucy!" Gajeel and Gray exclaimed, shoving Natsu aside (and two football players are always stronger than one) "Hi!"

"Hi Gajeel, hi Gray" Lucy smiled, giving a wave, "So, how're things going for you guys?"

"Awful! I got chained to this guy!" Aya pointed to Gray "How did you date him for a year and a half, Lucy-Sama? He's _unbearable_! You know, there came a time when we had to choose between going to my _job_ or him going to play video games. We ended up playing Dragon Slayer IV for _three hours_"

"How did you get out of the handcuffs?" Lucy asked.

"We had to call the Fire Department" Lisanna said.

"How'd she get handcuffed to Gray in the first—?" Lucy started.

"That doesn't matter!" Lisanna exclaimed "So, have you met any new people in France? Forgotten about all of us, yet?"

"I haven't forgotten about you guys," Lucy laughed "But I have made a few new friends. There's Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney, and Sting Eucliffe. There the ones I've been hanging out with the most"

"Wait, wait, wait" Inuria said, leaning forward "Sting Eucliffe? As in _the _Sting Eucliffe, from Saber Tooth Academy? That Sting Eucliffe?"

"Who's Sting Eucliffe?" Natsu asked as he started sitting up, but he ended up getting shoved to the ground by Inuria again.

"What's he doing in France? You know they still sell calendars of that guy?" Aya said, blue eyes the side of dinner plates "And posters! Hey, is he still cute?"

"You're not allowed to think guys are cute!" Natsu snapped.

"Here, I've got a picture on my phone . . ." Lucy said, pulling out her cell phone and going through her pictures.

"You keep pictures of him on your phone?" Gray asked.

"Well, we hang out a lot" Lucy said, then showed them a picture on her cell phone. Aya let out a low whistle, Lisanna's mouth fell open, and Inuria just started. Gray and Gajeel seemed completely speechless, just staring at a phone through a webcam.

"Oh, Jesus," Aya muttered "I knew he was cute in the eighth grade, but now . . . Now . . ."

"Now he's so hot I wanna make cookies on him" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Lisanna!" Aya snapped, but there was laughter in her voice.

"I would eat those cookies," Inuria said.

"Those do sound like good cookies," Gajeel muttered.

"Dude!" Aya exclaimed.

"We're just being scientific!" Gray exclaimed "If his body produced a temperature due to his looks, and by the way you three think he looks, he'd produce a lot of heat. So it'd make some good cookies"

"We're just looking for a good snack" Gajeel said.

"_Lucy! Certaines personnes sont là pour vous voir_!" Lucy's mom called.

"_Venant, Maman!_" Lucy called, and then turned back to them "I've got to go, Yukino and I are going to the mall. I'll talk to you guys later. Love you, Natsu!"

"Love you, too!" Natsu called, his voice muffled. You see, this entire time, Aya was pretty much holding him to the floor with her foot. He sat up, sighing and giving every one of them the evil eye.

"Who's Sting? And Aya, you're not allowed to find guys attractive!" Natsu spat "You too, Inuria!"

"You're not our dad," the twins said in unison.

"I am now! Yeah, I claim myself as the Itazura Shōjo's father! Or second father, at least!" Natsu exclaimed, and then turned to them once again "Anyway, what's the big deal about Sting? Who is he?"

"One of Lucy's exes" Gajeel said "Back from grade eight"

"Oh . . . ok" Natsu shrugged, turning on his computer and logging onto Facebook.

"You're not mad?" Gray asked "The guy that girls all over both Fairy Academy and France are kissing the poster of used to date your girlfriend?"

"I'm not falling for that again," Natsu rolled his eyes "I freaked out about the fact that she used to date you, and then what happened? I trust Lucy, she's allowed to be friends with guys" he turned to them "You guys seriously don't agree with me?"

"If you were talking about, say, Gray or Gajeel, yeah, we'd agree" Aya said "Or even Loki, but . . ."

"Sting Eucliffe isn't just any guy," Inuria said "He's _Sting Eucliffe_"

"I'd be careful if I were you, bud" Gray said.

ヽ(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)ノ

"Hey, guys" Mira said, walking over to the Itazura Shōjo, who were currently texting each other on their cell phones. Maybe they should've been working, but there was really nothing to do. It was pretty busy in the diner, but everyone was already taken care of.

"'Sup, Mira?" Aya asked, not looking up from her cell phone.

"You know someone just came in, right?" Mira asked.

"We know," Inuria said "But we don't . . . really . . . care . . ."

"I'm not paying you to sit around!" Mira snapped.

"Yeah, but half our salary goes to repaying you for the gas money" Lisanna said "And Laxus' hospital bill . . . and for his new bottle of wine . . . how much more do we owe, anyway?"

"Table, customer, serve, _now_!" Mira snapped, narrowing her eyes as she walked to the back of the diner. Aya sighed, stuffing her phone in her pocket. Once she saw who the customer was, she groaned.

Even after three weeks of not seeing her, Aya still recognized Amber Heartfilia. The same blonde hair and expensive-as-fuck sunglasses, she was on her cell phone.

"Hey, welcome to—" Aya started, but Amber held up a hand, stopping her from saying anything. She guessed that Amber didn't recognize her, at least not yet, anyway.

"Yeah, I just found out today. The little tramp and her slut of a mother are staying in France" Amber smiled like a little kid on Christmas "I know! I don't have to worry about the little slut ruining everything for me anymore."

Aya clenched her fists in anger as Amber continued even so "Yeah, I hope France sees her for the whore she is. Seriously, the girl is nothing but a pain in the ass. I don't know how I put up with her for so long; she's nothing but a little freak—"

Aya tapped on her shoulder "Excuse me _Ma'am_, but can you get off your cell phone for one minute?"

Amber's eyes widened as she hung up "Aya Dragneel? Hey, it's me, Amber. Remember me, Lucy's step mom?"

Aya gave a tight smile "Yeah, I remember you. I'll be taking your order; do you want anything to drink?"

"Diet soda, I'm all by myself to day" Amber gave a smile that could bring a dead puppy back to life "I didn't know you worked here, Aya-Chan. I love what you did to your hair; it matches your outfit perfectly"

Aya's hand went to the blue-streaked parts of her hair, and gave a small smile "Thanks, I'll be back in a moment".

Why the hell was Amber being so nice to her? Oh, yeah: because Lucy was gone. Did she seriously think that since Lucy was in France, she and Aya were best buds all of a sudden? She turned her against her own sister; she whipped Lucy with a belt!

"Amber thinks we're best buds now," Aya said to Inuria and Lisanna, filling a glass with ice and diet coke "Because Lucy's gone. Put up with it, we don't need any trouble"

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

_**And here's what we've been waiting for: Amber's reappearance. She's still bitchy on the phone, but not to her "friends". You guys think Sting is a problem, or is it like the whole Gray-and-Lucy-dating situation?**_

_**That's all folks!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	34. Open Your Eyes, See the Truth

_**Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took a while, had a little case of Writer's Block. I was stuck in bed for two days because of it. (-.-) *cough, cough* still recovering from that . . . Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**Speaking of reviews: THANKS FOR 400 REVIEWS! You guys are amazing! I'll upload two chapters tomorrow in celebration! Congrats to SakuraIchigoDark for being the 400**__**th**__** reviewer! A prize would be . . . I dunno, request something and it's yours. I mean, as long as it's something I can write. **_

_**One last thing . . . I got a review of someone asking that if Inuria and Haru fell in love, would that be considered incest? The answer is, technically no. But I denied that happening for two reasons: number one, I like Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy as a couple. Number two, he looks just like her big brother, so that would be really weird. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, on to the story. **_

_**~ * ~ *Chapter Thirty Four ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Open Your Eyes, See the Truth~ * ~ ***_

"_Aya_!" Juvia hissed, grabbing Aya by the collar of her shirt "Why didn't you tell Juvia that you were chained to Gray-Sama?!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this?" Aya squeaked, seeing the fire and anger glowing in Juvia's blue eyes. "Juvia, calm down, getting handcuffed to Gray was the worst three hours of my life―"

"_Three hours?_ Juvia doesn't know what went on between the first hour and the third!" Juvia exclaimed, and then pointed an angry, accusing finger at Aya "Love Rival!"

"But you're not dating―"

"_Love Rival!_"

Juvia gave Aya the 'I'm-watching-you' signal, flipped her hair, and walked off. Then she squealed like a five-year-old and ran over to hug Gajeel, all while leaving Aya frozen in her spot. Aya turned slowly to face Inuria and Lisanna, whose eyes were as wide as hers.

"That was . . . terrifying" Aya muttered, staggering.

"Aya!" Lisanna exclaimed, rushing over to hold her friend up, supporting her so she wouldn't fall to her feet. Lisanna helped her sit down, while Inuria grabbed a piece of homework paper to fan her sister.

"I . . . I saw my life flash before my eyes," Aya muttered, grabbing onto Lisanna's sleeve "Lisa-Chan, I saw my own grave! I know how I die, now! And I can tell you that it was . . . completely . . . _epic_!"

"So you die epically?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"In other words, it's an _epic fail_" Inuria smirked, happy with her little pun.

"Oh, ha-ha. You're just jealous because I die epically and you don't!" Aya snapped, sticking up her upper lip in satisfaction. But she ended up bursting out laughing with her sister and friend.

"Hey, is that Natsu-Nii?" Inuria asked, leaning over the table to get a better look "I didn't recognize him in his big-bad-football-player disguise"

"I don't recognize any of them in their big-bad-football-player disguise" Aya said, taking a sip of coke "They all look the same in it. Inuria, is Nii-Chan still hung up about the Sting thing?"

"Heh, Sting thing" Inuria giggled "Rhyme! But he's not hung up about Sting at all, and whenever I bring it up, he accuses me of being the 'spawn of the Devil' and that I'm trying to trick him"

"But we're related," Aya raised an eyebrow "If you're the spawn of the Devil, does that make him the spawn of the Devil, too?"

"You think Nii-Chan thinks like that?" Inuria rolled her eyes "Aya, we've lived with him since the day we were born. You should know by now that he's far from being smart or reasonable"

"But I do think Natsu-San should worry about Sting," Lisanna said, shaking her head "I mean, Sting isn't just any other guy, he's _Sting Eucliffe_. You know I used to own a calendar of that guy?"

"What are you talking about; you still own a Sting Eucliffe calendar!" Aya rolled her eyes "Remember? We nearly spent the whole night looking for it?"

"Oh, yeah" Lisanna said, ducking her head on the desk "Damn, he's just so _cute_! I don't want to say it, but I can't help it!"

"Lisanna, you don't have a problem" Inuria said "We think that, too. And Gray and Gajeel are two straight, sixteen-year-old guys and they still find Sting Eucliffe attractive. He's like a mini-rock star"

"And who turns down a rock star? Why won't Nii-Chan listen to reason?" Aya sighed.

"Because the last time he freaked out about one of Lucy's exes, it turned out to be bad for him" Lisanna said "God! The second he starts being resourceful, the new best guy friend is Sting freakin' Eucliffe!"

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

At about two-twenty, Natsu called Lucy on video chat. He wanted it to be private, but since he already had Gray and Gajeel hovering over his shoulders like over-attached parents, he told Lucy in an I.M. to take over her friends. Then he could meet her new-found French friends.

After about five good long seconds, Lucy accepted the call. There was a girl she was speaking rapid French to was sitting next to her, and when she realized the call was on, Lucy waved excitedly.

"Hi, Natsu! Hi Gray, hi Gajeel!" Lucy waved.

"Hi!" the girl next to her smiled. The girl had white hair and brown eyes, and to be honest, she looked a little like Lisanna. The same short-cropped hair and big eyes, but in a way, she seemed to be nothing like Lisanna, in both looks and personality, even if he didn't know her yet.

"_Lu-Chan, est qu'un homme aux cheveux rose votre petit ami?_" the white-haired girl asked Lucy in rapid France.

"_Ouais, c'est lui_." Lucy answered, then returned to English and said "Natsu, this is Yukino. She's one of my best friends here. Yu-Chan, the dark-haired one is Gray and the one with the piercings is Gajeel"

"Hey, Yukino" Gajeel said.

"'Sup Yukino. Hey, can I call you Yuki?" Gray asked.

"You may call me whatever you like" Yukino smiled, her voice had a heavy French accent to it, but it was more adorable then freaky "Lu-Chan has told me so much about you, she's always talking about her amazing boyfriend and her friends in the States"

"That's our Lucy-Chan!" Gray exclaimed, as him and Gajeel were pretty much sobbing over each other "Never forgetting us! So kind, so considerate! Like Lucia, except in France!"

"Like who?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"A Soap Opera character they're in love with," Natsu rolled his eyes "What about those other two guys you talk about all the time . . . Sting and Rogue? Where are they?"

"Down stairs, pigging out in the kitchen" Yukino rolled her eyes. She pronounced her 'the' like 'ze'.

"They'll be here in a second," Lucy smiled "Where are the Itazura Shōjo? And Levy and Erza, I haven't seen them in a while"

"Uh, work, library, and student council meeting" Gray said, leaning back on his left foot.

"I can't believe they got a job and you three don't" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you getting a job!" Gajeel snapped.

"Oh contraire, Monsieur" Yukino smirked "I got Lu-Chan and I jobs at the café around the block. We have the cutest little French Maid uniforms!"

"I wanna go to France," Gray let out a low whistle.

"Pervert!" Lucy snapped "Natsu, slap him for me!"

"Gladly," Natsu said, sticking out his fist and punching Gray across the face, all without taking his eyes of the computer screen. Gray staggered, glaring at his best friend while rubbing his now-red face.

"She said slap me, not punch me!" Gray spat.

"_Lucy, j'espère que vous ne me dérange pas, nous sorte de descente de votre réfrigérateur_―" a dark-haired boy said as he entered the room, followed by another boy with spiked up blonde hair. Natsu didn't want to admit it, but this guy was pretty attractive.

"_Ah, chouette! Qui sommes-vous discuter avec?_" the blonde boy asked, dashing over. Up close, Natsu could see why most girls were fawning over him. He had chiseled features, and onyx eyes. If anyone was to call him ugly, they'd be lying to themselves.

"_Mon copain et mes amis_." Lucy answered, then returned to English "Guys, this is Sting Eucliffe and this is Rogue Cheney"

Rogue seemed to be a shy boy, as he just gave a shadow of a smile and a wave. Sting, however, gave a full-out grin and waved in the best cool-guy manner Natsu had ever seen someone pull off.

"'Sup, Fairies" Sting smirked, showing that he obviously remembered the rivalry between his old school and theirs "Which one of you is Lucy's boyfriend?"

"Uh . . . me" Natsu said, raising his hand for a mere moment. A look flashed in Sting's eyes, one that could have been mistaken for humorous, but Natsu knew that this guy meant competition.

"Well, you better be careful. One little slip-up and this little light's all mine" Sting smirked, giving Lucy a quick (and very well dramatized) kiss on the cheek. Lucy laughed, but shoved him away, calling him a pervert.

Anyone could have easily taken that for a joke; after all, Sting and Lucy were _friends_. But the look in his eyes, and that hidden tone in his voice, showed Natsu that there was a very slim chance that Sting was joking.

"_Lucy, nous avons dois y aller_" Rogue said, his voice lacking much emotions as he tugged on Lucy's shoulder "_Centre Commercial, vous vous souvenez?_"

"_Oh, ouais_" Lucy nodded, then turned back to Natsu and the others "We've gotta go, we're going to the mall. I'll call you, tomorrow, ok? Love you!" She blew him a small kiss, causing Yukino to giggle and tease her in French.

Natsu smiled, even though his thoughts of hatred for Sting was practically stabbing his brain "Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, too."

With that, the call ended, leaving Natsu gripping the edge of his desk in pure anger. Gray and Gajeel exchanged a glance, and then said what every best guy friend would say in a moment like this:

"Told you so"

Natsu gritted his teeth, growling in annoyance "So . . . If I made a shot at Sting from here, do you think it will hit him in France?"

＼( ^o)( ^ 0 ^ )(o^ )／

_**And BOOM! Sting makes an evil move. I love the way he looks but I hate the way he acts. And his personality . . . his guild . . . you get the point. I did do some reading on Saber Tooth and damn I hate that guild! Ugh. **_

_**So I got a few requests asking for some StiCy moments, and my deal is: only if I get multiple requests for it. It's all majority rules here, so if you want StiCy moments, pray that other people want some, too. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	35. Hidden Killer

_**Ok, here's a topic someone brought up in a review. Nayabaybeex3 said that they (no offence by the use of that word) would like to see Aya get a boyfriend. I never really considered that option but . . . what do the rest of you guys think? Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, here we go!**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Five ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Hidden Killer ~ * ~ ***_

"Sir, for the last time, we can't just give you a plate full of cheese!" Inuria rolled her eyes at a stubborn customer, annoyed at the customer but forced to keep on smiling "It can come _on_ the food or _with _it, but I can't just give you a bowl full of cheese!"

"This is an outrage! I demand my cheese rights!" the customer exclaimed (a rather lonely-looking man in his mid-thirties), slamming his fist on the table and causing his soda to spill over.

"Let me get you another one of those—" Inuria started, but the customer grabbed her wrist and claimed that he wouldn't let her go until he got his bowl of cheese.

"And I want all kinds of cheeses! Cheddar, American, Mozzarella, Provolone! All the cheese!" the man exclaimed.

"Mira-Sama, I've got a _situation_!" Inuria hissed, trying to yank her arm away, then she hissed "_Mira, c'mon, help me with this wacko!_"

Mira waltzed over and simply removed the man's paws off her wrist, and then told her "In-Chan, why don't you take care of table number five? I'll take care of this"

"Uh . . . yeah," Inuria backed away slowly, walking towards the table five. She groaned in annoyance when she saw that the woman at the table was none other than Amber Heartfilia, and she was with a woman who also fit Amber's super-model image.

The other woman had mocha skin and probably the prettiest curly hair on the planet, with eyes like cocoa beans. She didn't seem quite as "fake" as Amber, but she was wearing a fair amount of make-up.

"Oh, hey, uh . . . is it Aya or Inuria, I really can't tell" Amber said with a laugh, causing her newfound friend to laugh along with her. Inuria gave a tight smile—yes; she was used to people mixing her up with her sister, but when Amber did it, it just plain annoyed her.

"Amber, I'm wearing a nametag, and I have purple hair" Inuria said, gesturing to the name tag (which _clearly_ said 'Inuria Dragneel') "I think it's obvious that I'm Inuria"

"Oh, well then" Amber gave a smile that was just as forced; no matter what Aya said or what Amber thought, Amber Heartfilia was never going to see nice-guy-Inuria. No, she was always going to live with smartass-Inuria.

"Hi, I'm Monique . . ." Amber's friend said, sensing the tension between her and Inuria "We're both going to have some salads, no dressing, and no pickles"

"Exactly the same," Inuria said, jotting down the order. She would have said something snazzy, like 'like robots'. But Monique didn't do anything to get on her nerves, and they were customers. 'Never piss off the customers' was the rule Mira had given them.

Inuria started to walk off, but she ended up lingering behind when she heard the conversation Amber was starting up. Inuria clenched her fists in anger, was trash-talking Lucy her favorite pass-time or something?!

"I'm glad she's gone," Amber sighed, taking a sip of her "diet" coke ("I can be a little evil! She doesn't know it, but she's gaining calories!" Aya exclaimed "bwa-ha-ha!". Pathetic.) "Seriously, the way she treated me—"

"_Excuse me_?!" Inuria exclaimed, turning and slamming her hands on the table, right in front of Amber "The way she treated _you_? Last I checked, you were the one treating Lucy like shit!"

"She was disrespectful!" Amber hissed. By then, to hell with Mira's 'don't piss off the customer' rule, she wasn't going to allow Amber to have any more buddy-buddy thoughts about her. Inuria was going to give her a piece of her mind.

"Yeah, well if I had to live with you, I'd be more than disrespectful!" Inuria hissed "You're lucky you have Lucy as a stepdaughter and not me, I would have kicked your ass a long time ago! Lucy was just being nice to you, and that's way more than you deserve!"

"This is terrible service from you, I demand a new waitress!" Amber hissed.

"What're you gonna do, whip me? Just like you did to Lu—" Inuria started, but Aya and Lisanna grabbed her by the arms and dragged her backwards "—Cy"

"Do you want to get us fired?!" Lisanna hissed.

"I don't care! She was trash talking Lucy again!" Inuria said, trying to shake off her friends' grip "Let me go! I haven't even started insulting her; I'm just getting warmed up! Aya, why aren't you agreeing with me?!"

"Because that's all Amber is doing: talking" Aya said, leaning back on the counter "Lucy is in France, and I don't think she can hear what Amber saying about her and Layla over here. I mean, it's not like she's getting hurt—"

"Amber's saying stuff about Lucy?"

All three members of the Itazura Shōjo whipped around, seeing a fuming big brother of theirs, plus Levy, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel. They were sitting at the seats right across from behind their counter. Jeez, coincidental much?

"This feels like karma" Aya whistled "Hey, guys, Nii-Chan . . . you guys want anything?"

"How about Amber's head on a silver platter?" Natsu grunted.

"That can be arranged," Inuria growled, picking up a steak knife and holding it menacingly. Lisanna grabbed Inuria's wrist, forcing her to set the knife down.

"It's like Aya said, Amber has a right to free speech," Lisanna said "Lucy's safe, she doesn't have to worry about Amber anymore"

"Yeah, but she's still a good-for-nothing bitch—" Natsu started to stand up, but Erza grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit down. She showed him who was stronger, he couldn't even get two inches off his seat before Erza forced him back down.

"Natsu, no" Erza said with a cold, serious eye "They're right. Amber isn't really doing anything wrong, she isn't hurting Lucy. She can say all she wants, it won't change a thing. She can't hurt Lucy anymore, just let it go and _deal with it_"

Natsu growled in annoyance, then pushed Erza's hand off his shoulder "You know what? I don't feel like eating anymore". He got up, and stalked out of the Diner, fists clenched in pure anger. Inuria stared after her brother, looking to the floor. This would never have happened if she just kept her fat mouth shut.

"Oh, hey guys" Mira smiled, looking around "I dealt with that cheese guy . . . what'd I miss?"

(ノдヽ) ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ (／。＼)

"Aya, lock up when you're done cleaning, ok?" Mira called, tossing her the key. Since Inuria and Lisanna left homeward bound a long time ago, Aya was stuck with one last task (as Mira promised to give her a bonus for it), which was to clean up the diner.

"Yes, Mira-Sama" Aya said, wiping off the tables as she heard the door close, and the small bells jingle. She walked over to dust off the booth, when she saw something between the seats.

Aya raised an eyebrow, reaching in between the seats and pulling out an I-Phone 4S; probably the most expensive phone she'd ever touched. It was shiny, mint conditioned, with a bejeweled case (that might or might not been real jewels). The jewels formed a single, cursive _A_.

Amber's phone. She was holding Amber's phone. Aya didn't mean to snoop, but Amber didn't have a pass code lock. She had about a billion apps and maybe even more songs. Aya nearly jumped a mile when she felt the phone ring and vibrate.

She dropped the phone, jumping back what could be half a mile. As far as she was concerned, anything that was Amber's property was as evil as she was. And the last thing she needed was an evil phone call.

The call went to voice mail, and she walked forward to pick it up. The voice mail played with out her pushing a button, lucky for her, so Amber wouldn't notice that somebody listened to her voice mail.

"_Hello, Miss Heartfilia,_" a voice she never heard before said "_I have accepted your request and expect payment after this is done. I am flying to Paris, France as we speak. Layla Heart will be dead by the end of the month. Thank you, goodbye_"

Aya's eyes widened in horror, as the phone slipped from her fingers, crashing onto the floor. Her mouth fell open, as she never thought Amber would go this far.

Now she was doing much more than talking about Layla.

-(ノﾟДﾟ)八(ﾟДﾟ )ノ

_**Shit just got serious, huh? I'm sorry this chapter took so long, my little sister had a second birthday dinner since we're back in the States, I'm lazy, watching a lot of Teen Titans (WAY too much Teen Titans). Sorry :C**_

_**But the next chapter will be up immediately!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	36. Hidden Plans

_**No ranting, Ninja, WRITE!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja!**_

_**Too early for that . . . **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Six ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Hidden Plans ~ * ~ ***_

"I don't believe it . . ." Inuria whispered as Aya played the voice mail for her and Lisanna for the fifth time. She hadn't meant to steal the phone, but they would never believe her. She could just give Amber the phone back later, she had a believable story.

"Why d-does she w-want Layla dead? W-Why would she act n-now, after sixteen y-years?" Lisanna spluttered, shivering in pure fear.

"Because we brought Layla back into the spotlight when we took Lucy to Paris! We pretty much reminded Amber why she hates Layla!" Aya exclaimed, falling back on her bed, sighing in the guilt of it all "This . . . This is all our fault . . ."

"Then we'll fix it! Just like always," Inuria said, grabbing the phone then throwing it at Aya "You found the phone, call off the Hit-Man!"

"What? It's an assassin, Inuria, he could come after _me_!" Aya exclaimed, tossing the phone back to her sister, as if it was hot to the touch "You call him, I don't sound like Amber!"

"And I do?!" Inuria exclaimed, throwing it back.

"Disguise your voice!" Aya said, tossing it back.

"You found the demon phone! You call him!"

"I found the phone; it's your turn to do something life-scarring!"

"You call him!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"_You_!"

"Guys!" Lisanna exclaimed "Stop playing hot-potato with Amber's phone, its expensive! If we break it, we can't add another expensive thing to our long tab of things we're paying for!"

Aya hesitated, and then fell back, randomly started playing Angry Birds on Amber's so-called 'phone of evil'. She bit her lip, concentrating on completely destroying those worthless green pigs and damning them to hell. She wasn't being dramatic; she just really hated those pigs.

"So, what're we gonna do? Calling the guy is obviously out of the question," Aya said, and then her face burst out into a wide grin "Ah-ha-ha, _yes_! New high score, take _that_ Amber!"

"Obviously, now's the part where we come up with a crazy and impossible plan to bring her down and walk away with the gold!" Lisanna said; hands on her hips "_Seriously_, guys, this has happened three times before!"

"Guys, I hate to say it, but I'm seriously terrified of Amber," Inuria cringed "And the fact that she hired a Hit-Man on an ex-girlfriend really makes her go up my frightening scale. This could seriously get her in jail, and we have solid proof"

"Remember what Laxus said, sis? Money makes the rules" Aya said, turning off the phone "With the richest man in Fiore as her husband, I doubt she'll even walk away with community service. We need to find a way to shut her off for good".

"Like what, may I ask?" Inuria raised an eyebrow.

"As long as we're talking about Laxus, I say we play his game" Aya smirked with a raised eyebrow "Which is to say, blackmail. We have solid proof, and I doubt Jude-Chan is going to be happy with Amber-Chan trying to kill Layla"

"You do have a point" Inuria said "And I say, while we're at it, we should pull in a little help from the expert of blackmail himself. If he'll take the offer, that is"

"You don't mean—?" Lisanna said, eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"_No!_" Aya exclaimed, shaking her head and backing away "No, no, no, no, _no_!"

(・_・)〆＼(Ｔ＿Ｔ）

"Oh, no" Laxus Dreyar exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Aya "I'm not helping that _psycho_, not in any way at all! That freak hit me in the head with a wine bottle!"

"You're still mad about that?" Aya rolled her eyes "I said I'm sorry, and I paid for your new bottle! I say, it's all behind us!"

"Give me one good reason" Laxus growled.

"We pay well," Lisanna offered.

"You know, it really hurts how little you think of me" Laxus said, dramatically gripping his heart "I'm not just some asshole who's obsessed with money. I'm a person"

"Really? You had me fooled" Aya growled, rolling her eyes.

"Look, you used to date Lucy. I know you have a soft spot for her," Inuria said "Even if you don't like her romantically or anything"

"Not a good enough reason" Laxus smirked.

"How about because it's the right thing to do? How about because someone's _life_ is on the line?" Aya snapped; stepping up to Laxus and looking up to look him in the eye "How about because it would prove to me—to us that you're a person rather than an asshole obsessed with money. You decide on which one of those two you are"

Laxus narrowed his eyes, and something told Aya that he hadn't yet forgiven her for knocking him out with a wine bottle. Jeez, how thick can you get? He was being an ass back then, he deserved it. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard he had to go to the hospital; it was practically an accident.

"Fine, I'll help you" Laxus sighed, then held out his hand "Show me the voice mail, I'll see if this is serious or if you three are just being drama queens again"

Aya growled in annoyance, handing him the I-phone. He held the phone up to his ear, his eyes widened in surprise and a bit of horror as he listened to the message. When it was done, his hand was shaky as he handed the phone back to Aya.

"This is some serious shit," Laxus shivered "I mean . . . a Hit-Man? Who is Layla Heart to Amber, I heard of her when I was working for Jude. Mainly as a voice in the background, though"

"Amber is Jude's wife, and he had an affair with Layla. Layla's Lucy's mom, and basically an ex-girlfriend to Jude," Inuria said "This is enough for blackmail, isn't it?"

"Girls, girls, girls. I could blackmail you three with just the fact that you lied to my grandpa" Laxus smirked "Blackmail is my field of expertise! You guys gave me more than enough to black mail this chick"

(〃￣д￣)八( ￣д￣ )八(￣д￣〃)

"Amber!" Aya exclaimed, a huge yet fake smile plastered to her face as she saw Amber and Monique enter the diner that next week "I am _so _sorry about Inuria, she gets a little mad sometimes"

"Aw, Aya-Chan, it's alright" Amber gave her a rather tight, rather purposely lung-crushing hug "You're such a sweetheart! Didn't I tell you she was a sweetheart, Mo-Chan?"

Monique flashed a shining, pearly white smile "Oh, she is _definitely _the good twin. I figured you two had this whole good-twin, bad-twin thing going on, it's so _cute_!"

"Uh . . . yeah," Aya gave a smile, and then took Amber's phone out of her purse "Am-Chan, you left your phone here last week. I figured I could return it to you personally when you came back. I know you come every week"

"Oh, thank you so much, Aya-Chan! I was worried sick, I almost bought a new phone" Amber flashed her a smile that was about as fake as plastic flowers, and just as beautiful. Yeah, Amber didn't quite like Aya either.

"Oh, you don't want to loose that phone" Aya smirked "I guarantee it". She turned on her heels, walking behind the counter and preparing a few sodas for a party of four.

As she turned on her phone, Amber's eyes widened, and she shrieked so loudly it nearly echoed across the walls of the diner. Her hand went over her mouth, Aya's wide were wide with shock, but she showed no other signs of emotion. Did she leave some sort of clue to Amber . . .?

Amber opened her mouth and exclaimed:

"Hey, who beat my high score on Angry Birds?!"

(*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*)

_**Nearly forgotten about that high-score beating, haven't you? Hmm. *smirks* **_

_**I mentioned this in the last chapter, but it's seriously bothering me, so I'm gonna say / ask again. It's a topic someone brought up in a review. Nayabaybeex3 said that they (no offence by the use of that word) would like to see Aya get a boyfriend. I never really considered that option but . . . what do the rest of you guys think?**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	37. Birth of the Trickster Kings

_**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews, and you guys seem pretty positive about Aya getting a boyfriend, most of you are all for it. It'll be a bit of a challenge, giving one of them a love interest while leaving things the same in the Itazura Shōjo, but I can take it!**_

_**So, on that subject, who do you guys want for her boyfriend? I know what some of you think, but for those who said 'yes', I want all opinions! **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Seven ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Birth of the Trickster Kings ~ * ~ ***_

"Ugh, I'm _bored_!" Aya exclaimed, leaning back in one of Laxus' chairs and spinning around in circles. Laxus was surprised that the chair spinning wasn't enough to distract her short attention span. She obviously didn't think much when she hit him in the head with a wine bottle.

"Don't talk to me about it," Laxus grunted, typing on his computer. The more information he found on this nut-job Amber, the better. He had already dug up a few files; she was born in Petaluma, California, and her real name was Roxanne Amber Dragneel, and she was Igneel Dragneel's cousin from her father's side. Aya and Inuria were pretty much sabotaging their own aunt-cousin-thing.

"Who else am I gonna talk to about it? Lisanna and Inuria are out," Aya snapped. According to Aya, they had left to go do some 'girl stuff', that she wanted no part in.

"You know what? I think you just want an excuse spend some private time with me," Laxus smirked, looking at her in his peripheral vision. She scowled at him, and then stuck out her tongue.

"You _wish_," Aya spat, then leaned back in her chair. She grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV, flipping through the channels like a rabid maniac.

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, bore—" Aya started, naming off how she thought of whatever was playing. Laxus turned, snatching the remote out of her hands and throwing it across the room.

"There, watch _that_!" Laxus spat, turning. This girl was tap-dancing on his last nerve, and his nerve was something that was very thin already.

"I don't want to" Aya whined.

"Well, you're gonna" Laxus snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"You're in my house, I'm older than you, I'm bigger than you, I'm taller than you, and I'm stronger than you . . . I think I can tell you what to do"

"Oh, Mr. High-And-Mighty, don't make me hit you in the head with another wine bottle"

"I hate you"

"Hate you, too"

Laxus grunted in annoyance, then shut off his computer "Fine, we'll talk, that'll keep you busy, 'ya little Motor-Mouth. Tell me about your other friends"

Aya raised an eyebrow "Like?"

"Like . . . I dunno; your roommates?" Laxus said "Who are they, what are they like? Are they easy to live with?"

"Lisanna and Inuria are my roommates. You know what they're like" Aya said.

"Ok, what about your closest class friends? Who do you hang out with in the middle of class like normal teenagers?" Laxus asked.

"Inuria and Lisanna are in all of my classes," Aya said "I talk to them and we do all of our projects together"

"Ok, lunch! What about then?" Laxus asked.

"Inuria and Lisanna" Aya answered.

"Study buddies! What about then?"

"Inuria and Lisanna"

"Tutors, what about them! Who the hell tutors you?"

"Levy-Sama"

"Finally, what's she like?"

"I dunno, she's one of Lucy's friends"

"Ugh!" Laxus exclaimed, standing up abruptly "Are you trying to drive me crazy, or are you just a bad person? You only have those two friends and one of them is your sister!"

"What do you mean?" Aya raised an eyebrow, looking genuinely confused at his words.

"You . . . you really only have Inuria and Lisanna? No one else?" Laxus asked.

"Well . . . everyone else is more my brother's friend than mine," Aya admitted with what could have been a sad smile "Inuria and Lisanna are my best friends, and we're super close. I don't need any other friends"

"Huh," Laxus said, leaning back in his chair. When he went to Fairy Academy, he was always surrounded by adoring people; he didn't stop to consider who his real friends were. Now he was paying the price; by having no one at all. "How long have you three been like that? Your own little posse, I mean"

"Um . . ." Aya's lower lip stuck out in concentration as she counted the years on her fingers "Since the end of sixth grade so . . . three years"

"Only three years?" Laxus asked; eyes wide.

"What do you mean 'only'?" Aya raised an eyebrow "Three years is a long time, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but . . . by how close you three are, I'd think you were triplets or something" Laxus said "I mean, you've got a team name and you're inseparable. I thought you'd been close for like . . . I don't know, ever"

"I guess. But before sixth grade, Inuria and I . . ." Aya sighed, looking to the ground, the sadness flashing in her blue eyes "We weren't exactly what you would call _social_"

"What? You didn't try to mix yourselves up to confuse people?" Laxus asked, smirking "You kept your mouth shut for more than five seconds? I don't believe it"

"Yeah, well . . . believe it" Aya scoffed.

"What happened, then? It couldn't have been that bad, you were just shy" Laxus said.

"You think we're warped now? We were even more back then," Aya said "We didn't talk to anybody but each other, we ignored everyone, and we lived in our own world. Ask anybody, in elementary school, the Dragneel twins were the silent kids in the back of the room who didn't talk to anybody"

"Whoa, why?" Laxus asked.

"I guess because we figured nobody cared, since they couldn't tell us apart anyway" Aya shrugged "You know . . . when we were younger, my mom and dad made us where different color shirts or necklaces with our names on them just so they could tell us apart?"

"No way!" Laxus exclaimed "Like, the pink twin and the blue twin?"

"Yeah way," Aya sighed "We figured that since our own parents couldn't tell us apart, nobody could. We thought that people didn't see us as actual people, but as just a pair of twins"

"I don't get what you're saying," Laxus raised an eyebrow "Twins are people, too, right? Unless you're some sort of robot and I'm don't know it while I talk to you"

"Nah, I'm a person. But . . ." Aya bit her lip, then said "It's like . . . like a seeing a cat on the street versus seeing a person on the street. See a person you think is interesting and you think 'hmm, I wonder what they're name is. I wonder where they come from', you wonder about them. When you see a cat, you just think 'oh, look, there's a cat'"

"So, you thought you were like that cat" Laxus said, snapping his fingers in realization "People didn't see you as having feelings, they saw you as twins. Like that cat"

"Exactly. So, like that cat, we just ignored the world" Aya said "We saw a person, and then saw everyone as just like them. We just saw people and thought 'oh, look, there's a person'. Just a million people who meant absolutely nothing to us"

"Ouch," Laxus cringed "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? What made you change your mind?"

Aya gave a small, thoughtful smile "Lisanna did. Before, if anyone showed any interest in becoming our friend, we pulled a trick on them. We asked them to tell us apart, the 'Which One Is Aya and Which One Is Inuria' thing. And when they couldn't, they usually felt so guilty they ran off and never spoke to us again"

"So, what happened with Strauss? She could tell you apart?" Laxus asked.

"No, she got it wrong, too." Aya said "But rather than running off and never looking us in the eye again, she started to do some crazy apologizing. She said she might be able to tell us apart if she got to know us better, so we accidentally let her know us better. It became easy for us, and since nobody really knew us before, we started our own reputation. We just became the Itazura Shōjo, Trickster Kings, without even realizing it"

"Touching," Laxus' tone was a bit mocking, but there was a look in his eye that told Aya that her story had touched some part of him "No wonder Strauss and Dragneel are your best friends"

"Yeah," Aya said, then smirked and leaned forward in her chair "Alright, Dreyar, I poured out my heartwarming and slightly depressing life story to you, now I want yours. Give me a back-story, and make it good, damn it!"

ヽ(○´∀)乂(*´∀`*）乂(∀`●)

_**And this chapter sort of completely explains the twins' past, just to make it clear. The next chapter will be Laxus' past. I will say this again, in case you forgot while you were reading: **_

_**You guys seem pretty positive about Aya getting a boyfriend, most of you are all for it. It'll be a bit of a challenge, giving one of them a love interest while leaving things the same in the Itazura Shōjo, but I can take it!**_

_**So, on that subject, who do you guys want for her boyfriend? I know what some of you think, but for those who said 'yes', I want all opinions! **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!, **_

_**Ninja **_


	38. the Criminal's Son

_**Nothing much to say, except thanks for all the reviews, and remind you guys on how awesome you are. Dōmo arigatō! **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, on to the story. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Eight ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * the Criminal's Son ~ * ~ ***_

Laxus scoffed, shaking his head "Nah, you don't wanna a back story from me. There's nothing to tell"

"I'm sure you can find something," Aya said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, there's nothing" Laxus said.

"C'mon, people only say that when they don't wanna tell me something!" Aya whined, then began to poke him in the arm multiple times "C'mon, Laxus, tell _meeee!_"

"Ok, ok, fine!" Laxus exclaimed, then sighed "Jeez, do you ever stop talking? Anyway, there's really nothing to tell. First two years of high school, popular kid who was failing four subjects. I was expelled by the end of sophomore year"

"Yeah, I know. I was expecting something deep, dude," Aya rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked.

"I might have been a social outcast, but I had eyes. You were the most popular kid in Fairy Academy; along with Loki Celeste" Aya said "Anyone could see that. Then you got expelled, and were the talk of the school for, like, three weeks. There all sorts of rumors to why you got expelled"

He didn't want to admit it, but he was sort of flattered by the fact that she knew who he was, pretty much exactly. He sighed, then said "But do you really know why I got expelled?"

"For punching Loki in the face and sending him to the hospital for a week" Aya answered, raising an eyebrow "I also know that you're the reason he has a bruise in the shape of Pikachu"

"You know about that?"

"He showed everyone, he went around flashing around his arm-bruise for about three days. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Well . . . yeah"

"Seriously?"

"I was just having a little bit of fun"

"Why did you do it?" Aya asked.

"What?" Laxus asked, confused. It seemed so simple for whoever heard of him: the popular badass who got expelled, he was only trying to get attention. To be forever remembered as that.

"I'm a prankster, too, remember? I know my limits," Aya said, smirking as she raised an eyebrow, tossing her brown curls over her shoulders "I know how to get remembered, and there's only one other goal to go with it: don't get expelled. Every pranksters dream is to do the impossible, and never get caught. You, however, left him with an obvious bruise and admitted to doing it, after leaving his mangled body on an empty table in the lunch room. You weren't playing a prank; you were trying to get caught. I know the signs when I see them"

"Yeah, you do" Laxus gave a low whistle.

"I know I do. So why did you do it?" Aya asked.

"'Cause . . . 'cause everyone expected me to do it," Laxus said "Here's a back-story for you, my family acted like I was a disaster waiting to happen. Like a time bomb just minutes from going off."

"Why? 'Cause you were a class clown?" Aya asked.

"No, 'cause of my dad" Laxus said "He's in jail"

"For what?" Aya's eyes went wide, as she leaned forward in her chair "I mean . . . what you dad did can't be that bad—?"

"My dad's Ivan Dreyar" Laxus said quickly, sighing and turning around, resting his chin on his palm. He'd only told three other people that, people who weren't related to him, that is. And he wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to see Aya's eyes widen and her mouth fall open when she heard his words.

"_The _Ivan Dreyar," Aya asked. Laxus nodded, knowing she could see him. He wasn't surprised that she'd heard of him.

Ivan Dreyar was known as California's mix of Billy the Kid and Jessie James. He was young when he went criminal, around the age of twenty-seven, and was never caught for years. But he got caught both epically and dramatically: after he jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Well . . . erm . . ." Aya bit her bottom lip, glancing around for a possibly invisible answer "J-Just because your dad is a famously escaped fugitive doesn't mean you're all bad"

"Ever since he escaped my family's been acting like he's secretly contacting me," Laxus said, not looking up "They don't treat me like I have a chance at this life, anyway. So when he escaped from jail, I figured I should just . . ."

"Prove them right," Aya said "Because they don't care anyways"

"Yeah," Laxus said "That's . . . that's right"

"Well . . . screw them." Aya gave a small smile, as if remembering something "I mean . . . your dad's actions aren't yours, and he can't make your personality. And if your family can't see that, then it's their loss for missing out on someone great"

Laxus felt the heat rushing up to his face, but he made it go away quickly. He smiled, laughed then said "Yeah, yeah you're right!" He jumped up on his chair, screaming at the ceiling "Fuck you, Aunt Shirley! And take cousin Bob down with you!"

Aya laughed "You tell 'em, Laxus!"

Laxus laughed, then gave her a small smile "I would tell you that too, but it seems you've already figured that out without me"

A blush spread across Aya's cheeks, but she quickly scowled and pointed at him with an accusing finger "This doesn't make us friends, Dreyar! Got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Laxus smiled.

"Now, I was thinking. You are the prank king, a legend among Fairy Academy!" Aya exclaimed, happily "Add in me, a future Fairy Academy legend, and we came pull the best prank in history!"

"You think so?" Laxus raised an eyebrow "I am pretty bored. What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Aya started "My idea is . . ."

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

Inuria and Lisanna had returned to Laxus' "headquarters", with their nails painted and their hair re-streaked to perfection. They were laughing and talking about random things that were of utmost importance. Like ducks. Seriously, who doesn't love ducks?

As they entered the room, they saw Laxus and Aya completely screaming at each other. It had what every fight needed to stay alive: screaming, yelling, and insults. Aya kept calling him a delinquent and he called her a moron. Those insults never fail.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Inuria exclaimed, separating the two.

"No shit, that chick's insane!" Laxus exclaimed, scowling "Why don't you just go back to the nuthouse, you tramp!"

"Why don't you go back to prison, you bastard!" Aya spat.

"Hey, we're all friends here—!" Lisanna said.

"He's not. My. _Friend_!" Aya exclaimed, grabbing the nearest thing: a bottle of vodka. All at light speed, and swung it and slammed it into the back of Laxus' head. His eyes widened as the bottle shattered into a billion pieces, and he collapsed on the ground. They could all see the trickle of blood fall from the back of his head and onto the floor.

"Oh my god," Inuria's hand flew up to her mouth "He's _bleeding_. Aya, how hard did you hit him?"

"Is he . . . alive?" Lisanna asked.

Aya walked over to him, putting a hand on his neck. Her eyes widened as she looked to her friends "He's . . . t-there's no pulse . . ."

"Oh my god . . . Aya, you . . . you _killed_ him?" Inuria shrieked "Aya!"

"I didn't mean to!" Aya exclaimed, standing up "It was an accident; I've hit him in the head before with bottles! I didn't think it would kill him!"

"Maybe it's a stronger bottle, maybe his head's weak from the last impact," Lisanna said "But that doesn't matter, he's dead!"

"You guys aren't going to tell, right?" Aya's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she glanced from Inuria to Lisanna "I mean . . . it was an accident. I can't go to jail, guys, you know what'll happen if you tell. So . . . is this gonna be our little secret?"

Inuria and Lisanna exchanged a glance, and then Lisanna said "Well . . . it was an accident"

"Ok, good. Let's ditch the body," Aya turned "Lisanna, can you grab his arms for me?"

Lisanna walked forward, but before she could even touch his arm, Laxus reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. Lisanna screamed, and in her witness Inuria screamed with her. But all the while, Aya was just laughing.

Laxus stood up, brushing the fake blood off of his forehead. He laughed, winked, and then said "Gotcha"

"You . . . you . . . you _tricked us_?" Inuria exclaimed, then shoved her sister in the arm "You assholes! I actually thought you killed him!"

"It hurts that you think I would do such a thing," Aya said, clutching her heart "But, then again, I'm healed that you think I _could_ do such a thing. God, your faces were priceless!"

"And we got it on video tape," Laxus pointed to a security camera.

"H-How did you do it?" Lisanna asked, still rattled from the incident.

"See, the bottle was a prop. They do it in movies, break it over someone's head and they don't feel a thing," Laxus explained "That, plus fake blood and our amazing acting skills. We're pretty much unstoppable"

"I'm showing this to everyone," Aya laughed, giving Laxus a high-five as they laughed, remembering and talking about every bit of what just happened.

"You jerks," Lisanna crossed her arms, but ended up smiling. She could just picture her own horrified face when Laxus grabbed her arm. It was like the time they got Gajeel by hiding under his bed, then grabbing his ankle with all three of their arms when he climbed out of bed. He was so scared, he screamed like a little girl.

"Laxus and Aya, equals unstoppable," Inuria rolled her eyes, then looked to Laxus "Anyway you jerk-asses, did you find out anything about Amber while we were gone?"

"Uh, yeah" Laxus said, turning to his computers "I think I know a few things that'll shut that psycho up for good"

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

_**I just thought they should have some fun for once in this chapter. I mean, it's been some serious shit in the last few chapters. And I know they should devote their time to making it right, but the Itazura Shōjo and Laxus have never been that serious, you know? I think even in cartoons and anime, I think they should have some fun. **_

_**So, I'm glad that you guys like Aya. I'm really flattered by all of it. :3 **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	39. My Heart You Hold

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe this story is close to 500 FREAKING REVIEWS! I love you guys! *tear* I don't know where I would be without your support! I'd probably be writing poetry or something . . .**_

_**No offence to the poets, I love me some poetry. ;) But writing it isn't for me. . . I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Thirty-Nine ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * My Heart You Hold ~ * ~ * **_

Natsu had never felt this shitty, not since he found out Lucy's past relationship with Gray.

He'd come up with about sixty different plans on how Sting could die, all of which were very painful, and all very impossible. He'd only realized that shooting Sting them dumping concrete all over him from California was impossible when Gray pointed it out to him. Thanks for the dream-crushing, Gray.

"Dude, c'mon," Gray said, shaking Natsu while he lay practically engulfed in the covers "Football practice, if we miss it, Elfman's gonna freak"

"I'm sick," Natsu muttered "Can't move"

"I thought chicks were the ones who freaked about relationships," Gajeel said with a roll of his eyes "When did you turn into a chick?"

"Some _guy _is flirting with my girlfriend a million miles away!" Natsu snapped, sitting up abruptly "How would you feel if Levy―?"

"_I don't care about her, we broke up_!" Gajeel shrieked, "You're a liar, you're a _liar_!"

"Now who's the chick?!" Natsu snapped.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Gray spat, splitting them up "Enough! We're football players, not some silly junior high girls! Natsu, get out of bed and get into uniform! Gajeel, find a way to get back together with Levy, I can smell the desperation on you"

"Yes, Gray" Natsu and Gajeel cringed, rushing around to find whatever thing they needed (including a "motivational picture" for Gajeel), acting through Gray's role of 'Dorm Mother'. Every dorm has one, for Levy's it was Erza, and for the Itazura Shōjo, it was Lisanna.

As Natsu was digging around for his helmet, he got a call on video chat. When the call said 'Lucy H.' he dashed for the computer. But when he clicked the 'accept call' button, it wasn't Lucy's face that he saw.

"_Bonjour_," Sting Eucliffe smirked, leaning back on _Lucy's_ chair, in _Lucy's_ room, messing around with _Lucy's_ things. Had he made it clear yet that Sting didn't belong in that room? "Miss me?"

"What're you doing in Lucy's room?" Natsu hissed, gritting his teeth together so hard he thought his teeth would fall off. But his hatred for this guy was increasing by the second.

"I was invited," Sting said, leaning back "Layla seems to like me, you see. While Yuki-Chan and Lu-Chan are at work, something you three freeloaders obviously don't know about, Layla-San lets me hang out in Lucy's room. But I think she's regretting ever letting _you _do something like that"

"Shut. Up." Natsu said through gritted teeth, fists clenching in anger "What do you want, Sting?"

"To talk, just to make sure my message was clear the last time we talked," Sting smirked, leaning back on Lucy's chair "Lucy's as good as mine, Lover-Boy, so back off while you still have the chance"

"I'm sorry, Eucliffe, but who's girlfriend are we talking about here?" Natsu snapped.

"And whose country are we talking about here, Dragneel?" Sting raised an eyebrow, not even looking the least bit intimidated "Lucy's in my territory now, and sooner or later, she's gonna get tired of having a boyfriend in another country"

"And what makes you think she'll run to you, Pretty Boy?" Natsu snapped.

"Let's see . . . I have the money to go to France," Sting said, smirking and rubbing his chin in mock thought, "I'm smart, I'm a football player, I'm one of her best friends, and . . . oh yeah, we're in the same country and we don't have to talk once a day on _video_ _chat_"

"If you so much as lay a finger on Lucy, I swear I'll―" Natsu started.

"You'll do what? Curse at me through a phone call?" Sting laughed "Hell, you can't even do that; cross-country phone calls cost a lot of fucking cash! We might be doing something right now and you wouldn't know, who's gonna tell you? Maybe I've already kissed Lucy, maybe we've already f―"

"_Shut up!_" Natsu shouted, punching the screen right where Sting's face was. The screen cracked like ice, then turned into a pattern like a spider web. Sting's now-many faces smirked, then the words _call ended_ came across the screen, in more places that one.

"We're gonna need a new computer," Gray whistled.

(＃｀д´)ﾉ (」゜ロ゜)」 Σ(▼□▼メ)

Natsu did exceptionally well that football practice, Elfman was even crying about how proud he was of him. He did keep comparing him to Nathan, as he and the other guys were still obsessed with that French Soap Opera.

It was pretty easy, easier than he thought it would be. He just imagined that the football was Sting's head, and it was all good kicking from there.

Maybe he was more violent than usual, but it was better than sucking.

"Good footwork, Dragneel" Elfman exclaimed, Natsu nodding in response.

"Eh, I had good motivation," Natsu said.

"Well, duh" Elfman rolled his eyes, then glanced over his shoulder and shrieked like a little girl "_Lisa-Chan_!"

Lisanna was on the other end of the football field, holding Elfman's football duffle bag. Elfman ran at top speed, taking Lisanna up in his arms and giving her an almost crushing hug.

"Elf-Nii-Chan―you're―crushing―my―_spine_!" Lisanna breathed, trying to pry her brother off of her. Elfman let go (causing Lisanna to fall at least three feet), turning bright pink in the face.

"You forgot your bag," Lisanna smiled "I know practice is over, but Mira-Nee made you some muffins!"

"_Muffins_!" Elfman exclaimed happily, grabbing the bag and stuffing the muffins in his mouth happily.

"Oh, hey Lisanna," Gray said "I thought you were hanging out with the twins?"

"I was with Inuria, but Mira-Nee asked me to bring Elf-Nii-Chan his muffins," Lisanna explained.

"Where's Aya?" Gajeel asked.

"Detention, probably" Natsu said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually, no," Lisanna said with a dreamy look in her eyes, as she sighed "She's hanging out with Laxus today. You know, they say they hate each other, but I know that really they―"

"Wait, wait, wait," Natsu's eyes got wide "Laxus _Dreyar_? My little girl is hanging out with an _expelled delinquent_?!"

"She's your little sister, not your daughter" Lisanna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god, how did you let this happen?" Gray exclaimed, grabbing Gajeel's arm while he screamed at Lisanna.

"This is just like season 4 of _House of Passion!_" Gajeel said, eyes wide as if experiencing déjà vu, "Where Nathan's little sister, Ayala, fell for the delinquent principle's son, Logan"

"That show should be sued for plagiarism!" Natsu spat, "And Aya didn't _fall _for Laxus, and we just need to save her before she's a mob wife"

"Aya's not going to be a―" Lisanna started, but the three boys had already ran off. Gray and Gajeel saying that this was so similar to their precious Soap Opera, while Natsu was grumbling about delinquents and his little girls and mob wives.

Lisanna crossed her arms, growling in annoyance. Of course, they didn't listen to Lisanna when she's speaking the truth, just like always. The stupid morons were practically blind when it came to relationships.

Elfman held out a muffin, his face covered in crumbs "Muffin?"

(≧∇≦)/ (;¬_¬) |ω・）

_**Ah, my god. I feel like next to nothing happened in this chapter; it was so damn short . . . **_

_**Anyway, I wanted to mention the whole LaxusxAya couple names that I'm seeing in the reviews. I love the whole couple names thing, and so far I've seen LaYa and LaxYa. What do you guys think would be the best name? **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	40. Empty Threats and Broken Words

_**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! If this story gets five hundred reviews . . . I don't know! I'll do whatever the fuck you guys ask! You'll be the best readers a girl could ask for! 500 reviews and . . . I'd be happy beyond all words! **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Empty Threats and Broken Words ~ * ~ ***_

"You're joking," Aya's eyes were wide when Laxus smirked at her "_You_ did that?"

"Yup," Laxus said "Did you say every prankster's goal was to do the impossible and never get caught? Well, I've already crossed that off my bucket list"

He was talking about the ultimate "senior prank" that happened about two years ago. Someone had released a cow on the top floor, three chickens on the middle floor, fish in the pool, and two pigs on the ground floor.

The best parts she thought were about that prank were three things. One, the cow was on the top floor. Since cows are afraid of going downstairs, as they only go up, the poor animal was wandering around for hours. Nothing's weirder than looking up in your math class only to see a cow casually walking down the hallway, Aya knew that from experience.

Second, Laxus had written numbers on the pigs on the ground floor; number one on the first pig, and number three on the second pig. In the end, the security guards spent nearly three hours looking for the nonexistent pig two.

Thirdly, Fairy Tail Academy's most famous senior prank was done by a freshman. And he pulled it off and kept it secret for two years, still going.

"You, my friend, are a genius," Aya smirked. She was about to make another comment on the matter when she was tackled to the ground. It made her completely drop her caramel Frappuccino. When she looked up, her mouth fell open in surprise.

"_Nastu-Nii_?!" Aya shrieked.

"Get back!" Natsu snapped, threatening Laxus with (not joking here) a muffin "I've got a delicious bakery treat and I'm not afraid to use it! I know how to use this muffin!"

"Am I getting threatened by a muffin?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are" Aya rolled her eyes, "Because that's the best weapon my brother can come up with. A freaking muffin"

"That's your brother?" Laxus asked.

"Well . . . yeah . . . sort of," Aya shrugged, gritting her teeth. The last thing she wanted was Natsu embarrassing her in front of Laxus. Everyone else, it's fine. She can come up with a snazzy comeback if it's everyone else. But with Laxus . . . she didn't know why, but she didn't want him thinking of her as the girl with the weird-ass brother.

"What do you mean _sort of_?! I'm your big brother! I've _been _your brother for . . . uh . . . how old are you, again?" Natsu asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Fifth teen," Aya said.

"_Fifth teen years_!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her "How dare you brush me off like that! You're loving brother who you look up to like a father! And _you_," he whipped around, pointing at Laxus "_You _stay away from my little girl!"

"I thought you were emphasizing how she was your little sister, now she's your daughter?" Laxus asked, looking over his shoulder to give Aya a puzzled look, "What's up with this guy?"

"I―" Aya started, and then looked over her shoulder to see that Gray and Gajeel were calling her name and beckoning her to them.

"Come here, Ayala―Aya. Come to Uncle Gajeel," Gajeel said, gesturing her to come over.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Aya said, slapping herself in the forehead.

"Dude, are those Elfman's muffins?" Gray asked Natsu, pointing to the muffin-filled duffle bag.

"Technically, they're Mira's muffins," Natsu said "She made them. But yeah, it's uh, Elfman's bag"

"Dude, he's gonna be pissed" Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"I am so lost," Laxus said, eyes wide.

"Give me a minute," Aya smiled, grabbing Natsu by the collar and dragging him over to Gray and Gajeel before she hissed "What the hell are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you!"

"I don't want you dating a guy like him! He's a bad influence," Natsu snapped.

"I'm not dating him, Blockhead! We're just friends," Aya spat.

"Oh, _sure_. I bet Bella told Jacob that, 'don't worry about Edward, Jacob-Kun, we're just _friends_'" Natsu narrowed his eyes, waving his hands around like a maniac to prove his point "Then what happened? _Boom_! She fucking marries the pedophile!"

"Ok, I highly doubt that was ever said in Twilight," Aya rolled her eyes "But I'm serious, uh . . . _dad_. I'm not dating him; we just went and got coffee. And he's a bad influence? I'm way beyond saving, you know that"

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but Aya quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was surprised for a moment, and then returned the hug.

"Thanks for caring so much, Nii-Chan," Aya smiled "Or dad, father, _Otōsan_, _Chichi_. Whatever you think I should call you, I really appreciate it"

"Yeah . . . _Ojōsan_" Natsu said "Have fun . . . I guess"

Aya ran off, and when Natsu turned, he found that Gray and Gajeel were near tears. Natsu rolled his eyes "Seriously?"

"They need to get that on _House of Passion_!" Gray exclaimed.

"I need a scene like that with Ayala and Nathan!" Gajeel said "With Logan all confused in the background, you know, with his 'what the fuck is going on' face"

o(-_-;*) ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) (;-_-)/

Natsu was up until ten, because Gray and Gajeel were up until ten watching episodes of their precious soap opera. He used to be obsessed with it as well, but when Lucy left, his life began to revolve around finding ways to contact her.

"I hate Stefan," Gajeel said, stuffing his mouth with popcorn "He needs to die and leave Lucia alone. Can't he see she's not interested in whatever shit he says? She's in love with Nathan, you clingy freak!" Gajeel shouted at the T.V. "Move to Russia or something!"

"I'd like to see Stefan survive in Russia," Gray smirked, "The little 'Italian' wouldn't stand a chance". He put finger quotes around Stefan's supposed nationality.

"Hey, guys," Natsu said "Tell me about this Stefan character"

"Oh, he's actually American, but he moved to Italy and he's interested in Nathan's girl, Lucia" Gajeel said, not taking his eyes off the T.V. "He's obviously not a natural blonde, though, he's faker than Kim Kardashian"

"Practically a Ken doll," Gray agreed.

"You guys really want this Stefan guy to die, huh?" Natsu asked.

"So?" Gray asked.

"_So _he sound just like Sting and you two are more supportive of that damn soap opera character than to my situation!" Natsu snapped, grabbing the nearest thing (PantherLilly) and throwing it at them "Your real, _live best friend!_"

PantherLilly landed on Gajeel's head, hissing and spitting at Natsu. Gray and Gajeel exchanged a glance, then turned back to their T.V. Natsu groaned in annoyance, then saw his cellphone ring. He picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" Natsu asked.

"_Natsu? It's me, Lucy!_" the voice on the other end said.

"Whoa!" Natsu sat up quickly, eyes wide "How are you calling me, don't international calls cost a lot of money?"

"_Well, yeah, but you weren't answering when I tried video chat, I.M., yahoo chat, everything,_" Lucy said "_But I still wanted to say hi to you, so I figured that a few Euros for a five second hi wouldn't hurt_"

"God, you're sweet" Natsu smiled.

"_Tell me something I don't know,_" Lucy laughed, "_Anyway, I have to leave for work in a few minutes. I just wanted to say I miss you_"

"Yeah, you too" Natsu said "Well, I mean I . . . I miss you too, you know"

"_I hope so, this can't all be just me,_" Lucy said "Anyway_, I gotta go, bye!_"

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed "I love you, ok?"

"_I love you, too_" Natsu could hear the confusion in Lucy's voice "_You hardly ever say that to me, I always have to say it first. Is something wrong?_"

"No, I just . . . I just wanted you to know," Natsu said "'Bye".

The phone went to toll, and he hung up. Natsu turned, only to find that Gray and Gajeel were string him down. They somehow found a way to keep one eye on the T.V., and have the other staring right into his soul.

"What was that about?" Gajeel asked.

"What was what about?" Natsu said, lying down on his bed. Happy jumped on his chest, getting comfortable there. Rather than sleeping on the $25 bed that Nastu bought him, you see, his cat preferred the common human chest.

"Telling her you love her like that? You sounded scared," Gray said.

"I dunno; I just . . . don't worry too much about Stefan, ok?" Natsu asked.

"Why?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"That show follows our lives, right?" Natsu smirked "And if Nathan is me, Ayala is Aya, Logan is Laxus, and Lucia is Lucy . . . then I think you guys should have some more faith in Lucia. I sure do"

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

_**Another short, next-to-nothing happening chapter, *(-.-) I need to get back on track sometime soon. **_

_**Okay, some Japanese words facts:**_

_**Otōsan, Chichi: Japanese words for 'father'. I think Otōsan is more like 'dad, daddy', but I'm not totally sure.**_

_**Ojōsan: Japanese word for 'daughter'. Again, it means like 'little girl'. I think. Going with Natsu calling Aya his 'little girl'. **_

_**And judging by what you guys said in the reviews, the LaxusxAya name winner is LaYa. Woo! *confetti*! **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	41. In the Eye of a Hurricane

_**Thanks for five hundred reviews! Its people like you that make me want to write a sequel after this arc finishes. ;) Thanks for all the support, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Wish I was like a co-author or something, though, and then Aya and Inuria would be real characters. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-One ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * In the Eye of a Hurricane ~ * ~ ***_

The moment Aya's blue eyes met Amber's green ones, the world seemed to stop. Amber had a hand on her hip, her signature dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She smirked, strutting over to the Itazura Shōjo like she was something big.

"Girls, I believe you have something to say to me?" Amber gave a bright smile.

The three exchanged a glance. They had messaged her saying that they had something to tell her. But they didn't expect her to be so cheerful about it. Something was definitely wrong.

Inuria nodded "We have a proposition for you,"

Amber gave the brightest smile Aya had ever seen her give "Right this way. I own a private hotel suite in the _Karakuri-shi_. We can talk there without any interrupting us"

As they entered the hotel, Aquarius exclaimed "Lisa-Chan, Ay-Chan, In-Chan! How are you today?"

Aya smiled to herself. Ever since they told Aquarius (in disguise) that they thought she was an incredibly respectable teacher whom they adored, she'd treated them like princesses, she'd even allowed them to give her a nickname. And that was a life that Aya could really get used to.

"Good afternoon, Aqua-Chan," Aya smiled "We're good, how about you?"

"Wonderful. The day's been slow so far," Aquarius smiled, and then turned to Amber "Mrs. Heartfilia, here is your room key. Have a good day," she then turned to the Itazura Shōjo "What are you three doing here?"

"We're with Auntie Am-Chan," Lisanna smiled (that girl _was_ a pretty good actress) "Well, she's not _my _aunt, but she's their dad's cousin. Not quite their aunt, more like their second-generation cousin. I think"

"Oh, well have fun," Aquarius smiled "Before you leave, come by me for some cookies, ok, girls?"

"Yes, Aqua-Chan!" the Itazura Shōjo smiled. Amber raised an eyebrow at them as they walked to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Amber turned to them.

"Well, look who's a teacher's pet," Amber sneered.

"We can't help that we're lovable," Aya smirked.

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet and awkward. Until they reached the penthouse of the hotel, and Aya's mouth fell open, her eyes wide. She recognized the room; back from the time Laxus told them who had hired him to blackmail them and break up Natsu and Lucy.

"This is the apartment Mr. Heartfilia gave Laxus!" Aya exclaimed, pointing at the door as if it were something evil "He was living here when he was working for Mr. Heartfilia!"

"Oh, _that boy_," Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes as she began to unlock the door "After Jude-Kun paid _that boy_; he offered him hotel payment, too. But _that boy_ refused, saying Jude-Kun had given him enough money to pay for his own hotel. But my stubborn husband refused to lose an argument, so he gave _that boy _my other home, after I agreed. _That boy_ is such an idiot"

Aya's fist clenched in anger and she gritted her teeth "Laxus isn't an idiot, he was just being considerate and nice to your birdbrained husband"

"Whatever," Amber muttered, opening the door. As soon as they entered, Amber locked the door behind them "What is it you want to talk about?"

"This," Lisanna said, holding up a flash drive "I'm not going to sugarcoat or beat around the bush, honey. We want you to call off the Hit-Man, and we want you to call him off _now_"

Amber's eyes widened "How do you―?"

"You shouldn't leave your phone with strangers, Am-Chan," Aya smirked "I don't think you want us to tell Jude-Chan about this, do you? When he finds out you're a nutcase with a phone, I don't think he could leave you fast enough"

"But this doesn't have to go to Jude-Chan," Inuria said, smiling as she crossed her arms "If you just call off the hit-man and leave Lucy-Sama and Layla-San alone forever, we can all pretend nothing happened"

"You . . . You _brats_ planned this, you set me up," Amber hissed.

This was the moment all of the members of the Itazura Shōjo were used to. The sweet, sweet moment where they trick whoever challenged them, the moment where they won. For the fourth time in one year, they backed someone into a corner until they had no choice but to follow their conditions. They were used to this, but the rush and pure adrenaline of the moment hadn't gone away.

But for the first time, they learned for good that Amber wasn't like anyone they'd ever dealt with. She was much, _much_ worse.

"_No_!" Amber shrieked, stomping her foot on the ground "I'm not going to lose! And not to the likes of _you_!David, Mark, Kendall! _Get them_!"

Before any of them could say a thing, they felt strong hands grab them by the shoulders. Dangling the three about two feet in the air, they saw exactly who David, Mark, and Kendall were. They were three muscular bodyguards with beady eyes, scarred faces, and hardly any hair.

Amber picked up the flash drive, twirling it around her fingers "I think you three are smart, but you're screwed. I'm not going to lose, you see, because I _always _get what I want. If you thought you were winning, you were just in the eye of the hurricane. And now it's time for the worst part of the hurricane," Amber snapped the flash drive between her fingers "So I suggest you go off and forget whatever you _think_ you saw, before I call my Hit-Man on _you_!"

"You're crazy!" Lisanna snapped. She then growled in pain as Amber lashed out her hand, slapping Lisanna across the face so hard she left the traces of a handprint on Lisanna's cheek. Her nails had dug into Lisanna's skin, having a trickle of blood fall down her cheek.

"_I'm not crazy_!" Amber snapped "I'm saner then you'll _ever_ be. I bet that Laxus boy helped you three on this entire crime! When I get my hands on him I swear I'll―"

That really hit a vein to Aya. She slammed her heel on the thigh of whichever body guard was holding her. He howled in pain, dropping Aya to hold onto his pained leg. Aya rushed toward Amber, fists clenched, ready to beat both the living shit and the holy hell out of Amber.

It all happened so fast. She rushed at Amber, and then pain exploded in her forehead, just over her eye as a bodyguard came at her, one she didn't recognize. There was a moment of darkness, then agonizing pain in her right eye. Her hand clutched the right side of her face; already weaken by her scar, as she fell to her knees.

"Aya!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Don't mess with me," Amber growled "Or a black eye is going to be the least of your troubles".

(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)-(^^)

"Aya, is something wrong?" Laxus asked. The two had been hanging out in Laxus' room / office. Aya had kept her bangs in front of her right eye the entire time; he knew that was unusual for her.

"No," Aya said, taking a sip of her soda "I just . . . I wanted to hide my scar today. You know, have people not stare at me for once"

"I like your scar," Laxus said, giving her a small smile.

"Why? An ugly, horrible thing mauling my eye," Aya said "I wish I never got that stupid thing"

"It's a part of you, therefore, I like it," Laxus said, reaching out a hand "Now get that hair out of your face; you're going to be walking around half blind"

"Laxus, no," Aya grabbed his hand, refusing to let him brush the hair off her right eye, "I'm serious, it's just a fashion statement"

"Don't be ashamed of your scar, I mean it," Laxus said, brushing her hair back. Aya tried to put the hair back, but she didn't do it quickly enough. Laxus saw the bruise over her eye, and how her right eye was purple and swollen shut. Aya put her hair back in front of her face, then turned so she wouldn't look Laxus in the eye.

"Who did that to you?" Laxus muttered.

"No one did this to me, I tripped and hit my eye on a doorknob," Aya said.

"Aya, you can do a lot of things, but you can't lie to me," Laxus growled "Now, I'm gonna ask you again: _who did this to you_?!"

"Ok, ok. Inuria, Lisanna, and I went to confront Amber," Aya admitted "And . . . I tripped and hit my eye on a doorknob"

"I'm serious, Aya, who the fuck did that do you?" Laxus snapped.

Aya cringed "Amber's bodyguard, she threatened to do something to you, I charged, and he attacked. It's nothing, Laxus, I'm fine. We just need to find some better information to stop Amber with"

"No," Laxus shook his head, walking to his computer. He stared deleting file after file, until Aya finally asked:

"Laxus, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I'm done with this. You aren't going to threaten Amber anymore, not if it gets you hurt like this" Laxus said.

"_What_?" Aya shrieked "No! We can't give up because of a little black eye! Lisanna got slapped, too, and we all talked it over. We're not going to give up, not when someone's life is on the line like this!"

"Aya, I said no," Laxus hissed "I'm not going to let you get hurt. I know you still don't think much of me, Aya, but I'm not some bastard you can pay and brush off. I care about you, I want you safe"

"I don't think of you like that," Aya spat "But Laxus, if we don't do anything, Layla is going to _die_. What part of that don't you understand?"

"I understand that part perfectly," Laxus sighed, deleting the last file "And . . . and no matter how ashamed I am to say it, your life means more to me than Layla Heart's"

(*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*)

_**Not sure if Laxus is a bastard or a sweetie? Yeah, neither am I. But I think there was some pretty good LaYa in this chapter, and Amber's back on her bitchy path. FINALLY! A productive chapter! **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	42. Facing the Enemy

_**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Now, I love reading reviews, I love getting reviews, I even love the word. 'Review' . . . it's beautiful. ;) Like I said, I love all the reviews. But I have to say, my favorite reviews for the last chapter was from LuckyLifeSmile, because she did dialog with the Itazura Shōjo in her review. And also from Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, where she said Laxus is a 'baseetie', a bastard and a sweetie. I just might start saying that!**_

_**Now, I didn't mean to offend anyone by giving shout-outs to those. I just loved how creative they were and figured they deserved my appreciation. But I do love all the reviews!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Two ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Working With the Enemy ~ * ~ ***_

"Aya, you have to get up," Lisanna said, shaking her friend. Aya rolled over in her bed, cocooning herself in her blankets. Lisanna's eyes darkened with pity; Aya never felt sorry for herself, and she never acted this miserable.

Aya had told her and Inuria what Laxus had done, and Lisanna felt as if she knew more about Aya's feelings than Aya did. The first feeling was guilt; something a person as carefree as Aya never knew existed. Laxus had deleted the evidence because he didn't want Aya to get hurt again, and she felt as if it were hurt fault.

The second feeling was passion, another thing she never felt. She felt the same for everyone, thinking of everyone as a friend, a companion, as _nakama. _But then Laxus comes along and she doesn't recognize the stronger feeling, and she doesn't _want_ to like Laxus. She wanted to hate him for using the Itazura Shōjo as his puppets, once, and for deleting the evidence. But she couldn't find it in her heart to hate him.

And the third new emotion was confusion. Not just any confusion, but true, utter confusion where she didn't know what to do, except give up. Aya never gave up, even when she had no possible chance of winning. When she had to spell 'color' in the first grade and she didn't know how, she literally spent nearly two hours reciting every word combination starting with the letter 'c' until she got it right.

And Lisanna knew for a fact that she didn't know a thing about her emotions. She wanted to hate Laxus, but she didn't. She wanted to like Laxus, but she didn't. She wanted to give up, but she didn't. She wanted to beat Amber, but she didn't know how.

And just like five years ago, the way Aya's body dealt with confusion was shutting down and blocking herself off from the world until she figured out what she wanted. Aya was the Itazura Shōjo's strategist, she always had a plan, and she could strategize and plan like nobody's business. But now, for the first time, she was drawing a blank.

"I'm tired," Aya muttered.

"You've _been_ tired since Saturday," Lisanna reminded her "C'mon, Aya-Chan, let's get lunch"

"I'm not hungry"

"At least get up and watch T.V. Drink Red Bull, get your energy up somehow"

Aya rolled over, pulling herself out of bed. Sure to Lisanna's instructions, she opened the mini fridge and popped a can of Red Bull, then sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. to a baseball game.

Lisanna sighed "This is about Laxus, isn't it?"

"No," Aya growled, "He's a lying bastard"

"You don't mean that," Lisanna said.

"Want me to say it again?" Aya muttered, taking a sip of her Red Bull. Inuria looked up from her laptop, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Aya was never much for energy drinks, as she usually had enough energy to power a city, she usually just drank soda. She actually got cranky if she missed drinking an afternoon soda.

Inuria and Lisanna exchanged both a glance and an unspoken message. Aya watching baseball with any kind of soda usually meant 'don't mess with me', but when she was in a mood as foul as this one, it was best to just leave her alone all together.

There was a knock on the door, and Lisanna walked over to answer it. Natsu was on the other end, in his football uniform, panting as if he'd ran from the football field all the way to their dorm.

"Elfman's asking about his muffins," Natsu sighed "He's pouting. He refuses to practice without some of Mira's special muffins, apparently"

"Oh, yeah, Mira gave them to me this morning" Lisanna giggled, handing him a duffle bag "A few bags of her muffins are in here, it should keep him occupied for a few practices"

"Thanks," Natsu said, then waved at his sisters, "Hey Inuria, hey Aya"

"Good afternoon, Natsu-Nii," Inuria smiled. She must've been in a very good mood this afternoon, because she rarely ever said 'good' anything to anyone who wasn't her favorite teacher.

"'Sup?" Aya said, not taking her eyes off the T.V. as she took a long sip of Red Bull.

"Aya, what happened to your eye?" Natsu demanded. Lisanna held out her arm so Natsu couldn't enter the room.

"I wouldn't mess with her, if I were you," Lisanna hissed.

"I hit my eye on a doorknob," Aya answered, not turning to face him, though he could see her black eye from his angle.

"Black eyes like that don't come from doorknobs! Now why don't you tell me the truth n―?" Natsu started, but Aya threw her empty Red Bull can at him. It hit him directly in the forehead, bouncing off his head and landing dented on the floor.

"Told you," Lisanna whispered, closing the door on him. Maybe she was rude, but that was better than any more of Aya's bad mood coming at him.

"He was only worried about you," Lisanna said.

"Yeah, well, so was Laxus. And what did he do?" Aya grumbled.

"Aya, you're being unfair!" Lisanna snapped "Maybe he made the wrong decision, but he was doing it out of concern for you! So what if it wasn't the right choice, I don't think he actually wanted to delete the evidence. But sometimes you have to desperate things for the people you care about"

Aya's eyes widened and her fresh can of Red Bull slipped from her fingers, spilling all over the floor. Her mouth was open, and then the ends of her mouth tugged into a smile.

"What's wrong?" Inuria asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Aya leapt up, throwing her fist in the air in triumph "Something's _right_! I had a realization! I know what we have to do," Aya glanced to Inuria and Lisanna "Sometimes; you have to do desperate things for the people you care about. And we aren't going to like this at all"

＼(=^‥^)/'` ( =①ω①=) (=ＴェＴ=)

"Let me get this straight," Jude Heartfilia raised an eyebrow, overlooking each of them "You're accusing my wife of hurting, humiliating, and insulting my daughter, and you expect me to believe you?"

Amber had left for shopping (which luckily bought them probably about three hours of time), and they had Haru drive them to the Heartfilia estate to have a Lucy's-friend-to-Lucy's-friend talk.

"We know it's hard to believe," Inuria sighed.

"We also know that you don't want to believe us," Aya added.

"I believe the last words to said to me were 'get the fuck out of our lives'," Jude growled, glaring at all of the members of the Itazura Shōjo "Why in the world should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Think about it," Lisanna said "Amber is a jealous wife, and that can get pushed to the point of insanity. If she really wants Layla-San out of the spotlight forever, it would be extremely easy to call an assassin on her. It would be tragic, accidentally, and Lucy would either go down with her or come back to Magnolia. Where you could get her back and where Amber could keep an eye on her"

"Who's to say you aren't making this up?" Jude growled.

"Court," Inuria smirked, throwing an envelope on the counter "We put all our salary savings together, which I'll inform you, is a total of ten thousand dollars"

"So?" Jude spat.

"_So_ we're suing Amber for just that much," Aya smirked.

"If we can't end this privately, we'll deal with it legally" Lisanna smiled.

"You―You can't _sue_!" Jude exclaimed "You're _teenagers_!"

"We gave our situation to a Mr. Gildarts Clive, and he agreed to legally represent us," Aya said "You may defend Amber all you want, after all, take whichever side in court. We could have ended this here, Mr. Heartfilia, but it seems things have to get involved with the law"

"We don't lose easily," Lisanna smirked "And we won't go down without a fight"

(U・x・U) ▼o・ェ・o▼ U＾ェ＾U

_**Shit. Got. Serious. If you haven't noticed, that's one of my many ingenious quotes. ;) sorry if the LaYa kind of toned down here, I'm just trying to make it interesting . . . *cries***_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	43. the Face of Insanity

_**Thanks for all the reviews! You people are so fucking sweet. And I probably shouldn't have used those two words in the same sentence . . . **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Three ~ * ~ * **_

_**~ * ~ * the Face of Insanity ~ * ~ ***_

Inuria fidgeted in her seat, taking in deep breaths and shivering at the lack of heat in the courtroom. She bit her lip, buttoning and unbuttoning the sleeves on her jacket. She and the rest of the Itazura Shōjo had tried to look business and professional, with suit jackets that were as black as coal, dress pants and shirts, and heels on their shoes that was just high enough to make a slight sound. Have you ever watched a lawyer movie before? The shoes _always _have to make a sound.

"G-Gildarts-Sensei?" Inuria breathed, as the hollowed silence of the courtroom seemed to cut into her skin.

"We're not in school, Inuria," Gildarts whispered "No need for honorifics"

"It'd feel weird if I didn't call you something," Inuria responded.

"Then go with –Sempai, if you really need to," Gildarts answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine . . . thank you for representing us, Gildarts-Sempai," Inuria looked to the ground, for saying things like 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you' was hard for her. "You didn't have to".

"Don't mention it," Gildarts smiled "You're story seemed believable though, at least to me. I knew Amber Heartfilia from back when I was in high school―back when she was Amber Dragneel. If I remember anything about her, it was that she was a real bitch"

"Even back then?" Aya asked from the seat next to him "I thought it was because Jude had an affair with Layla-San"

"No, Amber's just plain crazy," Gildarts scoffed "Let me explain. Take a jealous girlfriend into your mind, and now mix her with an overprotective girlfriend. Now with this new hybrid, imagine it's suddenly psychotic. You know have Amber Heartfilia"

"Jeez, what did she do to convince you like that?" Lisanna asked "I mean; we know she's a psycho, but what lead you to believe us?"

"I knew her in high school, remember?" Gildarts took in a breath "Amber was the 'It Girl' of Fairy Academy back then, and she was dating a friend of mine. A boy named Chris; he was a football player and was one of her little boy-toys. Now, one day, Chris cheated on Amber with his ex-girlfriend"

"Ouch," Inuria shivered.

"Exactly," Gildarts said "But Amber forgave him pretty quickly. She didn't want revenge on him; she wanted revenge on his ex. First, she gave all of her friends the ex-girlfriend's number, and told them to bombard her with mean and nasty phone calls. The poor girl was tortured for weeks; she even had to get a new number.

"Then there were the rumors, the second stage of Amber's plot to revenge. She told everyone all sorts of things about the ex-girlfriend; she was a slut, a prostitute, a stripper, a whore. Then there were even more personal ones, that she was poor or that her parents were alcoholics. I don't know how many people actually believed her, but she was bullied and teased beyond any need.

"And then came the second-to-worst part of her plan. She fucking _slept _with a tech-guy so he would do this favor for her. On the TV announcements every morning, it would say horrible things about the ex-girlfriend in the background. The worst part was; the school board couldn't do much to stop it; it was all in the tech from some hacker. They had to shut off the announcements. But by then, everyone had already seen it"

"That's _horrible_," Lisanna breathed, covering her mouth.

"I know," Gildarts sighed, "But the worst part happened last. After all of that, Amber pushed the ex-girlfriend down the stairs. She fell down three flights, and halfway out a window. She would have from four stories high if I hadn't caught before she fell out the window. She looked awful."

"How did you know Amber pushed her?" Aya asked.

"I saw her at the top of the stairs," Gildarts' fists clenched in anger "The only one standing there, arms still outstretched, laughing like a maniac. The poor girl didn't know what hit her; she was out for two days. Even broke a few bones, her right leg was never the same. She has to wear a brace on her ankle and upper leg, just so she can walk right"

"Amber's _psychotic_," Lisanna gasped.

"The worst part is, it wasn't the ex's fault, it was Chris'" Gildarts said "He told the ex-girlfriend that he had broken up with Amber, that he broke up with Amber for her and that he was still in love with her. Of course, that was just an excuse for him to kiss her. I never talked to him again when he told me that"

"Gildarts-Sempai . . ." Inuria said, looking at her feet so she wouldn't have to look Gildarts in the eyes when she heard his answer "Who _was_ the ex-girlfriend?"

"You know her, she works at Fairy Academy," Gildarts said, sadly.

"That wasn't an answer," Inuria looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Gildarts sighed, took in a breath, then said "Aries Stellar, she's the nurse and the secretary at Fairy Academy. She's the one who works two shifts because not many places will hire her because of her bad leg. But she's still trying to be a doctor"

Inuria gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Miss Aries was always apologizing, always exclaiming that she was sorry. Before, Inuria thought that Aries was only timid. But now she understood. Aries was scared that if she ever made another mistake, if she ever did anything to anger someone, they'd make her go through hell. Just like Amber did.

For a moment, Inuria tried to imagine it. A younger, perhaps still timid, Aries getting tricked by her ex and then taking the blame for his dishonesty. Then getting bullied and teased by heartless students, having the entire school think you're a slut. Then getting injured, getting your leg hurt so badly you have to wear a brace just to walk right. Then having your dreams getting snatched away from you, just because of someone else's mistake.

"Amber has to lose this case," Inuria's fists clenched "Not just for Layla's sake, but for Aries' too"

The room went even more silent when Judge Guran entered the room. He slammed his ballet on the desk, and then cleared his throat.

"Order in the court," Judge Guran announced "This is the beginning of the Amber Heartfilia trial. Mr. Gildarts Clive, you are suing Mrs. Roxanne 'Amber' Heartfilia for ten thousand dollars, and are representing a Miss Layla Heart and a Miss Aries Stellar. Is that true?"

Gildarts cleared his throat "Yes, your honor"

"Aries, too?" Lisanna whispered.

"I'm doing you people a favor," Gildarts hissed as he sat down "I should at least get _something _out of this"

"And Mr. Jude Heartfilia," Judge Guran said "You are representing the defendant, Miss Roxanne 'Amber' Heartfilia. Is that true?"

"Yes, your honor" Jude answered, fastening his tie.

"Let the trial begin," Judge Guran slammed his mallet, and Jude's lawyer stood up to make his case.

(ノдヽ) (／。＼) （／_＼）

Lisanna sighed, taking a long sip of coffee. Lisanna hardly ever drank coffee (she loved that taste, but it made her _awfully _hyper), but now was the time. And judging by how dead she felt, she needed to be hyper.

Jude was good; he hired a professional to do his dirty work. Lisanna had already decided that she hated his lawyer. Angel Sky (and yes, she kind of does look as perfect as her name sounds) was about as charismatic as a leech, but she was convincing. She mentioned that there was no real proof many times, that there was only the word of _children_. Angel mentioned their ages many times; they went from being fifteen, to fourteen, to thirteen, to twelve, and eventually turned into seven year olds.

"I hate Angel," Lisanna sighed "I never thought I'd hate people in my life. But look at me now! I've already said that I hate _two people_!" she rested her forehead on her palm "I need to see a therapist, I have a real problem on my hands"

"I say I hate people all the time, Lisa-Chan," Aya sighed, leaning back in her chair while she drank a soda "You used to it"

"We got creamed out there," Inuria sighed "I don't know what we're going to do since L―" Aya glared at her sister, and Inuria quickly changed her wording "Since _someone _deleted all our evidence. It's our words against hers; we should've thought this through"

"We can't just give up," Aya said, slamming both her fist and her empty soda bottle on the table "C'mon, nobody ever got anywhere by quitting. We always have to find a way, remember? We're the―"

"Itazura Shōjo," a new voice finished for them "And never quitting, doing the impossible, and trying the crazy is what you're all about. Am I right?"

They all looked over, and Aya literally fell out of her seat "Natsu!"

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" Lisanna shrieked. Aya and Inuria exchanged a glance; that was the first time Lisanna ever said that word.

"Every member of the Dragneel family gets a court notice when you sue someone, you're lucky I deleted the e-mail from dad's account before he saw it," Natsu narrowed his eyes "You guys _sued_ Amber? You've gone from daring to just plain crazy"

"Natsu-Nii, we had no choice!" Inuria exclaimed "She backed us into a corner, that's how Aya got that black eye. She sent her crazy bodyguards on us! You have to admit, what Amber's doing is illegal! Abusing Lucy, calling a Hit-Man on Layla, purposely hurting Aries-San―"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up," Natsu's eyes were wide "Amber did _what _to _who-now_?"

They took in a breath, and then explained everything to him. From hearing the voicemail on Amber's phone, teaming up with Laxus, Amber's bodyguards attacking them, and Laxus deleting all the evidence for Aya's safety. They even told him the story that Gildarts had told them, about everything that Amber had done to poor Aries all those years ago.

"That . . . that _bitch_!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing the table over completely. He was fuming, his face turning red with rage. Lisanna looked scared, but the twins crossed their arms and legs, and said in unison "We take it you understand?"

Not many people could sit by calmly while someone was flipping over tables. But this wasn't just anybody, this was their _brother_. They were long used to him flipping over and breaking things when he got angry. Once, they beat him at _Just Dance _and he broke their fridge. Don't worry; they made him pay for it.

"We've gotta win this case," Natsu exclaimed "And when I say 'we' I mean _you_! Amber is done hurting people; if she so much as lays a finger on Lucy's mom I swear I'll rip her throat out!"

"And then go to jail with her?" a new voice from the door way said "You sure haven't changed, much"

Natsu whipped around, and his heart stopped. But only for a minute, before it returned ringing loudly in his ears. His eyes widened, the girl standing in the door way had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed. Funny, she still looked cute when she was annoyed.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu blushed, scratching the back of his head bashfully. He didn't want his reuniting with his girlfriend to be like this. He wanted to look cool and awesome, to have some sort of gift for her that girls like. And mostly, he wanted it to at the mall or at the beach or even the airport. Anything other than a court recess room, with him wearing tattered jeans and a red hoodie, while he was breaking tables and yelling at his sisters.

"Welcome to the Magnolia courthouse, Lucy-San!" Lisanna smiled.

"We've been expecting you," the twins smirked in sync.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ∑(O_O；) ( ｡･_･｡)人(｡･_･｡ )

_**I feel like this chapter was too short . . . anyway, I'm sorry if you expected a full-out detailed court session. But I can't write those, I don't even fully know how a court works. So I decided not to fail epically, and just skipped it and just did a little review over it. **_

_**As for Angel's last name, Hiro Mashima-Sama never gave her a last name. But she said her prayer was to "fade into the sky, like an angel". So I just made Angel Sky out of that. I think it sounds awesome, but a little too perfect. Just my opinion. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! **_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	44. It's Not My Fault

_**Thanks for all the reviews, people! I decided to turn the tables for the first part of the chapter, just spicing it up a bit. **_

_**Spot the Black Butler reference in this chapter and you are officially in my book of awesome! If you reviewed you're already there, but you'll show up twice if you spot the Black butler reference. **_

_****__**I don't own Fairy Tail (but I wish I did. But if I did, it would be an American novel series rather than a Japanese manga . . .)**_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Four ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * It's Not My Fault ~ * ~ ***_

Amber sighed, looking into the mirror and applying a new coat of cherry-red lipstick. She loved the color red. It looked good on the lips, the eyelids, hair, nails, everything. She even liked it when she looked to her hands and saw them coated with that gorgeous red.

Amber did stand out in that dark court room. When everyone else was in a dreary '_respectable_' black and gray, she wore her reds and pinks and shades that went well with her honey blonde hair.

How dare those little brats sue _her_. She was richer, smarter, and prettier than they would ever be, and they pick up and sue? They were only children, and they didn't understand. She didn't do anything wrong.

It wasn't her fault. None of it was.

They were trying to get rid of the one thing she loved in life: money. Luxuries, living pretty, those were the things she loved about life. There were other things, smaller things, which were less important to her, things like Jude Heartfilia. On any other basis, she wouldn't mind losing Jude. But losing Jude meant losing her money, and she wasn't willing to go that far.

Amber raised an eyebrow at her reflection, challenging herself to think she was pretty. She had to be pretty; it was part of her occupation. She specified as a gold-digger, a slut, and a prostitute; all of which needed for her to be more than just pretty. She hadn't meant to turn out this way, but she didn't care when she did.

It wasn't her fault.

Amber had spent her life making sure her riches would stay hers. There was making Jude forget Layla in all ways possible, there was making sure Lucy knew her place. Had Lucy known that Jude had willed his fortune to her instead of Amber; it would have been the death of her.

Lucy had to think she was dirt, had to think she was forgotten. Then when her stupid husband finally kicked the bucket, she could easily change or hide the will. Then she would be living rich and pretty for the rest of her life.

She had nothing to worry about during this trial. This whole mess of crazy―it wasn't her fault.

It was Jude's, it was Layla's, and it was Lucy's fault. It was the fault of her every past boyfriend that she had forgiven, of every ex-girlfriend she had tormented until they were forever scarred. It was the fault of that stupid tramp Aries, of every doctor and therapist who had ever said 'just calm down, Amber'. It wasn't her fault.

Amber strapped her bag over her shoulder, then turned on her heels and walked out of the restroom. Her breathing was calm, her footsteps paced. She wasn't scared, for she had absolutely nothing to worry about. For this trial, she was walking.

It wasn't her fault.

（＾ω＾） ｡◕‿◕｡ ⊙ω⊙

"I can't believe you're back," Natsu sighed, leaning back on his chair "It's been forever"

Lucy popped a potato chip in her mouth, then gave a small smile at him "It's only been a few months, Natsu. But I have to tell you, this is going to be a short visit. My mom and I flew over to see the trial dad told us about. But we're going to go back as soon as the trial's over"

"Oh," Natsu said, looking towards the ground. He could feel a small piece of his heart break off when she said that, even if it was irrational, every bit of him was hoping that she came to stay. "Right, of course"

"I'm sorry, Natsu," Lucy leaned forward, clutching his hands "But . . . my mom can't just leave her job, it's a sturdy one. And I have school, so we can't just pick up and leave"

"Yeah, I know"

"Then why do you seem so disappointed?"

"Because . . . because even if I do know, I still want you to stay," Natsu sighed "And plus there's always that Sting guy―"

"What about Sting?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . well . . . you know," Natsu glanced all around, to the walls and the floors, especially when he saw that Lucy did in fact not know what he meant "He's . . . he's _Sting Eucliffe_"

"And you're _Natsu Dragneel_," Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes. She was laughing so hard it looked like she was about to cry, causing a few passing lawyers to give them some odds looks as they passed.

"I don't care about titles, Natsu," Lucy smiled, wiping what could have been a happy tear from her eye "I like you, not Sting. Did you really worry that I would have cheated on you with Sting?"

"I wasn't," Natsu scoffed, leaning his head back on his hands "But everyone else begged to differ, him being a campus superstar and all . . ."

"Well, it's a good thing you know me better than they do," Lucy smiled. She moved over to the seat next to him, holding his face with one hand as she kissed him. Her kiss was something Natsu thought he would only dream of since she moved. But now that she was kissing him, here and now in the present, Natsu remembered a thousand times over why he loved her so much.

When they heard someone clear their throat, the two jumped apart. Gildarts was smirking like an idiot, while the members of the Itazura Shōjo had found a way to cover each other's eyes, even when there were three of them.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion," Gildarts smirked "But we have a court matter to discuss"

"Oh―uh―of course, Gildarts-Sensei," Lucy exclaimed, standing up and brushing herself off. She ended up standing up to quickly and causing Natsu to fall out of his seat. He quickly got over it and sat up quickly, brushing himself off and fixing his scarf.

"-Sempai, Lucy, -Sempai," Gildarts reminded her, taking a seat at the table "I talked things over with the Itazura Shōjo, and we all realized something. We have absolutely no evidence."

"No, no," Natsu pointed to Lucy "She has scars up and down her back from the time when Amber whipped her, if that's not evidence, I don't know what is"

"She _whipped_ you?" Gildarts eyes widened as he looked to Lucy. Lucy looked to the ground, rubbing her arm shamefully.

"A few months ago, when I lived here," Lucy admitted "I still have a few scars left, you know, the ones that won't go away. But there's no way to prove that Amber did that to me, it'd just be my word against hers."

"That's still something," Lisanna exclaimed "We have to try"

"I don't feel good about this," Lucy shivered "This . . . this is me trying to ruin my father's marriage. I don't know if I can do this, guys"

"You have to!" Natsu exclaimed, turning to her "That bitch deserves every bit that's coming to her! She should've thought about the consequences before she did any of it. Lucy, Amber doesn't deserve to be married to your dad, not when she's such a horrible person. Did you ever think that what your dad wants mightnot be the best for him?"

"I . . . I guess . . ." Lucy muttered, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever happens," Natsu whispered, taking her up in his arms. Lucy clung onto his shirt, silently urging him to hold her tighter in his arms. A tear or two fell down her cheek, but Lucy wasn't willing to cry much for either her father or Amber. "It's not your fault"

(╥_╥) (╯︵╰,) ╥﹏╥

_**Ok, I know this is probably the biggest filler chapter in the history of filler chapters. And it wasn't even funny or anything, so this must be a pretty big disappointment. And I'm sorry for that, but I have to get writing and I need to have the chapter events evenly spaced so it won't be like I just shoved everything together in the end. So, again, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out so short and filler-y.**_

_**So, once again, I promise these next chapters will be better. **_

_**Like it, Hate it (I already know it's hard / impossible to love this chapter)? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	45. My Word Against Yours

_**~ * ~ * Chapter 45 ~ * ~ ***_

_**~ * ~ * My Word Against Yours ~ * ~ ***_

"I call Lucy Heartfilia to the stand," their lawyer, Macao Conbolt, said. Lucy took in a breath, then walked up to the stand. She set her right hand on the bible, promising to speak only the truth and nothing but the truth.

"A little birdie told me that Amber did both physical and verbal abuse to you," Macao said "Is that true?"

Lucy exhaled, she couldn't lie when she'd already sworn to tell the truth "She has said some pretty nasty things to me"

"And physically? Has she ever lay a hand on you?" Macao pried.

"Yes"

This caused a murmur in both the jury and the crowd. Lucy felt ice prickling along her skin when she saw the glare Amber was giving her, and the look of utter confusion on her father's face.

Angel rolled her eyes "And what, pray tell, is your proof that my client harmed you?"

Lucy hesitated, seeing the looks her boyfriend, the Itazura Shōjo, and Gildarts were giving her. Lucy looked to the ground, awaiting Macao's next question.

"Do you have any proof of her abuse, Miss Heartfilia?" Macao asked.

"I have scars," Lucy whispered, then repeated her sentence louder when people started to exclaim that they couldn't hear her.

"Care to show us?" Angel scoffed.

Lucy turned, then lifted up the back of her shirt. From the jury, she heard someone scream. She shivered; she knew that the scars looked horrible. They still sometimes felt horrible if she ran water over them too roughly. Lucy pulled her shirt down and turned to face the courtroom.

Someone in the jury had fainted (no doubt the one who had screamed), and the chatter had raised among the room. Angel's eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed, gaping in shock. Lucy thought she looked like a goldfish.

"O-objection!" Angel spluttered "Who's to say my client did t-those scars to her? Those c-could be self in-inflicted!"

"They're all over her back, you idiot!" Aya snapped, standing up from her seat "There's no way she did that to herself, no way in hell!"

"Order, order!" Judge Guran exclaimed, slamming his ballet against the podium "Mr. Conbolt, on with your questioning"

"Yes, that will be all Miss Heartfilia," Macao said "And I am truly sorry for your injuries"

"Thank you, sir," Lucy's voice was hardly a whisper as she left the stand to sit by Natsu. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to ignore the looks Amber and Jude were giving her. Amber's look was one of pure hatred, and Jude looked oddly . . . concerned.

(◕‿◕✿) (∩_∩) ｡◕‿◕｡

"Amber, is what Lucy said true?" Angel Sky asked her client, hands on her hips. Amber didn't pay much attention to her obviously worried lawyer, as she fixed her hair and studied her reflection.

"Or course it isn't," Amber said, pinning back her blonde locks "Why would you even think that?"

"I've been paying attention in the courtroom, you know," Angel crossed her arms "And every second, their story and seeming more and more believable. And yours is losing credibility fast"

"So what if she's right? What are you going to do, Sky?" Amber snapped, finally looking up from her precious mirror "I can take away your payment any minute if I wanted to!"

"I won't do anything," Angel smirked "Not to ruin you, that is. I only need to know the truth so I can manipulate it. In court, you're only as good as your lawyer. Lie to me and you might as well just go to jail".

Amber's mouth was in the shape of a small, perfect 'o'. Then she smirked and returned to her mirror "I like you, Angel. You know the right way when you hear it".

"I don't care about the right way," Angel admitted "I care about the rich way".

Ψ(´▽｀)Ψ （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)

"This case in the bag, yet?" Aya asked, glancing around. Her sister was playing a video game on her PSP, Lisanna was twiddling her thumbs, and Natsu and Lucy were pretty much warped in their own little world.

"Hard to say," Gildarts said "Lucy's scars gained us a lot of faith, you can't really fake something that bad-looking. The only thing I'm worried about is if Angel some how turns around the case; she could easily point out that there's no proof that Amber did that to her."

"True," Aya sighed, then slammed her head on the table in frustration. When the pain exploded in her forehead, she sat up quickly, realizing how stupid she was "Ow."

"Hurts to get hit in the head, doesn't it?" someone behind her said "Well, I guess it's good that you know, now".

Aya's eyes widened, as she glanced to everyone around her. Judging by their shocked expressions, she already knew who it was. "Don't tell me; it's Laxus, isn't it?"

Lisanna nodded slowly "Sorry, Aya-Chan . . ."

"And I'm going to have to deal with him; aren't I?" Aya sighed, causing everyone around her to nod. Lucy was giving her the "aw-that's-so-cute" look. Natsu was giving her the "don't-you-dare-do-anything-romantic-or-anything-with-that-guy,-remember,-I'm-right-here" look.

Aya turned on her heels and stomped over to Laxus. He kept both hands in the pockets of this leather jacket, then he smirked at her "'Sup?"

Aya slapped him, right across the face, and hard.

The impact was enough to make Laxus stagger, while Lisanna gave a tiny shriek of surprise. Natsu looked like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh; like a kid in a candy store filled to the brim with strangers.

Laxus put a hand to his cheek, which had a red handprint on it "Ow! What was that for?"

"You delete the evidence, don't contact me—us for a week to see how this case was going, you were totally ok with letting Layla die," Aya growled "Then you waltz back in and mock me with your stupid sarcasm, and all you have to say is 'sup'?"

"You make it sound bad," Laxus muttered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Aya spat.

"Look, Aya, I'm sorry. And I should have realized that earlier," Laxus looked incredibly uncomfortable with his words, like he hated to say 'sorry', "But I can fix this, I really can!"

"Give me one reason why I should believe you," Aya narrowed her eyes.

"I dot have any reasons, you're going to have to trust me," Laxus said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's done me a lot of good," Aya rolled her eyes.

"Aya . . . Just give me a chance," Laxus looked to the floor so she couldn't look him in the eye "All I want is a chance".

Aya felt a chill go up her spine, and her cheeks tinted with red as she realized that Laxus probably wasn't only talking about the trial.

"Fine, Laxus, you can represent me. I've officially hired you as my lawyer," Aya said "But you screw this up, and I am officially never talking to you again. Hell, I'll hunt you down and put you in jail! Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Laxus smiled, then his face fell "Look, Aya, I just want to say—"

"Well, that's enough talking, don't you think?" Natsu exclaimed much too happily as he appeared between them "Actions speak louder than words, Laxus, so go prove yourself in court! Aya, why don't you come sit with Nii-Chan?"

"Natsu-Nii, we were talking—" Aya started.

"Enough talking! Come on, let's go!" Natsu grabbed Aya by the arm, dragging her off. Over his little sister's shoulder, Natsu gave Laxus the 'I'm-watching-you' signal.

Laxus scoffed, but he was smiling. He leaned back on his left leg, thinking of how he looked more like a rock star or a biker rather than a lawyer or a detective. But if things went right, that was exactly how he was going to act.

If things went right, it would no longer be Amber's word against Lucy's.

≖‿≖ ʘ‿ʘ

_**I know this chapter was short, but I think I got a lot accomplished. I didn't do an authors note in the front, because I promised to do better, and I know these notes are pretty much annoying. But I have to thank you guys somehow, right?**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it of you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	46. Let The Truth Fly

_**Hey, people! Thanks for all the reviews, and to be honest, I was sort of jumping in my seat when I was writing the last chapter. I was excited about bringing Laxus back into the story; I've got big plans for that guy. Big plans, big plans! **_

_** I have to say, I got a guest review from someone going as 'Inuria' and reviewing from her point of view. And I have to say: I LOVE THAT! Creative and everything. **_

_**Sorry if this took long, I started watching 'Soul Eater'. And that show is freaking addicting!**_

_**No more ranting, I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR 600 REVIEWS! You know the gift . . . I think . . . And I think it goes to**_** _xBluieLovex. Hard to tell with all the guest reviews, but I'm 99% sure that it's them. Congrats! _**

**_I lied about the no more ranting. . . _**

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Six ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Let The Truth Fly ~ * ~ ***_

From the moment he strutted into the courtroom to the time where he strutted up to the judge like he was worth something, Natsu decided that he really didn't like Laxus. At all.

The first reason why was the most obvious one; the way he looked at Aya. And Laxus looked at her a lot, no matter what he seemed to be doing, he was glancing at Aya. To make it worse, the looks Aya was giving him wasn't ones of complete and utter hatred, but of confusion. Like she was still trying to figure him out.

Reason number two was how he sabotaged his relationship with Lucy some months ago. Maybe he was being paid by Jude (and Jude hadn't escaped Natsu's hatred list yet, either), but he still participated.

And reason number three was that he was a delinquent. In some situations, Natsu had respect for guys like him. Doing what he wanted whether or not people agreed with him, whether or not people liked it. But he was expelled for beating the shit out of someone who didn't deserve it, and one thing Natsu couldn't stand was cruelty.

"Ahm, excuse me, your honor" Angel patted her über long eyelashes at both the judge and Laxus (she was eyeing the muscles on Laxus' arms a bit too closely, and Natsu could tell it made Aya annoyed) "But I believe they already _have_ a lawyer, so this cutie can't testify"

"Contrary to your statement, Angel-San," Laxus smirked "How many people are sitting in that prosecutor's booth? Can you tell me that?"

Angel raised an eyebrow "Five"

"And how many of them are lawyers?" Laxus asked.

Angel's fists clenched, and she gritted her teeth "One of them"

"So how many of them _don't _have a lawyer?" Laxus smirked.

"Three of them," Angel snapped, a bit angrily.

"Ah, see now? It's fun to use your brain!" Laxus smirked, then turned to the Judge "In all seriousness, your honor, I'm representing Aya Dragneel in this courtroom. It is legal for all to have a representative lawyer, if they wish, in the Magnolia law book"

"True," the judge raised an eyebrow "State your name"

"Laxus, sir, Laxus Dreyar" Laxus smirked. Some of the courtroom gasped, and the judge even gave a scowl in his direction. Laxus smirked, but there was a glint of shame in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Can we get to the trial, now?" Laxus asked.

The judge nodded, and then Laxus cleared his throat and said "I call Amber Heartfilia to the stand"

Amber and Angel exchanged a glance (Amber's more demanding while Angel looked a bit confused), and then Amber proceeded to the booth. She set her hand on the bible, then promised to tell the truth, the entire truth, and nothing but the truth. Natsu narrowed his eyes in annoyance; he highly doubted Amber knew _how _to tell the truth.

"Amber, I believe you've been accused of illegally hiring an assassin on Layla Heart," Laxus said "But the real question is: why the hell would they think that? Why would you want Miss Heart Dead?"

"I have no idea," Amber said through gritted teeth and a tight smile.

"And there's lie number one," Laxus exclaimed "A few of my resources say that sixteen years ago, Jude Heartfilia cheated on you with Layla Heart, ending with the birth of Jude's illegitimate daughter, Lucy. Correct? Let me remind you, you swore to tell the truth"

Amber gripped the end of the booth "That's true. But I've long forgiven both Jude-Kun and Layla-San. It's . . . it's all water under the bridge"

"'Course, because you're known for being such a forgiving person" Laxus smirked "I only have a few easy questions for you, Mrs. Heartfilia, so don't worry. Now, how long have you and Jude-San been married?"

"Eighteen years," Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Have you met his family?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, many times" Amber answered.

"Mm-mm, and he's met your family?" Laxus asked.

"Of course," Amber was beginning to look uninterested in his questions.

"And you've gained partial ownership of Jude-San's businesses, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Have you slept with him?"

"Yes,"

"How often?"

"Every night"

"Have you ever gone on a date?"

"Yes,"

"Where?"

"Normally the little Italian place on Fourth Street"

"Called?"

"The _Tour of Italy_"

"How many times?"

"Usually twice a month"

"Great, great, and your boyfriend's name is?"

"Ren"

Everyone on the courtroom gasped, as Amber's eyes widened as she realized she'd been tricked. Laxus turned, only so Amber couldn't see his extremely wide smile "I think my point has been made"

"Objection!" Angel exclaimed "What did that prove?"

"Nothing," Laxus admitted, smiling at Angel "I just wanted to prove myself to all of you. I would very much like to be appreciated in this court, thank you very much. I'm not only a criminal's son, you know"

(-.-)-(-.-)-(-.-)-(^O^)-(6.-)

"Laxus, that was amazing!" Aya exclaimed, running up to Laxus. He looked more like a lawyer, now, in a black suit and tie. Except he had his tie loose, his jacket slung over his shoulder, and his hair in its usual 'all-over-the-place' fashion.

"Thanks," Laxus smiled "I try my best"

"How'd you figure out she was cheating on Jude?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide.

"I get around," Laxus said, glancing away from Aya's admiring face "A guy like me usually knows everyone, and a friend of mine told me that the woman I was researching was dating a man named Ren. But you can't always trust rumors, so I hacked into the computer system of the restaurant that they always go to. Twice a month, at the Tour of Italy, there was always a reservation for two under the name 'Ren Something-Or-Another'. When she started feeding me the wrong answers, I knew she would say the truth to whatever question I asked her"

"You, my friend, are a genius" Natsu smirked.

Ok, maybe he was a delinquent. Maybe he liked his sister (which, no matter what happened so far, was still a huge no-no to Natsu), and noticed that keyword '_maybe_'. But no matter who his father was, or how many times he was expelled, Laxus' heart was in the right place.

And maybe Natsu could learn to respect him.

"Yeah, he's a genius! Thank you, Laxus!" Aya exclaimed, throwing her arms around Laxus' neck and giving him a tight hug. Laxus went red in the face, and then returned the hug quickly.

"Alright!" Natsu growled, grabbing his sister by the scruff of her neck and yanking her back "No more P.D.A. in the courtroom! Yeah, Laxus is a genius, Amber's a slut, let's go sis. You, too, Inuria! Before you find some guy to hug, too!"

Keyword: _maybe_.

(6.^) (^.6) (-.-*)

_**Woo! Short but productive! Sorry if Laxus was out of character, but I really wanted this to happen, and I could SO picture Laxus doing that. **_

_** As for the boyfriend being Ren, I couldn't think of anyone else. As for not mentioning his last name, I seriously don't remember it. Sorry if I insulted some Ren-fangirls. **_

_**One thing, remember how I said I recently got addicted to Soul Eater? I have this idea happening in my head for a Soul Eater – Fairy Tail cross-over. I could even see the partnerships, the weapons, everything! All in my imagination. The Itazura Sh**__**ō**__**jo are even included. But you guys probably don't care so I'm not going to list the info. **_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	47. the Final Decision

_**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Now, I am so damn proud of you for recognizing that Legally Blonde inspired moment (if you haven't seen that movie, you need to)! Now, I was very tempted for Amber to insist that he was "just a friend", and then for Ren to appear in the crowd and be like "you bitch!". But I didn't do that for two reasons. One: that would be too similar to the actual movie (yeah, go and say "But you gave Lucy Tamaki's story!" in the reviews. I dare you). Two, I already used the idea from another anime/movie/show, and I didn't think I'd be able to fully pull it off again. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Seven ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * the Final Decision ~ * ~ ***_

Laxus was prepared; he had a complete plan, thought out through and through. Whatever Amber would say, he would have an answer prepared and ready. He glanced over at the prosecutors table with his peripheral vision. Lisanna looked respectable, Inuria was texting, Gildarts was talking to the guy behind him, and Aya as leaning back with her feet on the table. She gave him a thumbs up when she noticed he was looking at her.

He knew he liked Aya more than he should; and he didn't know what exactly he was going to do about that. But he was going to fix what was broken. Even if he had to choke Amber until she confessed, Laxus was going to make Aya trust him again.

"I call Amber Heartfilia to the stand," Laxus said. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Amber and her lawyer, the beautiful woman with a personality like a hungry shark: Angel Sky, whispering frantically to each other. Laxus knew what they were talking about, he'd overheard them earlier.

They'd noticed that Laxus was a challenge, a player who knew his cards. And Laxus Dreyar was familiar with the criminal underground, so he wasn't like the other clueless black-and-white 'all by the law' lawyers. Laxus knew what he was doing, so he'd be harder to trick. But that didn't mean he was impossible to trick.

"Mrs. Heartfilia," the judge raised an eyebrow "We're waiting"

"Yes, your honor" Amber gave a fake smile, walking up to the booth and swearing to tell the truth.

"Now, people of the jury, those of the crowd, Mr. Judge" Laxus said, pacing around his space of the courtroom "I've done business and have had past . . . conflict with those of the Itazura Shōjo. And in our time knowing each other, I've learned a thing or two from them. One is to never forget a thing, keep hold of all information, and be extremely specific about things. You never know what you can use against them."

"Objection, your honor," Angel said, standing up from her seat "What use is this touching information to anyone?"

"Now, now, An-Chan, let me finish," Laxus said with a smile that was more than insulting "Since they taught me to go over every little possible detail, I was able to find this," Laxus reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive "When I was going through my drawers"

Aya's eyes widened, seeing the unspoken message and fell out of her chair. Every eye in the court looked to her, as Aya jumped up and dusted herself off. She fixed her chair, and then took her seat once again.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, causing everyone to look away again. Aya rested her chin on her palm, smiling to herself. It would have been unneeded information for Laxus to say that he originally deleted the information. Showing the flash drive was a message to the Itazura Shōjo; and to them alone.

"What the hell is that?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see. You're honor, is there a computer I could hook this up to?" Laxus asked. The judge nodded, pointing to a computer. In a number of seconds, Laxus had it hooked up and set up the sound speakers. Until a voice that was slightly recognizable to Aya boomed across the courtroom.

"_Hello, Miss Heartfilia, I have accepted your request and expect payment after this is done. I am flying to Paris, France as we speak. Layla Heart will be dead by the end of the month. Thank you, goodbye_"

Everyone in the courtroom gasped, and then Angel stood up "How did you get that tape! If it's not fake, you stole her phone and recorded the message. That's against two laws, theft and privacy invasion."

"Now, let's get back into story time," Laxus smiled "My client, Aya Dragneel, she's the cute girl in the prosecutors chair, see her? Right there," he pointed to her. Aya gave a small wave to everyone in the courtroom, whereas Natsu was giving Laxus a _very_ rude finger gesture.

"Now, Aya was working late hours at the Take-Over diner, where Amber and her friend, Monique Collins, were eating," Laxus said, "Now, it would be stupid to ask Amber anything at this moment, so I'm going to ask Monique, who is sitting fourth from the right on the fifth row of the jury," Laxus turned, pointing to the jury. Every head turned to the fourth person on fifth row, who was in fact Monique.

"Mrs. Collins, did you and Mrs. Heartfilia eat at the Take-Over diner two weeks ago at noon?" Laxus asked.

"Well . . . yeah," Monique answered "We went there a lot".

"Answer given," Laxus turned, still talking at an extremely fast pace "So Aya was cleaning up when she found a phone between the seat cushions. This phone was an IPhone 5, with a white case that has jewels forming in a cursive 'A'. Please show your phone, Mrs. Heartfilia?"

Amber scowled, reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone to show it to the court. It fit Laxus' description perfectly.

"Now, the phone rang and Aya didn't answer," Laxus said "Instead, it went straight to voicemail, giving the message we just heard. As you see, this is a serious matter that she tried to fix privately. When it didn't work, they brought it to court. I think this is more than enough evidence"

"It's not, you brat!" Amber snapped "Why would I want Layla-San dead?"

"Because you're _psychotic_!" Laxus snapped, "Now, I know a few people. Being the son of Ivan Dreyar, I am very familiar with the criminal underground. I was able to get my hands on a bit of interesting footage from Fairy Tail academy, a good few years ago. Could you play it for me, your honor? It's titled 'file nine'"

The judge pressed the button, and the courtroom turned their attention to the screen. The footage was shaky and in black and white, but it was clear enough. There was a young Ares, trying to walk down the stairs. Then, like a shadow, Amber showed up behind her. Amber shoved Ares down the stairs, laughing like a maniac as Ares screamed in pain.

"How did you get that, nobody was supposed to see that!" Amber shrieked.

"I get around," Laxus said "You're the kind of person who can push a girl down four flights of stairs because of something _your_ boyfriend did. I think there's complete reason to believe that someone like you would hire an assassin on someone for something your husband did"

"You're a liar!" Amber snapped, beginning to act like a spoiled child "I didn't do anything, this isn't my fault"

"I'm sorry, but did you pick up that phone?" Laxus growled "Did you raise a whip on Lucy Heartfilia for something that wasn't her fault? Did you try to kill Layla Heartfilia because of your husband's lies?"

"_This isn't my fault_!" Amber screamed, standing up and gripping the end of her booth. She looked to be on the verge of tears, but more angry than sad "How would you feel if everyone who said they loved you turned to someone else? Wouldn't you want revenge?"

"You're trying to get revenge on all the wrong people!" Laxus snapped "Any normal person could see that it's more of your husband's fault than Layla's, your heart isn't broken. You want revenge, but you want to keep your money. So to keep both ends, you fulfill your psycho needs by getting revenge on the people who don't deserve it"

"You're just a kid! A delinquent son, what the hell do you think you know?!" Amber snapped.

"I think I know your game," Laxus growled "This is your fault, Amber."

"No, it's not," Amber narrowed her eyes.

"It's your fault"

"No, it's not"

"It's your fault"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Amber screeched "This isn't my fault, none of this is! It's hers!" Amber pointed at Layla, who was sitting in the crowd "She needs to _die_!"

The jury gasped as Amber tried to scramble over the booth, but Laxus grabbed her at last minute. Amber struggled, trying to get out of Laxus' iron grip so she could rip Layla to pieces.

"Let me go!" Amber yelled, shoving Laxus away "She's going to _die_! If that stupid Hit-Man can't do his job, then I'm going to do it _myself_!"

"Order, order!" the judge exclaimed, and then turned his attention to Amber "Amber Heartfilia, you have confessed to attempted murder. Your punishment is twenty or more years in prison. And so, I believe, this trial is over"

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

_**Ok, so there's going to be two more chapters after this one. I'm almost sad to say that this fanfiction is coming to an end. **_

_**But I do have an announcement for all you Soul Eater fans. With the help of LuckyLifeSmile, I'm going to write a Soul Eater-Fairy Tail crossover. I'll announce it here when it's uploaded, but that's just a little something to look for, I guess. **_

_**Like it, love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja**_


	48. Future Block

_**So this is the last official chapter of this story. The next chapter will be an epilogue, so I really hope you enjoy this. I'm glad you guys like LaYa so much. But I need to ask you: how MUCH do you like LaYa? Creative and interesting answers will be credited next chapter. **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Eight ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Future Block ~ * ~ *  
**_

Laxus pulled on his jacket, and then turned to see Gildarts facing him. He recognized the man as a teacher from Fairy Academy, as a good one to be honest. Considering the fact he actually _remembered_ him from his school days, he must have been a damn good teacher.

"That was some pretty good investigating you did there," Gildarts smirked.

"Thanks," Laxus said, turning on his laptop (which, like a professional, was inside a brief case).

"That security footage you found―the one of Amber pushing Aries," Gildarts said "That one was tough, we've never been able to find it, and that happened in the '80s"

"Yeah, that would be tough. But I knew the guy who actually hid the footage," Laxus said "He's an underground drug dealer; it didn't take much convincing for him to give me that―wait. You said 'we've never been able to find it'. Who the fuck is 'we'?"

"Language, Laxus," Gildarts said, pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open, showing a golden badge and I.D. In italic letters was written: _Gildarts Clive, Agent, of the U.D.S. _

"The uds?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Say it by the letters, Laxus, the letters!" Gildarts rolled his eyes, "The Underground Detective Society. We're an international investigation league, hired by the world's different governments, to do some of the dirty work of the world; like finding criminals and such, but mostly through investigation. Like what you did just now in the trial"

"What're you getting at?" Laxus asked.

"I'm saying, you'd be a good person to have on the team, kid," Gildarts smirked. "I know it's a lot to take in, you may need a long time to consider. So while you think about it, I'll give you my business card―"

"That's amazing, I'm in!" Laxus exclaimed, slapping the business card out of Gildarts' hands. He was smiling like an idiot "This is perfect! No one will ever call me a criminal again if I'm a cop! Take _that_ Aunt Shirley!"

"Ok, I don't know who that is," Gildarts' eyes were wide, glancing at his card sitting on the ground "But ok. You'll start next week―"

"Can I start this weekend?" Laxus asked.

"Um . . . sure?" Gildarts said "I guess that's ok"

"Yes!" Laxus ran out, screaming at the top of his lungs "_Hear that world? Laxus Dreyar is a cop, a cop, a cop! I'm an uds now!_"

"U.D.S.!" Gildarts yelled, scoffing and crossing his arms. Teenagers these days.

(´･_･`) (≧∇≦)/ （￣□￣；）

"Aya!" Laxus exclaimed, seeing the girl's silhouette in the hallway. She was next to her twin and Lisanna, talking next to the vending machine. It was strange, even though they were identical; Laxus never mixed Aya and Inuria up. There was Aya, and then there was her sister, Inuria. It seemed simple, impossible for anybody to get confused by.

"Hey, Laxus, what's up?" Aya asked, leaning against the soda machine. Laxus remembered back to the time where he had to blackmail her, when she didn't show, he put a soda in her locker (her favorite, ice cold cherry coke) just to piss her off. Even back then, he was interested in her. Not like the way he felt now, but she always interested him.

"You'll never guess what happened, I'm an agent now," Laxus said quickly "Gildarts hired me―I'm a U.D.S. agent now!"

"Laxus, that's amazing!" Aya gave him a quick hug, and then gave him a confused look "What the hell is the U.D.S.?"

"The Underground Detective Society, an international investigation society," Laxus explained.

"I've never heard of it," Lisanna said.

"That means they've been doing a good job!" Laxus smiled "Being a teacher is just Gildarts' cover story; he's an agent! He's got a badge and everything! Guys, he invited me to the field. Isn't this great?"

"That's . . . that's great," Aya smiled, but Laxus could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing, it's just . . . you said that they're an international society," Aya looked to the ground, gripping onto her arm "Does . . . does this mean you're not going to live in Magnolia anymore?"

"I―I don't know . . ." Laxus muttered. He hadn't considered the possibility that he would have to leave Magnolia; he was so excited about the opportunity that he forgot all things rational.

"C'mon, Inuria," Lisanna said, grabbing her friend by the shoulder and dragging her away "We'll . . . we'll let you guys talk"

As soon as Inuria and Lisanna were out of the hallway, Laxus turned to Aya "Look, I was excited, I didn't think. If I have to leave Magnolia, I swear I won't take the job―"

"No, no, I want you to take the job" Aya said quickly, looking up "This is your dream job, Laxus; I want you to take it. Even if it means you have to leave the country"

"But, what about . . . about _us_?" Laxus asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"I didn't know there was an 'us'," Aya said, glancing to the ground. She was smiling, but Laxus could see the look in her eyes. The look she was trying her hardest to hide from him.

"Yeah, I wasn't fully aware either," Laxus smirked, and then looked to her "Look, I really like you, Aya. And a whole damn lot more than I should"

"Look, Laxus . . ." Aya bit her bottom lip "I really do like you, honest. I like you a lot. But I'm fifteen, I have school, you have this new awesome job . . . and then there's Inuria and Lisanna. They're all I've ever had; I don't know what I'd do without them. I don't know what we'd do if one of us broke off and got a boyfriend. I'm confused, I'm scared, and I think I'm going insane . . . and, in short, I don't think there _can _be an 'us' right now"

"So, you're picking your friends over me?" Laxus asked.

"No. I'm not picking either of you, I'm picking myself" Aya said, turning to him "I'm sorry, but I don't know what I want."

"Well, fine," Laxus said "But call me when you figure that out". And so, he kissed her on her forehead, and then proceeded to walk right past her.

Aya felt exactly how she said she did. She was scared for the future, and confused at the same time. She didn't know what she felt for Laxus, and it left her scared, confused, and insane. But she didn't want him to give up anything for her.

Aya turned, seeing Inuria and Lisanna peering at her from a door. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open. Slowly, very slowly, the corners of Lisanna's mouth twitched into smile. She looked like she was about to squeal, but Aya rushed forward and clamped her hand over her friends mouth. She knew Lisanna all too well for her to scream like a deranged fan-girl.

"Not a word," Aya growled "Not a word"

(○｀ε´○)／＼(○｀ε´○) (;¬_¬)

"He broke your heart, didn't he?" Natsu stood up from his seat, clenching his fists and scowling at the air "I told you he would! When I found Dreyar I swear I will beat the shit out of him, bury him, dig him back up, beat him up again, and then rip him apart, limb from limb―"

"He didn't break my heart, Natsu-Nii; no part of me is broken" Aya scoffed, walking around the parking lot. Her motorcycle was currently M.I.A., and she was beginning to consider the option that someone might have stolen it.

"But . . . But he's not your boyfriend, he took a job and split!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He split because I told him to," Aya sighed "I wanted him to take the job, Natsu-Nii; he didn't run off like a wimp. And he never was my boyfriend, we were always just friends. Nothing more"

"Are you _kidding me_?" Natsu exclaimed "This isn't right! You like him, he likes you, and you're supposed to go out in the end while the protective older brother gives in and accepts him as part of the family! That's how it goes!"

"Not in this case scenario," Aya said "Look, I could tell that he really wanted that job. I'm not gonna stand in the way of his dream job"

"The job couldn't have been that good," Natsu crossed his arms.

"It was a job as a fucking secret agent who blackmails and investigates for money, all while being involved in the criminal underground and the governments of every country in the world," Aya raised an eyebrow "That's like nirvana for him, Natsu-Nii."

"S-So?" Natsu spluttered "I-I m-mean . . . it's not t-that great . . . being a super detective is over r-rated anyways"

"Not to him, it's not," Aya said "Hey, you let Lucy go to France when she wanted to, even when you didn't want her to go. This is the same case, just with me and Laxus. It's the right this to do"

"B-But . . . where's your happy ending?" Natsu asked; the look in his eyes showed that he was truly concerned for his little sister.

"This is the happy ending!" Aya smiled, turning around "Ok, I lost Laxus. But I still have you, the Itazura Shōjo, everyone at Fairy Academy, and my job. I sued an archenemy, and I _won_, so that's off my bucket list. The only reason this wouldn't be a happy ending is if I couldn't find my motorcycle"

Natsu stared at his sister as she continued to glance around for her motorbike. Even though she acted like she didn't care, Aya was a hopeful person. Even when she lost the boy she liked―maybe even loved―she was still happy. He only wished he was this optimistic when Lucy left for France.

"Natsu!" he turned, seeing Lucy running to him. She was smiling, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

"Can you drive me to the academy?" Lucy asked, grabbing his hands.

"You want to say hi or something?" Natsu asked.

"No, even better," Lucy smiled "My mom got a walk around Magnolia, and she loves it here so much, she decided to move over. I'm going back to Fairy Academy, Natsu, I'm coming _back_!" She squealed happily. Natsu couldn't help but throw his arms around her and hug her tightly; while he was smiling like anidiot in paradise the entire time.

"Lucy, that's amazing!" Natsu exclaimed, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

In any other moment, Aya would have been disgusted or teased them. But she'd finally found her motorcycle, along with a plus. There was a bottle of cherry coke on the seat, and when she touched it, she found that it was ice cold. Perfection. Aya couldn't help but smile to herself when she read the note attached to it.

_This was how I first said hello. I think this should be how I say goodbye. _

_~Laxus._

ヽ(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)人(＾▽＾)ﾉ

_**Ok, that note in the end probably made no sense to you. And if it did, you either paid attention to every detail in this chapter, or you're a very devoted reader. If you are, I totally love you. **_

_**But I'll explain, in all fairness. Back in the Puppet Master Arc, Laxus met up with all of the Itazura Shōjo at the soda machine to blackmail them, remember? But Aya thought she could see through his pattern by avoiding that soda machine and not see him. But, to piss her off, he left a cherry coke in her locker with a note attached. Technically, even though they didn't see each other, that was his first 'hello'. I thought it would be cute if he remembered. **_

_**I know I misspelled 'Aries' in the last chapter. **_

_**Just a reminder: I'm glad you guys like LaYa so much. But I need to ask you: how MUCH do you like LaYa? Creative and interesting answers will be credited next chapter. **_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	49. Epilogue

_**I just want to say thanks to all of you, for sticking with this long story to the very end. You guys are amazing, thanks for more than 600 reviews! I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but we've made it a long way since arc number one, huh?**_

_**Anyway, I have an announcement. My Soul Eater – Fairy Tail crossover is out and published! It's called 'FTWMA: Weapon Meister Academy', and it's been published. I know the name's long, but I couldn't come up with anything else. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Forty-Nine ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * Epilogue ~ * ~ ***_

Lisanna Strauss smiled to herself, reading over the invitation for about the millionth time. She had a tendency to take it everywhere, and read it over again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was sitting in at the café on twenty-Fourth Street, her favorite café in all of New York.

_Dear Lisanna Strauss, you are hereby invited to the wedding of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. In Miami, Florida, on July 18__th__. We hope you may attend! _Lisanna sighed to herself in wonder, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. They'd specifically arranged their party around the time she and the twins got off of school, and Lisanna deeply appreciated the gesture.

She was in her final year of college, and then she'd be able to get her degree to become a veterinarian. Aya and Inuria were also on their final years; Inuria getting a degree in mechanical engineering and mechanics, and Aya getting her degree in art and animation.

Yes, life was good. Only two years ago, Lisanna had attending her big brother's wedding, as he'd married a nice young lady named Evergreen. The year after that, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden were married after they broke up and got back-together four times. Gajeel had decided that he didn't want to lose her again, and finally tied the knot.

Gray and Juvia were the only ones so far who were only still dating, but Gray was never known for rushing into things. But Juvia was more than happy to slip a ring on her finger.

After their graduations, they'd all seemed to go their separate ways. Natsu and Lucy headed to Miami, and Natsu made Gray come with him, and Juvia went wherever Gary went. Lisanna heard that they were currently living right next door to each other.

While Gray and Natsu worked in the field of police―in their own words, it was a job that allowed them to "kick ass" 24/7―Lucy was finally a published author. She worked hand-in-hand with Aya, who was currently adapting the book into a manga series. 'Fairy Academy' was currently the top drama novel in the States.

As for Lisanna, she and the twins had stuck together, and remained as the Itazura Shōjo. They'd moved to New York, fulfilling their dreams of art, cars, and animal care.

"Lisanna!" Aya exclaimed, her sister at her heels. Both had outgrown the colorful streaks they used to put in their hair, but they hadn't outgrown dressing identically. Their brown curls bounced behind them, taking a seat at the café table.

"You got the invite?" Inuria asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Lisanna smiled "I can't believe they're finally getting married! I saw a picture of little Victoria, she's so cute!" Lisanna was referring to Levy and Gajeel's daughter, Victoria Redfox. She was only about four, but that didn't stop Lisanna from thinking that she was the cutest thing to hit the planet.

"I got our plane tickets;" Aya smiled "We'll be going there tomorrow, just in time for the wedding. Anyone up for being fashionably late?"

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

"Natsu-_Niiiii_!" Inuria exclaimed, running out of the taxi cab. She threw her arms around her brother's neck, giving him a tight hug. She hadn't seen him since he graduated high school; he'd moved straight to Miami for college only days later.

"Aya, Inuria, Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed, giving them each tight hugs "I wasn't sure you'd make it. Where did you move to again, Czechoslovakia?"

They exchanged an annoyed glance, then Aya said "Yeah, Natsu, we all moved to Czechoslovakia. You know, back when it actually _existed_"

"Don't be smart with me, I'm getting married" Natsu snapped, rolling his eyes. He led them all in, setting them at their chairs. When Aya had said 'fashionably late' she'd meant it. Their plane landed at a time where they'd only arrived minutes before the wedding actually started.

Levy and Mirajane were crying buckets, not to mention that Gajeel was crying as well, but he was trying seriously hard to hide it. But as soon as Lucy walked down the aisle in her bride's gown, the poor man burst into tears.

"Don't cry daddy, she looks pretty," little Victoria said from Gajeel's lap, tugging onto his jacket.

"I know, honey, I know," Gajeel sobbed.

Most would say that Lucy looked like she stepped out of a bridal magazine―and those people don't know a thing about true beauty. Everyone who attended the wedding thought that she looked like an angel. With a long, traditional white dress and a veil like a silvery waterfall.

Jude Heartfilia walked his daughter down the aisle, while his "new" wife, Layla Heartfilia, cried to herself in the seats.

The ceremony started, and in the end, Natsu and Lucy exchanged their vows. The ceremony ended for real when they kissed, and everyone watching applauded. Gajeel was crying bucketful's onto his wife's shoulder.

Aya jumped up, waving her arms around wildly and screaming as loud as her lungs allowed her to. They ran down the aisle, waving at everyone who passed. The reception started, and Aya left her table to go to the balcony. She watched the wave's crash into the seashore below, felt the breeze and the salt in her face. She heard her cellphone ring, and smiled as she recognized the number.

"Hey, Laxus," she said, answering "Still at London?"

"Nah, I left a while ago," Laxus said "How's the wedding?"

"It's cool, typical and wedding-y" Aya sighed "But I'm _so_ bored"

"Really?" Laxus asked "You look bored"

"Huh?" Aya's eyes widened.

"Turn around"

Aya whipped around, and the phone slipped from her hands. Laxus stood at the doors of the balcony, smiling that typical smirk of his. He looked a bit more professional than he did all those years ago. But he was the same man, all the same.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Aya smiles "I'd love to"

(((＠°▽°＠)八(＠°▽°＠)))

_**I hope that LaYa ending was good enough for you, but I tried to keep it at a NaLu pace. After all, this is a NALU story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much! I love you all! **_

_**And a reminder: My Soul Eater – Fairy Tail crossover is out and published! It's called 'FTWMA: Weapon Meister Academy', and it's been published. I know the name's long, but I couldn't come up with anything else. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	50. Announcement

_**~ * ~ * Announcement ~ * ~ ***_

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't another chapter. Very sorry, but I wanted to say a few things and tie up a few loose ends. Like an author's page at the back of a book, if you will.

My first announcement is: there will _not_ be a sequel for 'Somebody That I Used to Know'. I'm very sorry, but this story was very long and had many parts to it. Not only would a sequel be hard, but I think it would also ruin the high school feeling of this story.

Number two, a lot of you have been asking for me to make a LaYa one shot or separate story. I don't know if that's possible, since the future can hold a lot, but I'm opening up an opportunity for you guys to still read LaYa stories. If you want to write a LaYa one-shot, or even an entire story for that pairing, I say: go ahead. I hereby give you permission to. Just credit me for the pairing and for Aya's character, and PM me the link. I'd love to see that (considering the fact any of you would actually write one).

On a third and final note, I'm starting a contest. It has to be Fairy Tail, and any pairing is fine. NatsuxLucy, GrayxLucy, ErzaxJellal, GajeelxLevy, NatsuxLisanna, HappyxCharla, WendyxRomeo. Now I've opened the door for even LaxusxAya. PM me the story link or by document manager, and I'll pick the winner by October 22nd (that's my birthday!).

The prize can be anything you wish. I can write you a story (again, for every pairing), help you write a story, review one of your stories, favorite your story and favorite you as an author, spread the word about your story. Anything that I can do through , and anything your little heart desires.

So, I hope this was a good thing for you. Thanks again for being part of this story, I love you all!

Aye, Sir!,

Ninja.

P.S. somebody reviewed asking about Sting. He stayed in France, met a nice girl, and gave up his douchebag ways. Yay!


	51. Announcement II

_**~ * ~ * Announcement II ~ * ~ * **_

Sorry for the second announcement, guys, but I can't think of any other way to get this out.

Here it goes:

I've published a LaYa story.

It's called 'the Only Exception', and yes, it looks like I'm getting into making song titles the titles of my stories. Am I the only one who softly sings "now you're just somebody that I used to know!" every time I see the title of that story? Or is that just me . . . (*-.-)

I'll just say, I wrote this story because a lot of you guys were requesting it in the reviews, and I magically came up with an idea. See how much I love you people? And by the way, for the 'How Much Do You Love LaYa?' question I asked, the most creative answers were from Gaga-Dragon and Katie K. Richardson. I forgot to mention that in the last chapters, so I'm mentioning it now.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it or give it a try. (smiles)

Aye, Sir!,

青忍者マンガ22


	52. Chapter 52

_**~ * ~ * Announcement III ~ * ~ * **_

Yeah, you're probably pissed. Sorry, but this isn't a bonus chapter, it's just another fucking announcement. But this seriously important, at least to me.

This story, as well as my other story "Stained", has been nominated for the best Fairy Tail story of 2012.

You have to be nominated by the readers, so whichever one of you nominated this story, thank you and I love you so much! I can't even begin to describe how awesome it would be if this story won best FT Story of 2012.

For details about the competition, check out the story "The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" by OoComputerFreakoO. They'll explain what the competition is about, as well as how to vote and the other nominations.

One last thing that doesn't have to do with this competition, though. A question people keep asking in the reviews is: _if Amber is Igneel's cousin, doesn't that make Lucy their cousin? _The answer to that would be no, because Amber isn't Lucy's biological mother. And if anything, she'd be a second cousin by thought / friendship or something like that.

I hope you guys vote for me, thanks for nominating me, and happy voting!

Aye, Sir!,

Ninja

*BAGPIPES EXIT!*

-New sign-off, considering the fact that Fairy Tail's epic theme music is made by bagpipes.


End file.
